


Signs of Love

by dia_dove



Series: Signs of Love Universe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Breeding, Childbirth, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, I'll add tags as I update, In chapter 2, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Nipple Play, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Riding, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, domestic viktuuri, implied future otayuri, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 128,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: After being discovered by his peers as an omega, Yuuri runs from the world of figure skating. It's only to see his friend skate that he returns to the rink one more time. When he runs into skater and alpha Viktor Nikiforov, his body reacts in a way that neither he nor Viktor expect.





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi-chapter Yuri on Ice fic!!  
> omega-verse is my guilty pleasure i must admit. This fic will have a bit of angst,fluff, lots of sex, and of course love.  
> I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! The second one should be out very soon. Maybe even tonight!  
> (Not beta'd)
> 
> Update (Re Write coming soon!) : Hello all! If this is your first time reading than thank you for giving my series a try. It's currently been more than a year since i've started this series and writing in general. After all this time I have been learning and improving my skills as a writer, and because of this I plan on doing a rewrite of this series!

   The sound of glass shattering on the floor made Yuuri’s stomach drop, and his heart skip a beat.

He turned, clutching his jacket to his chest as he watched little white pills roll across the floor.

The locker room went silent. Eyes going to the floor. Yuuri looks to his bag, he was an idiot for forgetting to close it completely before yanking it up.

He dropped to the floor, face red as he grabs at the pills. He feels glass digging into his hand but he doesn’t care. The pain doesn’t bother him, his heart is beating too fast.

“Yuuri?” his roommate Phichit dropped down beside him. “Be careful or you’re gonna cut yourself.” He went to pick up the pills but Yuuri smacked his hand away suddenly.

“Don’t look!” he looked at Phichit with worried eyes. The rest of the room was staring intently now.

Yuuri’s eyes go even wider when he sees a young blonde skater lean over and pick up one of the pills.

“Don’t touch those!” Yuuri screams.

“Yuuri…” Phichit furrowed his brows, “What’s wro-“

“He’s an omega!” the blonde shouted dropping the pill to the floor. “Yuuri’s a fucking omega.”

Yuuri’s hands stilled and he began to shake.   

This couldn’t be happening, not here, not now. He had done so well at hiding it, suppressing it. He had never slipped up, never made anyone suspicious, till now.  

The locker room echoed with a mixture of laughter and disgust.

No, no, no, no, no. This couldn’t be happening.

He stared at the ground, tears swelling in his eyes.

“Can’t believe this asshole has been lying to us.”

“He told me he was a beta, what the hell. I bet het he’s been here searching for an alpha the entire time.”

“What a fucking joke.”

Yuuri wanted to disappear, not just die, but actually vanish. He clutched the gathered pills squeezing them tightly in his hand. Blood dripped from his fingers but that was the least of his problems.

“Yuuri…” Phichit grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the floor. “Don’t listen to them.” He glared at the other. “You’re all betas, who the hell do you think you are to judge him. You’re supposed to be his friend.” He glared, eyes becoming wild.

Yuuri looked to his friend, Phichit was a beta, like the others, but he had alpha blood in him.

“You assholes need to back off.” He pulled Yuuri from the locker room and down the hallway into the lobby of the rink. “Don’t you dare listen to them!”

Yuuri held back his tears. He couldn’t be here anymore, needed to go home, he couldn’t compete like this. He would only make a fool of himself.

He looked to his friend. He had lied to him about being a beta. But how could he just come out and admit to being an omega. It was like putting a target on yourself. Half the world treated omegas like some kind of delicacy, perfect to take as breeders. Disgusting. The other half treated them like dirt, no better than trash.

Yuuri held back the rant he wanted to go on, held back the fear and disgust he felt knowing that everyone in that locker room knew what he was now. “I’m sorry…” was all he could manage to spit out. He backed away from his friend. “I’m withdrawing, I can’t do this.” His heart was pounding in his chest and he found it hard to breath.

“But Yuuri, you can’t! You-“

“No!” he shouted, bringing his hands to his ears. “I don’t want to hear anymore.”

Phichit stared at him, eyes wide with worry.

“I need to go.” He couldn’t say anything more and turned, fleeing from the building. He didn’t care where he went but it couldn’t be here.

* * *

 

Three months had passed since Yuuri had stopped skating. He couldn’t do it anymore, though he did try. After the incident in the locker room, he had returned in order to try and explain himself to the others, to make them understand. Instead he returned to find his locker stuffed with condoms and pregnancy tests. It was embarrassing and immature, though what could he expect when the majority of the skaters were in their teens. He tried to ignore it, they were kids after all.

But the torment got worse.

At one point his suppressants, which he was supposed to take each day, had been stolen. Being so expensive, he was made to go an entire week without them.  He tried to blend end, but his body betrayed him. His presence had the alphas on edge. An alpha on edge was dangerous, Yuuri learned all too well. In the end the coaches had kicked him out, prevented him from coming anymore.

He had quit after that, there was no longer a point. They had stolen the joy he felt when skating.

Yuuri sat on the almost empty train flipping through his phone messages. He was still in contact with Phichit, thankfully the incident hadn’t taken that from him. He went to his messages, checking the one he had received in the middle of the night.

From Phichit:  
Yuuri please come watch me skate tomorrow! The competition is gonna be tough, I could use the support!

Yuuri bit his bottom lip. He was nervous. He hadn’t been in a rink for a long time. He had actively avoided anything that had to do with skating.

But Phichit was a good friend, his best friend, and since they lived so far apart this would probably be his last chance to see him for a while.

Yuuri clicked off his messages and switched to his camera flipping it so he could see himself. He adjusted his glasses with his free hands and fixed his bangs.  Sometimes he worried about his appearance, whether he looked like an omega. He was constantly fearful of people figuring it out.

He closed the camera and shoved his phone into his coat pocket. He would be there soon. He let out a heavy sigh. Today would be difficult.

* * *

 

 The rink was packed, more so than Yuuri could ever remember. He had been in line to get in for almost 15 minutes now. It was cold and there were too many people close by, not to mention the scents of alphas.

Yuuri lowered his gaze, shoving his hands in his pockets. Though statistically there were more betas than alphas or omegas, Yuuri always found himself in situations where alphas gathered. He tried to shrink into the crowd, not stand out, though that was pretty easy to do anyway. He didn’t want to attract attention to himself. After all, he was only a few days away from his heat. He wasn’t sure how potent the suppressants would be.

“Yuuri!”

He looked around the person in front of him to see Phichit running at him, arms wide.

“Phichit!” Yuuri smiled, opening his arms to embrace the shorter man.

“I’m so happy you came, I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“There’s a huge crowd here today so it’s taking a while.”

“Ah, that’s because Viktor is supposed to be here.”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered. “Viktor!” his eyes lit up.

His idol was going to be here. Viktor Nikiforov, skating legend was going to be here. He was going to be in the same room as him.

He had to mentally hold himself back from jumping with joy.

“He was your favorite, right Yuuri?”

“Y-yeah, I had posters of him all over my room and everything.”

“I remembered you telling me that! Rumor has it, he’s looking to start coaching.” Phichit whispers to him.

“Really! Then you could-“

“Not interested!” Phichit says immediately. “First off, everyone would most definitely hate me. Second, I just want to take a picture of him and put it on my blog” he smiles. “Speaking of which, take a picture with me Yuuri.” Phichit pulls out his phone, turns on the camera, and throws his arm around Yuuri. “Say cheese.”

Yuuri smiles, leaning into his friend as the picture is taken.

“You look so cute Yuuri!”

“No way, you look much better than me, I’m horrible in pictures.” He laughs for the first time in a while and Phichit beams.

The sudden uproar of the crowd has both Yuuri and Phichit turning their heads. There, walking past the line like a celebrity on the red carpet, was Viktor Nikiforov. He’s dressed in an all-black suit, surrounded by paparazzi as he waves and winks to fans.

Yuuri is stunned. His idol, for the first time, he could see him in the flesh. Well, off the ice at least. Not that he talked or approached him when they were in competitions together. In fact, he fairly certain Viktor had no idea who he was.

“He looks way too cool.” Phichit comments, snapping pictures on his phone.

Yuuri can only stare when he passes, and for a moment, Viktor’s gaze meets his. It’s only a moment but something sparks, Yuuri can feel it.

Viktor halts suddenly, startling the people surrounding him.

“Ehh, what happened?” Phichit whispers to him.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri’s eyes are at the ground now.

“Maybe he saw a cute girl in the crowd.” Phichit ponders while looking around.

He dared a glance up only to meet the same stare again.

Yuuri’s chest tightened and he clenched his hand to his chest.

“Hey, is he looking over here.” Phichit looked to Yuuri, who was visibly shaking. “Yuuri, you okay?”

He wasn’t, his body was on fire. He could smell it, the scent of an alpha radiating from Viktor. It was so strong. He hadn’t even felt it before but now, now it was crushing. He couldn’t break eye contact anymore, only stare back.

The aroma was intoxicating. It enveloped him tightly, he could barely breathe. He had never smelled or felt anything like this. It was so strong, so inviting. It was like Viktor was beside him, holding him in his arms. He could feel breath on the back of his neck, hands roaming his body fondling him.

The feeling was intense and unreal, terrifying and wonderful, amazing and just, it was everything. He felt Viktor, all of him.

Phichit looked from Yuuri to Viktor, then back to Yuuri. “Damn alpha.” He mutters, wrapping an arm around Yuuri. “Hey, listen to my voice okay, I’m gonna take you inside, away from him. You are going to be okay. Try to close your eyes, I’ll lead you.”

“I can’t-“ he really couldn’t. It was like Viktor had control of his body. He had never reacted to an alpha’s presence like this.

He’s cut off by Phichit stepping in front of him, blocking him from Viktor’s gaze. “Let’s go before people start asking question.”

Yuuri nods, allowing Phichit to lead him away from the crowd.

Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief once inside. “Thank you Phichit.”

“No problem Yuuri, his alpha scent was way too strong today”

“Is it always?”

“Nope, I heard he’s really good at suppressing it or controlling it rather. Maybe he picked up on your scent Yuuri.”

“No way, I’ve been taking my suppressants and even using that masking soap, I should be fine.” But with his heat…maybe that wasn’t enough.

“Well, then maybe he just thinks you’re cute.” He winked.

“That’s even more impossible.” He rolled his eyes. “And why are you still here anyway you got me inside now you need to go prepare. I’ll be in the stands.”

“But-“

“No buts, I’ll stay far away from Viktor so don’t worry about me.” He smiled.

Phichit sighed, “Fine, but don’t think I won’t hop off the ice if he tries anything sneaky okay. I saw that look he gave you. Make sure he knows date first.”

Yuuri gave him a playful shove. “Will you please go?”

Phichit gives him one last hug before running off.

Yuuri heads to the stands and finds a good spot to sit, he chooses an end seat, he’d rather not feel closed in at the present moment. He watches the skaters on the ice warming up, elegant, beautiful, just how he remembers. His wants so badly to love being back, but he doesn’t. It’s actually uncomfortable, though the sound of skates on the ice is always calming no matter what.

He decides he will leave after he sees Phichit skate, and then they can hang out when he is finished for the day.

He’s about to take out his phone when a body sits down next to him. “Hope you don’t mind.” The voice says.

“It’s fi-“ Yuuri freezes. Viktor is shedding his coat and folding it over his lap.

“This is a great spot.” Viktor smiles. “You can see the expressions of the skaters even from here.”

His alpha scent was gone, no, it was there but less potent.

“May I ask your name?” he looks down at Yuuri with a gaze that could only be labeled as seductive.

Yuuri swallows, he doesn’t want to answer, but he feels like he has to. “Yuuri Katsuki.”

“You’re Japanese?”

“Y-yes.”

“Are you here to cheer someone on? Is it the boy that was with you earlier?”

Yuuri nods, silently. Viktor was so close, too close.

“You must be a skater yourself huh?”

Yuuri looked up at him beneath his frames. “Y-yeah.”

“I can tell by your body.” Viktor smiles before poking at Yuuri’s thigh. “You have great legs I can tell.”

Yuuri moves his leg away from the touch, leaning as far away from Viktor as he could. “Why are you sitting up here? I’m sure there is a, um, special seat for someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” he questions with a knowing smile that draws Yuuri’s eyes. He never thought he would ever see it up close in person.

“You’re a celebrity…you can afford the best seats I’m sure…”

“That’s true.” he crosses his legs. “Though I think I enjoy the view from here far better.” His eyes met Yuuri’s with the same seductive look from earlier.

Did Viktor know he was an omega? It was far too common for Alphas to seek out omegas just for the sake of it. These alphas would use their status to take advantage of the omegas, forcing them into sex and even to have their children. It was for this reason Yuuri was so adamant about hiding his omega status. Was Viktor one of these guys? There was never much about Viktor’s personal life in the news. Yuuri only had his own perception and the media to go on.

It made him nervous.

“Yuuri?”

“Y-yes?”

“What kind of soap do you use, it smells nice?”

Yuuri froze.

He did know.

This was too much.

Yuuri stands without saying a word, and moves to the next isle. 

Viktor is stunned, his smile fading into a sad frown. “Have I said something to offend you?” he calls to him.

Yuuri seats himself further away as a response. God, in the past he would kill to be able to sit next to Viktor and talk to him, but with how things were now, how Viktor was looking at him, he couldn’t. He cursed his body. Sure he had always wanted Viktor’s attention, he idolized the man, he was basically in love with him growing up, but this was not what he wanted. He didn’t want Viktor’s attention for such a shallow reason as just being an omega.

It hurt.

Viktor watches him, but doesn’t move from his seat, and Yuuri is thankful for that.

For the entirety of the performances he felt Viktor’s eyes on him. Yuuri bit his cheek hard enough to taste blood. Maybe the pain would distract from the gaze.

When it was finally Phichit’s turn to skate, Yuuri smiled. He loved watching his friend skate. On the ice, Phichit looked absolutely regal. Like a prince! Which was what he basically was to Yuuri. He was always there for him, always. Saving him from his doubts and anxiety whenever he could.

The crowd was going insane for Phichit. He was landing all of his quads and his combination spin was flawless. His whole program was beautiful.

By the time it finished everyone was on their feet, including Yuuri who clapped and cheered eagerly. He waved to his friend, even though he was sure he wouldn’t see him. Pulling out his phone he wrote a congratulatory message and let him know that they could meet up later since he didn’t want to stay for the whole thing.

He put his phone away before making his way through the crowd to the lobby.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called to him, but Yuuri continued walking without turning back. “Wait, Yuuri!”

Viktor jogged in front of his path, and Yuuri cast his eyes somewhere other than the man’s face. “I’m kind of busy at the moment.”

“You’re leaving? There are more skaters you should watch, you were a skater to right?”

“I told you I was. But I’m not feeling well at the moment so it’s best I leave. Why are you so curious?” he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Viktor’s mouth. That he was an omega and was interested only in his body.

Viktor looks confused for a moment but then smiles. “I wanted to know more about you. I was hoping we could talk some.”

“Why?” Yuuri furrows his brows. Then Viktor puts a hand on his shoulder and his heart rate began increasing, and his began body heating up. This wasn’t good, he needed to be away from him.

“Well, I saw you outside and I thought you were cute, so uh, I guess you can say I was trying to flirt with you.”

“Is there a reason you need to release your pheromones like that to flirt?” Yuuri glared behind his glasses. “It’s insulting.” He pushed Viktor’s hand away, his hand burning at the touch.

Was his heat coming so soon?

Sure, sometimes it would be irregular but this was coming on suddenly, with no warning signs.

“Oh, uh, sorry about that.” He was blushing. “I-I was curious about-“

“What?” Yuuri snapped, beads of sweat forming on his brow. “You wanted to know how easy it’d be to sleep with me? Wanted to gage if I was an omega or not?” he didn’t care how true or false the words were, he needed to get Viktor away from him or-

His stomach clenched and he could feel a steady arousal building. He clenched his teeth.

Damn, this wasn’t supposed to be happening, it really did feel like his heat was starting, but that was impossible. 

“N-no that’s-“

“I don’t know how you picked up on my scent but…just because you’re Viktor doesn’t mean I’m going to just let you f- ahh.” He dropped to his knees, he couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t suppress his body. He could feel his erection pressing against his jeans, leaking. It was so hot, he couldn’t think, couldn’t talk, and couldn’t breathe. The heat had a hold of him.

Viktor dropped down beside him. “Are you okay? Yuuri.” He put a hand on his shoulder and Yuuri had fight against every instinct that told him to embrace the man to give himself up to the alpha in front of him. His body was trembling with excitement and desire, begging for an Alpha’s touch.

“Help me…” Yuuri cried, squeezing his eyes shut. The pain, the desire, it was too much. He needed to be home. He had heat specific pills at home that helped with symptoms.  “Please, I need to get home, please. I don’t want to feel like this.” He practically collapsed, but Viktor cradled him. Hs eyes going wide at the sudden scent Yuuri was giving off.

When Yuuri saw the look Viktor gave him, he wanted to die. His body wanted Viktor so badly, wanted Viktor to fill him up, to breed. Yuuri moaned and brought a shaky hand to Viktor’s chest. He was trying so hard to resist it. “Please…”

Viktor looked around, the area was basically empty other than a few workers who hadn’t noticed them yet. Still, He needed to get him out of here. If there were any other Alphas near, the smell would attract them. “Where are your suppressants?”

“Home…the ones I need….are home…help. It hurts.” Yuuri cringed as his body shivered, his blush deepening as he felt his slick trickling down his legs.

Viktor blushed. The smell was intoxicatingly sweet.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri breathed. “I can’t help it.” Tears fell from his eyes.

Viktor pulled out his phone, calling a taxi, before picking Yuuri up in his arms.

“I’m going to take you out back and wait for the car, away from people okay Yuuri. I’ll get you home.”

“My ID…in my pocket…my address.”

 Viktor nodded as he carried him quickly to a back exit. The last thing he needed was for paparazzi to take advantage of this situation. He couldn’t imagine the embarrassment Yuuri was feeling right now, for his own body to act against him.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to be okay.” He could feel the warmth radiating from Yuuri’s body.

It didn’t take long for the cab to pull around and for Viktor to give the driver the address after slipping into the seat beside Yuuri.

The driver let out a small laugh. “Found yourself an omega huh? He’s a cute looking thing.” Viktor could see the man smiling in the rearview mirror. He was a young guy, maybe 30, with shaggy brown hair and a scent that reeked of cigarettes and beer.

Viktor glared, though the man was focusing on the road and couldn’t see it.

“You better wrap your cock up tight though, they get pregnant so easy. I had one with me the other day, she was a real piece of work.”

Viktor ignored him, pulling a handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbing at Yuuri’s forehead. The boy was drenched.

The driver let out a nasty cough. Definitely a smoker. “Nothing feels better though, when they get all soft and wet. I ain’t never been with a male omega but I bet they’re the same huh. ”

“I wouldn’t know.” Viktor growled.

 “I can smell the slick on that one to. Smells sweet and flowery, must be a virgin huh. You’re a lucky guy. He looks like a screamer to, maybe when you’re done with him I could have a turn.” He let out another laugh.

Yuuri whimpered, closing his eyes tightly and covering his ears. He didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to be here.

He was scared.  

“Just drive.” Viktor ordered, “We don’t need your conversation.”

“Sure thing mr.”he grunted.

The driver said nothing the rest of the trip but every now and then both Viktor and Yuuri could smell the man’s arousal.

Once again, Yuuri wanted to disappear. He tried and imagine today had all been a dream, as if he was still in bed. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep in Viktor’s arms.

* * *

 

He awoke in his room alone, jolting up in surprise. His heart was beating normally, and he no longer felt the heat in him. He looked down, his clothes had been changed and he had been wiped clean.

He searched for his glasses, finding them on the dresser beside his bed and put them on.

How long had he been sleep?

The door to his room opened and his mother came in with a tray. “You’re awake Yuuri, good. I have water for you, and some food.”

“Mom, how did I-“

“That beautiful Russian man you love, the one on all your posters, he brought you here. He said you collapsed suddenly and then passed out in the cab on the way here.” She sat the tray down on his dresser then sat on the bed beside him. “We are very lucky Yuuri. If you had collapsed on the street or, anywhere else you could have…” she trailed. Yuuri could tell she was holding back tears. He embraced her tightly.

“Mom…I’m okay…I was scared though, my heat is-“

“We called the doctor. He took your vitals and everything. He’ll get back to us as soon as he can.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Five or so hours.”

“No way! He grabbed his phone and saw all the missed calls from Phichit.

“If you’re worried about your cute friend from Thailand, he’s in the kitchen. He came by here when he couldn’t get a hold of you. He’s a good friend.”

“I can’t believe my heat came so early. Though…I feel fine now. Not like I’m at an interval but like it’s gone.”

“Maybe it was a false alarm. Maybe Viktor triggered something, he’s got a very powerful Alpha gene.”

Yuuri’s face went red. “This is so embarrassing.” He sighed.

His mom smiles before handing him a drink. “You need to drink lots of water okay, you need to rehydrate before you move from this bed.”

He grabs the glass, thanking her before gulping it down.  His mother stands and heads to walk out, stopping at the door. “Yuuri…please don’t blame yourself…and never ever be ashamed of the wonderful person you are.”

Yuuri faked a smile and nodded before she left the room.

He wanted to toss the glass to a wall but opted for setting it down gently. He couldn’t believe what all had just occurred in a short amount of time.

“I can’t believe this!” he practically yelled, scratching at his head. “What the hell am I gonna do, how can I ever face Viktor again? Why the hell did I have to react like that? I’m such a –“

“Yuuri!” Viktor opened the door. “Your mom asked me to-“

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri gasped.

“Oh, well, thought I’d stay to make sure everything was okay. You were in a very bad state Yuuri. Your body felt like it was on fire”

“I know that more than anybody! But you don’t have to stay here.” He had dreamed of Viktor being in his room before, but this was not the situation he had imagined.

“Nonsense! I’m taking responsibility since it’s my fault after all. It must have been you reacting to my scent”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be? You’re Viktor after all, I’m sure you have important things you should be tending to.”

Viktor smiled, setting the water down and practically jumping on Yuuri’s bed. “Don’t worry about that!” he smiled. “Are you hot, should I open a window? Or maybe you’re cold, should I get under the blankets with-“

Yuuri pushed him of the bed. Actually pushed him off the bed and onto the floor. “What do you think you’re doing?” he flailed, jumping up from the bed

“Taking care of you!” he stood himself up.

“I don’t need you to take care of me, in fact you’re the reason I’m like this!” he spat.

“I’m sorry Yuuri. I’m suppressing my scent as much as I can.”

“Do you have to suppress it here?”

“Where else am I supposed to go?”

“Home!” he doesn’t want to sound harsh but he does.

Viktor only smiles.” This is my home for a while. I traveled here from Russia to follow the competition. Your mother, she told me I could stay here if I –“

“What!” Yuuri yelled. “Y-you can’t do that!” he was red. “I’ll literally die! I’ll be in heat in a few days and you think I can let an alpha stay here.”

“I told you I can take care of you!”

Yuuri glared. Why was it always like this? Even with his idol.

 He was…disappointed.

“Y-you think I’m gonna let you touch me.”

“What? No, that’s not what I meant, I mean, unless you want me to touch you Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt the familiar wave of pleasure course through his body.

Not this again.

“Yuuri I don’t want to take advantage of you or anything. I honestly just want to get to know you, but… But If you don’t really want me here, I can-“

“That’s not it.” Yuuri exclaimed. “You don’t understand how it feels to have someone you’ve always admired suddenly show up at our house. I’m beyond happy in that aspect but…The way I am, I’m an omega, I can’t be around you.”

Viktor stepped toward him, grasping Yuuri’s hands in his own. “Yuuri, I won’t hurt you, and I won’t judge you.”

He flushes, his hands burning in Viktor’s.

Viktor notices, and releases his hold. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to it’s just…you’re…”

Yuuri looks up at him, confused.

“You’re just really beautiful.”

Yuuri’s blush deepens but before he can retort, his mother comes back in. “Ah, sorry for disturbing you two. Yuuri can I talk to you for a moment?”

Viktor smiles softly. “I’ll head back to my room then.” He waves to Yuuri before turning on his heels and leaving.

“Yuuri, we know you must be against it, but, while you’ve been out, we have been talking a lot with Viktor.”

“He already told me you’re letting him stay here. How could you make that decision without me? Is business that bad here? Is the hot spring not doing well?”

“That’s not it Yuuri…”

“I know you mean well but..” he clenches his teeth to hold back tears. “You don’t understand how living with him is going to affect me.”

“We talked to your doctor Yuuri, just a few moments ago.”

Yuuri froze, this could not be good.

“What did he say?”

“He said you’re body had a miscommunication with an Alpha, sent you into a sort of false heat.

 “Yeah, because Viktor, I know that, so why are you letting him stay here mom?” he didn’t understand.

“Because that early heat you had was your body’s intention to mate and breed”

Yuuri looked at her with wide eyes, a chill going down his spine. Viktor scent from earlier had been misinterpreted by his body as scenting a mate. Viktor had never touched him and he had still managed to scent him.

Yuuri felt embarrassed. Was his body so desperate that it just couldn’t function right? What was wrong with him?

“The doctor said that…your body is…” she paused to collect herself. “Your body is going to start preparing itself to have children.”

Yuuri felt a wave of fear wash over him. “But he didn’t even scent or mark me. Why is body not working mom? What’s wrong with me?”

“The doctor said he would be happy to come back tomorrow and talk you through everything.”

“What do you mean everything?”

“Yuuri, your body is going to change. You’ll gain weight, and you’ll experience short constant heats frequently till we get you new medication or you….”she pauses again thinking about her word choice. “or until you get pregnant.”

“How can you say that so easily to me?” He knew that the heat of an omega was the body preparing for potential mating every other month. But Yuuri’s body now thought he had a mate, and that meant his body was going to go into more heats to help him conceive with his mate.

Viktor.

His body thought Viktor was trying to mate with him and so his parents had-

He felt so cheated.

Yuuri clenched his teeth and tried not to glare. “You’re letting him live here because you want me to mate with him?”

“Yuuri no! That’s not it. Yes, he can help you through your heat but that’s not the only reason. Yuuri you loved this man, idolized him. He’s a skater, your idol, we thought he could-“

“You thought having him here could suddenly cure me of all my doubts and apprehensions. And when you caught his alpha scent you thought it’d be a great idea to give me to him.” okay, he was clearly upset. He was more than upset. His parents had what? Promised him to Viktor? “How could you do that to me?” deep down he knew that wasn’t his parents intention but…he couldn’t make these feelings of doubt go away.

“Yuuri, we just want what’s best for you. We want you to be happy and safe, not locked up in this house! I can’t bear to see you suffer any more like this, constantly torturing yourself because you don’t think you deserve happiness as an omega. Yuuri it doesn’t matter if you’re an omega, you can’t help your biology. Your body is nothing to be ashamed of. Viktor knows this to. We talked to him and he seems to share those same beliefs. He doesn’t think you’re-“

“He could be lying!”

“I don’t think he is Yuuri.”

“What, you want me to have children with him? Did you decide already he’s the perfect husband for me? You really think I’m just gonna sleep with him mom?”

“No, Yuuri. Please, I know you’re overwhelmed with all this but we don’t-“

“I can’t do this right now, please leave.” He went to his bed, sitting on the edge and holding his head in his hands.

“Okay, Yuuri…get some rest.” She left shutting the door slowly.

He would have to apologize to Phichit, he didn’t feel like hanging out at all anymore.

* * *

 

The next day, Yuuri had avoided everybody in the house. Well he tried to. He ran into his sister in the kitchen just as she was finishing up her lunch.  She had tried to talk to him but he coldly ignored her.

Later he had gone for a walk and ran into his ballet teacher Minako. She too was an Alpha.

“Yuuri!” she wrapped an arm around him. “Did you hear? Phichit totally moped the floor with-“ she paused leaning closer to him and sniffing. “Hey, you smell different.”

He blushed and gently pushed her away. “I don’t really wanna talk about it okay. It’s embarrassing and depressing.”

“Don’t want to talk about it? Not even over a bowl of Katsudan?” she smirks. “My treat.”

Over the next two hours the two eat as Yuuri shares what had happened over the past 24 hours.

“Are you okay?”

“No way am I okay. It’s like all of nature is against me. Like my body hates me.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

“What do you mean? Of course I’m going to talk to the doctor and get the medication.”

“What if it’s too expensive? What if it takes a while to get made? I mean, it sounds like they have to cater it to your specific body.”

“I don’t care.” He sighs. “It’s not like I’m gonna let him get me p-pregnant.” He whispers.

“You could always just have sex.”

Yuuri practically jumps out of his chair. “I can’t do something like that with Viktor.”

“But Yuuri, you’re gonna be in pain and discomfort.”

“I’m not having sex with him just because my body wants to.” He fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “I’m still… inexperienced, and I want my first time to be less about biology and more about feeling and emotions.”

“You’re such a good kid Yuuri.” She laughs. She’s not mocking him, and he knows that.

“I’m not even a kid.”

“Maybe that Viktor guy likes you already. I mean, he is living at your house now wanting to take care of you, and we already know you’ve had a crush on him since forever.”

“He’s only at my house because my parents think he can help me…or mate with me. Besides, I don’t know if it’s love I feel for Viktor. He’s always been a dream for me, out of reach y‘know.”

She takes another bite of her food. “Maybe you should give him a chance. Listen to what he has to say. Just cuz he’s an alpha doesn’t mean his intentions are bad. I mean, look at me.” She smiles.

She had a point. When he first met Minako, she immediately identified him as an omega. Yet she never treated him differently than the other student. They had actually become good friends.

He smiled at her. “You’re right. I was just so overwhelmed yesterday…”

“And that’s understandable Yuuri. Just give him a chance, promise. Let him show you who he really is.”

* * *

 

After lunch, Yuuri returned to his home to meet with his doctor, an older man with short black hair and dark eyes. He was smart, and kind. A beta with an omega wife who made all his patients gift baskets for Christmas. They were good people.

“Yuuri, I’ve looked over everything and it looks like there is a drug that should slowly but surely knock your body back into the correct heat cycle. It’s a newer thing so it’s a bit pricey.”

“How pricey.”

“Well, you’re going to have to take it for at least two months along with your normal medication. You can get 12 pills for about 3 times the regular payment.”

“For just 12?” he frowned, his mood dropping.

“We will also have to schedule tests, since we have to cater it to your body. It’ll take about 3 weeks at least to develop.”

“No way…”

“Yuuri, I’m gonna have to be honest. This is a rare thing. It’s gonna take time to safely get you back on schedule. We’re talking 3 weeks to make the medication and then 8 more weeks for it to take full effect. And even then it’s not 100 percent. We may have to try different formulas.”

“What am I going to be doing during this time?”

“If your body is reacting the same as a mated omega trying to breed then you’re looking at going into heat every other week. Generally a heat lasts 4 or 5 days so-“

“How is this happening?” he cried out.

“Yuuri it’s rare but not impossible, even nature makes mistakes.” He gives him a worried look. “I’m not saying you should have sex Yuuri, but this heat is going to be very difficult without an alpha to relieve you. If you want, I can provide you with condoms and schedule an appointment for birth control.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t want to do that.”

The doctor stared at him, hands folded across his lap. “Okay. But Yuuri, it’s better to be safe okay. You may not want to but your body may act on its own. If it gets too much you should have a back-up plan. Please talk to the alpha.”

Yuuri nodded. He had to talk to Viktor, he couldn’t keep skirting such an important issue. Like Minako said, he should give Viktor a chance to explain his side.

“My mom mentioned changes to my body…”

“You’ll put on a few pounds, especially around your hips and waist. You’ll feel cramping, hot flashes, and headaches sometimes. In some cases male omegas do get sensitive breast, some even lactate.”

Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand. This was terrifying.

“I know you don’t want to hear any of this but I do need to tell you everything. I’m a phone call away Yuuri. If you have questions or concerns please let me know. If you want, you can talk to my wife as well. Do you have any questions now?”

Yuuri silently shook his head.

How was he going to get through this?

* * *

 

The rest of the day he had spent calming his nerves. He read, bathed in the hot spring, and watched skating videos for the first time in weeks.  He was wrapped in his blanket looking at his laptop when a knock sounded.

“Yuuri, may I come in?” Viktor asked.

“Y-yeah.” Yuuri closed his laptop, shoving it under his bed, before wrapping himself up tighter in the blanket.

Viktor came in slowly, closing the door behind him. “I think we should talk Yuuri…”

“Me to…”

Viktor leaned against the door, not wanting to get closer to Yuuri without his permission. He knew the boy was still uncomfortable with him around.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Yuuri staring at the floor and Viktor staring at Yuuri, waiting…

“Why are you here?” Yuuri asked upfront.

“Because I like you.”

Yuuri furrows his brows.” You can’t, you don’t know anything about me really.”

Viktor thought for a moment. ”That’s true…” he trails. “Maybe it’s because I love your skating.”

Yuuri’s eyes finally rose to meet Viktor’s.

“I always have…loved your skating that is. We were in many competitions together, though we never officially met.”

“But at the rink-“

“I pretended like I didn’t know who you were, I’m sorry. I was just nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“Well, you know how you mentioned I wouldn’t know what it would feel like to run into someone you admire. Well, it’s a feeling like that. I admire your skating, love it. I was…heartbroken when I saw you weren’t competing this year.” Viktor smiles. “Then I saw you in line and I couldn’t believe it. I even got so excited I lost control a bit.”

“A bit! That wasn’t a bit!”

Viktor clasped his hands together. “I’m sorry! The last thing I wanted to do was scare you or hurt you or anything. I really did want to get to know you. I just…didn’t know how to approach you without scaring you off. Though it seems like I failed in that.”

Yuuri let the blanket fall from his shoulders. He allowed himself to relax, just a bit.

“I don’t know if you’re telling the truth or not, but I really do want to believe you.”

“I’m glad then, that mean you want to like me to right?” he laughs.

Yuuri blushes. “No, it’s just like you said. I also love your skating. I have since I was little!”

“I know.” He beamed. “Your mom showed me your posters, though I’m sad they’re not up anymore.”

Yuuri jumped from his bed, well, he fell off his bed. So hard in fact that Viktor ran over to him to see if he was okay.

Yuuri’s face was red. “I can’t believe her.”

“I was quite happy to hear you were a fan.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he should feel more angry or embarrassed.

“Don’t worry Yuuri, I can’t judge, I used to watch your skating videos online all the time.” Viktor patted his head. “There there Yuuri.” He pauses when he feels a familiar warmth on his fingertips. He pulls away quickly. “S-sorry. I don’t mean to, I’m just a uh, touchy person.” He smiles nervously.

Yuuri looks up at him from his spot on the floor, a serious look on his face. “Did you… hear about what’s going on?”

Viktor shook his head. “I told your mother I would rather you tell me since it concerns you.”

“My body…it made a mistake.” He brought his knees up to his chest. “It thinks we’re trying to…mate.”

Viktor listens in silence.

“It thinks we’re…that we’re trying to umm,” god this was embarrassing to say out loud. “That we’re trying to conceive a child. So it’s making me go into heat every other week.”

“Do they have medication to fix it?”

“Maybe…it’s going to take a while to take effect. A few months actually.”

Viktor frowns. “Won’t that be painful?”

“Y-yeah. But it’s not like I have any other option than to go through with it.” He blushes.

“How did this happen I wonder.” Viktor looks at him curiously. “We’ve never-“

“At the rink, my body got confused with your scent you were letting off. Now that I think about it…It did feel strange.”

“Strange.” Viktor sat on the floor beside him, leaning against the bed.

“Yeah. I’ve been around alphas before but this was such a strange feeling. Like you were touching me, even though you weren’t.”

When Viktor didn’t react Yuuri looked at him. He was frowning now, brows furrowed. He looked overwhelmingly worried.”

“Viktor?”

“Sorry…I’ve caused so much trouble for you. Because of me you have to go through something horrible. You’re suffering because I couldn’t control myself at that time.” He looks at Yuuri with a soft expression. “This isn’t what I wanted at all.”

“It’s not your fault!” Yuuri said. “You said it wasn’t on purpose right. It was an accident.”

“Even if you say that…”

“What’s done is done…I’ll just…have to get through this one way or another.”

“You have good friends and a family that will help you.” He smiles. “And if I can, I’ll help you to.”

Yuuri swallows. He isn’t completely sure how to feel yet, but he does know this: he wants so badly to believe Viktor. To trust him.

 


	2. What kind of Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri's heat arrives, Viktor makes an offer that seems too good to be true while Yuuri must decide what it is he truly feels for the skater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Thank you all so much for the support. I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I was so nervous since it's my first time writing omegaverse. I will try to update a chapter each week maybe two a week if I can!
> 
> Also note, this chapter gets very steamy since Yuuri goes through his heat in it. Just a warning =)

The next few days are unreal to Yuuri.

When Viktor said he wanted to help him and take care of him, he hadn’t known what to expect. What he never expected was to wake up each morning to freshly cooked pancakes and sausage patties and a number of other dishes nicely prepared. Each morning Viktor had cooked for the family and Yuuri just couldn’t complain. It was actually really nice. He even did the dishes when he was done.

Three days in and Viktor had really adjusted to life in the house. He even helped Yuuri with various chores in the hot spring. He said he felt he should since the hot springs suddenly got so busy with him around. People from all over were coming just to get a glimpse at the foreign skater. It kept everyone on their toes.

His family had adjusted quickly to him as well. His mother was head over heels for the guy and his older sister treated him as though he had been there forever. They teased each other and his sister would always comment on Viktor's hair and age not matching. 

It was strange seeing how well everyone interacted.

Yuuri felt…light hearted. Viktor was a bother most times yes, he was constantly too close or touching him, but he also brought a sort of brightness to the house Yuuri couldn’t explain. It was like he carried energy to each room he entered.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called for him from his room as he passed.

Yuuri paused and peeked his head in the door. Viktor was dressed in black pants and shirt, pulling on a coat.

“Yuuri, you should come skating with me!”

“No way.” Was Yuuri’s immediate response. “I told you I don’t skate anymore.”

“Then come watch me!”

Yuuri sighed. “I don’t know if I want to go back to a rink. “ he hadn’t told Viktor what had happened, and he didn’t plan to really. It was better left unsaid. Plus, he didn’t have the urge to skate. Didn’t have the heart.

“Then walk me there?” Viktor questioned with a pout, pulling on a hat.

“You’re not gonna stop asking till I say yes right?” Yuuri sighed. Not that he minded the walk, he hadn’t been out much today and fresh air would do him good.

Viktor nodded smiling and Yuuri let out a small laugh. Viktor was so easily pleased it was almost adorable.

“Fine, let me grab my coat.”

The walk there was silent and cold. Silent minus the fact that Viktor was humming most of the way.

“It’s so cold out.” Yuuri breathed. “But it feels nice!”

“Do you like winter Yuuri?”

“Mmm, I don’t know. I think it’s beautiful, especially at night. And we always get a lot of customers during the winter but…it can be sort of depressing.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, like…sometimes I look outside and it’s wonderful but then sometimes it just feels so sad and lonely. Maybe it’s because winter is so silent that it feels lonely.” He ponders. “There isn’t anything alive and the animals are mostly gone so it’s just like, nothingness.” He blushes. “that must sound silly but-“

“I love winter.” Viktor smiles at him. “Even in its silence.”

Yuuri stares at him. “You seem like more of a summer or spring type.”

“But in winter I can skate in the open. And in winter everything seems to glow. Even night seems brighter with the snow around. It’s cold but then you can go home and drink hot chocolate by the fire.”

Yuuri laughs. “You sound like a little kid.”

“Winter makes me happy because despite the cold, it brings so many warm feelings.” He looks down at Yuuri with a huge grin. “Even now, walking next to you I feel warm because we can talk so casually.”

Yuuri turns away from him, face flushed.

“Yuuri, you’re red. Are you okay?”

“I-It’s just cold is all.”

No wonder so many fans fell easily for him, he was utterly charming. Almost unreal.

The two talk more about winter and hot chocolate and childhood memories of snow ball fights with friends. They arrived at the rink far too soon, Yuuri was actually having a lot of fun talking to Viktor about…well normal things.

They stand facing each other. Noses red from the cold. Viktor is smiling, his constant expression, and Yuuri is trying not to melt with his gaze.

“Yuuri, are you sure you don’t want to skate?”

Yuuri thinks for a moment, looking to the rink. “No…you skate, I’ll go back home.”

Yuuri is happy that Viktor’s expression doesn’t change.

“Okay Yuuri, I’ll see you in a few hours.” He turns to leave but Yuuri puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him. “Hmm?”

“Oh um, I just wanted to say we can have hot chocolate when you come back home. You’ll probably be cold so, um.”

“That sounds wonderful Yuuri, thank you.”

* * *

 

Phichit sat the container of water down next to Yuuri’s bed. “Yuuri, you sure everything is gonna be okay here?”

Yuuri nodded at his friend and smiled. “Yup, I’m used to it by now. I’ve been having them since I was 17.” He sits on the bed.

“Yeah but still…It always seems so…painful.”

“It is honestly, when it first happened I was so scared. They don’t really prepare you for it.” He taps on his bed. He was happy Phichit had decided to stay a while in Japan. It gave them time to bond more. Phichit had always been sympathetic and always curious about omegas, and Yuuri was comfortable enough with him to answer questions. “It’s like a need or an urge that you can’t ignore. I know people try to make it sound all e-erotic but it’s not.”

“Isn’t it less painful if an alpha-“

Yuuri blushed. “No Phichit! I’m not asking him.”

“But you’ve had a crush on him since you were like 10.”

“I’m not 10 anymore.” He said flatly

“But he said he liked you.”

Yuuri sighed. “You sound like my mom. She keeps trying to convince me to.”

“Whoa, you’re mom wants you to have sex with Viktor? She told you that?”

“Not just her, apparently my dad to. They want me to bond with him but…”

“You don’t love him?”

“I like him but…I don’t know what kind of like it is.”

 Over the past few days, Yuuri and Viktor really had gotten to know each other more. Yuuri had learned Viktor wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t the idol on tv. He was cheerful and childish and silly and an airhead. He had learned he didn’t dislike him that way.

Viktor opened the door to his room, he held a plastic sack in his hand. “Hey Yuuri, Phichit. Are you doing okay.” He walked to Yuuri’s side placing a hand against his forehead. “Your body temperature seems fine anyway.” He holds out the bag to him. “I brought you food, energy bars, the works.” He smiles and Yuuri has to look away to prevent his heat from rising.

“Did you buy condoms?” Phichit smiles mischievously.

“P-Phichit!” Yuuri stutters covering his friend’s mouth as Viktor laughs.

“Ah, no I’m afraid I didn’t. But, I already have some so it’s fine.” He beams.

Yuuri smacks him on the head. “I knew you had ulterior motives!” He teases.

Viktor laughs. “No, no , Yuuri, I wanted to have them in case you decided to ask me to help.” His face softens even more. “Phichit, can I talk to Yuuri alone for a moment.”

Phichit nods “Kicked out again I see. Am I becoming a third wheel?”, throwing up a peace sign, he walks out the door.

“Yuuri…” his face goes serious. “This will be your first heat with an alpha so close by right.”

“Y-yeah.”

“And it’s going to be more intense these next few times right?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri blushes. “Why are you asking me? You know this already.”

“Well, I need to know…If you ask for me or approach me during your heat at any time, and you ask for me to help you, am I allowed?”

Yuuri went white, all color draining from his face at the implication Viktor was bringing up. “What?”

“If you ask me to…to help you through your heat, should I say yes or no?”

“Why are you asking me now?”

“Because I want to hear it from you. When you’re able to fully consent with no clouded judgment.”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Yuuri, I need a clear answer. I know…I must sound awful for even saying something like this but, I will help you if you want my help. And it’s not just because you’re an omega. If I can ease your burden, then I’m willing. If I can make it hurt less for you then I’ll do as you ask since-”

“Viktor, I know you feel guilty but-“

“It’s not like that. Yes, I do feel responsible but also, I want you to be happy and comfortable. I like you Yuuri, and I’ll say it as many times as I need to. ”

Yuuri looked away from him, eyes going to his bed. “I can’t have sex with you Viktor.”

“Then let me hold you.” He states.

“Were you not listening?”

“No, not like that. I mean literally hold you in my arms. I can stay with you and use my pheromones in my scent to keep you calm. It’s not much but, it should lessen the intensity of your heat.”

“How do you know though?”

“I umm, I asked a doctor.” He blushed. “Well, I asked your mother and she gave me your doctors number. I asked him how I could help.”

Viktor had really put thought into this.

“But if you’re in the room with me won’t you be umm, tempted.”

“Of course I will, but I’m good at controlling myself. I won’t hurt or attack you. If you feel uncomfortable, have Phichit wait outside the door.  I’m confident enough that I won’t do anything to you.”

Yuuri had to ponder for a moment searching Viktor’s eyes. He really was confident. Could he trust Viktor with this? It’s not like his family wouldn’t be here to keep watch, and if Phichit was here to then he felt even more comfortable.

If…If it as only lying beside him…maybe he could-

He shook his head. No way, even if safety wasn’t an issue, it would be extremely embarrassing for Viktor to see him like that.

During most heats he would lock himself up and masturbate to relieve the pain and pressure. He was forced to spend hours touching himself, soiling his sheets with a mixture of semen and slick. He couldn’t’ even imagine adding Viktor to the equation. They had only really talked and gotten to know each other a little under a week. He wouldn’t even let his parents enter the room until he had cleaned himself and his bed up.

“If you’re worried about being embarrassed, I want you to know that it’s okay. Your body is not disgusting for its natural reactions.”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Ah, I know, I have a story Yuuri!” he sits on the bed next to him.

“Is this really the time?”

“Mhmm. It’s real quick okay so just listen up.” He nods. “Before when I was around 20, I met an omega for the first time.”

“Girlfriend?” Yuuri asked unamused.

“Nope, a skater. She was pretty and talented. Tall with dark skin and hazel eyes. She was an omega with the presence of an alpha.”

“What does this have to do with anything?”

“Shh, just listen. Back then I wasn’t very good at controlling my urges or my scent. When she walked past me, in the hallway, I was so overtaken by the scent, I fell to the floor with a full on erection. She thought I was hurt and when she knelt down to touch me I came right there. I had no control at all.” He laughed “I soiled my skating outfit completely and had to change costumes.”

Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes.

“You look so shocked.”

“No it’s just, I’m surprised I have never heard this about the great Viktor.” He giggled.

“Well, the woman never told anyone so the media never got a hold on that embarrassing gem. In fact she felt sorry for me. We became friends and she helped me learn how to control my urges and everything.”

“How?”

“Hard work that’s for sure.” He laughed. “But really I’m most thankful for skating.” He poked at Yuuri’s cheek surprising the black haired boy. “The point of my story is, even I have done something embarrassing. I know it doesn’t compare to going through heat but…I wanted to share that with you.”

Yuuri smiled. Viktor really was honest, and calming. He wasn’t doing this for selfish reason, Yuuri recognized that. He really did want to help Yuuri. And Yuuri wanted his help. He wanted to take Viktor’s kindness.

“Fine…” Yuuri muttered.

“Eh?”

“It’s…fine if you stay with me during my heat.” Yuuri forced himself to look Viktor in the eyes. “I want to ask you to help me through this.”

Viktor gave him a smile so pure and bright that Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat.

“B-but no sex okay. I mean it.”

Viktor nodded. “I understand.”

 

* * *

 

Even though he had agreed to it, Yuuri was seriously embarrassed and overwhelmed. His heat had started no more than 24 hours after he had talked to Viktor. It hit him like a truck, his body broke out into a cold sweat, his heart raced, and his body began to ache.

As usual, he stripped himself of his clothes, or tried to at least. His clothes we’re already soaked through, he had to peel them off. He collapsed onto his bed nude and panting, already he could feel the arousal building, his blood running south.  He swallowed covering his face with his hand.

He was scared to tell Viktor to come in.

He looked to his phone, picking it up and staring at the screen.

If he didn’t do it now…he would definitely chicken out.

He pulled his blanket around him before shakily dialing Phichit’s number.

“Yuuri, you need anything?”

“I-It started…”

“Yuuri, do you need me to send Viktor in?”

“I think so. I might chicken out if I don’t.”

“You sure about this?”

“Yes.” He said it as confident as he could given the situation.

“Okay, Yuuri. Me and you’re family are here if you need us.”

“Thank you Phichit.”

He hangs up quickly and takes a deep breath.

It takes Viktor only five minutes to open the door.

“Yuuri.” He says softly, carefully. “Do you want me to lock the door?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “It’s fine…”

God this was a bad idea. He was naked and horny in front of Viktor.

“Yuuri, don’t worry.” He walks to the bed, slowly sitting, before reaching over and tugging at the blanket Yuuri had cocooned himself in. 

Yuuri felt his cock jump and he moaned, making him pull the blanket up to his face.

“It’s okay Yuuri.” He was gentle as he pulled the covers down. ”Try your best to relax.” He puts a hand to his back and slowly begins to rub.

Yuuri’s back arches at the touch. He practically jumps into Viktor’s arms. His head is fuzzy and he feels light.

Viktor stands, motioning for Yuuri to lay down before pulling off his shirt. He returns to the bed and lays on his side, holding Yuuri in his arms.

Yuuri can smell the pheromones coming off of Viktor, and it has him leaking with desire. He knows his cock is hard pressed against Viktor.

His legs began shaking. There was an alpha so close. He wanted him. Wanted him now.

Yuuri cursed at his omega led thought filling his head. He hated this the most about being in heat. The lack of control. He didn't want to be weak, but that didn’t stop him for feeling useless.

 His arousal grew and he yearned for release.

His hand instinctively went for his cock, but he paused looking up at Viktor.

“It’s okay, you can touch yourself.” He reassured.

Yuuri couldn’t hold back. His body was begging for release. He reached between them, grabbing at his erection before squeezing tightly.

“Ah…” his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling.

His body twitched as a steady bead of slick, rolled down his leg.

“V-Viktor.” He blushed, stroking himself. “This is so…it feels amazing.” With Viktor’s presence and his scent enveloping here, he was feeling much more pleasure than the usual pain.

“Yuuri…” his grip tightened and Yuuri’s hips rolled.

“I’m already so close.” Yuuri whimpered. He rocked into his hand, eyes glossed over and never leaving Viktor’s gaze. He wanted his alpha’s touch, wanted Viktor’s hands all over his body. He wanted to open himself up for him.

Mind on fire, his other hand reach behind him, feeling for his entrance.

He was only turned on more when he smelt a spike in arousal from Viktor.

His hole was already wet and twitching, leaking slick, and ready for his alpha. Yuuri didn’t hesitate to push a finger in, letting out a loud moan as he did. “V-Viktor!” he called his alpha’s name. Yes, his alpha, his mate. He couldn’t think of anything more, his heat had taken him over completely, all he wanted now was Viktor inside him.

He rubbed his cock, pulling and teasing at the wet head. It was so sensitive now he could come any second.

He moved his other hand, slowly thrusting a finger in and out before adding another. It wasn’t enough, the angle was awkward, and he couldn’t reach deep enough. He needed something more to push him over the edge.

He stroked his cock in time with his finger thrusting in and out of his hole.

“Yuuri…” Viktor muttered, and it was enough to make Yuuri spill his seed all over him and Viktor both.

He panted heavily, mouth wide. His cock was still hard and swollen and he needed another release.

“M-more.” He turned himself so that he was on his back and spread his legs. He let his finger probe deeper, searching for his prostate. When he couldn’t find it he added a third finger. His fingers were soaked and the sound they made every time they entered his body made him even more eager. “Viktor…” he panted his alphas name and turned his head to watch Viktor watch him. Viktor was still, serious. He had to be horny though right? He could smell it.

Without thinking, he used his free hand to reach for Viktor’s clothed cock.

Viktor gently grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers instead. “No, no, Yuuri. I can’t let you do that. I promised you I would only hold you remember.”

His mind was blank. Had he said that? Why?

Viktor squeezed his hand tightly and Yuuri fingered himself deeper. When his fingertips brushed against his sweet spot he came a second time, sending thick strings of cum across his stomach. He continued to finger himself through his orgasm, stretching himself wide enough to add a fourth finger. He tossed his head back as he pushed against his sensitive prostate, tears of pleasure coming to his eyes. “Viktor, put it in please.”

“Yuuri…”

“Viktor I need you inside of me, I want it. I want you to fill me please.” He rocked his hips.

Viktor could only stare, brows furrowing and face turning red. God he wanted to so badly. Wanted to fuck him hard into the mattress. Wanted to pleasure him till he was screaming his name. He choked back the thought. He would not betray Yuuri’s trust, he cared about him too much.

“Please alpha. I want your cock inside me, please.”

Viktor had to break eye contact. He knew the heat was making him say this, but he couldn’t stop his cock from twitching in his pants. He knew he would come untouched by all this. There was no way he couldn’t.  “Yuuri, we can’t. You’re not-“

Yuuri pulled his fingers from his sopping hole, bringing them to his lips and sucking on them.

Viktor nearly had a stroke.

“I want to taste you to.” He turned on his side to face Viktor placing a hand on his chest. “Don’t you want me?” Yuuri pushed his leg between Viktor’s brushing against the man’s erection.

Viktor bit his lip to silence his moans. “Yuuri…stop.”

Yuuri gave a devilish smile before rubbing harder. “Viktor, I know you want to come, so…please...” he took a firm grasp on one of Viktor’s hands and guided it behind him, to his entrance. “Please come in here.”

Viktor pulled his hand away quickly. He had not expected Yuuri to turn so…devious.

“You’re making things more difficult Yuuri.” He grunted as Yuuri continued to rub against him. He took a breath, then concentrated. He would make his pheromones stronger, make Yuuri more aroused so he would focus on himself.

It worked.

Yuuri moaned, pulling his leg away before clenching his thighs together. “It’s like you’re touching me.” He groaned uncontrollably. “I’m gonna come again.”

Viktor pulled him closer and pressed their bodies together. Yuuri came again immediately. He cried Viktor’s name as he saw white and slipped unconscious.

* * *

 

He awoke an hour later to a clean body and clean bed. Viktor was still holding him in his arms, sleep. Had he cleaned up the entire mess, even changing the sheets and wiping down his body?

Yuuri wanted to die of embarrassment, the things he did, all the things he said, and the things he thought were absolutely erotic. He remembered everything and he wanted to vanish.

He held his head. It wasn’t Viktor he should have been worried about, it was his own desires. Having an alpha around during heat really did make a difference.

“Mmm…”

Yuuri’s head snapped to look at Viktor stirring. He wasn’t sure whether he should stay or run. It was only day 1 of his heat and he was already too embarrassed to do any more.

“Yuuri.” Viktor sat up in the bed. He was wearing a shirt now, thank god for that. “How are you feeling?”

“F-fine.”

Viktor smiled at him. “Make you sure you drink lots of water! You lost a lot of fluid.”

Yuuri clamped his hand over his mouth, “Don’t say that out loud please!”

“Sorry! Though I don’t think now is the time to be embarrassed. You were quite forward.”

“I know okay.” Yuuri got off the bed and headed to his desk for water. He chugged down a bottle before returning, sitting on the edge a grabbing his phone. He quickly dialed Phichit’s number.

“Yuuri!”

“I just wanted to let you know I was okay. I‘m at an interval so-“

“Do you need anything?”

“N-no, I just drank water and there is food here. I don’t know how soon the next wave is going to come but, I just wanted to let you and everyone know.”

“Okay Yuuri, I’ll leave more towels and bed sheets by the door for you.”

“Thank you Phichit. I appreciate all you've done to help.” He clicked his phone off and turned to Viktor. “I’m sorry about passing out, that usually doesn’t happen.” he blushes.

“It’s okay no worries really!”

“And I’m sorry you had to umm, clean up.”

“I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable or embarrassed when you woke up-well, any more embarrassed than you already are.”

“Again Viktor, I’m s-“

He held up a hand. “Don’t apologize, I enjoy taking care of you. I want to.”

Yuuri smiled. “Well, thank you.”

The first day of his heat was beyond intense. He couldn’t count how many times he came calling out Viktor’s name.

 He didn’t want to remember his mindless begging to be entered. He didn’t want to think about Viktor’s hard length pressing against his back as he fondled himself, lying in Viktor’s arms. He wasn’t sure how Viktor, an alpha, could have so much control. Not once did Viktor give in to Yuuri’s pleading. Not once did he cross the line and touch him intimately. Not once did Viktor give in to his natural urges that temped him.

Yuuri was more than impressed.

Even the second day, which was a bit easier than the first, proved to be a challenge.

By the third day, his fingers weren’t enough to satisfy him, and Viktor cradled him in his arms as he moaned mixed cries of pain and pleasure. Yuuri was a mess. He had even tried to pull Viktor’s cock free, just to touch it. Viktor had to pin him down during that time, releasing his pheromones to calm him.

By the last day he felt drained. He had come so many times he was sure nothing else could possibly come out. But he was wrong.

“Have you ever thought of using a vibrator?” Viktor asked seriously during one of the few intervals of peace.

Yuuri nearly choked on the water he was drinking. “What?”

“It may be more pleasurable, help you release faster. It must be tiring to use your fingers.”

By now Yuuri was much less embarrassed to speak to Viktor in such a way. “I’ve never had to use one before. My heats usually aren’t this bad.”

“Maybe you should try it next time. Or I can go buy you one.” He offers smiling

“No! Don’t leave okay!” he blushed as he said so. He didn’t want to depend on Viktor but, if he went into heat while he was gone who knew what his body would do seek out the heat it’s gotten accustomed to.

Viktor lays back on the bed. “This is so tiring though! I have a lot of respect for you Yuuri, to be able to go through something like this. Alphas have heats every now and then to but it’s nothing like this.”

“It’s not like I have a choice though.” He frowns. “I hate it.” He lays back down Beside Viktor, staring at the ceiling. “I feel so weak…”

“You’re not weak Yuuri.” He says earnestly, and it makes Yuuri’s heart flutter in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Viktor…”

“Hmm?”

“C-can you touch me next time?” the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. He wasn’t sure if it was his heat talking or himself.

Viktor shot up and stared at him with wide eyes. “Yuuri, you must be feeling-”

“No, it’s not that. I just umm, this entire time I’ve been touching myself imagining you doing it so…”

“Yuuri, I can’t…”

“I’m giving you permission Viktor. I’m not saying I want to have sex with you but at least-“

“Yuuri, given your state I can’t think of that as consent.”

“Well then at least let me touch you!” he practically yells. “It’s strange for you to just watch me. Even when you get….just let me touch you so I won’t feel so awkward.”

Viktor cups his face in his hands. “You don’t have to Yuuri, I’m fine.”

“I want to.” He snapped, louder than he intended. Oh god he must have sounded like some whiny fan girl.

Viktor stared at him for what felt like an eternity before he nodded. “You can touch me, but only with your hands. Nothing else.”

 

* * *

 

Even though Yuuri had been the one to ask, when the time came, and his heat had him panting again, he got nervous.

Yuuri stroked himself tenderly, slowly. He wasn’t as keyed up as he had been. Today was probably to be the last day of his heat, and his body was pretty much spent. Viktor watched him, eyes never showcasing the arousal Yuuri could smell from him.

He turned to Viktor, body quivering as he thumbed his leaking member. Viktor sat up for a moment, just enough to discard his shirt so Yuuri could nuzzle into his chest.

Yuuri felt...more aware, like the fog that he had in his head that first day had disappeared. He could control his body a lot better and his mind was clear. He locked eyes with Viktor who smiled.

“You seem a bit different today Yuuri.”

Yuuri wanted to tell him he felt different to, but all that came out was a whimper of a moan as he came into his hand. Something about the way Viktor said his name was making him crazy.

Yuuri breathed heavily, eyes not moving from Viktor. He wanted to touch him, to feel his arousal. He let his hand wander to the hem of Viktor’s pants, tugging lightly.

Viktor hesitated for a moment, but complied, lifting his hips enough to slide his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

Yuuri couldn’t stop the burning blush that came to his cheeks.

Viktor’s cock was a sight. Long and wide and leaking, glistening with pre-cum. Yuuri’s heart raced, arousal consuming him. He felt his hole twitch and his insides jump. He wanted it, wanted it inside him so bad.

Yuuri went slowly, dragging his finger across the underside of the member. It was only a light touch but he could see Viktor clench his teeth.

“Has it been hurting?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan.

“It’s so full…” Yuuri felt the fog return, his mind fading. He poked at the head, before wrapping his hand around the engorged member. He watched Viktor’s eyes fall close and a faint blush appear on his cheeks as he slowly began to stroke. His cock was hot and heavy in his hand and Yuuri could literally feel the drool slipping past his lips. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life.

He squeezed the member gently, coaxing a moan from Viktor’s lips. Encouraged, Yuuri’s hand worked his cock more, fingers playing with the head before thumbing at the slit. He watched as another bead of pre-cum formed at the tip.

He wanted to taste it, wanted to swallow it all. He was about to sit up and make his move when Viktor’s hand covered his own.

“Yuuri…keep going…” he guides Yuuri’s hand up and down the length of his cock, tossing his head back.

Yuuri loses it. All the control he thought he would have breaks apart.

Quickly, he pushes Viktor onto his back before throwing a leg over and straddling him. Viktor has no time to protest as Yuuri brings their two cocks together, stroking them in unison.

Viktor’s eyes go wide as Yuuri rolls his hips. It takes all he has not to thrust back. He doesn’t want to encourage Yuuri to do something he may regret.

Yuuri can’t think, he can only feel pleasure as he uses both hands to pleasure himself and Viktor, cocks rubbing together in a desperate fight for release.

Viktor’s hands are shaking as he goes to hold Yuuri’s hips, and squeezing them. The sounds and smells that filled the room were making his head spin, and his blood boil. He wanted so badly for more, it was painful.

“V-Viktor, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come.” Yuuri shuts his eyes, never stopping the movements of his hips and hands.

When he comes he comes hard. He cries out Viktor’s name, spilling his seed across Viktor’s cock and stomach, rubbing himself until he can’t take anymore and collapses on top of Viktor.

Viktor swallows, pupils dilating. Yuuri’s display had him on fire. The feeling and smell of Yuuri’s come on chest and slick on his thighs were maddening. His clenches his teeth, moving Yuuri to his back and straddling him this time. Yuuri pants beneath him looking up with lustful pleading eyes.

Viktor leans over, placing a hand by Yuuri’s head to hold himself up, while the other goes to stroking himself.

“Look at how you’re making me.” He practically whispers into Yuuri’s ear.

The younger man responds with a low moan before teasing the tip of Viktor’s cock with his fingers. “Put it in Viktor, please. Fill me. I want all of you.”

Viktor strokes himself faster, ignoring Yuuri’s words.

“Even before you arrived, I’d always think of you inside me.” He grabbed the base of Viktor’s cock and pumped his hand alongside Viktor’s. “I want you to come inside me, impregnate me…”

Viktor lowers his head and moans, hips jerking as he comes onto Yuuri’s stomach and chest.

He's still coming when Yuuri smiles, his hands going to the mess on his chest. He fingers it, smearing it across himself before bringing it to his lips. He wraps his tongue around the sticky substance, licking at his hand until it’s clean.

Viktor blushes before jolting up. “Y-Yuuri, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do all that.” He covers his face in his hands. “God you’re gonna hate me when this is over.”

Yuuri pays him no mind, he feels floaty and tired, he needs to sleep. This was a typical feeling at the end of his heat cycle. He turns over and closes his eyes.

* * *

 

Yuuri awakes once again to a clean body and clothes. The bedding has been changed and the room is actually cleaned up. He feels more refreshed than he ever has before.

He touches his hair, it’s damp. Had Viktor bathed him?

Looking beside him he sees that Viktor is gone.

Then it hit him.

He brings his hand to his mouth. “I put his-in my mouth-I” His cheeks went hot. He could still remember the taste of Viktor in his mouth.

“Why did I do that!” he yelled. “I want to die.” He covered his face in his hands. “And he-on me he. Ahh, I can never look him in the eye again after that.”

His door opens and Phichit comes in. “Good morning Yuuri.” He cheers smiling, yanking his friend up from the bed. “Up you go!”

“Phichit! You’re still here? I thought you’d get bored and leave by now.” he laughs. 

“No way Yuuri! I couldn’t leave you when you’re having a hard time.” He leans in close. “Plus I had to keep an eye on Viktor and make sure he didn’t do anything sneaky to you. Though every time I came near the door, all I could hear was you.” He laughs

Yuuri goes red and flails. “WHY WERE YOU LISTENING TO US?” he couldn’t help but think about all the embarrassing things he had said and done for the duration of his heat. Had Phichit heard everything?

“Would you rather your mother or father be the one to check on you?”

Yuuri whines. “I’m so embarrassed. I can never look Viktor in the eye again.”

“He’s your alpha right, so I doubt he has any hard feelings.”

“He’s not really my alpha.” He looks to the ground. “You make it sound like some kind of pet master relationship saying it like that. It’s not like he belongs to me or I belong to him.”

“I’m sorry Yuuri, that’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Yuuri hugs him tightly. “But still, I was a total mess, like…my heats are never like this. I said and umm, did things in front of him that were-“

“Enticing?” Viktor’s voice sounded as he entered the room. “Yuuri I told you it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry I’m just. It’s, I don’t know what I’m feeling.”

“Well it’s said and done now.” Phichit smiled “You’re free now, which means you owe me a day out!”

Yuuri’s eyes go to Viktor first, then his friend. “Y-yeah, you’ve been so tolerant with me.”

“Good!” he throws an arm around Yuuri. “I think you deserve a drink after all this!”

“Hey you two, make plans later, for now I’ve cooked up a great breakfast and everyone is waiting to eat.” Viktor pulled both of them towards the dining room.

Breakfast was far too awkward for Yuuri’s taste however. His family kept sneaking looks at both him and Viktor. He could see the glint in their eyes, especially his mother’s.

Yuuri took a mouthful of rice. He didn’t want to leave any room for conversation. 

“Is it good?” Viktor asked, practically leaning across the table.

Yuuri nodded. “It is.”

“Good!”

Did Viktor ever not smile?

Yuuri’s mind wandered to last night and the frustrated face Viktor made as he got himself off staring down at Yuuri.

 _Impregnate me…_ his own words came to mind and he choked, coughing up a bit of rice in his hands.

“You okay?” Phichit laughed patting his back.

Yuuri turned pink. He couldn’t believe he had said something so embarrassing and inappropriate.

He glanced up at Viktor who was too busy eating to notice.

“Yuuri.” His mother called.

“Y-yes?” he perked up.

“You don’t plan on going out drinking tonight do you? Or are you?” she gave him an intense look, like she was expecting something.

“Eh?”

His father piped up next. “Is it okay if you go out tonight or should you…rest.” He gave the same look.

Yuuri looked around confused. He adjusted his glasses on his face, “I don’t understand? I mean, Phichit wants to go out so I’m going but I probably won’t drink much.”

“So you are drinking, is that okay?”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

His sister rolled her eyes, setting her cup down on the table. “They wanna know if you got pregnant during your heat.” She spat with an annoyed tone. “I told em there was no way, but they-“

“What!” Yuuri stood from the table. “You’re going on about this again? You told me that wasn’t your intention for keeping Viktor around but that’s all you’re concerned about?”

"N-no honey we were just wondering and we didn't know how to-"

His sister raised a brow. "You guys are just gonna piss him off more you know. Don't expect him to go turning out grand-kids for you."

Yuuri pointed to his sister. "Why don't you ever pressure Mari about stuff like this, why only me?"

"Yuuri..." his mother trailed. "We just want you to know that no matter your choices we are happy if you're happy."

Even though she was saying this, why did he feel pressed? As though they we're pressuring him or forcing their feelings on him. It was suffocating and stressful.

He looked at Viktor who was blushing slightly as he stared at him. “Don’t you have any objection to this?” he practically begged.

“Oh.” Viktor looked shocked he asked, then gave another bright smile. “I’d be honored to have children with you Yuuri, but that’s your decision.”

Yuuri’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Why would you say that? We’re not even dating and you want me to have your kids?”

“No, I said I wouldn’t mind having children with you. As in, a decision we make together when we both want-“

“Why would I agree to do something like that?” he yelled, clenching his fists, brows furrowed. A look of pain crossed Viktor's face for a moment, but only a moment. 

He felt Phichit grab his wrist. “Yuuri calm down, do you wanna go walk? We can-”

Yuuri pulled his hand away before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

His mind was a jumbled mess. He needed fresh air.

He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes, throwing a scarf around his neck before leaving the house.

Yuuri shivered. It had been almost five days since he’s stepped foot outside, his body wasn’t expecting such cold temperatures. Shoving his hands in his pockets he started down the road.

How would he survive anymore of this? His body and mind we’re leaving him in a confused mess. He believed Viktor’s intentions were pure, but then, he didn’t? He wanted Viktor to leave, to let him get through this on his own, but he didn’t? He wanted Viktor to stay? His feelings for Viktor were only sexual? Or were they romantic? The omega side of him yearned for Viktor surely, but what about the rest of him? Even when his mind was fairly clear last night, he still thought of Viktor as he touched himself. What did he want from Viktor? Why would Viktor even think he would have children with him? Was this all he wanted?

No, that couldn’t be right. If Viktor just wanted sex, then he never would have turned him down in the bedroom each and every time Yuuri begged for it.

Maybe…Viktor felt something more. Maybe Viktor actually thought of Yuuri as…as a love interest.

True, he kept saying he liked him but….was that true?

God this was confusing. There were too many things happening right now that he didn’t know what do with! In addition, his family was stressing him out. 

By the time he had calmed himself down, he had arrived at the skating rink. Without hesitation he walked in. He hadn’t intended to end up here, but here he was, and he felt like going in. For the first time in forever, he needed to be on the ice.

“Yuuri!” Yuuko practically jumped. She was one of his good friends, a beta, who he used to have a crush on. She had been an inspiration through so much of his skating career.

Ever since he quit, he had been avoiding this place and her, only talking to her on the phone or by text. He felt guilty about it, she didn’t deserve to be ignored, but he just couldn’t face the ice.  

She smiled at him and, without questions, turned and went to the skates. “You left yours here with me remember? I always kept them up front, figured you might wanna skate again sometime so I have to be prepared.” She grabbed his skates and then placed them on the counter. “I won’t say anything or ask question…but…can I watch you skate?”

Yuuri nodded, not saying a word.

He stepped onto the ice with ease, gliding across to the middle. He felt…peaceful. He turned and stood. He let the time go by just taking everything in.

What did he want from Viktor?

The question played over in his head.

What were his true feelings?

He didn’t know the answer, his head was too jumbled, too full to think on anything. He needed to calm himself.

He kicked off from the middle gliding across the ice and lifting his arms.

He needed to get everything out of his head.

He skated around the edge of the rink slowly, letting his body remember the feeling of the weightlessness he used to feel. He was happy there was no one here yet, it made it easier to go all out.

He made a complete loop before gliding back to the middle and stopping.

He lifted his arms as far up as he could, stretching before swinging them around, his skates spinning. He spun slowly, not sure if he could handle doing anything high intensity at the moment.

 _That’s right_ …he thought.

He kicked off again, this time faster, remembering the step sequences from his last program and performing them with shocking ease.

When he would be so full of emotions and thoughts and worries, he took to the ice. He skated them away. He remembered being told how expressive his skating was, though he never hung on those words because his results never played out as well as he hoped.

He spun around, skating back, eyes wide. He stretched his arms out, welcoming, before going into a spread eagle.

His heart beat faster as he kicked off and attempted an axel.

He fell the moment his skate touched the ice.

“Yuuri!” he heard Yuuko call out to him.

“It feels…a lot more painful than I remember.” He laughs, hissing at the pain.

He can see her smile. “Of course it would be. The ice is punishing you for ignoring it so long.”

He smiles. “About that…I’m sorry for staying away so long…” he skates over to her.

“Yuuri…You don’t have to apologize about taking time to yourself. I’m just happy to see you back.”

“I, feel good.”

“Does it have anything to do with Viktor.”

Yuuri smiles. “It has a little to do with him.”

“I’m grateful to him then. Because you look much better than last time I saw you.”

Yuuri leans against the wall. “I can’t deny that…his presence has made a difference.”

She pats his shoulder. “Well I hope he sticks around. And not just so I can get his autograph or anything.” She winks.

“I’m surprised you haven’t run into him yet.”

“I wasn’t working the day he came. We do get people here every day hoping to run into him. Good for business really.”

He smiles softly at her. “It’s the same at the hot spring. He’s attracted lots of customers.”

“And to think you’re the one he wants to give all his attention to.”

“H-how do you know that?”

“I got a call from your mother the other day.” She scratched her head, “I got nosey and asked about why Viktor was here. Sorry.”

“I can’t say I blame you. I’d be curious to. Viktor is one of your idols as well after all. We used to bond talking about him.”

“And skating to his routines.” She added. “I remember when we were sixteen you decided you would definitely date someone like Viktor.”

He laughed. “I remember that. I thought he was perfect.”

“And what do you think now? You’ve known him from afar all your life. Now that you’ve known him personally for about two almost three weeks right, what do you think?”

Yuuri thought on it for a few second, mind flashing back to each and every moment so far he had had with the man. Had Viktor really been here that long already?

“I don’t…feel the same way I did back then. Not in a bad way…in a good way. He’s not perfect or everything I imagined him to be but…he’s Viktor. So far he’s…better than the image I had of him. “

Yuuko pokes him on the head. “You sound like you’re falling for him.”

“I-I’m not, I don’t know.” He blushed. “If I’m honest…I do like him, I would be happy to date someone like Viktor but…I don’t know.”

“It’s okay to be scared Yuuri…”

He looks down to the ice.  “If you can…can I have the rink to myself for a bit longer.” He asks shyly.

“Of course Yuuri.” She nodded. “Take your time.” With that she left him alone.

He didn’t leave the rink for another hour. By the time he left his whole body was sore and covered in sweat. He was probably going to freeze walking home.

He stepped outside to find the street fairly empty. Aside from a taxi, there wasn’t really anyone out. He couldn’t blame people, it was way too cold to venture out.

By the time he got home his body was shivering and his stomach had started aching.

“I’m back.”

No response.

He kicked off his shoes before heading back to his room. He stopped at Viktor’s room door and stared.

Was he in?

Yuuri opened the door, not even knocking. Viktor was sitting on his computer typing away, a serious look on his face. He didn’t even notice when Yuuri closed the door.

“Viktor.”

Viktor jumped, letting out a small scream. “Y-yuuri, you startled me.” He laughed.

There was that smile.

“Sorry, are you busy, I can come back later?”

“No, no, please. I wanted to talk to you anyway.”

“Oh, um, well you can go first.”

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” he didn't hesitate

“Sorry?”

“Yes, I…I think I may have imposed my feelings on you. I’ve been trying so carefully but yet I, I made assumptions about your feelings for me and made myself look like a complete asshole. I’m so sorry.” Yuuri could see the worry in his eyes. “I know you must be mad about last night as well, I got carried away and never should have handled you in such a manner. And then this morning when I said something that came off demeaning. I apologies and take full responsibility. I would understand if you wanted me to leave and-“

“No!” Yuuri yelped louder than intended. Viktor stared at him with wide eyes. “Er, I mean, you’re making assumptions again.”

“I am?”

“I don’t want you to leave, and I’m not mad about last night, not at all. I’ve just been overwhelmed with everything that’s happening. You showing up was like a dream and then…everything that’s happened has just taken a lot out of me.” He sits down next to Viktor on the bed. “I’ve been so confused with my feelings and what I want. You keep saying how much you like me, but for me that was just too hard to believe.” He drops his head. “When I quit skating, it was because of other skaters finding out that I was an omega. It was humiliating. They tore my motivation to skate apart with their cruelty. They made me feel like being an omega gave me only one path in life. They even stuffed my gym locker full of condoms and pregnancy tests.” He gave a sad smile. “I thought there was no way I would be affected by them, but I was wrong. I got so scared, so paranoid. I could see them watching me. They even went as far as to steal my suppressants. I was kicked out because…because I got attacked during a break in practice.” He felt oddly serene telling Viktor all this. His hands were shaking yes, but he wanted to share this with Viktor. He wanted Viktor to know he trusted him.

“Yuuri…”

“A few alphas tried to…I couldn’t control my scent and they dragged me off to the locker room.”

Viktor’s face went dark.

“I tried to fight them off… but my body was fighting me.” He could feel tears forming and he choked them back. “They stripped me down, laughing. I couldn’t get away…”

Viktor place his hand atop Yuuri’s. It was a comforting touch.

“I let out a scream and Phichit came running before they had the chance to touch me, he got them away from me, helped me. He went with me to the coaches to report what happened. I thought it would be fine and that those guys would get kicked out. But I was the one they sent home. They told me it was my fault, that because I wasn’t taking my medication it was me who was to blame.”

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry.”

“That incident messed me up a lot.”

“And yesterday I-“ Viktor smacked himself on the head. “I’m so sorry Y-“

“Don’t apologies please,” he clenched his eyes shut. “If you keep apologizing I’m gonna think you regret it, wanting to stay with me that is. ”

“I don’t regret it! I want to stay and help you through this, I just never want to impose my feelings on you again. ”

“I know! I know and yet, I’ve just been so paranoid about what’s true and what’s not. I felt like I couldn’t trust myself or you! Even though what happened to me has passed I just, sometimes I have days where things are hard…I know I’m not explaining that well but…”

“Never feel guilty about it Yuuri, it’s okay to be hesitant, it’s okay to be careful.”

He stood before stooping in front of Viktor. “But I know now. I know you like me, and I know you’re not just here because I’m an omega. And I know I’m attracted to you, and it’s not just because you’re an alpha. It’s because you’re kind and you don’t pressure me, and you’ve supported and actually cared for my feelings and opinions. Please don’t say you’ll leave! You told me you wanted to get to know me better, but I want to get to know you better to Viktor.” He stopped talking taking a moment to catch his breath. “I always have wanted to get to know you. Even though sometimes I might get scared or nervous, it’s just…It may take me time to get used to the way you’re treating me. But I’ll try my best Viktor. I want to try my best to get closer to you. For us to get closer to each other.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s face was flushed and it made Yuuri’s heart leap in his chest.

“I want to know more about you and I figured m-maybe we could go on a d-date or something. I’m not very experienced but I want to try. I um, I don’t want to sit around and feel the way I do. So if you umm, if you don’t mind me Viktor. Could we maybe-“

Viktor pulled him up into an embrace holding him tightly in his arms and resting his head on his shoulders. “Yuuri…am I dreaming. Would you really honor me with a date?”

Yuuri nodded slowly, heart pounding in his chest.

“That makes me so happy to hear Yuuri, thank you for trusting me.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Chapter three is halfway through its rough draft and will introduce everyone's favorite Russian cat son (also Viktuuri first date! )


	3. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is walking on air, he and Viktor's relationship is finally starting to settle and develop, but pressure from his parents still has him on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless all of you for your kind comments. It really motivates me to try my best at this!   
> I hope you enjoy this addition!  
> There is smut in this one btw and will be much more in future chapters.

Yuuri and Viktor have their first official date a few days later. Yuuri was a nervous wreck. He had been on maybe one or two dates in high school but that was it. He spent about an hour getting ready, not knowing what to wear or how to do his hair. He never thought he’d be concerned with something like this but here he was, clothes tossed all over the floor.

His sister had come in and helped him. She picked him out a nice pair of dark jeans and a black and gray plaid button up he had never worn before. It even had the tags on it.  

He didn’t know where they were going but Viktor had told him to dress casual.

“You actually look decent little brother, less like a complete nerd, more like a….not as lame nerd.” Mari smiled.

He squinted his eyes at her. “That was a compliment right?”

She slapped him on the back. “Yes, little brother it’s a compliment. You look good. And happy.” She added.

“I think I am.” He looked himself up and down in the mirror. “My stomach feels really weird though.”

“Aren’t you a little too old to have butterflies before a date.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Well I guess I can’t blame you, he’s sort of a celeb right? Can’t believe you actually asked him out. I’m pretty proud.”

“I can’t believe I did either.”

Mari grabbed a comb from his dresser and began combing through his hair. “No need to be so nervous, it’s pretty obvious he’s interested. He practically says it every day. Besides, even though you’re a dork you’re adorable and a nice guy. You have nothing to worry about.” She finishes combing his hair and takes a step back. “Done and done, you are date ready.” She smirks.

“Thanks sis.”

“No problem.” She heads for the door but stops momentarily. “By the way Yuuri, have you talked to mom and dad lately?”

He frowns. “N-no, I don’t think I should at the moment. Well, I want to but…it’s hard.”

She smiles. “Hey now, don’t make that face. We’ll talk about this later, tonight is for fun okay?”

He nods.

She winks at him before disappearing.

Yuuri looks at himself one more time in the mirror turning to examine himself.

When he saw Viktor’s reflection in the mirror he had a mini panic attack.

“Viktor! Wait.” He jumped to the floor grabbing at the clothes, embarrassed.

“Hey now, you don’t have to hide it. This just means it’s important to you right?” he smiles.

Yuuri stares up at him. It should have been impossible for someone to look better in real life than in the photos, but he did. He stood tall in jeans, a white v-neck, and a gray button up sweater that hung open.

“You look good Yuuri!” he helps him to his feet. “We should get going so we’re not late.” He pulls at his hand. It’s warm, and Yuuri squeezes it gently.

They grab their coats and Viktor practically runs with him out the door.

“Viktor, why are we going so fast?”

“Ah, because we’re walking there. “

“But, “ he points across the street, “There’s a taxi right there.”

“No way! It’s too nice and I want to hold your hand.” He smiles, slowing down into a steady pace.

Yuuri blushes, he’s been doing that more and more lately.

It takes fifteen minutes to arrive at their destination.

“A movie theatre?” Yuuri laughs.

“Yes! It’s the classic movie and dinner date.” He points out. The excitement is written all over his face.

Yuuri nods. He’s happy with the choice. A movie meant he didn’t have to talk too much, he didn’t want to talk because he knew he would only stumble over his words.  “What kind of movie is it?”

Viktor points to an all-black poster with creepy red eyes on it. “A horror movie.”

“A horror movie?” Yuuri laughs “That’s not very romantic.”

“Now now Yuuri, you can’t judge a movie by the poster, there could be plenty of romance in it!”

This would be interesting.

They grab popcorn and drinks and head to fine some god seats. 

Throughout the entire horrifying movie experience Viktor is practically in tears. He clings to Yuuri like his life depends on it. Yuuri doesn’t mind though. He’s learned something new about Viktor. One, he prefers his drinks with no ice. Two, he is a chicken. Every little noise, every slight scare had him jumping and whimpering. People around them turn their heads anytime Viktor lets out a yelp, and the teenage girls in front of them giggle and turn to catch glimpses of the sight. 

Yuuri laughs quietly to himself.

“Why are you laughing?” Viktor whispers to him, tears forming in his eyes.

“I was just thinking...you look…cute.” He's glad Viktor can't see the blush on his cheeks.

“If by cute you mean terrified out of my mind then yes.”

“You picked the movie.” he reminds him. 

“That’s because I wanted you to get scared and hold my hand tightly.” He whined and Yuuri had to hush him.

“Well, movies don’t scare me that much, especially when the monster looks like a giant dog with wings.” He takes a deep breath before reaching for Viktor’s hand and interlocking their fingers.

Viktor smiles at him, relaxing. 

"Next time, I'll pick the movie okay?"

"It's a deal." 

After the movie the two headed for dinner. Viktor led him to a small burger place nearby. Yuuri was impressed that Viktor had done so much research in the area, he didn’t even need help with directions.

"The reviews for this place were really good online. And the pictures of the inside looked so cute!"

Yuuri smiles. "You picked it because it looked cute?"

Viktor nods. "It's very cute."

They sat and talked for over an hour and Yuuri couldn’t have been happier. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time really. Viktor was…amazing. A bit of a dork, but still amazing.

Viktor told him about Russia and his home and dog, who Yuuri already knew about. He had had his own poodle once, named Vicchan, after Viktor. He wouldn't admit that though. 

"It's said you never go anywhere without Makkachin." Yuuri said, plopping a fry in his mouth. 

"Usually I don't." he looks down sadly. "It's been hard not having him here."

"U-umm, you know, my family doesn't mind."

"Huh?"

"If you wanted to bring Makkachin here, to stay. We don't mind."

Viktor's eyes sparkle! "Really? I had been thinking of how to ask you! You're so kind Yuuri!"

"It's no big deal really, I had a dog once."

"You're gonna love Makkachin, he's perfect, the best friend a man cold have. And he's warm and loves to cuddle. He sleeps right next to me each night!" he sighs dramatically. "It's so cold without him." 

"I bet he misses you to. You've been separated far too long. Is your family looking after him?"

"He's been staying with my coach. I try to video chat him but Yakov is stubborn."

"Then you have to go get him!" Yuuri suggests.

"Maybe I'll have Yakov bring him! Then I can see them both. Plus..." he reaches over the table and places his hand on top of Yuuri's. "I don't have to leave you if Yakov comes right." he blinks, locking eyes with Yuuri under think lashes. 

Yuuri swallows at the stare. 

 "Till he gets here, maybe I should sleep in your room."

"T-That's impossible."

"I wonder..." he smiles, winking at him. 

Yuuri is about to retort when he is interrupted by a squeal. Yuuri and Viktor turn to see a group of young girls standing beside their table, clutching their phones. 

"Y-You're Viktor right! I'm not dreaming right!"

VIktor smiles. "That's me." he waves. "Are you fans?"

"YES!" They yelled in unison. 

"I even have posters of you!" one girl remarks. 

"I'm honored!"

Yuuri shrinks back. He feels in the way. 

"I can't believe you're in town! I heard rumors you were staying here but-"

"It's all true! I'll be here for a long while."

"R-really!" another girl blushes. "Have you made friends, has anyone shown you around?"

Yuuri bites his lip. Blushing and turning away from them. It was a bit, embarrassing to listen to them. 

"There's a lot of gems around here to see maybe we could show you sometime!" 

"That's so kind of you to offer ladies." he smiles sweetly. "But I'm already in good hands." he looks to Yuuri and the girls eyes follow. "I'm actually on a date right now, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it."

The girls blush. "Oh, s-sorry. We didn't mean to, we didn't know. I hope you're boyfriend doesn't mind, we're sorry."

"It's no problem." Viktor says before Yuuri can even respond. 

The girls leave quickly, waving to both Yuuri and VIktor.

"Uhm, isn't it a problem what they said?"

"About you being my boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah, I mean, what if they post about it."

"People are already thinking I left because I got hitched, I don't really mind the rumors because I know  the truth. And...we are on a date right!"

"Yeah." he smiles

"Are you worried about my reputation?"

"A bit...Is it not embarrassing. I mean, I'm an omega...and I'm not anyone like-"

Viktor lightly taps him on the head. 

"Hey now, I assure you, I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. I told you how much I like you Yuuri"

"I know," he looks down. "I just, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Yuuri. I just want you to know that I'm happy and proud to be sitting across from you."

Yuuri blushes and Viktor smiles at him. 

Just how strong were Viktor's feelings. 

How strong were Yuuri's own? He liked Viktor, a lot. 

* * *

 

When they got back home they were greeted by Yuuri’s mother. Yuuri could barely look her in the eye.

He loved his mother, he really did, but…her and his father were treating him so…he didn’t know.

He lowered his gaze.

“Welcome back.” She spoke happily.

“I brought him back before 11 as promised.” Viktor smiled, his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back. Yuuri blushed at the touch.

“I’m glad, I’d hate to have to send the cavalry.” She teased. “But no matter.” She turned to Yuuri. “Your father and I are meeting up with some friends for a few drinks. He’s out waiting in the car so I have to get going, but be good you two.” She winked and Yuuri visibly flinched. He hated the insinuation.

He felt Viktor’s hand caress his back. Was he comforting him?

“We will watch over the house.” Viktor told her.

“Thank you. I’ll see you two later.” She gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

He was happy when she left.

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat as Viktor stepped in front of him and began unzipping his coat for him. “You don’t have to do that.”

“You don’t want me to?” he stepped behind Yuuri and tugged his coat off before hanging it up, followed by his own. “I was trying to be romantic to make up for the disaster I was at the theatre.” He laughed.

“You weren’t a disaster, you were just being you.”

They stood in silence for a few beats before Yuuri turned to face Viktor. “Thank you for today…I had a great time.” He smiled. He didn't want it to end. He wished they could just go back out and spend more time together. 

“Can I kiss you?” Viktor blurted out before recoiling back. “I mean uh-“

Yuuri’s felt his cheeks flush.

“Ah, sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. I mean, I didn’t want to just kiss you without warning since I figured you might not like that. But I want to kiss you. I just, uh I know it’s a first date and all and maybe I’m rushing it. ”

Yuuri was stunned.

“You don’t have to say yes!” he jumped. “I won’t be mad or anything I, well you can ust forget I said it oka-“

 “Yes.” He responded far too eagerly and the moment the words left his mouth Viktor’s arms wrapped around him and his lips were on his.

Time stopped for Yuuri, everything stopped. It was a gentle kiss, soft and pleasant. It was innocent and pure and everything Yuuri could have hoped for in a kiss.

They connected in that kiss, more so than they had during his heat. Yuuri could feel his whole body floating. 

Far too soon Viktor pulled away, bringing his thumb to Yuuri’s lips. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He smiled shyly. “Today has been perfect.” He brought their lips together one more time, again parting them sooner than Yuuri wanted. “Sweet dreams Yuuri.”

He moved away slowly before heading to his room.

Yuuri stood, frozen in place, his heart pounding. A smile formed on his lips.

* * *

 

The date had been wonderful and the days after even better, Yuuri was practically floating through the week. He and Viktor spent a lot of time just getting to know each other. They went out many more times. Yuuri took him to eat Katsudon, which Viktor fell in love with. They even had a night where they joined Phichit for bowling. 

It was a happiness Yuuri hadn't experienced in a long time. When he woke up, Viktor was always there smiling. He still didn't know anything about personal space, but Yuuri could tell he was trying. He was also flirtatious beyond belief, but it never crossed the line. He never made Yuuri feel pressured or uncomfortable. 

Yuuri was finishing up dishes when his mother walked into the kitchen.

“Yuuri.” She smiled happily. “It feels like we haven’t seen each other in a while. You and Viktor have been spending a lot of time together.”

His stomach flipped. Why did every conversation between them start with Viktor?

“You guys have gotten very close Yuuri, it makes me happy.”

Yuuri swallows, drying the plate he was holding furiously. He wished she would leave.

“I’m glad to see you smiling so much Yuuri, with Viktor here, you’re like a different person. “

He sat the dish down before grabbing another wet one to dry.

“Have you two discussed mating? Your father and I discussed it and we really wouldn’t mind if Viktor lived here. I know it's early and all but if you to ever did decide to have children, we'll support you."

Yuuri drops the dish he’s drying to the floor. It shatters loudly, echoing through the room but Yuuri barely registers it.

“Yuuri.” She grabs at his wrist. “Are you okay? What’s the matter sweet-“

“Enough.” Yuuri shouts, clenching his fist, digging his nails into his hands to keep himself grounded. “You…why are you doing this.”

“Yuuri?”

He wants to cry, wants to drop to the floor. His heart begins pounding and he can feel himself shaking.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?” She puts a hand on his shoulder and he jumps away from the touch, his back hitting the sink.

His eyes are wide and his vision is blurring.

“Yuuri calm down, I’m sorry if I said-“

“Stop talking! Stop everything! Just stop!” he covers his ears with his hands.”I can’t take it anymore. Not from you guys. I just can’t”

“Yuuri, what are you talking about?” she grabs his shoulders. “Sweetie talk to me, look at me.”

But Yuuri can’t. The world is twisting and he feels like he’s falling. He tries to balance himself but drops to the floor.

“Yuuri!” his mother yells.

Yuuri can smell Viktor now, he can’t see him but he knows he’s coming.

“What happened?” He feels a presence near him. His eyes are open but he doesn’t see. But he doesn’t need to because he knows it’s Viktor.

“I don’t know he just fell. Should I call a doctor?” his mother is crying.

He feels Viktor cradle his head. “He’s having an anxiety attack.” He lifts Yuuri easily. “You need to be away from him for a moment.”

“I’m his mother!” she practically snaps.

“You’re his trigger, please, give him space to breath.” Without another word he brushes passed her, carrying Yuuri back to his room.

“Yuuri, It’s going to go away soon okay.” He assures him as he lays him down. “I need you to breathe okay. Deep breaths. In and out.”

Yuuri does. He takes a deep breathe in and holds for a few seconds before letting it release slowly.

“Very good Yuuri, keep doing that okay. Keep breathing.” He olds Yuuri’s hand. “I will not leave you okay.”

Yuuri nods brows furrowed. Why couldn’t he get his heart rate back down?

“Yuuri, you remember how we were talking about the seasons and I mentioned winter.”

What was Viktor doing?

“I said I loved to do outdoor skating.”

“I…I remember.” He breaths

“I think we should go for one of our dates.”

“We can get hot chocolate to, and walk hand in hand until we’re exhausted.” He laughs. “And I’m sure we’re gonna catch colds because we stay out way too late.”

“I have a good immune system.” Yuuri adds. His heart calming more.

“Yeah? Then I guess you’ll have to take good care of me then.”

Yuuri sits up and takes one last deep breath.

“Thank you Viktor.”

“It’s no problem. A lot of skaters have anxiety and panic attacks. I know google isn’t the best source but I felt I should be prepared in case I was around someone who had one. I was never good at comforting people or acting in high stress situations but, I'm learning. 

Yuuri practically burst out into a fit of laughter.

“Eh? Yuuri, are you okay.”

“Are you even real?” he laughed, wiping his eyes.

“I just don't want to make someone’s situation worse you know.” He blushed. “Am I that strange?”

Yuuri nodded, still laughing. “It’s just strange because… you’re so different than what everyone used to say about you, and what the media would say about you. But seriously Viktor, thank you.“

Viktor rubs his head. “I’m here for you, always.”

Yuuri smiles before letting out a sigh. “I wish I could talk to them…confront them…but they’re my parents. I love them it’s just. The way they’ve been treating me, rather, the way they’ve been talking to and about me have been so frustrating. It’s stressing me out.”

“You should speak with them Yuuri. Let them know where you stand. If not…”

“I can’t…” Viktor couldn't possibly understand that.

“Yuuri, you can. I support you one hundred percent. It’s not fair of them to treat you like they are doing. You shouldn’t have to suffer like this.”

“I know that and yet…” he was so scared of what would happen if he confronted them. Would they hate him? Would this break apart their relationship? He was scared but, he was also tired. Tired of being treated like his omega status was so damn important.

“It must be taxing on your mental health Yuuri.”

“It is…”

“Would you want me to go with you? I can.”

“I don’t know…I feel like it’s something I should do on my own. You don't have to be my savior or anything. But your support...I really appreciate it. It makes me feel less, like I'm crazy. ” he sighs. "Sometimes, i just feel alone with my feelings. Like I feel as though I'm over reacting but, I also know I'm not. My thoughts get so confusing."

Viktor puts a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay to do things with your own strength Yuuri, just remember, you are not alone."

“Thank you Viktor.”

He was happy that he could express the feelings he had to Viktor. He was even happier that someone had confirmed his feelings.

“You’re very strong Yuuri, much stronger than me.”

Yuuri blushed, looking down to his feet.

* * *

Yuuri knew there would be no perfect time to talk to them. He would just have to do it. He wanted to do it. So when he saw both his parents sitting in the common room, he decided now was the time.

“Mom, dad…”he spoke softly, hands thumbing at the hem of his shirt.

His mother stands immediately and pulls him into an embrace. “Yuuri, are you okay, yesterday you were about to pass out, what is going on with you?”

He pulls away slowly. “I need to….have a serious conversation you.” He takes a deep breath as they stare at him intently. “I’m..um, I’m really stressed out with everything going on and it’s just. You aren’t making this any better. I’m feeling so pressured by you when it comes to Viktor. And I thin-“

“Yuuri we just want what’s best for you. We want you to be happy!” his mother interrupts.

“No you’re not listening! You won’t listen to me!" he belts out. Whatever composure he had was gone now. "You keep saying the same thing over and over, that you want me to be happy! But what does that mean to you?” he yells.

“You say you want me to be happy but the only thing you keep talking about is me mating with Viktor. You keep saying that over and over and I hate it.

I like Viktor I really do, and whatever I decide to happen with him will be my choice. But you keep pressuring me and it’s so taxing on my mental health. Let me enjoy this. Let me take my time and get to know him.

You’re supposed to be my parents you’re supposed to treat me like your son but…you’ve been treating me like an omega. Only like an omega. Like my happiness is somehow tied to having children and I can’t take it anymore.

I love you both so much,“ he could feel the tears welling up. “that it hurts when you talk to me like that.”

His parents stare at him, eyes wide. His mother has tears trickling down her cheeks

“You say you just want me to be happy, that you’re thinking of me, but that’s not true. You’re not helping me get better at all. “ He clenches his fist, vision blurring from tears.

“Yuuri…” his father stands, walking to him and grabbing onto his hand gently. His mother is right behind him. “Yuuri, I’m so sorry son. I’m so sorry.”

The tears are falling now, and he has to close his eyes to stop the stinging sensation. “You just, I don’t know what I want to do in the future yet but, I don’t want to have to face people I love pressuring me into taking a mate and having children. It’s scary! This whole situation is terrifying.”

His mother wipes his tears, cradling his face. “Yuuri, you are so important to us. You are smart and talented and kind, and strong, and I am so sorry for making you feel anything less. I am so sorry for treating you the same way as the ones I swore to protect you from. I am so sorry for being selfish without thinking of you my love.” She can barely form the last sentence, her voice cracks as she cries, leaning into his chest. “Yuuri, I’m so sorry.”

He leans into her touch, straining not to fall apart in her arms. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Like for the first time in a while he could take a full deep breath. He felt lighter because of it, his body instantly relaxing after getting so much off his chest. He never knew he could feel so relieved from tears, but here he was.

He knew his parents loved him of course but that didn’t excuse the treatment he had been receiving. It was a relief to hear them apologize of course, and he wanted to believe it full heartedly. But he knew it would take time.

They stood holding each other, his parents not letting up until Yuuri was the one to pull away.

* * *

 

The next day went by smoothly, he felt more alive and refreshed after confronting his parents. He knew the change wouldn’t be immediate, and his worries about them wouldn’t dissolve over night, but…for the first time he could admit he was proud of himself for taking the first step.

He and Viktor stayed together almost the entirety of the day, though Yuuri’s sister joined in not long after they turned on a movie in Yuuri’s room.

“And what do you two think you’re doing in here in the dark all alone.” She teased when she opened the door.

“Movie!” Viktor beamed. “Wanna join?” he patted the spot beside him.

“And interrupt your little date? Count me out, I’m not being a third wheel.”

“It’s not a d-date!” Yuuri argued. “I just wanted him to see this movie.”

“Yeah, besides, we went on a date earlier.”

Yuuri blushed before babbling protests that his sister ignored. She gave Viktor a stern look before walking over to him, leaning in close to his face.

“You’re not even that handsome.” She squinted. “I don’t see why all those girls go crazy for you.”

“Ah, and here I thought I was everyone’s type.” He laughs making both Yuuri and Mari roll their eyes. “Though I’m only concerned about what one person thinks so-“

“My brother may be an idiot, but he’s MY idiot got that. And as his big sister let me just say that-“

“Sis.” Yuuri interrupted. “That’s not necessary, you don’t have to threaten him.”

“Of course I do, it’s my job. I even gave the talk to that friend of yours, Phichit.

Yuuri laughs. “How about you threaten him not when we’re enjoying ourselves.”

Mari rolls her eyes. “Okay, Yuuri, just try not to enjoy yourself too much. My room's not that far away and I’ll know if that guy tries something.” She gives another glare before reaching over and ruffling Yuuri’s hair. “and stop tempting him with that look.”

“Look?” he looked down, he was wearing jeans and a simple black shirt.

“Yeah, that innocent look of yours, the one where you blush constantly and your eyes get all big.” she mocks.

His cheeks turn read. “I don’t do it that often do I?” he covers his cheeks.

“That’s the look.” She snickers, backing out of the room.

When she shuts the door Viktor laughs.

“W-what!”

“You’re sister really loves you huh?”

“She can be a bit harsh sometimes, but I know she means well.”

“And she was right about that look.”

Yuuri looks away. “I-Is that so.”

“Mhmm,”

He can feel Viktor’s eyes on him and he’s suddenly very conscious of everything. How close they were sitting on the bed, how their knees we’re touching slightly, how he could practically feel the warmth radiating from Viktor’s body. His own body felt…hot, but not in the way it did when he was going through his heat. No this was different.

He dared a glance at Viktor, who had turned his attention back to the movie. Yuuri’s eyes studied the man’s face.

His sister was crazy, Viktor was more than handsome, he was ungodly attractive. From his silver hair to his ocean blue eyes. His highbrow and beautiful lips. His jawline was sharp and his skin was fair and unblemished.

His eyes went lower. He could see Viktor's breathing, his chest heaving in and out slowly. Viktor’s body was fit, toned. He recalled the days during his heat where Viktor would press his chest against him. He could still feel the pressure against his back…Viktor’s hard member pressed against him.

He bites his lip at the thoughts that invade him.

Yuuri swallowed. He had to force his eyes away and put a hand over his heart to calm himself.

* * *

 

And as the week passed he remembered his heat.

“I forgot all about it being every other week.” He sighed sipping at a glass of water. He and Phichit had gone out for Karaoke. Phichit’s suggestion of course since last time Yuuri got to choose where they went.

“Are you worried about something?”

“Surprisingly, no. I just wish it wasn’t like this.”

“Did you talk to your doctor?”

“Yeah, a few days ago. I had an appointment to get tests done for the medication. Apparently I umm, gained weight to.” He laughs shyly. “Just what I need huh?”

“You still look good so?”

“Thanks.” He sighs. “Most of its going to my hips though I believe. I already gain weight easy so the next few months are not going to be good for me”. His weight had been a huge problem when he was younger. Going through so much stress and pressure during those times had caused his weight to fluctuate. It was unhealthy he knew, but he could only do so much on his own.

“You look fine Yuuri, I’m sure Viktor doesn’t mind either. More places for him to touch right?” he laughs.

“H-hey!” be blushes.

“Any other changes you’ve noticed?”

“Mmm, nope.” He lies. He had noticed a lot of things. Other than his weight gain, aches and pain in his abdomen, sensitive nipples, all things his doctor had told him would happen. His body was trying to get ready for children that weren't happening. 

“Well I’ve noticed one.” Phichit smirks tapping on his glass.

“W-what?”

“You smell like Viktor. His scent is all over you now. It’s like a shield or something. I can smell your scent but it’s incased in his or something.”

His blush deepens. “Well, that’s to be expected isn’t it? We’re dating now so-“

“So you finally say it out loud!” he cheers. “Though everyone knew! You guys are like destined lovers or something. I could write a novel and sell it!” he pulls out his phone, holding up the camera. “Smile Yuuri!”

‘”Please don’t.” he laughs.

 Phichit takes the photo anyway. “You just look so happy, I’ll send it to Viktor.”

“You two exchanged numbers?”

“Mhmm, we talk about you all the time.”

“Eh?” Yuuri blushes and reaches for his phone. “What do you talk about?”

“Just you being adorable and sweet!” he pulls his phone out of reach, snapping another photo.

Yuuri sprawls his arms across the table. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“You are adorable though.”

Yuuri blushes and drinks down the rest of his water.

“I’m grateful to him. You look so…happy.” Phichit smiles at him fondly. “You’re eyes seem so much brighter. And I’m not saying it was all Viktor either. I think you’ve been slowly gaining confidence in yourself over these past weeks.”

“You think?” he has to wonder, was he really acting braver? More confident?

Phichit nods. “Are you happy Yuuri?”

“I am. And..a big part of it really is Viktor. His support has done a lot for me. And so has yours. You two have helped me so much. Especially you Phichit. I don’t even know where I’d be without you.”

“Well you’ll never have to worry, we’re best friends and I’m not gonna go anywhere okay. Even when I go back home, I’ll always be willing to come see you.”

“Same to you, I’m always here for you Phichit.” He responds confidently before the sound of his phone ringing fills the room. “Hello, Viktor what is it?”

“I’ll give you two some privacy!” Phichit whispers before sneaking off.

“Yuuri.” He can hear the smile on Viktor’s lips.

“Yes?”

“I’m just checking in on you. I know you’re heat is coming soon so.”

“I’m feeling good. A bit warm but that’s expected.”

“Well, text me when you’re on your way back okay. It’s getting late.”

Yuuri laughs. “You sound like my mom now. I promise I’ll be home soon.”

“Okay Yuuri see you soon.”

“See you soon.” Yuuri blushes before hanging up.

He calls Phichit back in and the two continue with their night out, they play a few rounds of karaoke, which Phichit wins each time, before saying their goodbyes and parting ways.

It’s about midnight when they separate. Yuuri debates walking, but figures it’s probably safer to call for a cab, even with the hour. He’s pleasantly surprised when he sees one already in the area. He flags it down.

The driver rolls down his window and smiles. “Need a lift?”

Yuuri has to hold back a cough, the cab smells like cigarettes. He doesn’t like it, but it’s far better than walking home so late by himself. Even as a male, he was still an omega close to being in heat. “Yeah, can you take me to-“

“Yuuri!”

He hears Viktor’s voice and turns. Viktor is walking over to him, smiling.

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d pick you up. I didn’t want you to walk home by yourself."

Yuuri laughed. “I can’t say I’m upset.” He turns back to the driver and leans in the window. “Sorry, it looks like I’ll be walking home.”

The man sighs and rolls his eyes, pushing a strand of brown hair behind his ear. “It’s fine. Have a safe night.” He drives away quickly.

“This saves me some money at least. “ he smiles.

Viktor grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers. “It’s cold out, so let’s walk like this okay.”

Yuuri nods bashfully.

The walk is enjoyable. Viktor talks about his day, how he had called home to talk with his coach, who begged him to come back. He also talked with a few other skaters though most were still angry with him, and Makkachin of course.

“Do you miss home? You’ve been here almost a month right?” Yuuri asked him.

“Well, I miss the food, and some of the common sites I used to see every day. But Japan is amazing. There’s even a castle here.” He gives a heart shaped smile. “You’re very lucky to have grown up here Yuuri. And your parents are so sweet to me.”

“Sometimes I think they forget I’m not a child anymore. I appreciate their concern of course but I’m not…as strange as this may sound…I’m not as fragile as they think.”

“You handle things differently. Everyone is different in how they deal with situations.”

“What about you? How do you deal with difficult situations?” he asked curiously.

“Other than skating I take walks, watch videos. I don’t mind going out with people but for a while it was a chore to socialize. It’s taxing being Viktor Nikiforov the skater sometimes.” He looks over to Yuuri. “I’ve always had to keep up airs around the press, skating was everything in my life. I love it of course but…doing it competitively became mentally tiring and stagnant. The only thing I ever really looked forward to in competitions was you. Seeing you skate…You did it with so much emotion. Something I had lost the motivation to do.”

“You always seem so happy Viktor.” Yuuri blurts out, he’s surprised to hear something so…sad come out of Viktor’s mouth.

“I am happy Yuuri, though in the past…” he smiles. “I’ve had a good life surrounded by good people and even fans. Plus now that I’ve been able to meet you, I’m even happier. Who would have thought I could hold hands with someone I admire so much.”

“I should be the one to say that.” He tightens his grip on Viktor’s hand, an offer of comfort   . “I mean, there must be millions of people that dream about holding hands with you.”

“Ah, but you’re the only one I dreamed of holding hands with.”

Yuuri goes red and lowers his head to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

 

When they get back home Yuuri’s stomach is full of butterflies.

“Want to watch skating videos?” Viktor asks as they shrug off their jackets. "I know it's late but, I'm way to cold to sleep."

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”

“Good, I’ll make some hot chocolate and you can go back and choose which to watch.”

Yuuri nods and stalks off to Viktor’s room. He’s honestly surprised by how clean it is. Everything is nice and neat, and it smells like fresh linen. Viktor is so carefree he figured there would be clothes and stuff everywhere.

He grabs Viktor’s laptop from his desk and sits on his bed. He opens it, finding the youtube app, and clicks.

Yuuri mouth drops slightly and he lets out a small gasp at the video that’s already up.

It’s a video of him skating in a competition a year ago.

He smiles, pleased that Viktor really was a fan of his. He searches for a competition video and waits for Viktor eagerly.

When the Russian man returns he’s holding two mugs. He hands one to Yuuri and sits on the bed beside him. “It’s hot so be careful.”

“Thanks.” He clicks the video, sipping slowly on his drink as they watch.

* * *

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure when or why, but sometime while watching the video both his eyes and mind wander.

He swallows as he stares at Viktor, he’s so close to him. Viktor’s eyes are glued to the screen and Yuuri takes the opportunity to take in the sight before him.

His eyes are gorgeous, such a pretty icy blue. Like pools of water. He has long lashes to, and perfectly shaped lips. 

He felt that same heat from the other day. What was it?

He thought back to their kiss, it was simple and had left Yuuri wanting more. He wanted to taste his lips just one more time. Just one more kiss wouldn’t hurt right?

He took a deep breath before reaching over, turning Viktor’s face toward him, and leaning forward, bringing their lips together. It was anything but innocent. He pulls Viktor closer, crushing their mouths together with a low moan. He sucks on Viktor’s bottom lip before flicking his tongue across them, begging for him to open his mouth. He shocks himself doing so, he doesn't even have experience kissing in such a way. 

Viktor moans, actually moans into his mouth and Yuuri feels his cock spring to life.

Yuuri doesn’t know what he’s doing really, he’s never kissed someone so passionately before, but his yearning for it was just too much to ignore. He didn’t want to ignore it. 

Viktor leans into the kiss, his hand going to Yuuri’s thigh, squeezing it slightly. He parts his lips and Yuuri slips his tongue inside.

The inside of Viktor’s mouth is hot and wet as he explores it. Their tongues wrestle against each other as Viktor’s hands wanders up Yuuri’s thigh and caresses his waist.

Yuuri shudders at the touch and Viktor pulls his mouth away. Yuuri chases him with his lips but Viktor only smiles and puts a finger between them.

“Y-Yuuri, I think we should stop while we’re ahead.” He smiles, lips glistening.

“What if I don’t want to stop?” Yuuri asks confidently.

“Are you in-“

“No, I have another two or three days.” Truth be told, he thought he was at first, but the feeling now was different. He wasn’t in heat, he was just horny. It was laughable but for Yuuri, it was the first time these two were separate.

Those times he felt hot was just him being aroused. Not by an alpha, but by Viktor alone. It was scary and new but wonderful and exciting.

“Yuuri-“

Yuuri moved Viktor’s hand and pressed their lips together again, for only a moment. “I-I’m feeling confident right now okay.” He was blushing furiously. “I’m not saying sex right now, but maybe…m-maybe we could do something more intimate than just kissing right now. I-I want to.” he wanted to touch and be touched. 

Yuuri watches Viktor’s lips curl into a smile, his eyes staring intently at him. He makes a move, getting closer to Yuuri before crushing their lips together again, greedily.

Yuuri moans as Viktor invades his mouth sucking on his tongue while his hands roam under his shirt. His fingers are cold as they snake up his body and brush against his nipples.

Yuuri practically purrs at the touch, falling onto his back.

Viktor laughs. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were that sensitive there.” He continues to rub on the pink nubs.

“Ahh, I’m not.” He moans, back arching.

“Hmm? Maybe this is one of the side effects the doctor was talking about. Interesting.” he smiles, sliding his tongue across his lips.

Yuuri could recall the mention of it. “It feels a bit weird.”

“Should I stop?”

“N-no, It’s just it’s new to me.” It was his first time to be touched like this with hands that weren’t his own.

“Tell me if you want me to stop something okay.” He pulls Yuuri’s glasses from his face and places them on his night stand. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes…” Yuuri hums softly. “I- I wanted to do this the other day to b-but, I didn’t know I just-“

“It’s okay Yuuri…” he smiles.

Viktor pulls off his own shirt before pulling Yuuri’s shirt over his head and attacking his neck with tongue and teeth. Yuuri gripped his shoulders as he did, arousal slowly building in the pit of his stomach.

Viktor smiles against his skin, trailing kisses across his collar bone. He nibbles at the sensitive flesh leaving red kiss marks. It sends a wave of heat through Yuuri.

He moves down, dragging his tongue across Yuuri’s hardening nipples.

Yuuri’s breath hitches in his chest. He arches again, moaning at the feeling of the rough tongue.

Viktor teases the other nipple between his fingers, rubbing his thumb across it. He pulls gently, pinching the pink nub until it’s hard and perky.

Yuuri tosses his head back in pleasure. His cock is twitching wildly in his pants.

“Do you feel good Yuuri?” Viktor laughs softly before wrapping his lips around the hard nub, sucking on it.

“God Viktor.” He says between clenched teeth. His erection grows in his pants. “I can’t take this!” he moans, eyes closed. It feels different than when he’s in heat. It feels better. He’s so aware of each and every touch. His hand goes to Viktor's hair and pulls tightly. "Too good, ah."

Viktor sucks harder, lips latching on tightly as he does so.

Yuuri whimpers, mouth hanging open as both nipples are stimulated to the point he’s almost seeing stars.

This was the first time Viktor had touched him so intimately and it was better than anything Yuuri could have ever imagined.

Viktor reaches between them undoing Yuuri’s pants. He sits up and moves quickly, yanking his jeans and underwear down in one pull.

Yuuri’s cock was hard and full, ready to burst.

“You’re really turned on for just having your nipples played with?” he smirks.

“I can’t help it, it feels really good.”

“I-is it okay if I touch you more.” He drags a figure down Yuuri’s stomach, stopping below his navel.

Yuuri nodded, eyes still closed when Viktor wrapped his hand around his member. Yuuri could feel himself dampening the bed beneath them. “W-wait Viktor, towel, you’re sheets will get messed up!”

“No need.” Viktor pumps him slowly. “I’ll clean it up later. Focus on the pleasure for now.” He moves down, readjusting himself so his head was between Yuuri’s legs.

The position looked absolutely lewd. Viktor, the first person he had ever fallen in love with, was laying erotically between his legs, cock in hand. Though Viktor had seen him in such a state before, now was different. Yuuri had complete control, complete clarity, and he still wanted Viktor to touch him more. He had never felt this before, such strong sexual arousal without being in heat.

It was amazing and shook Yuuri to the core.

Viktor continued stroking Yuuri, whose cock had gotten slick in his hand. He placed a kiss on his thigh. “Down here…you smell wonderful.” Viktor hummed against his flesh. Yuuri watches him intently. He can see the hungry look in his eyes.

“Can I?” he strokes Yuuri’s cock, his mouth is so close Yuuri can feel his breath on his head.

“Please.” Yuuri cries, the anticipation is killing him.

Viktor beams before moving closer to Yuuri’s leaking cock and placing a kiss on its head. Carefully, he flicks his tongue across the slit.

Yuuri came right there, hands gripping the sheets below him as he emptied his cock onto Viktor’s flush face.

Viktor stared down at him, one eye closed and covered with thick ropes of cum, other eye wide with surprise.

“V-Viktor, “he breathed. “S-sorry!” he covered his face with his hands. “Ahhh, that’s so embarrassing, I came so quick.”

Viktor wiped the cum off his face. “Don’t apologize Yuuri, I wanted you to feel good.” he smiles

But he wasn’t done. He wanted to feel more of Yuuri. He moved his hand lower, teasing Yuuri’s entrance with his finger. “You’re so wet down here.”  

Yuuri jumped.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Viktor pulled his hand away. “I didn’t ask, I’m sorry Yuuri.”

Yuuri shook his head, eyes shut tight. “I was just surprised. Please continue.”

Viktor waited a beat, then smiled. He pressed against the ring of muscle, wet and soft from slick. It gave easy, practically sucking him in. He pushed the digit in then out slowly, repeating the action over and over until Yuuri was a whimpering mess.

He added a second finger and Yuuri’s hole clenched around them.

“Greedy now aren’t we?”

“Stop saying such embarrassing stuff…” He trailed. He was hard again and he wasn’t surprised. It had always been his own finger he used on himself, but with Viktor doing it, it was a completely different experience. His body was melting into each and every touch.

Yuuri looked down to meet Viktor’s eyes. “I want you to come to.” He pulled at Viktor’s arm. “Kiss me again, please.” He blushed.

Viktor complied, fingers still inside Yuuri. He kissed him tenderly as Yuuri sat up on his elbows and reached between them, unfastening Viktor’s pants and pulling his cock free. He could remember the feel from his last heat, when Viktor had let him touch him. But today his mind was clear, fog free, and it had Yuuri blushing furiously.  

Still, he wanted to do this.

He stroked him gently from base to tip, relishing in the feeling of Viktor moaning into his mouth. He could feel every inch of Viktor, every vein pulsing through his cock, every twitch from arousal.

“D-do you feel good?” Yuuri asked tightening his grip slightly.

“Mhmm.” Viktor lapped at Yuuri’s lips before giving his attention to his neck. “Yuuri, you’re doing so good.” He moans. “It feels amazing.”

“I feel good to- Ah.”

Viktor added a third finger in him, twisting his wrist and pushing as deep as he could.

“You’re really sucking my fingers in.”

Yuuri played with the tip of Viktor’s cock, it was dripping a steady stream of pre-cum now, which Yuuri used to lubricate his hand. He could feel Viktor’s cock twitching under his fingers, growing bigger and harder.  

The sensation of the strokes made Viktor light headed. Hs skin was tingling and his belly was on fire. He would be coming any minute now.

He rocked his hips into Yuuri’s hand, and the raven haired boy blushed violently.

Viktor curled his fingers inside Yuuri, pressing against his prostate and making Yuuri’s whole body tremble as he let out a long moan.

“Ah- again.” Yuuri begged, eyes locked on Viktor. He had never felt pleasure like this, never. It was almost too much for him to bear. His pulse sped up and his legs were quivering.

Viktor smiled, biting down on Yuuri’s shoulder before pressing the sweet spot repeatedly. The air was filled with a sweet aroma as Yuuri’s slick pooled on the bed beneath them, coating Viktor’s hand.

“I’m gonna come again.” Yuuri warned this time.

Viktor continued his assault on his prostate until Yuuri’s hips buckled and he was spilling warmth between them.

Yuuri wrapped a leg around Viktor, trying to ground himself as his orgasm ran through him.

A big smile was planted on Viktor’s face as he thrusted more rapidly into Yuuri’s hand, coming before Yuuri came down from his own orgasm high.

The room was filled with the sound of panting and a low cry from Yuuri. His heart was beating so fast, he thought he would die, and when Viktor collapsed on top of him, he could feel his heart was also racing.

“That was amazing Yuuri.” Viktor said between breaths before rolling onto his back.

“Y-yeah.” God the embarrassment was coming back. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get passed that.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” he turned to face Yuuri, hand caressing his cheek.

“N-no, It felt amazing, I’ve never felt like that before.”

Viktor smiled, brushing the bangs from Yuuri’s face. “I’m glad. I want you to feel amazing Yuuri.”

“I want you to feel amazing to…” Yuuri trailed.

Viktor smiled. “I feel like I’m floating.”

Viktor slowly stood tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up. “Stay here, I’ll go grab some sheets and get a bath ready for you.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s head before pulling on a shirt and promptly leaving.

When Viktor shut the door Yuuri let out a huge sigh of relief. His heart was still pounding and he felt like he could walk on water. He was just so, happy!

He propped himself up and pulled his knees to his chest. This still all felt like a dream. Viktor Nikiforov preparing a bath for him.

He had made the right choice in trusting Viktor.

When ten minutes passed Yuuri grew restless. He stood, naked, in the room and walked to Viktor’s desk to look at the pictures.

There were some of him with fans and a bunch of them with the dog Yuuri recognized as Makkachin, Viktor’s poodle. Medals also decorated the area. He was curious to find that there were no family photos.  

Yuuri picked one of the medals up and examined it. At one point he thought he would want to win one. To win a gold medal. He places it back down before climbing onto the bed again.

As he does so he hears rapid footsteps and the scent of an angry alpha fills his nose. Did something happen to Viktor?

As the footsteps move closer Yuuri realizes that it’s a different scent. A friend of his sister’s maybe? He ignores it.

Until the footsteps stop in front of Viktor’s door.

“You thought you could hide away here you asshole!”

With that, the door goes flying open as a young blonde boy kicks at it.

Yuuri screams, mainly out of surprise, and pulls at the blankets to cover himself.

“What the-“ the boy freezes, his face going red and eyes wide in surprise. But that quickly melts away into anger. “Who the hell are you and why are you naked?” he stomps into the room. “Where is that shit head at? Is he hiding?” the boy tugs at the blanket but Yuuri holds onto it firmly.

“He’s not here can you please get out?”

“LIKE HELL I WILL!” he yells.

“Yuri? What’s wrong did you find the room?”, his mom walks to the door letting out a small gasp and covering her mouth. “Oh my, Yuuri, what are you- oh.”

Yuuri’s face is on fire. He hugs the blanket tighter. “It’s not what it looks like!” he panics. He knows it sounds absolutely idiotic to say it, but he does anyway because he can’t think.

“EHHHH.” The blonde squints at him. “Not what it looks like? You smell like you have Viktor all over you. What are you, his lover or something? Are YOU the reason he’s here. That asshole, he ditched me for you!” he points to Yuuri. “What did you promise him you pig?” he practically climbs on the bed, livid.

Then he stops. A look of panic washing over him.

“You’re an omega?” he jumps back, face red as he covers his nose.

So much was happening at once.  He sees his mother leave the room and hears her calling for Viktor.

The blonde glares daggers. “So that’s what this is about huh?”

“What’s going on here?” Viktor finally appears holding a handful of towels and sheets. He pushes passed the blonde. “Yuuri are you okay?”

“No I’m not okay! Everyone has on clothes but me!” he screamed blushing.

“Oh, uh.” He turns and pushes the blonde out forcefully. “I’ll take him somewhere to calm down, you go ahead and take a bath it’s ready for you.”

“Viktor you ass, let me fight him.”

“No Yuri! Leave him alone. Isn’t it past your bed time little one?” he snickers

Viktor closes the door behind him.

Yuuri stares at it. “Did…did he say his name was Yuri…”

He sighs covering his face with his hands for the millionth time today.

It was going to be a long night.

When Yuuri is clean and descent, he scurries into the living room. Viktor, and the blonde he called Yuri were facing each other, scowling and arguing.

“Umm…”Yuuri starts, and the blonde shoots him a glare.

“You, pig, just who do you think you are?”

“Yuri, stop.”

“No, this is insane Viktor!” he stands. “Just who is this guy? Your secret lover or something?”

“I’m his b-boyfriend.” Yuuri mutters. Not because he’s intimidated but because he’s still a little shocked from everything.

“Boyfriend, please. Viktor doesn’t have boyfriends, only lovers he has sex with and dumps.”

"You're making things up no Yuri, it's not nice.”

“So you think you can just run away huh?”

“I’m not running.” Viktor says smiling.

“You left and never came back!”

“I called.” He furrowed his brow. “Did they not tell you?”

“They told me Viktor Nikiforov quit his career because he found something more important than skating.”

“Exactly.” He smiles at Yuuri who blushes.

“You’re fucking kidding me right now.” He scoffs. “You left skating for this-this-“

“Enough Yuri, you need to leave.” Viktor stands. “If you’re here to antagonize Yuuri, I won’t forgive you. And as far as me quitting skating, that’s lie. I’m just not competing anymore. I’ll be coaching.”

“I’m here to take you back to Russia you ass. You were supposed to train me, you promised!” Yuuri could smell the panic leaking from the boy. He must have been young to have such little control over his scent, though it’s even stranger for someone so young to be emitting such a powerful pheromone. He must have a strong gene alpha like Viktor.

“I’m not going back, I don’t even remembering making a promise like that.”

“Well I’m not leaving without you.” He yells. “You’re supposed to be my coach.”

Suddenly, Yuuri feels very out of place. He backs away slowly, hoping to give the two space, but they both turn and look at him.

Yuri speaks first. “You don’t want him here right? He’s a bother and annoying. Are you keeping him around because of his looks?”

“No that’s not it-“

“Maybe his money then?

“No, you’re-“

“What, is it because he’s an alpha? You planning on having his children or something? Or are you already knocked up judging by that smell on you?”

Something in Yuuri snaps and he has to hold back from glaring. “Look, Yuri, I don’t know what kind of deal you and Viktor made, but don’t set the blame on me.”

“It IS your fault.” He yells

Yuuri sighs. “If that’s what you think fine. But this should be settled between you and Viktor. “

“So what, if I convince him to leave you’ll stay out of it pig?"

“That wouldn’t happen.” Viktor chimes in, standing between the two of them. “I want to stay and develop a relationship with him.”

Yuuri sighs, his head is starting to hurt. This kid had gotten on a plane and come all the way to Japan for Viktor. And if they really had made a promise and Viktor forgot, he had reason to be upset. But it was late and he was going to wake the whole neighborhood with all that yelling.

“Yuri, why don’t you calm down and stay here for the night. You two can talk about this in the morning.”

He glares, but listens.

“We have a room you can use, a kid shouldn’t be wandering around so late okay.” Yuuri smiles.

“Just show me where I’m sleeping.” He mutters. “And give me food before I starve to death.”

Yuuri nods reluctantly.

What had he just gotten himself into?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the read everyone!  
> I hope you enjoyed it =)
> 
> Just want to say, I modeled Yuuri's anxiety attack after my own symptoms. It's a horrible experience, and what always helped me was being talked to and told it would be over soon, so that's what i had Viktor do.
> 
> I'm happy I can bring Yuri into this story! He's one of my favorite characters, and I'm excited to develop his and Yuuri's relationship into something positive. 
> 
> find me on tumblr under: iceprincess-yuri


	4. What about the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri struggles figuring out just how much 'like' he has for Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is long and it's a real emotional roller coaster!   
> I have gotten such wonderful support from everyone, It's really motivating me to write even more.   
> I hope you really love this chapter, I enjoyed writing it and did my best to express the inner struggle and anxiety that Yuuri is going through. 
> 
> AlSO! Some people (well one really hahaha) have asked if they could do art for this series and let me just say I would literally die of happiness. Please feel free to do that and link me so i can see!! 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

The next morning Yuuri woke with strong pains in his abdomen. They were similar to the ones before but much more painful, so much so he could barely lift himself from his bed.

“Damn.” He cursed under his breath. He knew his body was rearranging itself from the inside, trying it’s best to prepare for children even though it would all be pointless.

He held his hand to his stomach, it hurt a lot.

He swallows the pain and heads for the kitchen, he can smell eggs which meant Viktor was up and cooking as usual.

“Yuuri, good morning.” He smiles, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Yuuri wonders for a moment what he could be so embarrassed about but is quickly reminded when he sees his mom sitting at the table. Her eyes are downcast.

Yuuri freezes. How could he have forgotten? His mother had seen him naked in Viktor’s room. There really wasn’t any explanation he could offer to cover it up.

“M-morning.” Yuuri takes his place at the table. His dad and sister are not there yet, and there are no signs of the Russian Yuri anywhere.

Viktor places a plate in front of him before sitting down himself across from Yuuri.

There is an awkward silence.

“Yuuri,” his mother starts. “I have some errands that need running, would you mind going out today for me?” she says smiling.

“I don’t mind, I didn’t have any plans today anyway.” A sharp pain surges through his body and he winces.

“Thank you, I have a lot on my plate today and don’t think I’ll have time to do it.”

“Busy day?”

“Yeah, meeting with your doctor about payments, talking with some organization who wants to rent the place out for a week, then cleaning the place up.”

“Ah, about the doctor. I can help pay. I have money saved up and I’ve been thinking of working-“

“Don’t worry about it son, It’s all taken care of. It’s something you need right so your father and I don’t mind. Let us take care of you okay.”

He couldn’t really argue. Getting and keeping a job would be hard in his condition. Who would hire an omega in the state he was in?

Well, he knew who but he wasn’t even going there.

His mother stood and pulled a slip of paper from her pocket. “It shouldn’t take you too long, it’s just a bit of shopping.” She smiled. “I’d feel more comfortable if you took Viktor or another friend since you’re so close to your heat.” She says casually.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I can go with you, I don’t have plans.” Viktor smiles

“Don’t you have to talk to Yuri.”

“I can do that later. He’s a bit of a handful so let’s spend the day together shopping.”

Yuuri sighs, “I think it’s something you should settle now, since he did fly all the way here for you.”

Viktor furrows his brow. “I know but I’d rather go with you.”

Viktor was stubborn. “Well, how about we take him with us.” He smiles. “You guys can talk and I’ll do the shopping.”

Viktor lets out a dramatic sigh. “B-but Yuuri!”

“That sounds like a good idea.” His mother chimed in.

Yuuri agreed, this would kill two birds with one stone right?

He didn’t want to hear all the arguments, he would be in heat soon and that’s the last thing he needed on his mind.

And surely Yuri must have calmed down by now.

 

* * *

 

He was wrong.

Yuuri walked sluggishly behind the two Russians, Yuri is more than loud as he confronts Viktor. They hadn’t stop arguing since they left the house.

“There is nothing for you here. Come back to Russia”

“You keep saying that Yuri but my response won’t change.”

“Then let me face him. He’s a skater right? If I win-”

“So you spent all night doing research? How devoted of you.” He turns back to look at Yuuri. “Why are you walking so far back?” he holds his hand out and winks. “Let’s walk like this.”

Before Yuuri can even respond, Yuri forces himself between them.

“Don’t you two dare act like that around me! I’m not letting that pig seduce you any farther!”

Yuuri sighs as they enter the store “Let’s finish this quickly.” He grabs a basket and pulls the shopping list from his back pocket.

“Why don’t we split up? Viktor suggest picking up his own basket. “We can finish this quickly and then settle everything at home. Is that okay with you Yuri?” he looks at the blonde who scowls before snatching up a basket.

“Just tell me what I need.”

Yuuri smiles. This would go a lot quicker this way. He folds the paper into thirds before carefully ripping and handing each person a piece. “Viktor can get the paper products, Yuri can get the deli products, and I’ll go get the rest. It’s not much and we’re in no rush so you can take your ti-“

“The faster we finish the faster I convince this airhead to come back.”

Yuuri laughs to himself as the blonde boy takes off, clutching his basket tightly.                             

 “He’s umm, motivated.”

“Yeah, it can be a blessing and a curse sometimes.” Viktor adds. He grabs Yuuri’s hand and squeezes it. “Is your body okay?” he brings the hand up to meet his lips. “I wasn’t too rough with you was I last night?”

“N-no, I’m fine.” He starts to walk, clinging to Viktor’s hand. “I umm, I enjoyed it.”

“Is that right? I thought you might be mad for all the marks I left.”

Shit.

Yuuri had totally forgotten about the love bites.

His hand immediately goes to his neck. “Are they noticeable?”

“Not with your coat on. Next time I’ll leave them in a less obvious place.” He winks

“Next time?” he blushes. When would next time be? During his heat or, tonight, or when?

“Are you thinking about a next time?” Viktor teases

“No it’s just.” He lowers his voice. “My heat is coming in the next day or so.”

“I’ll take good care of you. I can touch you now, if you’re okay with it.” His voice lowers.

“I am, b-but, with Yuri here, it’s a bit embarrassing. Especially if he doesn’t want you near me.” He didn’t think his heart could handle another incident like last night. If Yuri walked in on him in such an embarrassing state he really would die.

“He won’t be a problem. I’ll talk to him seriously at the rink tonight.”

“The rink?”

“Yeah, I was gonna take him to give you some space. He’ll be a lot more honest there anyway, and more calm.”

“Well go easy on him, he’s just a kid right? He must be really disappointed that he got left behind.”

“I wouldn’t change it though…because if I had stayed in Russia, we never would have gotten together like this.”

Yuuri moves closer to him, their arms touching. “I know it’s selfish of me to say but… I’m glad…I’m happy with everything that has happened. But you should still work things out with him okay. ” he smiles at him

Viktor pressed a kiss to his cheek and Yuuri almost swoons. “You’re never gonna be able to get rid of me if you keep that up.”

The shopping takes less than an hour to complete. Yuuri is happy the two came along so he didn’t have to carry everything on his own.

Especially when the pain had returned to his body.

He winced and had to bite his tongue from letting out a whimper. It hurt, a lot. He could feel his insides being stretched and twisted and it was almost unbearable.  

Viktor put a hand to his shoulder. “Yuuri. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, just a little pain.” He managed to get out. He wanted to be home quickly. He quickened his pace.

“Do we need to stop for a minute, you look like you could use it.”

“What? Tired from a little walking? Are you an idiot?” Yuri scolds, scoffing.

“It’s not that, it’s just…” Yuuri trails looking up at Viktor. He really wanted to get home and take some pain killers. “The special medicine I need won’t be here for a while so…”

Viktor takes Yuuri’s bags. “Why don’t I carry these, maybe it’ll lessen the pain right?”

“You don’t have to do that.” He protests, but is ignored.

“We’ll be home in a few minutes.”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat every time Viktor used the word home. It made everything so much more real. And it was a reality he didn’t want to trade for anything, even if it meant being selfish. He wanted Viktor to stay with him.

* * *

 

After Viktor and Yuri had headed out to the rink, Yuuri had decided to relax in the onsen. He figured it would be quiet way to relax along with easing his current cramps.

He entered the hot water slowly, smiling happily as he lowered himself down. He felt amazing. The heat was definitely helping and he sank lower till he was neck deep. He hummed as his body relaxed. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had spent some real time alone. He seemed to always have Viktor by hide, practically attached to his hip.

He didn’t mind though.

He had come to enjoy his company. He was learning more and more about Viktor every day, and Viktor was learning more about him to. Yuuri had grown very fond of their idle talks and the nights they spent watching videos and cooking. It was nothing extravagant but, they both enjoyed the company.

And then there was what happened last night.

Yuuri sunk lower, face going red. He was still a bit embarrassed about everything that had occurred. He couldn’t believe he had made the first move like that. He had kissed Viktor so boldly, so confidently that he didn’t even recognize himself. And they had…

Yuuri bit his lip. Viktor’s tongue and lips and his fingers had been all over him. He could still feel the heat from the different touches.

His hand went to his collarbone, his fingers caressing the dark marks on his skin.

This was proof of what they had done together.

Yuuri smiled to himself. He felt at ease, and happy. Even though the situation that brought them together was an inconvenience, he didn’t regret getting to know Viktor.

He would deal with the pain and the heat to the best of his abilities. He knew it would be difficult of course, but Viktor and Phichit and his family were all supporting him in their own way. 

Besides, he would have his medicine in one week or so and that would help substantially.

He rolls his shoulders, relaxing even more.

What would happen after?

When he was back on his normal heat schedule. Would Viktor continue living here? How far would their relationship go? What would occur when he didn’t need an alpha’s touch?

Where did Yuuri want their relationship to go?

He pushed the thoughts aside, surely it was too soon to think about that. Viktor had been here a month or so. They hadn’t even been officially dating for long. 

He laughed to himself.

For now, he would try his best not to worry about it. He knew his anxiety would keep the questions in the back of his mind but…for now, he just wanted to enjoy all the time he had with Viktor. 

After an hour of bathing Yuuri returned to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed drying his hair when a warm knot in his stomach began to form.

He let out a sharp gasp at the sudden feeling.

“Not now!” he cursed, he should have had another day before his heat. He tossed the towel to the floor.

What an awful time this was, with Viktor gone out. He wasn’t sure if he should call him or not. Viktor had said he wanted to help him through it all, but he was busy talking to Yuri right? He didn’t want to disturb that.

He tossed himself back on his bed. He could feel the steady build of arousal. If he called Viktor…would he do the same as last night?

Would he touch him in the same fiery way?

Before, he hadn’t let Viktor touch him. But now…now he was sure he wanted it. Wanted Viktor’s hands fondle his body. He wanted to feel those intense touches again.

He could still feel the push of Viktor’s fingers inside him.

Yuuri covered his face with his hands. “I’m becoming addicted…” he muttered. He could feel an erection forming in his pants. 

Once again, he debated phoning Viktor, but he really didn’t want to get between his and Yuri’s important discussion.

He tapped on his stomach before sitting up.

“I’ll just…do it like before.” He had managed his past heats well enough alone.

He stands, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. His body temperature was rising, and he knew he would be in a fog soon, unable to control his own actions.

Quickly, he pulled off his clothes and tossed them into a pile on the floor. He should tell someone, tell them so he can have water and towels, but he couldn’t stop himself from crawling onto the bed and spreading his legs.

He grabbed at his length, it wasn’t even completely hard yet and he was still feeling it in the pit of his stomach.

He swallowed, moving his hands back up to his chest. How had Viktor made him feel so good yesterday?

He squeezed at his nipples, humming at the tingling sensation. It wasn’t like when Viktor had done it. He needed more, more to satisfy him.

The heat was consuming him slowly, and he looked to his phone.

Against his better judgment, he grabbed and dialed the number.

Viktor picked up after the third ring.

“Hello Yuuri! Bored at home without me?” he sung. “Me and Yuri just finished up here, we’re in the locker room and will be home soon okay.”

His voice, his voice was so satisfying.

Yuuri’s hand returned to his cock, fully hard now, leaking at a simple hello.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?”

Yuuri stroked himself, his other hand clenching the phone tightly. “V-Viktor.” He moaned into the receiver.

Viktor went silent.

“I can’t stop, ah, I need you Viktor, I can’t-“ He was blushing furiously.

Viktor’s voice was low and seductive when he spoke. “I’ll be home soon to take care of you. Be good.” He hung up all too quickly. 

Yuuri practically tossed his phone to the floor, stroking himself more, pulling at his length. He swiped his thumb across the slit, hip bucking upward.

He felt…he needed more.

His fingers went south to his entrance. He teased the hole, running a finger across the soft flesh. 

Viktor’s fingers had been here yesterday, thrusting inside him. God Yuuri wanted him. He wanted to feel the long digits thrusting in and out of him, pressing against his insides.

He wanted it so bad.

He let a finger slide in, and hissed. He wasn’t as slick as he had been yesterday and it was a bit difficult to go in smoothly.

His body never did what he wanted.

He closed his eyes, and thought more of Viktor. Of his body pressed against his, eyes half lidded, staring down at him relentlessly. He thought of the sly smile Viktor would make as Yuuri whimpered beneath him.

He thought of Viktor’s cock, what it would feel probing at his entrance, pushing into him slowly, watching Yuuri’s face twist from pain to pleasure.

Yuuri could feel his slick coating his fingers now and he dared to add another finger.

Viktor would be longer, thicker than this. He imagined the feeling of being filled completely, hole stretched and throbbing.

He moaned, tossing his head back into the pillow. Just the thoughts had him leaking now. He smiled, humming at the feeling of his fingers stretching himself open.

Open for his alpha.

“Vikor!” he moaned his name loudly, his control was lost now, taken over by omega fueled desires.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed between the phone call and the sound of his door clicking open but it wasn’t soon enough. His cock was so heavy now, ready to burst, but he couldn’t come. Not without his alpha. He couldn’t bring himself to release.

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice rang through his ears.

He heard Viktor’s clothing hit the floor before the bed dipped at his weight.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I made you wait so long.” He hoovered over him, sliding between Yuuri’s legs.  His pants were still on but he had removed his shirt. He was panting, and his cheeks were flushed, he must have rushed here the moment he hung up. “I’m all sweaty, I’m sorry I didn’t want to take a shower and make you wait.”

“Don’t talk, just, ah, just touch, k-kiss me.”

“I’ll take good care of you.” He kisses him passionately, mouth hungrily devouring Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri grabs at his back, pulling him closer. He wants to feel more.

He rolls his hips eagerly. “I couldn’t come without you, my body needs you.”

“Were you thinking of me?” he trailed a necklace of kisses across Yuuri’s neck.

“Y-yes.” His hips are shaking now as he rubs his cock against Viktor’s crotch.  “I thought of last night. Your mouth and…and your fingers…inside me. I want it again. Please.”

He hears Viktor grunt before he pushes their mouths together again.

“I need you Viktor please I’ll be good just, touch me.”

Viktor smiles against his lips as he trails his hand snakes down.  When he finally takes a hold of Yuuri’s cock, it’s too much. Yuuri digs his nails into his back, grounding himself as he comes. Viktor strokes him through it, wincing as Yuuri’s nails dig into flesh.

“Viktor, more. Touch me more.”  He spreads his legs invitingly, he had only just came and was asking for more.

Viktor smiles, leaning back on his heels. He spreads Yuuri’s cheeks apart, marveling at the glistening hole twitching erratically. He had to close his eyes, concentrate. He wouldn’t let the alpha inside him take control. He didn’t want it to.  Yuuri was too precious to hurt.

“Hurry Viktor!” Yuuri was hard again.

“Patience Yuuri…” he teased, rubbing the pad of his index finger against his entrance.

“N-no, don’t, don’t mess with me, just put it in. Put it in like you did yesterday please.” He was begging him with tears in his eyes, and he couldn’t stop.

“If you insist.” He pushed two fingers in at once and Yuuri practically sings, eyes fluttering shut.

Viktor blushes as Yuuri writhes beneath him, pushing his hips down onto his fingers. It’s a sight. And Viktor can’t stop his arousal from growing in his pants. He would ignore it though, as he wanted to focus entirely on giving Yuuri the pleasure he wanted.

* * *

 

Viktor knew it would be a hard couple of days but he hadn’t really prepared for the exhaustion. Yuuri’s stamina was un-real. He could go for hours at a time, orgasm after orgasm until he was satisfied. Viktor could barely keep up with him, to the point that Yuuri would take control of everything. He couldn’t count the number of times Yuuri had flipped their positions, pinning Viktor on his back as he straddled him. He would roll his hips against Viktor, rutting against him to get himself off.

By the fourth day, when Yuuri’s heat had reached its end, Viktor was drained. He was surprised he still had the strength to clean up everything. He wiped down Yuuri’s body with a warm rag as he slept.

Yuuri was beautiful, a real sleeping beauty.

Viktor smiled looking down at him, brushing his fingers across his cheek. It was like a dream, to be here with him. To be with the man he had fallen in love with from afar. The man who had jumpstarted his heart and gave his life inspiration.

He recalled watching Yuuri skate for the first time during competition. He had rarely paid attention because in the end, he would always win. And after years of winning he had grown distant from his own skating. It lacked heart and emotion.

And then he saw Yuuri. The only reason he had chosen to watch was because the music choice was one of his favorites. When he first saw the skater he had laughed. The boy was nervous, frightened even. This must have been his first big competition. He watched as the Japanese boy glided across the ice and something changed. Something in his eyes had switched from scared to determined.

He wasn’t a bad skater at all, in fact, he was fairly good. But it was more than that. The way his body moved, the way his face changed with each turn and jump, the way his lips parted slightly, it was like he was telling a story, making music with his body.

Viktor was intrigued.

The boy kicked off the ice in an attempt to jump, but when he landed he fell hard to the ground. Viktor had winced at it, it looked painful, but the determination had never left the boy’s face. He was…trying so hard. Viktor eyes were wide as he watched the boy’s program. Not once did he land a jump, and his score would pay for it.

In the end, Viktor had gotten first, and the Japanese boy had not even qualified for the next level of competition.

As the skaters gathered in the lobby to mingle, Viktor’s eyes were focused on the boy. The look of defeat on his face was heart breaking.

“Like we even had a chance.” He heard some skaters gossip. “We all knew he was going to win.”

Viktor frowned. So they had given up before the competition had even began.

“Yuuri don’t look so down, there was no way any of us we’re going to win.”

He watched as another skater put a hand on the Japanese boy’s shoulder.

So his name was Yuuri…

Yuuri had furrowed his brow. “I worked really hard, I-I wanted to try my best but I failed. I thought I could do it this time.”

“You thought you could beat Viktor?” the other skaters had laughed, smacking him on the back.

Yuuri’s face went red. “I-I didn’t really think like that. It wasn’t about beating Viktor. I just wanted to win with my program I worked forever on. I wanted to give my best and be proud of what I did, but I didn’t land a single jump.” He tried to smile but Viktor could see how forced it was. The boy was hurting.

That was such a long time ago it seemed. And since then, Viktor had followed Yuuri’s career. He felt like such a fanboy, and even when they competed against each other, Viktor was cheering for him.

Not even just that, seeing how hard the boy was trying had ignited something in Viktor. He stopped half-assing during competitions and gave his all instead.

So when he heard Yuuri had pulled from competing, his heart broke.

Now he was sitting on Yuuri’s bed, in Yuuri’s room, running a hand through his dark hair.

Yuuri was amazing, and he didn’t even know it. He didn’t know his beauty and worth and kindness. He didn’t know how deserving he was of happiness, but Viktor would do everything in his power to help him see what he saw. He knew the anxiety would always be there, he knew he wasn’t some knight in shining armor that could take away all of Yuuri’s fears and doubt. He wanted instead to be his support, so when those doubts surfaced, he would turn and see Viktor beside him. He would see that someone was always there to help him through what he was going through.  

He leaned forward placing a light kiss on Yuuri’s forehead, careful not to wake him.

“I love you Yuuri Katsuki.”

* * *

 

Yuuri woke the next morning more refreshed than he had ever been. Once again, the mess from everything had been cleaned including his body. Viktor was missing from the bed and Yuuri quickly rose and redressed to seek him out.

He found him sitting in his room at his desk, typing away at his computer.

Yuuri was…a bit embarrassed from how the last few days had gone. He wasn’t sure how many times he came, or how many times he lost consciousness do to the pleasure Viktor had given him. He could recall however how much he had begged Viktor, how he spread his legs wider and wider, and how he pushed Viktor onto his back as he rubbed against him.

“Morning…” Yuuri blushed

“Ah, Yuuri good morning! How are you feeling?”

“Good.” He said plainly, shifting on his feet. “S-sorry about all this.”

“Hmm? About what?” Viktor looked away from his computer to stare at him.

“You having to deal with my heat and everything. It must be tiring for you.”

“I told you Yuuri, I don’t mind at all. Sure I’m tired but that’s only because you have quite a naughty appetite.” He smirks.

“ANYWAY!” Yuuri stops him from talking any further. “Where is Yuri, did you talk?”

“Yeah we did a lot of talking though he barely listened to me. He’s in the main room with your sister at the moment.”

“Is that so, will he be staying or?”

“Ah well, he’s convinced I should go home. Especially after we spent four days locked in your room together.”

Yuuri sighs.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s a child. He can be very selfish but, he’s not a bad kid.”

Yuuri smiled.

“Oh, Yuuri by the way, how would you feel about going for dinner tonight?” Viktor sits back in his chair and begins typing again.

Another date?

Yuuri’s heart pounds in his chest. “I want to yes!” it comes out way more eager than he wants it to.

“Good, I’m making a reservation at this restaurant a few towns over. It’s fancy so we have to dress our best!” he winks.

“Okay.” Yuuri’s eyes light up. A fancy dinner date at a high class restaurant! He was thrilled. More than thrilled. 

He walks to the common room to join Yuri and Mari who are watching t.v.

“Hey Yuuri, can’t believe this guy and you share a name. Ironic huh?”  she snickers.

The blonde glares at him.

“But it’s confusing so I’ve opted to call him Yurio, which makes things much easier.”

“No it doesn’t! Why can’t he get the nickname?”

“Probably because I’m older.” Yuuri smiles.  

Yurio stares at him intently for a moment. Eyes scanning over his face and body.

Yuuri twiddles with his thumbs a bit confused at the intense stare. He chooses to ignore it and walk to the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

Yurio walks in the moment he sits down at the table with food.

“Is there something I can do for you? Do you want food?” Yuuri asks.

“No.” he responds flatly before sitting across from him.

“Then-“

“Why are you with Viktor?”

“Eh?” he drops his chopsticks.

“Why are you with him?”

“That’s because, I-“

“You said it wasn’t because he’s an alpha, but you locked him in your room for four days straight.”

“That’s not how it is. You make it sound like I’m holding him hostage. It’s mutual you know.”

“Don’t you think you’re inconvenient?”

“No, Viktor has said-“

“He’s just being nice to you don’t you think? You really think Viktor would give up his life of skating for you?”

Yuuri had to hold back his anger. “His life is not skating. That’s not all he is.”

Yurio glares. “You think you can keep spreading your legs and he’ll stay glued to your side. I heard you these few days. Begging him to touch you. It’s pathetic if all you want from him is sexual pleasure. It must be easy being an omega huh?“

Yuuri is pissed now. He bites his lip to keep calm

“You said you like him but you force him to-“

‘I’m not forcing him! You keep saying that over and over but it’s not true. I’m trying to give you the benefit of the doubt because you’re a child but you’re making that difficult when you say such insulting things.”

“So what then, do you love him? Don’t fuck with me pig.”

“Where our relationship goes is up to us, you have nothing to do with it. Viktor cares for me and I care for him whether you or the rest of Russia likes it or not. Yes, I’m an omega and I go into heat but…Viktor told me not to be ashamed of that. That he would help me through it. And yes I agreed. It’s mutual, as are our feelings and no insult you throw at me is going to change that Yuri”

“You really think he’s going to stay with you? Viktor is selfish and he only cares about the moment. Once he’s done playing with he’ll return to skating.”

“How can you say that about someone you care about?” Yuuri questions, giving a sad smile.

Yurio blushes, and rage flashes across his face. “I don’t like that guy at all. I want to use him to further my career. He was supposed to be my coach not your little fuck buddy.”

So that’s what it was huh. Yuuri smiled at the realization. “Yuri, are you jealous?”

Yurio smacks the table with his hands. “Who the-what the hell do you think you’re saying you pig.”

“Sorry to put this so bluntly but. If anyone is trying to hold Viktor hostage it’s you isn’t it? You want him to be with you and teach you. Yet he’s here with me and you don’t understand why. Yuri, just because you feel a certain way…doesn’t mean you can control everything around you. You have to let go sometimes.”

“I’m not-“

“You should respect Viktor’s choice. All this is going to do is make him dislike you Yuri, and you don’t want that right?”

Yurio stands, eyes cast to the floor. “That’s easy for you to say huh. You’re the one that gets to stay with him. You don’t have to return home on your own.” He gave an almost sad expression.

Yuuri stood, and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything, just offers the comfort he can.

“Hey pig.”

Yuuri laughs. “Yes?”

“Let’s skate.”

Yuuri blinks, “What why?”

“I want to know what you’re skating is like. Viktor said you…your skating tells stories and makes music and shit so show me. He told me that’s why he got interested in you.”

“I don’t really do that anymore.”

Yurio grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the room. “We’re going now so, go put on decent clothes.”

“But-“

“I’ll be waiting for you in the front room in five minutes, don’t you dare try to skip out either.” He points, before stomping away.

* * *

 

Despite his better judgement Yuuri agrees. He changes into workout clothes and does his best to sneak past Viktor’s room. But Viktor is already in the main room, coat on, and standing next to Yurio.

“Viktor!”

Viktor smiles. “I was invited to join.”

This was the worst thing that could happen. He wasn’t even sure if he would have the energy. He had just gotten over his heat.

It didn’t take long to walk to the rink. They changed into their skates quickly and slid onto the edge of the ice.

“I don’t know about this.” Yuuri sighs. His face is flushed and his eyes keep wandering to Viktor.

“Stop whining.” Yurio barks, smacking him on the back before skating off.

“What do you even want me to do?”

“Skate.” Yurio spins around gracefully and faces him. “I wanna hear that music Viktor talks about.”

Yuuri swallows. That was impossible right? He hadn’t seriously skated in a long while. More so there was not even any music playing. Sure he remembered his programs steps but there was no way he could perform it well. Let alone ‘make music’ as they said.

“Yuuri.” Viktor glided behind him, wrapping his hands around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Yuuri blushed furiously. “Don’t think about whatever it is you’re thinking about.”

“How can I not, I don’t know what to do.”

“Just do your best, like you always do. Skate out your emotions. Focus on the feeling not the action.” His hands move to Yuuri’s hips and whispers close to his ear. “Show me up close how much music your body can make.” He squeezes him gently. “You can do that well right? If it makes it easier, you can think about me.”

“Eh, what are you talking about?” He whispers, blush deepening.

“For the past few nights, your body has made a different kind of music right? Try thinking of that.” He moves his hands to Yuuri’s back before gently pushing him away.

Yurio watched them with a disgusted look. “Are you two kidding me? How about you stop fondling each other and get to skating.” He demands

“Y-yeah.” He skates past Yurio, he’s still not sure what he’s supposed to be doing or why they’re doing all this but…

He looks to Viktor, who’s smiling.

Yuuri takes a breath and spins around, skating back as his eyes are downcast to the ice.

Viktor had told him to think of him, of their…sexual relationship. How was he supposed to skate erotically?

What had Viktor told him? Don’t think just feel?

Yuuri stared out, eyes focused.

He didn’t know much about doing that, only his omega side could be so erotic. Could he do it himself without being in heat?

He lifts his arms, spreading them out then hugging in on himself.

Viktor thought so right.

He let his hands caress his body as he skated, outlining his figure just as Viktor’s hands had done.

He slid faster across the ice, making up the step sequence as he went. He ran his hands through his hair, tossing his head back as he dipped down on one knee.

He could feel Viktor’s gaze on him.

He thought of Viktor leaning over him, like he’s done so many times.  The way he looked before bringing their lips together. That sparkle of desire in his eye.

That’s right, he though bringing his hands to his lips before going into a jump spin.

Viktor found him desirable. THE Viktor. He had to constantly remind himself of that. NO matter what Yuri or anyone else said, Viktor had chosen him.

He slowed his spin before pushing off and skated faster, past both Viktor and Yuri.

Viktor had said before that…even though so many people dreamed of him, Yuuri was the one in his thoughts.

He outstretched his hands, spinning once before going into a spread eagle. He knew his moves were sloppy due to lack of practice but…he felt invigorated. He was losing stamina but…

He closed his eyes for a moment, just gliding. His hands once again roamed his body from shoulders down to his thighs.

If Viktor chose him…he wouldn’t leave right. He had promised to stay with him.

Yuuri believed Viktor, but something Yuri had said had him a bit worried.

Did he love Viktor?

Did Viktor love him?

They liked each other yes but…was like enough for him to stay?

Viktor had never said he loved him or anything. What was the future of their relationship?

What if nothing would grow from this like? What if-

He cut himself off from the thoughts.

No, no, no, no.

He wouldn’t let them consume him.

Yuuri crossed his feet, turning himself in the other direction, arms stretched forward as he glided across to the other side.

This thing they had, this relationship. It was new to both of them. It would be hard but, Yuuri wanted to love Viktor and he wanted Viktor to love him.

Was he selfish for wanting that?

No, he didn’t care if it was selfish. He was like Yuri, he wanted Viktor to himself. He wanted Viktor to want him back.

More than ‘like’.

Yuuri was used to giving things up, used to losing.

But not this, not Viktor. He would not lose him.

His pace quickened, skating around the outside of the rink. He passsed Viktor and dared a glance at his face. He was smiling, and Yuuri smiled back.

He gave a sharp turn, skating toward the open middle space before jumping off his left foot as high as he could get. His body spun, once, twice, and he landed left foot first with arms and leg stretched out.

He managed to hold the pose before doing a short and simple combination of spins and coming to a slow halt.

He breathed heavily for a short while before collapsing onto the ice. His heart was pounding and he was covered in sweat. He looked up to see both Yuri and Viktor staring at him, unmoving.

“N-no way.” Yurio swallowed, eyes wide. “You said you haven’t been skating for months right? How can you land a-”

“I’m sorry, I-It’s been a long time and I know I can’t do everything perfectly but…I tried.” He looked to Yurio who was still staring wide eyed. “Yuri I…I’m sorry but I won’t let you have him. “ he was still panting and now he could feel tears forming in his eyes. “I won’t let you take him back.”

“Eh, you what?”

Yuuri pushes himself to his feet. “I won’t let you have Viktor.” He stares him down, holding back tears. “I want to grow closer to him so, you can’t take him.”

Viktor skates towards him and stops only a breath away. “Yuuri…you silly thing, you’re crying.” He reaches up and wipes the tears away from his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Yuuri’s heart skips and he throws himself into Viktor’s arms. He can’t speak, he doesn’t want. He just wants to stand in the embrace of the man he had grown to care so much for.

“Yuri.” Viktor said softly to the blonde. “Have you seen enough? I’m sorry, I really am but I can’t keep my promise we made. I can’t return to Russia now. I want to stay here.”

Yuri stares at the two of them before letting out a soft laugh. “You really are gross Viktor. I should have known huh. After catching him naked in your bed. You used to never let anyone into your personal space.” He smiles.

He glides away from them heading to the exit. “Hey pig!” he calls out and Yuuri wipes his eyes before looking at him.

“I could hear it, your music.”

Yuuri smiles.

“But it sucked ass so stop slacking off and start practicing. Next time I’m here you better improve or I’m kidnapping your boyfriend and dragging him home.” He holds up his middle finger before stomping away angrily.

“He said he’s coming back…”Yuuri trails

“Mm, I think that means he likes you Yuuri.” Viktor smiled.

“Who flips off someone they like?”

“Teenagers.” He grabs Yuuri’s hand and pulls. “Let’s go home. You need a shower before our big date today.”

Crap. Yuuri had almost forgotten in the midst of all this.

“Let’s hurry home then.”

* * *

 

Yuuri was shaking from nervousness. His sister sat behind him on his bed, combing his hair back away from his face. He was tapping his foot and playing with the end of his black blazer.

“Would you quit that?” Mari slapped him across the head.

“Sorry, I’m just-“

“Nervous yeah I know. Geeze, Yuuri. You just spent the past four days with the guys hand up your ass and now you’re nervous over a dinner date.”

“MARI!” He shouted blushing.

“Look, all I’m saying is you need to relax. He told me where you guys are going and let me say that man must love you. I couldn’t afford to look at their menu. Plus they’re always booked which means he somehow has connections.”

“Is it really that impressive of a place?” he asks.

“Hell yes. It sits on top of a fancy hotel too. They have glass elevators and a huge fountain inside.”

“A hotel?” butterflies flutter in his stomach. Was…were they going to stay the night there?

“You’re thinking of doing something naughty with Viktor aren’t you?” he sister laughs.

“N-no.”

“Liar. It takes like two or three hours to get there from here so I’m assuming he’s renting a room for you guys tonight.”

“You think so.” Were they going to…have sex? Is that what was happening?

“You guys are probably gonna bang right?”

“Stop saying things please.”

“Hey, I’m looking out for you okay. I’m just saying, if you do, use a condom. Your heat just ended after all so-”

“Mari…” He could die right now.

“It’d be better if you were on birth control but since you’re not, a condom is your only option. You don’t want to get pregnant right?”

“I don’t!”

“Then don’t let him stick it in before putting on a condom. Do you have some?”

“N-no…” of course he didn’t have any. He had been so determined not to sleep with Viktor in the beginning he hadn’t listened when the doctor said to buy some.

“I have an unopened pack in my room, want em?” She said it so casually Yuuri wasn’t sure he heard right. “I’ll run and grab them.” She hoped off the bed and sprinted out of the room.

Yuuri stared at the floor with wide eyes. He felt like his heart would pound out of his chest any moment now.

Mari returned holding a small box. “You have a bag right?”

“Viktor said I wouldn’t need anything so no.”

“Well stick a few in your wallet. They should be fine.” She opens the box and pulls a few out. “How many do you think you’ll need?”

“Ah, I don’t know.” He hides behind his hands.

“I’ll give you three.” She hands him the square packets, which he reluctantly takes and shoves quickly in his wallet.

“Chin up little brother.  You’ll be fine.”

“I’m so nervous I think I’m going to be sick.”

“You’re nervous cuz you like him.” She pulled him up off the bed. “You look great, you’re going to be fine. And DON’T rush things you’re not ready for.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you Mari.” His heart was so happy about how supportive she has been. They had always got along but she usually kept away from his personal business. He was actually happy she was helping him so much. After all, he had no idea how to handle a relationship. 

* * *

 

Viktor had rented a car. A really really nice car. And he was driving. Viktor was driving as Yuuri sat nervously in the seat next to him. It would be less intimidating if Viktor didn’t look so good sitting there. He was wearing a silver suit. He looked like something out of a magazine or a movie. He was shining.

“It’ll take us a while to get there so, I’m glad we left early. It’ll be worth it though I promise.”

“Is that so?” Yuuri smiled.

“Yuuri?”

“Yeah?”

“You look really handsome in that.”

“Thank you, but you definitely outshine me today.” He laughs.

“Do I? I would argue against that. Though I did try to make an impression on you. I’m glad you like what you see.”

“You’ll get a lot of attention at the restaurant.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t take my eyes off of you.” He looks at him and winks.

“Please focus on the road Viktor.”

“Yeah yeah, sure.”

It took them nearly two and a half hours to arrive at their destination. Yuuri had almost nodded off but managed to stay awake, by scrolling through social media on his phone.  

They parked the car and Viktor led him through the hotel lobby straight to the elevator. It really was glass. It was a bit scary going up, but Viktor had grasped his hands halfway through, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

The diner room was huge and intimidating with a red carpet, beautiful silver tables and chairs and a glass roof overhead. Women wore long gowns and the men wore fine suits. Yuuri felt slightly out of place. These people were rich.

He followed Viktor to the front where a woman looked up his name before guiding them to a table against the window.  She left menus for them and Viktor ordered wine before she left.

“Viktor this place is…it’s amazing. How in the world can you afford this?”

“Don’t worry about that Yuuri.” He passed him a menu. “Just order whatever it is you want.”

When the waitress returned she brought tall glasses of wine along with a plate of assorted breads and cheese. Yuuri couldn’t help but notice the way she stared and blushed at Viktor as he told her his order. She took their order and left promptly.

Yuuri had noted how everything on that menu was way overpriced, though the food must be good given how packed the place was. There was no empty table in sight.

“Yuuri, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m just still taken aback. We usually just eat at fast food places so, eating here is a bit strange. Not that it’s bad I just, It’s new to me.”

“Your town doesn’t have a place like this right?”

“No, I guess I don’t really match these kinds of places. I don’t fit in very well.”

Viktor folds his hands under his chin, elbows on the table, and leans on them. “You don’t.”

“Y-yeah?” he scratches his head. “Everything looks so classy and then there’s me.” He laughs.

“You’re the most valuable thing in this room.”

Yuuri melts at the words, as cheesy as they are, they definitely work on him. “A-are you trying to be romantic?” he smiles.

“Mhmm, is it working?”

“It is.” He laughs.

They spend the wait doing their usual talking until the food comes. When it does, Yuuri is so invested in the rich flavor he forgets to even converse. Viktor watches him silently, marveling at each and every movement the boy makes.

As he finishes his food up Yuuri sips at his wine slowly. He’s no good drunk so he only plans on one glass for the evening.

“Was the food good Yuuri?”

“It was delicious. I’ve never tasted such amazing fish. It was so fresh! And the vegetables were really good to! OH, and the sauce was amazing!”

“You like food don’t you?” Viktor laughs. “Your eyes really light up when you talk about it.”

“Y-yeah. I gain weight so easily though.” He puts a hand to his face. “I’ve already gained weight according to my doctor. My body really sucks right now.”

Viktor takes a drink of his wine. “I’d disagree, I think your body is perfect.”

“You say that now, until I gain another ten pounds from this whole mating situation.”

“Yuuri, you’re beautiful. No amount of weight is going to change that.”

“You’re really laying on the compliments today Viktor. Are you scheming?” He teases.

“No more than usual.” He smiles. “I just want to treat you. You’ve had an exhausting few days right?”

Yuuri blushes, “So have you.”

“That’s true, but your body is taking most of the toll. You deserve some good food and good rest.”

“Good rest, right. Speaking of which, are we heading back tonight?”

“Once we’re done here, I booked a room at the hotel for us to stay in for the night. It has a hot tub in it so you can really relax. And the t.v is huge apparently.”

Yuuri swallowed. He knew it, his sister was right. They were staying the night in such a fancy place with no family around. He adjusted the tie around his neck.

After a few minutes of talking, Viktor paid for their food, bought a bottle of wine for Yuuri’s family, and the two headed down to get their room key.

* * *

 

As if the restaurant wasn’t classy enough the rooms were phenomenal. White walls, gold trim, chandelier. There was a small kitchen and, as Viktor had mentioned, a hot tub. There was even a sitting room with a small couch and a huge t.v mounted on the wall.

“Viktor, this is amazing.” Yuuri’s eyes lit up at the beautiful décor. “But, is all this necessary for one night stay?”

“Only the best right.” Viktor smiled, shrugging off his coat and kicking his shoes off. “You relax, I’ll get the hot tub running.”

Yuuri nods, stepping out of his shoes. He strips off his tie and Jacket and fold them in a neat pile, placing them on the kitchen counter. He watches Viktor fill the marble tub before sitting on the bed.

“Yuuri, it has jets in it to.” Viktor practically jumps up. He pulls off his tie and undoes his shirt, tossing it to the ground.

Yuuri laughs. “You’re going to wrinkle your clothes Viktor.”

Viktor undoes his belt and pants and slides out of those to. “They’ll be fine, there’s an iron here anyway.”

Yuuri blushes as Viktor removes his underwear, leaving him naked in the middle of the room.

“Do you have to stand there naked? Is there a robe or-”

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen or touched right Yuuri?” he gives a bright smile and Yuuri has to almost shield himself. “You should take yours off to. You can’t get in with your clothes on now can you?”

“Ah, no I can wait till after you’re out.” If he were to get in the tub, he definitely would end up wanting to do something lewd.

“Nonsense Yuuri.” He walks over to him and places his hands on both sides of Yuuri, dipping them into the bed. “Won’t you join me?” He pouts, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

Yuuri blushes from ear to ear but manages a nod. Damn his low resistance to Viktor.

“Yay!” Viktor cheers before running back to the tub and shutting off the water. He hops in quickly. “Come come Yuuri, it’s too good to not share.”

Yuuri swallows, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and letting it fall off of him.

Surely that tub was big enough for them to sit opposite each other. Though knowing Viktor he would want Yuuri close to him.

He takes off his pants and briefs in one go, stepping out of them before making his way to the tub.

His face is on fire but the water does indeed feel magical, and the jets against his calves are heavenly.

Viktor holds out a hand and Yuuri takes it. He’s guided down to sit between Viktor’s legs and he leans back into his chest.

Something about this was just so…intimate, domestic. It made Yuuri’s heart sing and his stomach fill with butterflies. His nervousness quickly faded. Viktor began running his hand through Yuuri’s hair, massaging his scalp in a way that made Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut.

 They sat in silence for a long time, simply enjoying the comfort of one another. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s chest rise and fall with each breath, he could hear the quick beating of his heart.

“Yuuri?”

“Yeah?” He hums.

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” He laughs, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him tightly. 

“V-Viktor, don’t be so rough, you’ll spill water everywhere!”

“We’ll have to just clean it up won’t we?” His hands go to Yuuri sides and he begins tickling him.

Laughter spills from Yuuri’s lips as he moves forward to get away from Viktor’s hands. “Viktor! Stop!” he manages to get out between laughs. He goes to the far end of the tub, but Viktor chases him, pinning him to the marble. “I can’t!” He can’t stop laughing as Viktor’s fingers continue to tickle him.

“So sensitive Yuuri.” He laughs before stopping. “And you’re laugh is so…effective. His hands roam down his sides all the way to his thighs where he caresses them.

Yuuri lets out a soft gasp at the touch.

Viktor’s chest was against his back, close enough that he could feel Viktor’s growing arousal. He flushes as the member presses against his lower back.

“Yuuri.” He breathes, parting Yuuri’s thighs enough to take a hold of Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri whimpers at the touch, and he squeezes the rim of the tub tightly.

Viktor drags his tongue across the nape of Yuuri’s neck. “Yuuri…” he sucks gently on the flesh before scrapping at it with his teeth.

Yuuri’s heart jumps and he stills. Was Viktor going to bite him there? Mark him? It wasn’t uncommon for alpha and omega relationships. A bite on the nape of the neck was no small thing. It was physical bond that mates usually made. A symbol of togetherness, of forever. It was a mark that would remain on the omega.

But it could also be seen as a chain. This bond was not easily broken and it as often forced on unwilling omegas by alphas to prevent them from having sex with anyone but them.

It was permanent. It was scary.

Yuuri was scared at the sudden thought, despite his trust of Viktor.

“Stop!” Yuuri shouted, hands flying to the back of his neck protectively. He couldn’t help his reaction.

He turns to see Viktor’s hurt expression and wide eyes.

“Sorry.” Viktor backs away quickly. “I wasn’t going to I promise. I’m so sorry if I scared you.”

 Yuuri didn’t know how to respond.

“I’m really sorry I wasn’t even thinking, I crossed the line.” He stands, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel. “I’ll uh, I’ll go to the bathroom so please, take your time.” He offers a smile, only it’s different than the usual ones. It’s sad, and forced and Yuuri’s heart breaks.

“Viktor, I’m sorry. I just…”

“You don’t need to explain. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He moves to the bathroom quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Yuuri’s chest feels tight. Had he just taken a giant step back? Viktor must have been disappointed, no, that wasn’t it. What was that expression?

Yuuri hadn’t meant to react in such a way. He knew Viktor would never hurt him, never do anything without his permission, but that tiny ounce of fear outweighed all the rationality.

Yuuri got out of the tub quickly, dried and pulled back on his briefs. He went to the bed, peeled back the covers, and got in.

He was too embarrassed to confront Viktor.

He hated himself. He had so boldly declared he wanted Viktor to stay with him earlier…and now...

When Viktor came from the bathroom he said nothing. He grabbed a robe and pulled it on before switching off the lights and climbing into bed.

He turns on his side, facing Yuuri.

“I really didn’t mean to scare you Yuuri.”

Yuuri looks into his eyes.

“I didn’t think of how that might have looked from your point of view. It was stupid of me and I ruined a perfect night.”

“No, it’s not your fault Viktor. I’ve been nervous all day and I guess…a part of me just got, overwhelmed and worried. Marking is…a bit scary. It’s so permanent.”

“I would never do it without your permission Yuuri. It’s early in our relationship okay. Don’t feel guilty if you have some uncertainty.”

“You to!” Yuuri adds. “Don’t feel guilty when you make a mistake. You always blame yourself. It’s okay if you do something wrong.”

“I know but…if I’m honest. I’m scared, scared of frightening you away, of messing up and losing you when you’re so close to me. I don’t want to mess this up but it’s new to me, caring so much about someone.”

“You sound so confident, so sure of your feelings.” Yuuri laughs softly. Yuri had mentioned that Viktor was someone who only thought of the present. But that wasn’t true was it. Viktor was constantly looking ahead.

Viktor shoots up in bed. “I am Yuuri, I am certain.”

Yuuri sits up. “Viktor…what do you want out of this relationship, where do you want us to go? How long?” he needed the answers, he needed to have them, for his own anxiety. He needed to know all of Viktor’s feelings and intentions.

“I want us to try for forever Yuuri. I-“ It was dark but Yuuri could still see the pink blush on the man’s cheeks. “I have so much love I want to give you. I want us to be together to…maybe when you’re ready, to bond and to have a family together.” He covers his face. “I must sound like an idiot to say this to someone I’ve only been dating a month. But for such a long time I’ve wanted to be close to you.”

He didn’t sound crazy. Yuuri was relieved to hear it. He was so anxious about the future that he needed the real verbal confirmation to erase the doubts in his mind. He wanted their relationship to mean something and Viktor had just confirmed that it meant everything to him.

“Yuuri please say something.” Viktor begged. “If I said something wrong I-“

Yuuri wrapped his arms around him. “Viktor…” he cried into his shoulders. “You didn’t say anything wrong. Than you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for telling me. I…I love you to.”  He pulls away before crushing their lips together. It feels as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Viktor kisses him, guiding Yuuri down on his back. Yuuri’s hands grab at the collar of the cotton robe and pull it down. His hands then go to the tie around his waist and he undoes it quickly. He wants to feel Viktor’s skin against his. He’s ready to. He wants to connect with Viktor in a way he had never connected with anyone else. 

“Y-Yuuri what are you doing?” Viktor says between kisses.

“I want you inside of me.” Yuuri says breathlessly cheeks red. 

“Yuuri.” He grunts before sitting up and shrugging off the robe. He leans down, trailing kisses down Yuuri’s neck and across his chest.

Yuuri’s hand grabs at Viktor’s shoulder and hair, whatever he can touch. He bites his lip at the feeling of tongue across his navel and hands caressing his hips. “Ahh!” Yuuri tosses his head back overcome with pleasure.

“You’re reacting so well.” Viktor pulls at the hem of his briefs and yanks them down, tossing them off the bed.

Yuuri spreads his legs eagerly, pulling at Viktor and bringing him back up to him.

They spend a few breaths looking at each other, just staring into each other’s eyes.

“Yuuri… are you sure?”

“Yes.” He says without hesitation.

Viktor reaches between Yuuri’s legs, and presses his middle finger against his entrance. Slick has already drenched the sheets below but he wants to prepare him completely. He presses the finger in and Yuuri bites his lip.

“Feels good…” he pants.

 “Does it…I’ll make you feel much better.” He adds another finger easily and begins scissoring the digits stretching his lover open.

“Viktor, I don’t need prepping please, just put it in.” he pulled him down for a kiss.

“Yuuri, let me spoil you first.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “No, I just want to be connected right now-ah!” his head falls back as Viktor adds a third finger.

“It’s your first time I want you to really enjoy it.” he lowers himself between Yuuri’s legs and strokes his cock from tip to base while his other hand works inside him.

Yuuri’s hands are immediately in his hair. “Viktor no, I’ll come if you-“ he’s silenced by the warm feeling of Viktor’s mouth around his cock. He pulls at silver locks, legs shaking as he hikes them over Viktor’s shoulder. “No, too close.”

Viktor swallows him deeper bobbing his head up and down while his other hands slips out of him to fondle his balls.

“Viktor, I can’t!” he cries, he feels like he’s about to explode.

Viktor pulls away from him stroking him gently. “I want you to come Yuuri.” He drags his tongue along the underside of his cock before swallowing it again.

Yuuri is on fire now. “I’m gonna come Viktor.” he warns a little too late.

He empties his cock in Viktor’s mouth, face going red.

Viktor swallows everything Yuuri gives him, before sitting up and licking his lips.

“D-don’t swallow it you idiot.”

Viktor cocks his head to the side. “Why? I wanted to taste you.” He smiles

Yuuri covers his face with his hands and Viktor laughs loudly. “Yuuri, you’re too much, there are so many more lewd things I want to do to you.” He smiles putting a hand on Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri swallows as Viktor looms over him, eyes full of lust and of love.

“Is it really okay?”

“Yes.”

“What about a condom?”

Yuuri had almost completely forgotten about that. He was an idiot.

“I have some, in my wallet.” He pants.

Viktor stands quickly. “Yuuri, was this your plan all along.” He teases, grabbing Yuuri’s jacket and pulling the condoms from his wallet.

“Shut up and hurry. “ Yuuri furrows his brow face red.

“It’s better to be safe right?” he smiles climbing back on the bed. He settles between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri looks beautiful beneath him. His eyes are eager but everything else about him gives away his nerves. “Yuuri, if you want me to stop, please tell me.” He smiles, stroking Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri smiles at him. “I’m fine Viktor, really. Just nervous…”

Viktor reassures him with a kiss while he slips the condom on. “I love you so much.” He lines himself up against Yuuri’s hole.

Yuuri grips the sheets beneath him as Viktor slides in slowly. “God, Viktor.” He gasps out moans. He can’t stop his legs from wrapping around Viktor’s waist.

Viktor sees white as he sinks deeper into his lover, consumed by heat. His eyes glaze over and he can feel the alpha in him scratching it’s way to the surface. He fight the urge to thrust into him wildly. “Yuuri, it feels…too good.” When he bottoms out he has to catch his breath. Yuuri is writhing beneath him, clutching so tightly to the sheets his knuckles turn white.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri nods, he can’t form words at the moment. He was so very full of Viktor. Hs body shakes slightly and Viktor panics for a moment.

“Yuuri?”

“I can feel you inside of me.” He cries. The emotions he was feeling were overwhelming. This man whom he had always admired from a far was inside him. Viktor Nikiforov was inside of him, stretching him. “All of you is in me. I can feel you growing inside.” Tears fall from his eyes and he smiles. “I’m so happy.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor begins rocking his hips. “Is this okay?”

“Yes please move…”

Viktor pulls out slowly before pushing back in. He watches Yuuri face, searching for any sign of pain. When he thinks it’s okay, he repeats the action, drawing a moan from Yuuri’s lips.

“Still good?” he grunts, hips thrusting slowly. He wanted to be gentle, to make love to him slowly.

“More.” Yuuri moans, throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck. “More.”

Viktor obliges thrusting a little faster and deeper into Yuuri’s heat. “You’re squeezing me so tightly Yuuri, I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.”

Yuuri kisses Viktor’s neck, tracing his jaw line with his tongue.

Viktor gives a loud moan.

Yuuri can feel his orgasm approaching swiftly, his body feels like it’s melting. He pulls Viktor as close as he can to him, leaving no space between the two. “Viktor…” he cries softly, toes curling.

Viktor reaches between them, pumping Yuuri’s cock in time with his thrusts, it’s not long before Yuuri’s body tenses and he’s falling apart in Viktor’s arms.

He chants Viktor’s name as he comes, vision blurred with tears and ears ringing. Hot spurts of white stain his stomach and chest in thick ropes.

Yuuri is still coming when Viktor presses their foreheads together, wincing as Yuuri clenches tightly around him. He thrusts into him a few more times before being overtaken by the pleasure himself. When he comes, he sees stars, and struggles to prevent himself from falling over.

The room fills with heavy pants as the two come down from the sudden high. Viktor swallows, smiling down at Yuuri who covers his face from embarrassment. Viktor laughs, sliding out of Yuuri and slipping off the condom before tying it off and tossing it into the trash.

He moves Yuuri’s hands from his face. “What are you getting all embarrassed for now love?”

“I made such a huge mess how are we gonna sleep here.” He’s flushed. The sheets are soaked and filthy now.

Viktor laughs before kissing him on the head. “The couch unfolds into a bed, we can use that. But first we should shower.”

Yuuri nods slowly, taking a moment before speaking. “Did you…feel good?” God his face was on fire.

“Very much so.” Viktor smiles down at him.

“Good.” Yuuri smiles bashfully.

“And how was it for you?”

“A-amazing.” He sat up and wrapped his arms around Viktor. “You make me feel amazing.”

Viktor rubs circles on his back. “Yuuri, you have more condoms, let’s feel amazing again, before showering.”

Yuuri squeezes him tighter, smiling against his neck. For the first time he felt undeniably confident and sure of Viktor’s feeling. And of his own that he had internally struggled with for so long. For the first time, he wasn’t worried about their future, he could actually see it. “Let’s.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading!   
> There will be a time skip next chapter to a few months later.   
> But I have a question, if you couldn't tell, this is definitely going to end up being Mpreg. My question is, would you guys like to see this planned between Viktor and Yuuri as in they talk about it and decide to have a child, or would you rather I take the path of SURPRISE You're pregnant after Viktor and Yuuri have sex and Yuuri slowly realizing he's pregnant as weeks go by. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments =)


	5. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor decided to take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!! I've worked hard to get this chapter out today for you all! It's a bit shorter than the last one but i hope the sweet fluff makes up for it.   
> Once again Thank you for all the kind words. I'm glad my little fic has introduced people to the omega verse world! 
> 
> This chapter is fluff central and I hope you all enjoy <3

Three months had gone by since Viktor and Yuuri had spent the night together in the hotel. Many things had happened in that time frame.

First was the arrival of a new family member. Viktor’s coach had come to Japan to bring him his beloved dog Makkachin. The look on Viktor’s face when he saw his companion for the first time in a month was moving. Yuuri saw actual tears in his eyes in fact. And Makkachin was quickly accepted as a member of the family. He was allowed anywhere in the house and adapted quickly to the members of the family. Especially Yuuri. In fact, he often slept in Yuuri’s room instead of Viktor’s, which Viktor would cry about. Yuuri loved the dog as if he was his own and they rarely went somewhere without him.

Then there was the medicine. When Yuuri got the call that it was ready, he was relieved beyond words. He knew it would take another month or so for them to be completely effective but this was the start of getting back to normalcy. Normalcy where he didn’t have to stay at home constantly and where he didn’t have only a few actual days of freedom from his heat. He had noticed the changes however. They were much less intense and his interval periods were much longer than before. It was slow but it was working.

Yuuri had also decided in that time to take his doctor’s advice and get birth control.

After their first time of having sex, Yuuri and Viktor had become more intimate more frequently. Unfortunately, when your family and guest sleep so close together it’s difficult to do anything…too loud.

Yuuri bit the back of his hand, stifling a moan. “V-Viktor…please, no more.” He stares down at the man between his legs, his cock in his hand. “I can’t keep quiet we have to stop.”

“You really want me to stop?” he smiles dragging his tongue across the slit.

Yuuri collapses back on the pillow, mouth wide.

“I’ll be quick I promise.” Viktor smiles before taking Yuuri into his mouth.

Yuuri covers his mouth with his hands. It wasn’t his family he worried about hearing, rather the group of guests who were staying in the rooms nearby. The onsen was being rented out, something that happens fairly frequently, and there was a party. Yuuri could hear the laughter from his room, so surely they would hear him if he began moaning loudly.

Viktor seemed less worried and more excited by the idea.

“Viktor.” He panted. “I’m gonna-“

A knock sounded against the door, shattering their intimate moment.

Viktor released Yuuri from his mouth, smiling.

“Who is it?” Yuuri asked, glaring at Viktor.

“It’s Mari, we need your help with the guest.”

“Ah, okay. I’ll be out soon.”

“And tell Viktor if he has time to fool around he can help to.”

Viktor snickers. “Sorry!” he sings.

They listen as her footsteps fade.

“Shall we finish first?”

Yuuri flushes, he’s still hard and there’s no way he can go out there like this. “F-fine, just hurry.”

* * *

 

“Yuuri, wake up.” Viktor’s voice sounds, stirring a sleeping Yuuri awake.

Yuuri groans, turning over and pulling the covers in tighter.

“Yuuri, you can’t skip practice.”

“Just a few more minutes.”

“You wouldn’t be so tired if you go to bed early love.” Viktor leans over him and begins kissing him across the face. “Wake up sleeping beauty, your prince has come to collect you.”

“Okay, okay,” Yuuri laughs and sits up rubbing his eyes.

“I know it’s early but remember it was your idea.” Viktor smiles. He stands but Yuuri grabs his wrist and pulls him back down. He pins him to the bed and hovers over him. Viktor’s eyes go wide as he stares up at Yuuri.

Slowly Yuuri leans down, kissing him on the lips. He smiles. “You forgot to say good morning.”

“I see you are developing that eros side of you now aren’t you. I knew the program would suit you wonderfully.”

 Yuuri had never thought he would be regularly skating again, never dreamed he could muster up the strength, the motivation. He thought skating would be part of his past, broken like the glass bottle that started it all so many months ago.

But then Viktor came into the picture, he brought skating back into his life, him and Yuri both had. He had forgotten how much he loved the feeling of being on the ice, of being able to express his feeling on it.

His motivation had returned and now he was slowly on his way to competing in what would probably be his last competition.

At first, he had only gone to skate with Viktor casually but at some point Viktor had asked him if he wanted to compete with him as his coach. Yuuri had said yes.

Nothing was announced or official yet. Viktor was waiting for that perfect moment.

Until then, Yuuri was working his ass off to get into shape and get familiar with the ice once more.

“Speaking of which, Viktor why eros?”

“Are you not a fan of sexual love Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushes and looks away. Viktor takes the chance to flip their positions. “As much as I would love to stay in bed with you. We can’t skip practice.” He kisses him on the forehead before rising and straightening his shirt.

“You mentioned today was a short day?” Yuuri says, hoping off the bed and walking to his dresser.

“Yeah, I have a meeting to go to today.”

“A meeting? Here?” Yuuri pulls off his night shirt and replaces it with a black workout shirt.

“Some coaches from the surrounding area are doing a meet and greet sort of thing. It’s less like a meeting and more like a party actually.”

“What time?”

“Around four.”

Yuuri quickly pulls on pants. “I see.”

“Would you care to join me?”

“M-me? I’m not a coach, I’m not even-“

“You’re one of the best skaters in Japan.” He smiles. “And my student. Most of the coaches are bringing their students with them.”

 “Mmm…”

“Ah, you don’t have to though if you don’t want to Yuuri. It’s not necessary.”

“No, it’s fine. You’ll be there so I won’t feel lonely.” Yuuri wasn’t much for socializing, especially after the event that left him un-eager to skate in the first place.

Viktor smiles at him. “Thank you for going, I think I’ll feel better with you there as well.”

* * *

 

Practice goes smoothly and they are finished and showered around 2. They grab a bite to eat before taking a cab to the location of the get together.

The coaches and students alike are enthralled when Viktor enters the room. He draws the eye of each and every one of them. They all surround him eagerly in order to get his attention. Yuuri watches as Viktor smiles at them, not the usual happy smile, this one is forced. Viktor is uncomfortable.

“Viktor, I can’t believe you stopped skating to coach”

“You must have a good reason right?”

“You’re too talented to be off the ice.”

Viktor smiles at them. “So many questions and I just got here? Is this a secret interview or something?”

Yuuri stays put behind Viktor. If he could offer any small bit of comfort, he would.

“Viktor, we gotta know how you ended up coaching?”

“I wonder.” He laughed in reply. “I’m working with a very talented skater right now.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Viktor turns to look at Yuuri. “I’ll be coaching Yuuri Katsuki.”

The people all stare, as though they hadn’t seen him there the entire time.

“Ah, Katsuki. I’ve seen you compete. You’re a very capable skater. Your step sequences are flawless.”

“T-thank you.” He bows.

“So do you live here now Viktor?” another coach probes, he’s younger looking. “You’ll invite us all over right?”

“I’m actually living with Yuuri at his family home.”

They stare.

Viktor looks to Yuuri. Yuuri knows that look. It’s the look he gives to ask permission if he can mention their relationship. At first Yuuri had always said no. Not because he was ashamed or worried about the judgment because of their gender, rather he didn’t want to embarrass Viktor, even though Viktor was the one asking! He knew it didn’t make sense but it was how he had felt.

Now however was different. They had come a long way and he was proud of what they were.

He nods and smiles.

Viktor beams, his eyes lighting up. “Actually we’re not just living together. We’re dating as well!” he says loud and proud.

“Ah, I see.” One of the coaches says smiling. “Well congrats then. It’s not every day you can be with two things you love right. Skating and boyfriend I mean.”

Yuuri blushes and smiles. That was unexpected, Yuuri always figured when people found out about their relationship, they would blame him from stealing away Viktor. So far however, most of those who found out about their relationship were completely fine with it.

Viktor grabs Yuuri and throws his arm around him. “My boyfriend is the cutest!”

“V-Viktor!”

 “Hey now, PDA is not allowed at this party.” One of the guys laughed. “Would you two care for a drink?”

“I’ll get us something.” Yuuri volunteers walking quickly over to the refreshment table. He pours two cups of hot tea for them.

“Yuuri?”

“Yes?” he turns as another skater comes over.

“You are Yuuri Katsuki right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Yeah, we used to train together.”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat.

“You were always pretty good but to hear that you’re being trained by Viktor is a huge shock.”

“It was a shock for me to.” He tries to sound casual but inside he’s beginning to panic.

 The skater leans against the table. “Was it now?” he laughs. “And you two are even dating?”

“Yeah.” He doesn’t like the look the man has in his eye. It’s almost predatory and makes Yuuri shiver.

“He’s an alpha right?”

“Yeah, he is. Not that it’s important.”

“Hmm. I remember the whole incident in the locker room. You dropped your medication.”

Yuuri goes silent. So he was there at the time. God this was the worst possible time for this.

“I couldn’t believe you were an omega. But you’re pretty cute so I guess it matches.” He pushes a strand of hair out of Yuuri’s face and Yuuri glares behind his glasses. “You know, I’m an alpha too.”

Yuuri’s body shakes and he looks away. Where was Viktor? He needed Viktor? “I’m sorry but, I’d rather not continue this conversation.”

“I regret not making a move on you before. Can’t believe I missed out on having an omega.” The man laughs as though they were having a completely normal conversation.

Yuuri takes a step away. He wants to run, wants to drop the cups and take off. He looks to where Viktor is. He’s chatting away happily with the other coaches. Yuuri doesn’t want to make a scene, knows he can’t. He regretted coming.

“Fuck, and you look at you. You have such an innocent face but I bet you beg for it huh. Omegas are into that right? So what can I do to get a turn?”

“Please.” Yuuri whispers eyes glaring. “Stop this.”

He jumps at the feeling of a hand snaking around his waist. “I may not be Viktor but I can show you a good time. So what do you say? After this, let’s hook up. I can meet you somewhere nice.”

“I’m in a relationship.”

“You’re still an unmarked territory though.” He steps closer. “I can mark you inside and out omega. You’d like that right. The mark of an alpha.” He’s way too close now, Yuuri can feel his breath against his ear as he whispers to him.

Viktor help.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Viktor growls stalking over. His face is dark and Yuuri can see the rage in his eyes. He’d never seen him with that look. The other coaches are watching behind him too startled, or fearful, to interfere.

“Ah, Viktor.” The skater smiles and Yuuri is disgusted. “You’re lucky to have such a nice omega at your side. He’s a pretty one.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m an alpha as well, so I know how tempting they can be. This one is practically begging for it with those eyes. Mind if I take him for a bit?”

Viktor walks calmly over to him before grabbing the man’s chin tightly. “You, an alpha?” Viktor chuckles.

Yuuri shivers at the sudden pressure in the room, Viktor is releasing his pheromones full force.

“You really think you can say you’re an alpha while I’m in the room huh? How brave!” He’s smiling but his eyes hold warning.

Yuuri can see the others in the room look to the floor, overcome by Viktor’s presence. Even Yuuri himself is overcome, without thinking he drops the cups to the floor.

Viktor leaned in closer to the skater. “I would refrain from touching him again if you want to stay relevant in the skating world.”

The man was speechless, his eyes full of fear and tears.

“If you ever touch or belittle my mate again, you’ll very much regret it.” His glare has Yuuri shaking.

Viktor lets go of the trembling man, and the air clears of his pheromone. The room is silent and stunned.

The shaking skater offers a jumble of apologies to Yuuri before scurrying off.

Viktor puts his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, the other stroking his cheek. “Are you okay?” the rage is gone and is replaced by something warm and soft.

Yuuri nods, eyes wide. His body was hot. He wasn’t sure if it was his omega side reacting or what.

One of the coaches walked over.  “Ah, s-sorry about that guy. I’ll have a strong word with his coach. We won’t tolerate that kind of behavior.”

“Good.” Viktor says flatly. His voice is low and Yuuri struggles to breath. The pheromones Viktor had let off were definitely having effect on him.

Yuuri slyly grabs at Viktor’s shirt. “Viktor.” He mutters.

“If you’ll excuse us, we need to talk for a moment.”

Yuuri pulls at his shirt, leading the way to an empty hall.

“Yuuri, are you sure you’re okay.”

Yuuri responds by pulling him down by the neck and kissing him roughly. He rolls his tongue across his lips. He just needed a bit of time. Just a little bit more physical contact to satisfy himself.

“Yuuri?” Viktor breathed against his lips. “What’s gotten into you?”

Yuuri continues his assault on Viktor’s lips as his hands squeeze his shoulders. When he’s satisfied, he pulls away from him and smiles.

“Thank you.” Yuuri says as he leans into his chest. “Thank you Viktor. I was…scared…”

“I’m here for you always.” He smiles, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing.

 

* * *

 

Back home they are greeted by Makkachin who practically leaps into Yuuri’s arms.

“We haven’t been gone that long.” He hugs the dog tightly.

The three of them go back to Viktor’s room and relax on the bed. Viktor turns on a movie to play in the background.

Yuuri watches as Viktor nestles up in the bed. It’s still early and here they are laying about. He doesn’t mind though. “Hey Viktor.”

“Hmm?”

“About me going back to skating?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind?” he gives a sad look.

“No! I just, I think I’m ready to officially announce my return and umm, you as my coach.”

“Hmm. I can hold a press conference in a week or two.  We still have a little under two months before the spring competition.”

“It’s all happening so fast.”

“You’ve been working hard to, you must be exhausted.”

“If I say I am will you make breakfast for dinner?” Yuuri smiles.

“I might, but only if you sleep here tonight.”

Yuuri blushes. “What are you thinking?” he accuses

“Well, Makkachin has been sleeping with you and it’s not fair. So the obvious solution is you sleep here, at least for today.”

Yuuri chuckles, it’s small at first before turning into a full blown laugh. Viktor stares at him confused. “Was it that bad of a request?”

“No, no.” Yuuri wipes tears from his eyes “It’s not that I just thought of how cute you were just now.”

“Is that so?”

Yuuri nods. “I’ll sleep in here for tonight but don’t even think about doing something embarrassing.”

“Why, Yuuri what sort of embarrassing things did you have in mind.”

Yuuri looks away from him, face red. “If you don’t make food for me, me and Makkachin are going back to my room.”

“So cruel!” Viktor cries. “I’ll be back soon!”

They had been together four months…four whole months. Yuuri had never thought he would ever be in a relationship like this, so loving and devoted. Yuuri’s life felt…perfect. Sure there were a few ups and downs and arguments like any normal couple but they worked hard to resolve them. Neither he nor Viktor were perfect in any way shape or form but they did their best to work on their flaws all while supporting each other.

Yuuri wanted their love to grow more, he wanted to do something more…to make their relationship develop farther than it had. He was afraid of…of it becoming stagnant, with no changes at all.

He closed his eyes in thought. What were the words he was searching for? What was it that he wanted to do next? What was the next step in their relationship? He ran through the past months in his head. Dating, kissing, sex, crying, sleeping beside each other, sharing…They had done so much, experienced so much. Yuuri had so many precious memories in his head.

He wanted to make more memories…

He already knew they wanted to stay together, for as long as possible. So what came next for the now?

By the time he opened his eyes Viktor had just entered the room with a tray of plates. “I went with omelets since you seem to like it when I make them.” He held the tray out proudly.

If Yuuri was honest, he looked like a housewi-

Yuuri stood up off the bed, and brought his hands to his mouth.

“Yuuri?” Viktor questioned. “Are you going to be sick?” he placed the tray on his dresser.

That was it…Yuuri had thought. The next step was…

“Viktor…” he smiled warmly locking eyes with Viktor. “Let’s move in together…in a place of our own.”

Viktor’s eyes went wide. He stumbled before dropping to his knees. His eyes never left Yuuri.

“I’ve been thinking and…I want to take our relationship to the next level…” he blushes. “I-I want us to live together, me, you, and Makkachin of course. I think…I think it might be good for us. We don’t have to worry about my family always being here and umm you can cook as late as you want and we don’t have to worry about disturbing people.” Viktor still hadn’t said a word. “I understand if you don’t want to, I just thought that-“

“Do you mean it Yuuri? Do you want to live with me?”

Yuuri drops down to the floor beside him. “Yes, if you’ll allow me.”

“YES!” Viktor is grinning from ear to ear. “Yes a million time.” He tackles him into a hug. “There’s nothing I want more Yuuri.”

* * *

 

His mother cries when he tells her. Partly out of sadness, her youngest and only boy is moving out. Partly out of worry because when he lays his head down at night, she won’t be there. But mostly she cries from happiness. Her son had pulled himself from a dark place and found a happiness that was worth holding on to and fighting for.

His father had stared in silence, tears welling in his eyes, a smile on his face. He did the very dad thing to do and took Viktor out of the room to talk to him. Yuuri was positive there would be a threat or two mixed in.

His sister had let out a huge sigh of relief. She was happy they were taking their loud and public relationship away from the house. She was also happy there would be a place to crash at when he got too drunk to go home.

Then Yuuri had told his friends over drinks. Yuuko had practically jumped on the table while Minako had pulled him in for a huge hug. Phichit, whom Yuuri skyped, bragged endlessly that he knew it was going to happen, and that he was going to host a slumber party at his house.

His parents took them hunting for an apartment, Yuuri and Viktor had already decided they wanted to stay close but not too close. A good bus ride from the onsen, walking when the weather permitted, so that Yuuri could continue working there to help out every now and then. They also wanted to be close to the rink since they spent so much time there.

It didn’t take long to find a place suitable for Viktor’s taste. He wanted something nice with a lot of space and a nice bath. All they had to do was look at the most expensive place listed.

“V-Viktor. I don’t think we need such a place for just the two of us.” Yuuri had said when he saw the place that was Viktor’s first pick.

To call it an apartment would be a lie, it was huge. Two floors, three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a half bath, a huge kitchen and a living room that had so much space they could fit a few cars in it. It was new looking and beautiful but way out of price range for Yuuri.

“There’s no way I can afford this Viktor.”

“But I can.” Viktor beamed. “I have no problem paying for our home. I want to. We can figure out a way to split bills if you feel you must though.”

“This is so much!” Yuuri had marveled at everything in the house.

“It’s perfect.” Viktor smiles softly, putting his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “And when…and when we start a family we won’t have to worry about moving again right.” He was blushing.

Yuuri felt butterflies. “R-right.”

In the end, they had bought the place.

They waited a month to move in, spending the time looking at furniture and everything they would need. When Yuuri went into heat, his sister and Minako had gone and did the shopping for them.  Yuuri’s family had given them most of what they would require in the kitchen and on moving day they brought them a car load of groceries.

Yuuri cried at the sight of all his friends and family coming to help set the place up. They spent three whole days packing and unpacking and decorating, all while waking up at early hours to skate.  It was a lot of work and at the end of the day everyone was exhausted.

On the final evening of moving, Yuuri’s mother had made his favorite dish, Katsudon for everyone. They all ate together in Yuuri and Viktor’s finished living room.

“I’m still in disbelief.” His mother started. “My little boy. Skating again, competing, in love and moved out. It’s all happening too soon for me.”

Mari let out a laugh. “More like not soon enough. Now that he’s out I get the big room. So you two better stay together because I am NOT moving my stuff once I’m settled in.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.” Viktor smiles, sliding and arm around Yuuri’s waist where the family can’t see.

Yuuri blushes.

“Anymore plans for the future?” his dad asks finishing up his food.  “Will you continue skating?’

“I think I’ll retire after this next competition.” Yuuri replies. “Though I’ll still skate as much as I can, I’m not sure if I want to continue competing.”

“And after that.”

“Eh, well, I’m not sure. Me and Viktor uh, we want to stay together so…”

“Marriage?” He father smiles.

Yuuri’s face about explodes. “Well, I, we-I want-but-“ he flails

“I think what he wants to say is that we’ll take our time.” Viktor laughs. “I love Yuuri and I want him to focus on his skating for now. But it’s definitely on our hope list!”

Yuuri is too flustered to even respond.

“You guys are sickly sweet.” Mari pretends to gag.

After dinner everyone helped pitch in to clean, and it was soon time to say goodbye. His mother and father had cried the entire walk to the door their arms around Yuuri.

“Mom you act like he’s moving across country. He’s not going that far.”

“I know but…still.”

Yuuri holds her tightly. “I’ll be fine mom. No more tears okay.”

It takes a while for her to calm down enough to let him go, but she does, and they wave as she drives away.

When they’re alone, it all really sinks in.

They’re living together. He and Viktor had made a huge leap forward. They were alone, in their own personal space where they could live without the wandering eyes, and the disturbances.

Viktor grabs his hands and leads him back into the complex and into their apartment. They stand in silence, eyes taking in their home. THEIR home.

“My heart is pounding so fast.” Viktor says with a light blush on his cheeks, breaking the silence.

Yuuri faces him, leaning his head onto his chest. “I can hear it…it’s like mine right now. I don’t know why, b-but I’m so nervous.”

“It’s our first night in our new home. Our very own place Yuuri. Who would have thought I could be so blessed to hold you in arms like this, in a place like this.”

 “I feel…so happy.” Yuuri couldn’t think of the correct words to use, he was full of so much delight and joy he couldn’t even form it into words.

Viktor puts a hand to Yuuri’s face, caressing it gently. His other hand snakes around to his lower back and pulls him closer. “Yuuri…” he says in a low voice. “Can we?” he lays his head on Yuuri’s shoulder as his hands slides lower, resting against his rear.

Yuuri blushes. Hands shaking as he wraps them around Viktor’s waist. “Y-yeah.”

The moment Yuuri’s back hits the bed Viktor comes undone. He tries to unbutton his shirt but fumbles with the buttons.

Yuuri smiles.

“You’re not normally like this Viktor.” He says, moving Viktor’s hands and slowly undoing his shirt. “It’s usually me who’s a complete mess.” He blushes as he pushes Viktor’s shirt open and pulls it off his shoulders.

“I’m just excited because…this is our home Yuuri, our bed, our room…I’m just shaking from excitement.

Yuuri pulls off his own shirt before going to unbutton Viktor’s jeans. “L-let me help then.” God he was so embarrassed, he had slowly been getting used to being more daring in bed. Usually Viktor took the lead, but every now and then Yuuri would get brave.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Viktor kisses him roughly, biting and pulling at his lips till they were red and sore. He moves from his mouth to his neck sucking on his skin until it turns a pretty shade of purple.

Yuuri writhes underneath him, pulling at Viktor’s pants and briefs. “Take em off…” he moans as arousal builds in his belly.

Viktor complies, sitting up only to pull off his pants before attacking his lips once again.

“Viktor!“ Yuuri moans against his lips as Viktor’s hard cock presses down on him.

Viktor smiles. “Let’s get you out of those pants.”

“W-wait!” Yuuri stops him before he can. “Hold up.”

Viktor stops his movements. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes, but…I want to please you right now.” His face was red from ear to ear. God he couldn’t believe what he was about to do.

“You are pleasing me.” He smiles as a response.

Yuuri shakes his head, wiggling from under Viktor and sitting up. He moves himself between Viktor’s legs. Slowly he drags a hand up a soft thigh, tapping his fingers against the pale flesh and admiring him. He then takes Viktor’s cock in his hand, pumping it slowly.

Viktor’s cheeks flush as Yuuri drops between his legs, lips only a breath away from the flushed head. “Yuuri you don’t have to…”

“I want to.” He does, he really does, he wants to treat Viktor this time. But he’s never done this before and it was so embarrassing. “Though I’m not sure what to do.” He furrows his brows.

“I’ll talk you through it if you want.” Viktor purrs. He puts a finger to his lips. “Why don’t start by just licking it…”

Yuuri hesitates at first, then parts his lips, lightly licking at the head. He feels Viktor twitch in his hand.

 “Y-Yuuri.” Viktor hums. “Just like that.”

Yuuri flicks his tongue across the slit as his hand continues to pump. Slowly, he drags his tongue down the entire length, coating it in as much saliva as he can.

Yuuri can feel himself getting wet with slick as he sucks generously on the side of Viktor’s cock. He uses his free hand to reach back into his pants and rub at the wet substance leaking from his hole. He carefully slips one finger inside letting a moans escape his mouth.

“You’re doing so good Yuuri. Open your mouth wide now, and take in a little at a time, try and cover your teeth with your lips okay.” Viktor hums, hand going to Yuuri’s hair.

 Yuuri drags his tongue up to the tip before opening his mouth wide and taking the head into his mouth and sucking. He pulls at it slightly tongue dancing across the sensitive flesh. Yuuri can taste pre-cum beading at the slit. He sucks it up and Viktor tosses his head back, pulling at Yuuri’s hair lightly.   

Viktor’s eyes fall close and he moans as Yuuri sucks him off eagerly. For his first time, he was doing exceptionally well. “God, Yuuri.” He opens his eyes again to take in the site. His hard cock in Yuuri’s mouth, Yuuri fingering himself open, it’s all too much for his senses.

Yuuri takes him deeper into his mouth, humming around his cock and making Viktor choke back a cry. He’s pleased with the reaction he’s getting from Viktor. His own erection is straining against the fabric of his pants.

“Yuuri, I want to see more.” He leans over him pushing at Yuuri’s pants. “Take them off please.”

Yuuri pulls off of Viktor with a wet pop, blushing at the sound. “I-If I take off my pants, I-I won’t be able to hold back.”

Viktor gives him a smile. “Don’t hold back Yuuri.”

Yuuri nods, pulling off his pants and soaked briefs and tossing them to the floor. He moves quickly, before his courage disappears, and climbs on top of Viktor, pushing the alpha back as he straddles him.

The looks that crosses Viktor’s face is nothing short of enthralled. He watched with smitten eyes, and a red face as Yuuri positioned himself over his cock. It’s only when Yuuri starts to lower himself that he snaps out of the trance. “Wait!” he startles Yuuri, who freezes.

“V-Viktor?”

“Condom.” He blushes, as he reaches into their new nightstand.

Yuuri wants to scream. This wasn’t the first time he almost forgot. Sure he was on birth control, but it was always better to be safe. “I can’t believe I almost forgot again.”

Viktor tears open the condom and motions for Yuuri to move up a bit so he can slip it on. “You’re always so eager.” He laughs.

“Aren’t you the eager one?”

“Says the one straddling me.” Viktor teases, guiding him by the waist back to position. “Show me that eros side of you Yuuri.”

Yuuri bites his lip, taking a deep breath before lowering his hips. When the head of Viktor’s cock slips passed his entrance he drops his head and moans. “Viktor…” he breathes, legs shaking as he lowers himself further, taking in all of Viktor.

Viktor watches as Yuuri takes all of him inside. “Good boy…” he breaths. Take your time okay?”

Yuuri clenches his teeth, nodding. This position, they had never done it before and Yuuri could feel every inch of Viktor inside of him. He wants to move, wants to feel more but he was stretched so much it hurt.

Viktor, noticing Yuuri’s expression, slides his hand up his sides and to his back. He rubs gentle circles. “Relax Yuuri.” His hands snake back around to the front where he takes Yuuri’s cock in hand. “Just close your eyes and relax love.”

Yuuri moans as Viktor strokes him, he lets his eyes fall shut and tosses his head back. Slowly the pain dulls and he begins rocking his hips.

“That’s it.” Viktor reassures. Though his tone is calm, it’s taking everything he has not to thrust up.

Yuuri lifts his hips slightly before falling back down, toes curling at the impact Viktor makes deep inside of him. He repeats the action over and over, going a little higher and a little harder each time.  He grips Viktor’s shoulders, bouncing wildly now, cock leaking as the wet clapping sound of flesh against flesh.

Viktor sits up fully, pulling Yuuri close and kissing him roughly, sucking on his lips before slipping his tongue inside the wet cavern. He thrust his hips up sharply.

Yuuri rolls his hips eagerly panting as he approaches his climax. “Viktor.” He throws his arms around his neck. “Ah, f-fuck. More,” he pants “, harder.”

Viktor loses all composure. He Pushes Yuuri onto his back and thrusts wildly into his heat. Yuuri cries out in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s waist. Viktor pins his arms above his head and trails kisses along his neck.

“Is it good?” Viktor says between pants, smiling against the crook Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri wants to scream yes, but the pleasure he was currently feeling was takin his breath away. He could only respond in moans and pants, which Viktor took eagerly.

“I’m almost there baby.” Viktor releases Yuuri’s hands, grabs under his knee and hikes his leg up to get a deeper thrust that pushes against Yuuri’s sweet spot.

It doesn’t take much longer for Yuuri to begin screaming Viktor’s name, voice cracking as he shoots his load between them. He grabbed at Viktor’s shoulders, nails digging into soft flesh.

Viktor feels Yuuri’s movement still as he tightens around him. It’s enough to send him over the edge himself, panting as he releases into the condom. God how he wished he could come inside him. He wanted to release himself deep inside his mate. Slowly, he pulls himself out and disposes of the condom before he collapses on top of Yuuri, whose body is still shaking from the orgasm. 

Once he’s caught his breath, Viktor rolls off of him. “Sorry, I got a bit rough. I couldn’t hold back.” He laughs, turning to face Yuuri.

Yuuri smiles at him, face red, lips glossy and swollen. “N-no it was amazing.” He reassures. His body would be screaming in agony tomorrow but for right now all he could feel was pleasure.

“I’ll get us some wet towels.” Viktor says as he hops up from the bed.

Yuuri sits up and stretches his arms. Everything was perfect. It was by all means a perfect day and perfect night. The glee he felt before was growing and growing. It was a feeling he never wanted to lose.

Viktor returned shortly and they cleaned themselves up before snuggling close together under the covers. Yuuri wasn’t sure who fell asleep first. They had sat in silence, like they had so many months ago at the hotel, and just took in each other’s presence.

* * *

 

The next day at practice was brutal. Yuuri could barely walk, let alone land a quad. Viktor had only noticed his struggle an hour in.

“Oh my god Yuuri, your body, is it sore?” he skated over to him, grabbing his hand.

“Y-yeah, kind of. But I can still-“

“Nonsense, I won’t have you wounded because of this. Let’s take a break and then we’ll just do some stretching okay.”

Yuuri nodded.

“We’ll take it slow and tomorrow we will be back to regular-“

“Is that Viktor Nikiforov I see?” a man’s voice echoes in the rink. It’s early, and no one should have been here while they had it rented for private use.

Yuuri stares as a man with blonde hair, long eyelashes and a short beard skates toward them.

“No way!” Viktor practically shouts.

Yuuri squints. The man looked like Christophe Giacometti, a talented swiss skater that often took the podium next to Viktor. But that couldn’t be him right? Why would he be in Japan?

“Chris!” Viktor held his hand out and Chris took it, pulling him in for a hug. “What the hell are you doing here? You said you would visit but I figured it would take a month to get you here, not three days.”

“Well how else do you expect me to react when you suddenly spring on me that you’re moving in with your boyfriend. Especially when that boyfriend is Yuuri Katsuki that cutie from Japan you used to gush about.” He smiles at Yuuri, holding out his hand.

Yuuri takes it and shakes. “H-hello.”

“I hope Viktor isn’t treating you too harshly.”

“Not at all.” He smiles.

“I don’t think we’ve ever met in person, but I do enjoy your skating. You have very fluid movements.”

“Thank you! That means a lot-eh?” he stumbles over his words as Chris pulls him close and palms at his ass. Yuuri winces before pulling away. “What?” he blushes.

“So he has been treating you harshly, or at least roughly.” He smirks. “Viktor, how could you make him skate after making him so sore and sensitive?”

Viktor flicks that back of his head. “Hey now, don’t tease him.” he turns to Yuuri. “Ignore Chris he is…something.” He laughs

“I’m his best friend and greatest rival.”

“Says you.”

“Yes says me.” Chris winks, he looks to Yuuri. “You don’t mind if I still your boyfriend for the rest of the morning do you? We have lots of catching up to do.”

“I don’t mind at all. Please take him.” Yuuri asks. “That’s just time for me to relax.” He teases, patting Viktor on the shoulder.

“Great!” Chris smiles, tugging at Viktor’s arm. “You’ll have to give me the grand tour of the area. Treat me to lunch to. Oh and dinner at your house.”

As they leave Yuuri notices a strange mark on the back of Chris’ neck. An imprint of some kind. Though he’s too far away to see it in detail he has his suspicion.

Was Chris an omega like him? Was he marked?

* * *

 

Yuuri spends the rest of the day shopping. He buys a few clothing items along with a pair of shoes. He usually didn’t shop for himself like this but, since he was skating again, and would likely be forced to go to parties he wanted to have some nicer clothes.

After he was finished he grabbed some ramen for lunch and returned home. Without Viktor there is was quiet.  He flipped on the t.v and sat on the couch to eat. Makkachin hurriedly leaped beside him, cuddling up on his lap.

After an hour of watching crime documentaries he pulls out his phone. He was still curious about what he saw on Chris earlier. They had skated against each other in the past but he really had never known whether Chris was an omega or beta or alpha. He types in the man’s name and goes to his profile. He scans it thoroughly. Apparently Chris is an open book, he’s not one to hide or cover up his life to the press and Yuuri slightly admires that.

Then he sees it, Chris had confirmed a rumor of himself being an omega during an interview. Yuuri read his statement out loud. “I refuse to believe that being an omega is something shameful or something to hide. It’s every much a part of me as my own arms or legs or heart. Why should I be persecuted by something that I have no control over? Before you even ask, no I won’t quit skating. Yes, I disagree with each and every stereotype that’s forced upon us omegas. And no, me enjoying sex has nothing to do with my being an omega.

And before I start receiving calls for interviews of what I’m sure you’ll call ‘coming out’ I refuse them all. I won’t become a victim harassment while you treat the alphas and betas differently. You interview me but not Viktor Nikiforov, or JJ, two well-known alpha skaters.”

The rest of the interview was similar. Chris was so proud of his omega status. He refused to be bullied, to be put down, to be treated as anything but the talented skater he was.

Yuuri as envious.

So he was an omega. Why hadn’t Yuuri known this? Why hadn’t he paid attention to skaters other than Viktor? He wished he would have known another omega was so close by, it would have been…comforting.

It gave Yuuri a bit more hope for the future. Though Chris was an omega, he seemed to be judged fairly during competition, and he had a good fan base, and apparently an alpha boyfriend who had marked him. If he could do it then…there was hope he could as well.

The sound of the front door clicking open had Yuuri exiting the article and shoving his phone into his pocket. “Welcome home.” He said, blushing. This was the first time he had said it in their new place.

Viktor and Chris walk in smiling.

“Yuuri.” Viktor dives on the coach, hugging him. “Ahh, this guy is too much, I missed you!”

“You were only gone a few hours.” He laughs.

“That’s like forever with this guy!”

Chris leans over the couch. “Should I give you two a moment or something?” he teases.

“No!” Yuuri says as he moves from under Viktor.

“Does that mean I can watch?” he smiles, putting a hand to Yuuri’s cheek. “I bet he can’t keep his hands off you can he?’

“Heh” Yuuri laughs. “Well, I’m not sure how to respond to that.” He says as Viktor throws his arms around him. He blushes.

“I can’t help it, the happier I get, the more I want to hold you in my arms and just touch you.”

Chris laughs loudly at the two, and when he turns to move around the couch Yuuri can’t help but stare at the marking.

He was right, Chris must have bonded with his alpha.

In all honesty, Yuuri wanted to ask him about it. The experience, the emotion, all of it. Months ago, Yuuri had panicked at the thought.  The thought of being marked, or as some say claimed, was terrifying. The truth is, that Yuuri never had an omega friend to talk to about something like this. Someone with experiences like him, someone who he could ask questions to that he couldn’t ask anybody else.

But Chris wasn’t his friend or anything, he was Viktor’s. Would he be willing to talk to him about such things?

Yuuri found out later that night as Viktor cooked in the kitchen while he and Chris sat in the family room.

“Yuuri, you’ve been looking at me almost all night. Have you fallen for me?” he winks.

“N-no!” he blushes before looking away. “I just…I’ve never really met or talked with another omega before…”

“Is that so, that’s very unfortunate. My father was an omega actually, my mother an alpha. So I was able to grow up with a good guidance system.”

“That’s so great.” Yuuri fidgeted on the couch. “My parents are both betas, my sister is an alpha. I have never really had someone like me to talk to. I mean, I love my family but some things they just can’t-“

“Some things they just can’t hope to understand, right?”

“Yeah.” He looks to the floor. “I um..If you don’t mind c-could I”

“Ask me anything Yuuri.”

Yuuri swallows and takes a deep breath. “You and your boyfriend…you two are…he marked you right? Like with a bond?”

Chris thinks then smiles at the question. “Yes we are.”

“How, how does it feel. Or well, not how but, why did you do it?” he couldn’t manage to word the question. “What I mean is. People I hear talk about it, call it a claim, almost like…a mark of ownership. A permanent one that won’t ever go away or something along those lines. It’s scary isn’t it?” he shifted nervously.

“Mhmm, forever is a scary thought. but I don’t think the word claiming is correct. Claiming something is one sided, marking something is one sided. It’s like…objectifying the omegas. Bonding is the term I prefer to use. My boyfriend bonded with me. It was a mutual action y’know?

As far as what it feels, well. It hurts at first, as you’d expect a bite would. But then…” he looks off. “It’s an indescribable joy. It’s like, suddenly you and the other person are one. Feelings and thoughts flow through you. His feelings, your feelings. It’s a unity stronger than marriage when done with the right intentions.

Yes, unfortunately many alphas take advantage of the bond to keep track of and control omegas.

But it’s not the same as between two lovers.”

Yuuri pulls his feet up to the couch.

“Yuuri, are you thinking of bonding with Viktor?” he smiles sweetly.

Yuuri blushes deeply. “I don’t know… Well, I want to, I think. But I’ve been scared. Like really scared.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes! Absolutely!”

“And you want to be together with him right? For as long as possible?”

“Yes!” he nods his head. “I want to be with him, and live and maybe…one day we could have a family.”

“That sounds like a bond to me Yuuri. You two already have one. It’s not as though it’s necessary for all omegas to be marked in such a way.”

“I never thought of it like that.”

“There are benefits of course. A stronger mental bond for one thing, it also increases sexual pleasure, “ he winks. “It also is a sign to other alphas that you’re off limits. Not that that always matters to the worst alphas but to others it’s a clear stay away. Since Viktor has such a strong gene it would be pretty effective though.”

“Is that so?”

“Yuuri, don’t force yourself to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

“I know, but…I want to…I do. Thank you Chris, you’ve really helped. Just talking to you has cleared the air on a lot of things. I’ve never been around other omegas so the only real opinions I had to listen to were those of alphas, and many of those are so negative but so frequent I just accepted them. I always seem to put myself in situations of doubt.” He smiled at Chris. “Thank you, for talking to me.”

“It’s no problem Yuuri, anytime. And in case you’re curious.” He leans close to him. “Viktor wants to bond with you as well. Though he’s way too cautious to mention it. He loves you a lot you know. He’s loved you for a long time. I had to spend hours listening to him gush about some pretty boy from Japan that he idolized.”

“He liked me that much?”

“He did, and he loves you more now. All day he gloated about you. Talked about your skating, how you were going, how you love food and cuddling, and-“

“No more!” Yuuri blushed embarrassed. “I get it.” He smiles. “I love him to.”

“Well, I’ll be leaving after dinner, I have a hotel rented a few blocks away. You two can properly discuss bonding.” He petted Yuuri’s head just as Viktor walked into the room.

“Dinner is ready.” He smiled happily.

* * *

 

After Chris left, Yuuri’s heart was pounding like a drum in his chest.

He was going to do it, he was going to ask Viktor to bond them. He was certain now that he was ready to make the commitment. Chris had helped clear his doubts. And now he knew Viktor wanted the same thing as he did.

He waited till Viktor was in the bath before stripping off his clothes and stepping into the bathroom. Viktor let out a shocked noise when he saw him.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Yuuri laughed, sitting on the edge of the tub.

“No way, I was just startled by your beauty.” he sighed placing his hand on top of Yuuri’s. “You want to join me?”

Yuuri nodded and stepped into the warm water. He settled himself between Viktor’s legs, and leaned back into his chest. His memories of their first time in the hotel bubbled to the surface. They had been like this back then to.

Viktor massages his shoulders. “Is your body feeling better?”

“Yeah, I should be fine to practice tomorrow.” He laughs, relaxing at the touch.

“Till you compete, we may need to hold back a bit. At least on week days right.” Viktor squeezes his shoulders.

“Yeah, though I think that may be harder for you than me.”

“Is that so?” he leans his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. “You won’t miss my touch? Can you handle waiting for me to till the weekend?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and turns his head to face hm. “I think I can manage.” He presses his lips against Viktor’s. “Can you?”

Viktor furrows his brow and blushes. “That’s not fair.” He whines, kissing him again. He runs his hand down Yuuri’s sides and wraps them around his waist.

“Viktor, can I ask you something?”

“Of course love.”

“I was um…asking Chris some questions…about marking and bonding…” he had to focus on the marble wall to keep from losing his nerve.

He hears Viktor’s breathe hitch in his chest, and his heart beat speed up, beating against his back.

“I know, before I…I didn’t fully understand and was scared but…lately, since we decided to move in together…forever is a lot less scary...I want…with you I can imagine that long. Can…with me what can you imagine?”

Viktor is silent for a bit before pressing his lips against Yuuri’s shoulder. “I would be honored to spend forever with you Yuuri.”

Yuuri turns on his knees to look at him, staring into his eyes for any wavering any sign of doubt. This was a leap, a huge leap for them.

Viktor stared back. Hands going to cradle Yuuri’s face in his hands. “Yuuri, are you asking me to…” he trailed

Yuuri never breaks contact, he doesn’t want to make Viktor think he’s wavering. “Yes.”

They simply stare into each other’s eyes for a beat, drinking in each other’s gaze.

Yuuri moves first, slowly turning around and standing. Viktor watches as he places his hands on the tiled wall, bearing himself before him.

Viktor follows him up, standing behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Is here okay? We can go to the bed…”

“Here is fine…” he manages. He wanted it to be here. The water…it was soothing…

Viktor trails kisses across his shoulder blades, before dragging his tongue across the sensitive area on the back of his neck. The pheromones are practically leaking from Yuuri, engulfing Viktor entirely.

Yuuri’s heart feels like it could leap out of his chest. The feel of Viktor’s breath against his neck had every hair on his body stand on edge, waiting in anticipation

“Are you sure Yuuri? If you’re not, I’ll understand. Nothing will change between us if you don’t want to. I’ll love you either way.”

“I want to…I’m ready…”

Viktor takes a moment to collect himself. “Try to bare the pain okay.”

Yuuri nods and braces himself against the wall as Viktor tilts his head and sinks his teeth into his flesh. Yuuri chokes back a cry, it hurts a lot. It’s beyond painful, and Yuuri can feel the teeth break skin, and the blood trickling down his neck. It’s so painful he loses his balance and Viktor, still connected by the bite, holds him as he sinks back down into the water.

Then Yuuri feels something else building inside him. It’s not painful anymore. He feels…calm. He feels warm. He feels… Viktor. He feels everything about Viktor, every thought every desire, every ounce of feeling he has for him, and Yuuri weeps. It’s overwhelming.

Viktor releases him from his grip, pulling his teeth out of the now red flesh. Yuuri immediately turns to face him and crushes their lips together.

“Y-Yuuri,” Viktor hold him so tightly against his chest, Yuuri loses his breath.

When Yuuri pulls away from the kiss he sees that Viktor is crying to. He wipes the tears from his face kissing each cheek.

“Are you alright?” Viktor grabs a rag, wetting it in the water, before pressing it to his neck. Yuuri winces and relaxes into Viktor’s chest. He closes his eyes, letting Viktor thoroughly clean the wound.

“Viktor…” he mutters. “I-I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you Yuuri, forever and always. My sweet Yuuri.” He cards his fingers through his hair.

  Eventually Viktor has to pick him up and carry him out of the tub to the bedroom where he bandages his wound before pulling him into bed. They don’t leave each other’s arms for the rest of the night, and when morning comes, they don’t want to leave their bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! I hope it made you smile!I was looking forward to add in Chris since he's such a great character.   
> I've also decided this story will have 10-12 chapters and because of that, I will mostly be skipping over the skating details and doing time skips since this fic focuses on the relationship and their growth as a couple and soon to be family. 
> 
> In regards to the pregnancy, I am SO happy everyone was able to voice their opinions and help guide me toward what I want to do. The majority ruled a planned pregnancy would fit the mood of the story better and I agree. I'm excited to write it, which may happen in the next two chapters. 
> 
> If there is anything you would like to see happen (Like a specific date, argument, sexual experience) between Yuuri and Viktor, let me know in the comments! I'm always up for suggestions my friends.


	6. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri are ready to face their competitors for the gold, but nature brings a slight hurdle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you as always for your support and patience!   
> Just a heads up: this chapter will have knotting in it, if that is not you're cup of tea you can skip past the last portion of the smut (you'll know where haha)  
> It's my first time writing anything with knotting but I hope you enjoy it anyway. (〃∀〃)ゞ   
> god i'm always so nervous before uploading a chapter.

The next morning the only thing that gets them to wake up is a phone call from Yuuri’s mother who needs help in the afternoon with the onsen.

Both Yuuri and Viktor force themselves out of bed, eat breakfast, and head to the rink for practice. The competition is not far away and Yuuri has not perfected his free skate to the best of his abilities.

When they arrive at the rink Chris is already there skating. He stops when he sees them and glides over. “Wow! Look who finally decided to roll out of bed this morning.” He grabs a towel and wipes the sweat from his brow.

“We were a bit…overwhelmed last night.” Viktor blushes, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist.

Yuuri smiles. “You’ll give him the wrong idea Viktor.”

“You two are so in love it’s beautiful.” Chris smiles. “Don’t worry, I understand. I can smell Viktor all over you. Plus the bandage on your neck is a dead giveaway. It should heal up pretty soon.”

“Will it?” Yuuri touches the bandage gently. He’s proud to wear it, even if it was painful. He would do it again if he had the choice. “Viktor was practically crying this morning when he changed the bandage.”

“H-hey! I couldn’t help it. It was so red, I really did hurt you.”

“I’m fine Viktor.” He smiles before walking onto the ice. “And I’m ready for practice coach!”

Practice goes perfectly. He lands every quad, every spin, his step sequence is flawless and he really feels like he has become something better than before.

Sure his skating in the past was good, but now it was something new entirely. He felt…confident. He felt like he had a chance, that he could win a medal.

He wanted to win a medal not just for himself but…for Viktor as well.

Once practice was over the three of them ate together at home. Viktor cooked as usual, and even made leftovers for Yuuri to take back to his family.

It was late when Yuuri headed to the onsen to help out. His mother wanted help with cleaning the guest bedrooms and he was happy to oblige.

When he got to the house his mother practically flew into his arms.

“Mom “ he laughed. “It’s been less than a week!”

“And I worried every moment.”

Yuuri sat the box of leftovers on the table in the kitchen. “Viktor told me to bring these.” He smiles.

“How is everything Yuu- are you hurt?” he turns him to inspect the bandage. “Did you get hurt while skating?”

His heart jumps with excitement. “Actually, I didn’t want to tell you on the phone or anything but,” he shifts on his feet nervously. “Viktor and I…we bonded.”

“Yuuri that’s fantastic news!” she grabs his hands. “Oh your father will be so excited!”

“I hope so.” Yuuri laughs, he knows his father will accept it, and he knows his sister will too. They’ve all become so supportive and Yuuri couldn’t feel luckier. Not many omegas had such a support system.

He helps his mother clean and is done within a few hours. It’s late, and she insists he stay but he would rather return home to his mate. He leaves the onsen around 10, and calls Viktor when he gets to the streets.

“Yuuri! I was just about to call you. Want me to come pick you up?”

“No it’s okay, I’d hate for you to make the trip. I can call a cab.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s no problem. You’d feel better if I was in a car than walking right?” Yuuri laughs.

“That’s true.” He sighs. “Me and Makkachin are eagerly waiting for you to come home okay.”

“I’ll be there soon! I love you.” Even though he says it first he blushes.

“I love you too Yuuri."

Yuuri clicks his phone off and hails a taxi. It pulls up quickly and Yuuri hops in.

“Where to?” the man coughs.

Yuuri gives him the address and then texts Viktor he is on his way now.

“That’s a fancy neighborhood.” The man says. “They’re apartments but they're real nice.”

Yuuri knows the man is only trying to make conversation, but he’s still shy and apprehensive around strangers. “They’re nice.” He chooses as his reply.

“Me and the wife wanted a place over there, but it’s way out of our budget.” He laughs, but it quickly turns into a cough. The man was either sick, or a smoker, and judging by the smell it was the later. “Must be nice living in a place like that.”

“It is.” Yuuri tries to smile, even though the man can’t see him.

They arrive at the destination in about ten minutes. Yuuri pays the man and exits promptly, happy to be out of the smelly vehicle.

When he enters the apartment Viktor practically jumps in his arms. “What did your parents say huh? Did you tell them we bonded? Did you tell them how lucky I am to have a mate like you?”

“C-Calm down Viktor.” He blushes. “They know, and they’re very happy. And if anything I’m the lucky one!”

“That’s also true, I’m a good catch right?” he strikes a pose.    

Yuuri taps him on the forehead, laughing. “You’re a good catch.”

The weeks roll by and soon it’s time for the first part of the competition held in China. Yuuri is excited because there are many kind skaters that will be competing, Phichit and Chris included. He’s ecstatic to see his friend. They embrace for what feels like forever when they see each other for the first time.  It had only been a few months but Yuuri missed seeing his friend in person instead of on a tiny screen. In order to catch up, everyone decides to go out for the night before the competition.

As Yuuri takes a seat next to Viktor, Phichit slams his hand on the table. “How does it feel to be married?”

Everyone gives Yuuri and Viktor their attention.

“We’re not married!” Yuuri protests.

“You mated right, bonded?” Phichit’s eyes are sparkling as he stares.

“W-well yeah.”

“That’s even more intimate than marriage Yuuri!”

“He’s right you know.” Chris adds. “If we’re honest, the only other thing left is kids.”

“K-kids!” Yuuri blushes. If this had been in the past, he would have been furious at the notion. But things are much different and his reaction was more flustered if anything.

“One day.” Viktor smiles. “Me and Yuuri will have lots of children.”

“Can I be the godfather?” both Phichit and Chris say at the same time.

Viktor nods. “Both of you can be!”

“Viktor, don’t make decisions for our nonexistent children.” He sighs.

“Sorry, you’re right. We’ll make the decision together.”

“You two are so cute.” Phichit teases.

Viktor puts his arm around Yuuri. “Thank you, and we have you to thank for that. After all, we never would have met that day if Yuuri hadn’t loved you enough to watch you skate.”

“Ah! You’re right.” Phichit says. “That day, I was really grateful for you for coming.”

“Of course I’d come Phichit. You’re my best friend and I love you.” Yuuri smiles at him. He loved Phichit beyond words, he was a good person and a great friend with an amazing and beautiful heart.

“I love you too Yuuri.” He reaches over the table and hugs him tightly. Quickly he pulls out his camera. “Everyone get in close, we need to take a picture!” Once everyone is in place, he snaps the photo. “Perfect!”

“Speaking of kids.” Viktor says. “What about you Chris, you and your boyfriend thinking of settling down anytime soon?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I don’t plan on retiring for another few years.” He takes a sip of his drink. “Not that I don’t mind kids, I just don’t know how well I would mentally handle the whole body change.” He looks at Yuuri. “If I get baby fever I’ll make sure to just come and babysit for you.”

“F-for me? Me and Viktor we’ve never really, in detail-um, discussed the thought of kids.”

“What are your thoughts Yuuri? Could you see yourself having kids?”

“I’m not sure. I love kids, I used to babysit for my friend all the time, but…I never gave too much thought to what it all entails. I-we, me and Viktor that is…we mention having a family in the future but-“

Viktor puts his hand on top of Yuuri, and he’s glad he does because Yuuri wasn’t really sure on what he thought about having kids.

“Right now…we should focus on the competition ahead.” He smiles.

* * *

 

The competition goes well for Yuuri, minus an anxiety attack or two. But both Viktor and Phichit are there to help him through it. And when they’re away, Chris is by his side chatting away with him, making him laugh through the pressure of the crowd.

In the end, Yuuri places first in the short program and second overall, with Phichit in first and Chris taking third place, allowing all three of them to qualify for the next round in Russia.

 A few hours after the ranking is announced, and Yuuri and Viktor are on their way to the hotel, Viktor’s phone rings. He pulls it from his pocket. “Ahh, it’s Yurio!” he smiles. “Maybe he is calling to congratulate you!” he clicks the image. “Hi Yurio-“

“WHAT THE HELL!”

Yuuri can hear him through the phone.

“Did you see Yuuri skate? He was beautiful, especially his eros-“

“I’m not calling about his damn skating, I’m calling about that damn mark on his neck.”

“Ah, me and Yuuri bonded!” Viktor responds matter of factly.

“YOU WHAT?”

“We bonded, we’re mates now.”

“You marked that pig, damn it Viktor. Why are you-“

“Hey Yuri be nice.”

"I knew you were obsessed with each other but this is ridiculous."

"Not obsessed, in love. It's a wonderful and heartwarming feeling."

Yuuri can't help but blush at his words.

“Tsk, put him on the phone.”

Viktor hesitates, staring ahead for a moment.“Yurio, don't be rude, If you upset him I won’t forgive you.” He hands Yuuri the phone.

“H-hello?’

“Listen up pig, you may have done well this time but, when you come to Russia, I’m gonna wipe the floor with you and your dumb coach.”

“It’s nice to talk to you again to Yurio.” Yuuri laughs. “Congratulations on your last win.”

“Hah, that wasn’t a win. I didn't manage to get the gold but i will soon. So you better bring your best performance.”

“I will, don’t you worry about that.” He replies with a serious tone that makes Viktor turn his head. "I'm not giving the gpf gold to you or anyone else. Me and Viktor...we're going to win. 

Yurio growls into the receiver and hangs up.

Yuuri hands Viktor back his phone. “He seems eager to beat me.”

“He may still have a grudge.”

“He’s such a talented skater, I’m not sure why he sees me as such a challenge.”

“You are a challenge Yuuri. You’re beyond talented, and you have me as your coach. Don't forget, you're THE Yuuri Katsuki, representative of Japan”

“You think so?” he smiles. 

Viktor pulls the hotel card key from his pocket and swipes, opening the door to allow Yuuri in.

“I know so. I have faith in you.” He wraps his arms around him. “We have an early plane to catch tomorrow so let’s get you to bed now.”

* * *

 

It’s a week before the next part of the competition in Russia and Yuuri is excited to be in Viktor’s home country, though Viktor seems less thrilled. The first thing Viktor does however, is take Yuuri sightseeing. They visit museums, parks, and Viktor’s favorite eating establishments. They spend lots of time together just dinking in the atmosphere before the big day arrives.

When it does, Yuuri is as nervous as can be. The first day goes smoothly enough. Though Yuuri is both physically and mentally exhausted after his performance. He practically collapses in the kiss and cry while Viktor wraps an arm around his shoulders. After everything’s said and done Viktor and Yuuri make their way back to the hotel room. Yuuri figures they would change and go out for dinner but Viktor insists on ordering room service and eating in the room.

Yuuri perches himself on the edge of the bed, looking through the menu. “How about pasta, it looks pretty good and I haven’t had it in a long time.” He asks looking toward Viktor, who’s digging through a bag.

“Ah, uh, yeah. Whatever you want to eat is fine with me.”

“O-okay.” He cocks his head to the side. “You looking for something?”

“No I’m fine.”

Yuuri stands and approaches him. On closer inspection, he was a bit paler than usual with a red tint to his cheeks. “Are you okay? Are you sick Viktor?”

Viktor smiles and rubs his head. “No, I’m fine love. I’m just a bit tired from all the walking and excitement.” 

Yuuri worries anyway. “I can go buy you some medicine or, if you’re not feeling better it’s okay if you stay-“

“No way. I know what you’re going to say and don’t even think you’re getting away with performing by yourself. I’m gonna be there to support you.”

“But-“

“I’m really okay Yuuri. A good night’s sleep is all I need. And good food of course.” He walks to bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower. Let me know when the food’s here.”

Yuuri nods.

Even though Viktor had said he was fine, Yuuri couldn’t help but worry about him. He really didn’t look well.

After dinner Yuuri had bathed, getting out of the shower only to see that Viktor was already sound asleep in his bed. He climbed silently under the covers and faced Viktor. As gently as he could he placed a hand on his forehead. Just like he had guessed, he was hot to the touch. It must have been a fever or something. If he was still this bad in the morning, Yuuri would try to convince him to stay back.

When morning comes Viktor is already up and dressed. His face is back to its normal color and his fever was gone. Yuuri is thankful for that. It would have definitely been more difficult to skate knowing that Viktor was sick. As selfish as it was, Yuuri...needed VIktor. Sure he was growing with his self confidence but...he wanted to do this with Viktor. Wanted to win together, with Viktor watching over him. 

Once at the rink they part ways. Yuuri goes off to a quiet corner to stretch while Viktor disappears to do some mingling. Yuuri didn’t mind, he preferred to stay by himself and focus on the competition at hand. This was the prelims after all, the deciding factor on whether or not he would he would make it into the GPF. He needed focus. If he didn't do well then....all of it would be for nothing wouldn't it.  

He stands in the lobby stretching, hands shaking slightly when he thinks of what all was riding on this match. He wanted to win so badly, but one mistake, just one mistake could ruin everything.He shakes his head and takes a deep breathe. No, that wasn't what he needed to think about. He would win, he would get gold, he would go to the GPF.

“Katsuki?” A man’s voice sounded behind him and he stopped what he was doing and turned.

A tall man, with dark hair in an undercut leaned toward him. “You’re the one Viktor is training right?”

Yuuri looks around, searching for any sign of Viktor. “Uhm, I’m actually warming up but if you want to talk to Viktor I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Warming up?” he puts his hands on his hips. “Unfortunately for you warming up won’t be too helpful! I’ll be the one taking gold after all. Both here and in the finals.”

Yuuri blinks. “And you are?” he doesn't recognize him. Had they met before?

The man frowns, a stunned look on his face, before collecting himself and grinning. “The name’s JJ, future GPF gold medalist!” he practically shouts. "I'm the one usually surrounded by cameras and adoring fans."

This guy was confident beyond belief, Yuuri had to give him that. "I always thought that was Viktor surrounded by everyone." 

The man twitches, thrown off for a moment before returning to his initial stance.“I just had to meet the guy everyone has been talking about. What a great comeback you’ve had.”

“Thank you.”

“Though if it wasn’t for Viktor I’m sure none of this would have happened.”

Yuuri held back a sigh. Sure Viktor had a lot to do with his recent success, but Yuuri had grown to, with his own hard work and strength. He was a bit annoyed at the man. “Y-yeah, Viktor is a good coach, though he’s a bit air headed.” He laughs, looking around once more for a sign of Viktor. He was further back in the lineup, but it made him nervous. Viktor rarely ever left his side. “Speaking of which, JJ, have you seen Viktor.”

“I think I saw him talking to his old rink mate, Yuri.”

 Yuuri stretches his legs one last time, before standing straight. “Thanks. See you later.” He walks off quickly. He searches the hallways but he’s nowhere in sight, he’s not near the rink or in the lobby either. “Where could he be?” He says to himself. He looks to the clock, he still had a good amount of time before it was his turn. Maybe Viktor wasn’t feeling well after all. He hadn’t looked sick before they left but…maybe he really did have a fever.

He heads off to the bathroom, pushing the door open. Sure enough Viktor is there, leaning on the sink and throwing water in his face. Beside him Yurio, arms folded, but with a worried look on his face. The air in the bathroom was heavy, and Yuuri found it difficult to take a step forward. He could smell Viktor’s scent filling the room.

“I’ve been looking for you. Are you ok-“

“GET OUT!” Viktor snaps and Yuuri freezes in place. Never in all the time they had been together had Viktor raised his voice at him in such a way. It was a sound that made Yuuri’s heart drop in his stomach. Not out of fear, no. Rather, worry. 

Yuuri swallows, eyes wide. “Viktor, w-what’s wrong.”

Viktor clenches his teeth together, pulling at his own hair.

“Viktor?” Yuuri is beyond worried now. Something was very wrong. His heart is pounding harder in his chest. 

Yurio walks over to him gently pushing on his shoulder. “You need to go now, Viktor’s gone into heat.”

“What?” Yuuri is stunned. Viktor is in heat? Sure he knew Alpha’s had their own heat every couple of months but…Well now that he thought about it, he had never seen Viktor go into heat. They had been together for months, surely he had to have gone through it. “Why would he come if he was-“

“Listen pig, you need to get out of here.” He pushes him through the door following behind him. "You're gonna drive him crazy with that scent of yours."

“Yuri tell me what’s going on, I’m his mate. I want to help him!” Up till now Viktor had always been there for him through his heats. He wanted to do the same. He wouldn’t leave Viktor in such a horrible state.

“Look, Viktor is usually really good with handling the whole alpha thing, but with such a powerful gene, his heats are way worse than a normal alpha. They always have been bad.”

“Why wouldn’t he stay home? Does he have medication?” If his heats were so bad, surely he had a specific medicine he could take to combat against the symptoms.

“Obviously he has meds. But they’re not cooperating with him for some reason, it probably has something to do with you if we’re being honest.”

“M-me?”

“Maybe your crazy pheromones did something to him.”

“But, I didn’t know. I’ve never seen him go into heat before.”

“Ah, well he usually just holes himself up somewhere when it hits him. At least in the past.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell me? Or let me help him?” He blushes.

“Because he’s an idiot. He’s probably afraid of hurting you or something cheesy like that. You are his first serious relationship after all. The last thing he wants to do is scare you away.” Yurio sighs. “He cares more about you than-“

“Well what do we do?” he looks to Yurio with pleading eyes. He just knew his heart would burst from his chest any moment. Could feel it thudding erratically. He knew in reality it was nothing life threatening but…heats were torture. It wasn’t all what people claimed it was. It wasn’t all pleasure and sex. It could be painful and taxing, both physically and mentally.

“We don’t do anything. We have to skate. He’s gonna have to call his doctor. “

Yuuri doesn't like that response at all. He clenches his fist. “Can’t we do something, anything at all?”

Yurio stares at him, furrowing his brows. “You’re an idiot. You’re asking what we should do when a mated alpha goes into heat? Shouldn't yoou know something like this? You're an adult, right?”

It takes a moment to register, but when it does, Yuuri’s face goes flush. Easing an un-mated alpha was not too different from an omega, they could get by with orgasms, even from masturbation. A mated alpha was different though, and Yuuri cursed himself for not remembering.

Yuuri had…read about knotting in pamphlets while he waited at the doctor’s office for check-ups but he had never imagined he would need the information.

“You get it now? You still wanna help? You think you’re gonna be able to skate after something like that?”

“B-but…” Yurio was right. He could barely walk right after intense sex with Viktor, there was no way he’d be able to perform well if he and Viktor had sex in his state.

“I…I don’t know what to do. What should I do?” He was panicking and lost and without Viktor there, Yurio, a child, was the only one he could depend on. 

Yurio sighed. “Look, I’ll stay with him as long as I can, till you finish skating. I’m last in the lineup so, I guess I can look after him.”

“I can’t have you do that.”

“And I can’t have you waste all of yours and Viktor’s hard work by fucking up your program. Viktor would want you to skate.”

“Let me speak to him. Please.” He knew Viktor wasn’t okay, knew he was suffering, but he wanted to speak to him. He wanted so badly to take care of Viktor.

“I don’t recommend it, but I’m not gonna stop you if you do.” Yurio says, stepping out of the way.  

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to barge in and make his way to Viktor’s side.

Viktor takes a step away. “I told you to get out Yuuri, I can’t-I don’t want you to see me like this.” He shrinks down to his knees, clenching the marble sink.

It was scary, to see Viktor like this, down and hurt and struggling to keep control. Yuuri was growing more concerned by the second.

“Viktor, why did you come today? You should have stayed in the hotel.” He reaches to touch his shoulder, but decides against it.

Viktor is breathing heavy now. “Ha, there is no way I could let you do this alone Yuuri. I wanted to support my beautiful mate today.” He tries to laugh, finally turning to face Yuuri.

His face is flushed beyond belief, his brow is furrowed, his eyes full of tears, and sweat glistens on his forehead. Yuuri’s heart breaks.

Against all rationality Yuuri embraces him, pulling him into his arms and squeezing tightly. The look of pain on his face was too much to bare. “I’m taking you back home now. I don’t want you to be in pain.”

“N-no. Please don’t Yuuri, you have to compete. You’ve been working so hard.” He reaches a shaky hand up to touch Yuuri’s cheek. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I just…need a moment to collect myself. Don’t you worry about me.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “I can’t leave you like this.”

“And I won’t let you throw away everything you’ve been working hard toward Yuuri. Didn’t you say you wanted to win a gold medal? Didn’t you say you wanted to end your career with no regrets? That your last season would be your best.” He grabs Yuuri’s shoulders. “Don’t you dare throw that away!”

Yuuri stares at him, unsure of how to respond.

“Yuuri, something like this…I can handle it.”

“B-but!” he closes his eyes, holding back tears.

Viktor takes in a breath, then slowly releases it, doing his best to remain composed. “I’ll have Yurio take me back to the hotel. Would that make you feel better?”

Yuuri lowers his gaze. God, even in such a time…he couldn’t help Viktor. After the countless times Viktor had helped him, Yuuri couldn’t do anything. He felt…useless.

“Yuuri look at me.” Viktor breathes.

Yuuri meets his gaze.

“This is NOT your fault. This is something out of our control. I’ll get to a doctor tomorrow okay.”

“How can you be so calm…” he knew the pain of being in heat.

“I’m really amazing huh?” he jokes, laughing.

Yuuri smiles at him. “Yeah, you really are.”

“Now please Yuuri, don’t worry about me…focus on your program, and when you come home, you can help me as much as you want.” He presses his forehead against Yuuri’s. “My little katsudon.”

Yuuri blushes at the nickname more than the pheromones in the air.

“I-I won’t let you down!”

“I believe in you.”

Yuuri fetches Yurio, leaving Viktor in his care while he finishes warming up for his free skate. He’s approached by Yakov, Viktor’s previous coach and Yurio’s current one. He told Yuuri Viktor had asked him to be a stand in coach.

It wouldn’t be the same.  

Even though he had told Viktor he wouldn’t let him down, his mind was unfocused. He thought of Viktor, alone, writhing in pain and frustration. He had no way to really relieve himself without Yuuri there and Yuuri couldn’t help the feeling of guilt. He and Viktor were mates, they needed each other in times like this.

Waiting for his turn to skate was torture. Every thought was Viktor, and when they announced his name he hadn’t even heard it. Yakov had to push him onto the ice. Even among the huge crowd that had gathered, Yuuri felt absolutely alone. Without Viktor there…he was not the same. Viktor made him more comfortable, more confident. It was something that powered him when he skated. 

But Viktor wasn’t there, and though he performed well, it was nothing like it usually was. Even Yurio, who had finally returned, made a comment on his lack of focus. Yakov, on the other hand had something completely different to say.

“You are not what I expected at all if I’m honest.”

Yuuri couldn’t even meet his gaze he was so disappointed in himself.

“I thought Viktor had made a foolish choice, to quit skating and settle down…even when I first met you I had my doubts. But…you are good for him I think. And your feelings for him are obvious. Especially now when he’s not here, I could feel you calling for him in your performance.”

“I…”

“I take it you’ll be leaving almost immediately after huh.”

Yuuri nods.

“That idiot…make sure he gets to a doctor tomorrow to get his suppressants changed.”

“I will.”

* * *

 

The end results are just how Yuuri imagined. JJ comes in first, Yurio second, and Yuuri third. He only barely makes it, but he does and that’s all that matters. He qualified for the finals, the last battle before he retires. He wants to win,has to.

The moment the award ceremony ended, Yuuri was practically running from the building. He wanted to get to Viktor as fast as he possibly could. He didn’t bother speaking further with the other skaters or coaches, he didn’t have the time. His alpha , his mate, his Viktor needed him now.

He was almost to the door when Yurio appeared in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Yurio! I-I’m going to Viktor now so-“

“Viktor wants you to call Chris before you come over.” He says flatly. “Says there are things you need to get.”

“I-is that so?”

“Look, I don’t know I don’t WANT to know okay. So just call him to get the details or whatever.” He blushes.

This must have been embarrassing for a teenager to get caught between.

Yuuri reaches out and pats his head. “Thank you Yurio.” He was grateful for everything he had done today. Even though their first meeting was anything but perfect, he was glad to know he could depend on the boy when things mattered. And he was glad to see someone else care so much for Viktor.

His hand is slapped away promptly. “Don’t thank me okay. I just did it for…no reason what so ever got that!” he scowls.

Yuuri smiles softly at him, “I got it.”

After Yurio storms off he pulls out his phone to call Chris. 

“Yuuri! Hello, how are you doing?” The sound of his voice is like music to his ears.

“Ah, well, I’m fine but…Viktor he told me to call you.”

“What for? He never told me.”                                                                                                                              

“He’s gone into heat. He looked pretty messed up earlier, and his suppressants aren’t working to ease it.”

“That’s no good. Is that why you looked so worried during your performance?” So it was that obvious.

“Y-yeah. I feel so bad for having to leave him in such a state, he must be in so much pain.”

“That’s true, but you made the right call. Both you and he would have regretted you missing the finals over it. Anyway, you’re free now so you can help him out now right” Yuuri can hear the smile on his lips.

“I am….is there um..maybe something I should know or need? Viktor told me to ask you about supplies. I mean, you’re an omega surely you and your boyfriend have-“

“That we have.”

“Umm,” Yuuri walks to a far off corner to stand, away from people’s ear shot. “C-can you please tell me about it. I know what to expect but…” he’s glad he’s on the phone, otherwise he would be dying from embarrassment.

“Of course my dear Yuuri. Well, first things first. You are going to need to hit up the nearest store for lubrication and condoms. There is a specific type of condom made for alphas in heat that accommodate a knot so you’ll need that. I know you’re on birth control but it’s always best to be safe if you don’t want any surprises. I can send you the name of a good brand got it?”

“I got it.” He blushes.

“When you get back to the hotel take a shower, relax and if possible you should prepare yourself this time, just in case Viktor is a bit too eager.”

His blush deepens. “Okay….”

“Ah Yuuri, it may be a bit scary but it’s only painful for a short bit. You’ll have sex as you normally do at first. But when he comes is when things change.”

Yuuri knew this. A knot was caused by a gland swelling before orgasm. It was an efficient aid to alphas who were trying to have children.

“When it happens, make sure you’re in a comfortable position, preferably on your side. Who knows how long it’ll take the swelling to go down.”

“How long is it normally?”

“Well everyone is different, the longest we’ve ever been locked together was...about half an hour . The shortest time probably ten minutes or so. Once it’s inside it doesn’t hurt as much, I promise. It may actually feel really good.” He laughs

“Chris!”

“You’ll be fine Yuuri. I know you’re nervous since the situation has flipped right. You’ll be taking care of him instead of the other way around. Just take my advice and everything will be perfect, and quite enjoyable."  

“Thank you Chris.”

“No problem at all. I told you to call me if you had questions. Now go have some fun okay and you MUST let me know how it goes.”

“S-sure.” He laughs before saying bye and hanging up. It was comforting to have someone to lean on in situations like this. Someone who could understand where he was coming from. Someone with experience. He was almost like an omega-mentor. 

He shoved his phone in his pocket. He needed to get home, needed to be with Viktor. Thankfully there were plenty of stores near the hotel and he was able to find everything he needed with ease. It would be a long night.

* * *

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri crept into the hotel room slowly, the lights were switched off and it was quiet. He could make out the faint outline of Viktor’s figure under the covers on the bed. He was sleeping.

Quietly Yuuri took off his shoes and sat his bags down before slipping into the bathroom. He would shower before he woke Viktor. He knew the moment Viktor opened his eyes the heat would consume him, just as it did Yuuri. He knew his mind wouldn’t be clear, that it would be hard to control himself. He would get himself clean and prepare himself just as Chris had instructed.

He flips on the water and discards his clothes quickly. He didn’t want Viktor to wait any longer than he already had. Once he was clean he went to work, leaning forward against the tiled wall as he began rubbing at his entrance. It had been a while since they had had sex and he was careful not to rush.

He took a deep breath, sliding a finger into himself and rubbing. He lets out a small moan as he moves the finger around, pushing at his walls to stretch them. He adds a second finger soon followed by a third. The angle is odd and, though he’s hard now, it’s not the same pleasure that Viktor would give him. But he’s not after pleasure right now, he just needs to open himself up for Viktor.

When he thinks he’s prepared enough he turns the water off and steps out, drying himself off to the best of his ability.

He doesn’t bother putting on clothes, he knows they’ll be gone once Viktor wakes up anyway. He walks out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Viktor on the other side of the door.  

“Viktor!” His heart practically jumps from his chest at the scare.

“Sorry, I heard the shower going…” he trails as he leans forward and kisses him gently.

“I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Yuuri…” he pauses and steps away, pulling Yuuri by the wrist toward the bed. “…I really need you right now.” He had a cloudy look in his eye. 

Yuuri swallowed as Viktor gently pushed him down to the bed and climbed on top of him. “I know…I’ll take care of you.” He reached between them rubbing his hand against Viktor’s clothed erection. He was rock hard, and Yuuri could feel the dampness in the fabric. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t help sooner Viktor. You must have been in so much pain.”

Viktor hums against the touch, practically jumping off the bed to pull off his pants, underwear, and shirt. “Y-Yuuri.” He slots himself between Yuuri’s legs, running a hand up and down his chest as their cocks press against each other. “You’re so beautiful.” He leans forward and kisses him roughly, forcing his way into Yuuri’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. “So beautiful.” He purrs into his mouth as his hand palms at his breast.

Yuuri lets out a breath as Viktor’s thumbs rub against his nipples. “You’re so sensitive here aren’t you?” Viktor smiles, glossy eyes drinking in every part of Yuuri.

But Yuuri doesn’t want to be the only one feeling good. He presses his fingers against Viktor’s cock, rubbing at the underside.

Viktor drops his head and moans, rocking his hips against the touch. “Y-yuuri, I’m gonna lose my focus if you keep this up. I’m trying to go slow.”

Yuuri ignores him as he wraps his hands around the leaking members and strokes slowly. “I want you to feel good.” He uses both hands to hold their cocks together before thrusting up slowly.

“Fuck.” Viktor shakes. He’s already sensitive after coming so many times before he fell asleep.

Encouraged, Yuuri quickens his thrusts. The feeling of his cock against Viktor’s is unimaginable pleasure. “Does it feel good?”

Viktor doesn’t say anything, only nods as the tip of Yuuri’s cock pushes at his own. When Yuuri releases his grip, Viktor whines.

“Yuuri…I’m trying to keep it together.” He smiles, pinching Yuuri’s nipples between his fingers. He leans down and drags his tongue across one of the nubs. “You’re making it very difficult.” He wraps his lips around it and sucks.

Yuuri releases a shaky breath. “Why do you always…do that?” he says as Viktor sucks on the hard nub.

Viktor pulls away for a moment, licking his lips. “I can’t help it. They’re so cute.” His mouth returns to his breast, teasing him a bit longer before it goes lower, leaving a trail of wet and hot kisses down Yuuri’s stomach.

“W-wait, Viktor!” he grabs at him gently, hands tugging at silver hair. He was supposed to be the one giving pleasure not receiving it.

Viktor stares up at him, face flush. He doesn’t waste any time to move back up and kiss Yuuri, biting at his lips. “You’re so beautiful. I really can’t hold back anymore.”

 “You don’t have to hold back y’know.” He sits up and wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck. “So don’t hold back Viktor. It’s okay, I won’t break. I just want you to feel good.”

Viktor stares at him, worry clear as day on his face.

“Viktor, don’t look at me like that….” He trails kisses along his neck while Viktor’s hands find their way around his hips. “Let me help you ease your pain.” He blushes when feels Viktor’s fingers sneak between his cheeks and probe at his entrance. His finger slips in easily and Yuuri can see him bite his lip. “I already did all that so um you can um-“

He can physically see the shift in Viktor. His shoulders relax and his body presses itself closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri lets out a gasp when Viktor pushes him down on the bed before flipping him on his stomach. “Y-yuuri, I can’t wait anymore, did you call Chris?”

“Yes, the bag is by the door.” He feels Viktor move away from the bed and return promptly. His heart is beating quickly in chest, fast and loud. His own body is hot, ready to take all of Viktor in. His cock twitches against the sheets of the bed.

Viktor presses the palm of his hand against Yuuri’s back, leaning down and pressing his lips against the shell of his ears. “I’m going to fuck you now okay.” Yuuri can feel the smile on his lips as his cock teases at his entrance, rubbing against the slick that’s dripping from his hole.

Viktor pushes in completely in one quick thrust and Yuuri hisses in response, gripping at the sheets below.

“You said you prepare yourself Yuuri but…” he rubs a finger across the stretched hole teasing it open wider. “…you’re still so tight.” He pulls out almost completely before slamming back in. “Yuuri, lift your hips more.”

Yuuri pants, pushing himself up on his forearms and raising his hips.

“That’s a good boy.” His grabs Yuuri’s hips before thrusting into him again and again, quick and hard. Yuuri can barely breathe as wave after wave of pleasure consumes him. Viktor's cock is hitting him in all the right places, pressing against his prostate with each thrust. He can’t even hope to contain his voice.

Chris had been right, after bonding something was different. His whole body was hot, hungry, and sensitive.

Viktor leans over, pressing his chest against Yuuri’s back. Yuuri can feel his breath on his neck, moans filling his ears as Viktor reaches deeper inside of him.

“So good.” Viktor pants before pressing his lips against the nape of Yuuri’s neck, kissing the bite mark he had left on his skin.

When he does Yuuri comes undone, eyes squeezing shut as he spills over the sheets. “Ah.” He drops his head to the mattress, face flush. He had come so easily, his cock barely touched. He wasn’t the one in heat yet he was melting in Viktor’s arms so easily. He opens his eyes when he hears Viktor’s sultry low laugh.

“Is it that good Yuuri?” he doesn’t let up on the thrust, only leans closer into him.

“V-Viktor.”

“You know Yuuri,” he grunts. “I read this was the best position to get your mate pregnant.” He laughs, pushing deep inside Yuuri and stopping. “What do you think about that Yuuri?”

His stilled movements have Yuuri whimpering while his words had his cock hardening again. “Don’t stop!”

Viktor moves only slightly before stopping again. “How I wish I could fill you up right now. Fill you with my seed till you’re stomach swells.” He snakes his hand around Yuuri’s body, stroking his stomach.

Yuuri shivers at the touch, moaning at the feeling of Viktor’s fingers dancing across his stomach. He knows the heat is influencing Viktor’s words, just as it did his own, but he can’t help but tremble in anticipation.

“You like that idea Yuuri? You like the idea of carrying my children inside you?” He ends the sentence with a sudden thrust.

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri moans his name in repetition as Viktor picks up his rhythm again.

“I wonder what it would be like Yuuri.” His hand move upward, fingertips stroking at hard nipples. “Do you think these would get bigger too? I hear omegas produce milk when they carry.” He pulls at his nipples. “Just imagine what kind of fun that would be.” He angles his thrusts to find Yuuri’s prostate again.

Yuuri moans uncontrollably, heart pounding a mile a minute as a second orgasm overtakes him.  His whole body drops to the bed, all strength gone from his body. His cock twitches beneath him, too sensitive for even the touch of the sheets.

“Wow Yuuri, again? Your body is amazing.” He pulls out for a moment to adjust, turning Yuuri on his side and laying behind him. Slowly, he pushes back inside the warm wet heat,

Yuuri’s hips move on their own, pushing back into the now slow thrusts. He can’t stop himself from chasing the pleasure he was feeling. It was intense beyond belief.

Viktor wrapped his arms around him, kissing shoulder. “ Yuuri…I can’t anymore.”

Yuuri swallows as Viktor’s hands move back to his waist and hold him down tightly, stilling all his movements. He feels Viktor pull out slightly, breathing heavily as the base of his cock swells. Yuuri can feel the knot expanding, pressing against his entrance. He braces himself as Viktor presses into him as slow as he possibly can.

Yuuri’s mouth falls open, he can’t even scream as the swollen knot stretches him open. It’s painful, really painful, more painful than he had imagined but he clenches his teeth as it sinks inside him, locking the two together.  He releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as Viktor pants against his neck.

“Yuuri…” he repeats his name over and over as he comes, nails digging into Yuuri’s hips so hard they leave crescent shaped marks.

Yuuri places his hand atop of Viktor’s, interlocking their fingers before pulling them to his mouth. He kisses him gently as Viktor relaxes against him.

“We’re all locked together now Yuuri, how does it feel?” he rocks his hips causing his knot to tug at Yuuri’s hole.

“V—Viktor, stop it.”

“Stop? Don’t you want to feel good too, love?” he rolls his hips and Yuuri squeezes his hand. “You must feel really good right now. Even though you’re so stretched you keep tightening around me.” He pulls his hand away from Yuuri’s grasp before wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking.

It takes all the control Yuuri can muster not to jump away from the touch. To come so many times in a row and not be in heat was new to him and his body was begging for the torture to stop. It was all too much at once.

Yuuri pulls at Viktor’s wrist. “I don’t think I can handle this.” His legs shakes and the muscles in his stomach tense.

Viktor kisses his shoulder, smiling as Yuuri completely unravels in front of him. “You can do it, just one more okay.” He squeezes the head of Yuuri’s cock between his fingers, tugging it slightly before thumbing the tip. He is only further encouraged by Yuuri’s erotic whimpering. “You’re almost there aren’t you? I love watching you come undone.”

Yuuri’s voice cracks as Viktor’s finger slips beneath his foreskin. He comes instantaneously, seeing white as he releases himself between Viktor’s fingers. He lets his eyes flutter close. It was like every ounce of energy in him was drained away.

“I love you.” Viktor says against his ear.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes almost 40 minutes for Viktor’s knot to go down, allowing him to ease out of Yuuri. Their bodies and bed were a complete mess, drenched in a sticky mixture of cum and slick.

Yuuri can barely move, everything in his body ached beyond belief and his ass throbbed. He clenched his teeth, swallowing the pain as Viktor, now calm and collected, knelt down beside the bed to check on him.

“I called for room service to bring more blankets and sheets. Do you want to take a bath?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t think I can handle trying to bathe right now.”

“Then at least let me wipe you down and get you a cold rag for the soreness.”

Yuuri smiles. “Okay…”

Viktor is careful as he wipes Yuuri down. Careful and silent. It makes Yuuri a bit uneasy. Had he done something wrong? Was Viktor not relieved? Or maybe…was this guilt? This was their first time going through Viktor’s heat together after all. Yuuri recalled his own feeling of guilt of having Viktor help him, but that was before they were dating.

He takes a breath. He has to comfort Viktor, assure him that everything is okay. “That was amazing Viktor…” is what he decides to say. It’s not a lie, he felt an incredible amount of pleasure. Sure there was some pain, but it was expected.

“Was it?” he gives a sad smile. “I just…I’m sorry for being so rough. I couldn’t control myself and I said things and-“

“Viktor, stop apologizing. If anyone knows what it’s like to go through that it’s me.”

“I know but…I guess I’m just embarrassed.” He flushes, wiping the warm cloth against the back of Yuuri’s thighs.

Yuuri laughs softly. “Are you referring to wanting to fill me with your children?”

Viktor covers his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry, god I’m the worst.”

“It’s okay Viktor.” Yuuri turns his head to face him. “It’s not like I’m mad or offended so, please don’t be too hard on yourself.”

Viktor smiles down at him before leaning forward for a kiss. “In all honesty, I can’t say it was all the heat talking…” he trails, eyes cast down.

Yuuri stares at him, waiting for him to continue, butterflies in his stomach.

“Uh, what I mean is…having children with you…I’d like to, when we’re both ready. “ he blushes, staring at Yuuri. “Starting a family is something I’m really looking forward to doing with you…”

They had mentioned it in passing, but they had never discussed it in detail before, it was a sensitive topic for Yuuri in the past, as many other things were. But he was growing, and learning, and being with Viktor made his desires very clear.

“I do to. Want to start a family I mean. Not now but…in the near future.” He can say it confidently and with a smile.

“Near-future?”

“Yeah, that is if you’re okay with it.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.” He sits up a little quicker than he should, wincing at the sharp pain that pulses through his body. “I know in the past I was very…against the very notion but… I don’t want to have children because I’m an omega, I want to have them because I love you and I want to raise a family with you.”  He gabs Viktor’s hand, clutching it tightly against his chest. “We’ve…done a lot together…I’ve made a lot of development mentally too. So I…” he dares a glance to Viktor. Who is simply beaming at him.

“Do you mean it Yuuri?” his eyes are practically sparkling. 

“Of course I do." he retorts, "And when the GPF is over and we take home the gold, we can have a proper discussion about it.”

Viktor’s grin only widens. "Yuuri, oh so confident.Taking the gold huh?"

Yuuri nods. "Together."

“Then let’s show them what we’re made of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! I really like the change in dynamic in this chapter and Viktor showing a weaker less controlled side. Even in heat though, he holds back as much as he can, refusing to give in to the often violent nature of an alpha in heat. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter because Yuuri and Viktor will be having: THE TALK  
> also more Yuuko and the triplets will be in the next chapter. It's gonna be so fluffly and sweet (but also smut as to be expected) 
> 
> Note: I'm still waiting for someone to catch on to the bad omen that keeps showing up. So far I don't think anyone has noticed. It's getting less and less subtle tho(on purpose)


	7. To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the GPF, Yuuri and Viktor can finally focus on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I had a busy week last week so it threw everything off. BUT, I will have two chapters out this week. This one and the next one which should be up sometime before or on Friday. Thank you all so much for your kind words and patience.
> 
> There is a time skip in this chapter once again. As I mentioned I wanted this fic to focus less on the skating and more on the relationship. Hope you don't mind too much. 
> 
> Anyway, I really like this chapter since I was able to write more domestic Viktuuri (my aesthetic) and also just Viktor and Yuuri being so cute. I hope you like it as well!
> 
> *un-beta'd

 “Yuuri! Yuuri, it’s time to wake up love.”

Yuuri turns over in his sleep, groaning as he pulls the blankets over his head to block the light from his eyes. He doesn’t really know what time it is, but his body’s clock is telling him it’s early.

“Yuuri, I know you’re tired but we have to meet up with Yuuko remember?” he nudges him with his hands. “Even Makkachin is up and ready.”

Yuuri sighs before slowly sitting up. He wipes the sleep from his eyes and stretches, yawning as he does so. “What time is it?”

“5:00a.m, we are meeting her around 7 to pick up the kids right?” 

“Yeah.” Yuuri finally tosses off the convers and gets up. He blushes when he feels the cool air under his shirt. He had totally forgotten he wasn’t wearing pants, or underwear for that matter. He and Viktor had gotten a bit…handsy last night. Though the blame could be placed on Viktor. The thought made him blush.

He wipes the sleep from his eyes. Despite his tiredness, he is excited. Yuuko and Takeshi were going off on a weekend trip and had asked Yuuri and Viktor to watch their three girls. Yuuri had been a babysitter to them before in the past. They were good girls, honest, though a little forward for six year olds. They were big skating fans, especially of Viktor. The first time they had met the man they could barely contain themselves. They had asked him a billion questions, probing his thoughts for information. They were even more eager to learn about the relationship he had with Yuuri. Viktor was happy to discuss that, leaving out all the ‘explicit’ details.

Yuuri heads over to his desk to grab his glasses. He reaches for them but stops to stare at the small medal case that sat beside them. It had been almost four months since the GPF, though for Yuuri the excitement from it had never stopped. The media still bothered them quite a bit, calling his phone and snapping photos of him and Viktor when they were out together.   

He had made history during the finals, shattering Viktor’s record in the free skate. No one could believe it, no one except Viktor of course. It had made headlines everywhere. Everyone was talking about the Japanese skater who dethroned Viktor Nikiforov, his own coach. Though some articles paid more attention to his omega status than the accomplishment. He didn’t mind too much however. If he could help give a more positive light to omega athletes, like Chris had, he would. 

Yuuri had felt so much pride in himself that day, a confidence he wasn’t always blessed with. So much so that when his score was displayed, he had broken down into a teary mess. All the hard work, the sweat, the blood, the tears, all of it had led to this moment. His moment. He had looked out into the crowd to see almost every audience member standing, cheering and clapping for him alone. He had heard his name chanted and praises thrown at him. Viktor had to hold him in his arms to keep him from dropping to his knees. He had gone from giving up his dreams of skating to retiring with a gold medal in his hand.

When the medal was presented to him at the awards ceremony, he stood with his head held high. It was then Viktor skated onto the ice, holding a huge bouquet of beautiful blue roses wrapped in golden paper. Yuuri had knelt down from the podium to accept them, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. There was just too much emotion going through him.

Viktor had placed his hands atop his when he accepted them, looking him in the eyes as he spoke.

“Do you understand how proud I am of you right now? How much I love you? How much I would give to see you this happy and proud for the rest of your life?” He had tears in his eyes Yuuri recalled.

“I wouldn’t be here without you Viktor. You’ve done so much for me and I….I’m just so happy to share this with you.”

“Yuuri Katsuki, I am a very lucky man to have you in my life.”

“I want to always be in your life Viktor!”

Viktor smiled, looking at him with a tender gaze. “That was almost like a wedding proposal.”

Yuuri had smiled back. In essence, that’s what is was.

Viktor had kissed him after that, In front of every fan and camera. Sure their relationship was anything but private but there were still people who doubted the legitimacy. People who believed they were only using each other: Yuuri using Viktor for the gold, and Viktor using Yuuri for his body. But that moment they shared on the ice, that moment of just true and un-bashful love left no doubts in anyone’s mind about what they felt for each other.

Love. Love that had guided them both to this point. Love had brought them to this moment.

Love won.

Yuuri picks up the medal, blinking as the gold reflects in his eyes from the light. The more he looks at it, the more beautiful it becomes. For years he had dreamed of standing in the center of the podium, a gold medal around his neck. And now he had it.

He smiles before placing the case back on the desk.

“Admiring it again, Mr. Gold medalist.” Viktor teases wrapping his arms around his waist. The smell of soap wafts through the air. Yuuri can tell he’s recently gotten out of the shower.

“I can’t help it…seeing it makes me happy.”

“And seeing you happy makes me very happy.” He smiles, “And seeing you in nothing but a shirt makes me even happier.” He kisses the exposed skin on his neck.

“Hey, didn’t you say we had to hurry and get ready. Besides, I’m still tired from last night.” He blushes trying to move away from Viktor’s touch. He shivers when he feels Viktor’s hands hike up his shirt.

“We should make this really quick then shouldn’t we.” There is playful laughter in his voice that almost makes Yuuri want to listen to him. But he resists.

He swats Viktor’s hands away. “S-stop it Viktor. I still have to take a quick shower.”

Viktor pouts in response.

“Don’t think giving me that look is going to change my mind.” He yawns again. “Plus we should probably eat.”

Viktor ignores him, kissing at his neck before trailing down his shoulder. He holds Yuuri’s hips as he presses against him.

Yuuri can feel the prominent erection in Viktor’s pants pressing against his ass. He couldn’t count the number of times Viktor had done this. Usually Yuuri would still be in bed and Viktor would nudge him awake for early morning sex. Not that Yuuri would complain at the time. He didn’t want to complain now! They did however, need to be somewhere.

“Come on Yuuri….” He rubbed his crotch against him. “We have plenty of time. He lifts the back of Yuuri’s shirt, biting his lip when he sees Yuuri’s bare ass. “You’re really going to tease me like this?”

“Who’s fault is that? You’re the one who wanted to…last night.”

“It felt good though didn’t it?” He drags his finger along his spine, sending a chill through Yuuri’s body.

“Mmm…” the feeling of Viktor’s hands were just…too good. His rationality was starting to diminish.

“Is that a yes?”

Yuuri swallows. “We’re gonna be late.” He yields to Viktor.

Viktor laughs as he brings his fingers to Yuuri’s mouth, pressing against his lips until Yuuri gives and opens up. “We’ll be quick okay.” He smiles as Yuuri takes his fingers in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them until they’re coated with saliva. “Good boy.”

Yuuri grips the desk as Viktor pushes his palm against his back, bending him over. “Uh, maybe we should move to the bed- ah!” he grunts as Viktor’s fingers enter him. Their actions last night made it easy for two to slip in.

“But if we go to the bed I might get carried away.” He twists his fingers inside him. There wasn’t much prepping that needed to be done since they had sex last night, but Viktor knew Yuuri enjoyed the feeling of being fingered, though Yuuri himself would never admit to it. “You don’t want us to be late, do you?”

“N-no.” he blushes. “But…doing it here is kind of…strange.” He moans as Viktor adds a third finger. Yuuri can’t help but press back into the thrust. His breathing was heavy now, and his cock was hardening quickly, hiking up the front of his shirt.

“Does it make you excited?”

Yuuri closes his eyes. “I don’t know…” he lied. The change in location definitely made a difference. They rarely ever had sex outside of the bed. 

Viktor laughs. “Is that so? Well you’re practically dripping back here.” He pulls his slick coated fingers out. “Bend over more.” He pulls at his hips.

Yuuri obeys, forearms resting on the desk. He feels Viktor walk away, probably to grab a condom, and hears him when he unzips his pants. The next thing his knows Viktor is pushing his cock into him. He moans at he enters, resting his head on his arms, heart racing.

Viktor pushes in until he’s bottomed out. He stays still, just enjoying the feeling of being squeezed tight by Yuuri’s heat. “So warm and soft inside you Yuuri. Feels really good.” He slowly thrusts into him.

“D-don’t say embarrassing things.” He flushes. The thrusts are shallow, and Yuuri whines. Despite himself, he wants more.

“But it’s true.” He moans as Yuuri squeezes tightly around him. “I wish we had more time.” He smiles. “I want time to really make you feel good.” He kisses his back, snaking his hand around to his front to grab his leaking erection. His fingers are cold against Yuuri’s sensitive flesh and Yuuri can’t help but shiver at the sudden touch. Viktor's lips curl into a smile at the reaction. He holds the base of Yuuri’s cock and begins to stroke, milking a bead of pre-cum from it. 

Yuuri pants, mouth open and eyes closed as waves of pleasure wash over him. The way Viktor was touching him would definitely ensure he wouldn’t last long. “Ahhh..” Viktor thumbs at the head of his cock, rubbing against his slit. “Feels…good…”

“We’ve been together so long I know all your most sensitive places.”

As good as his cock feels, the shallow thrusts are making Yuuri itch with anticipation. He knows Viktor is messing with him. Teasing him for pleasures sake. And as much as Yuuri hates to admit it, it’s always effective on him. “Viktor please…”

“Please what?” he teases, stroking him just as slowly and weakly as he moves his hips.

“Do it more…” Yuuri can’t help but beg for it. He’s embarrassed but…he wants it.

“Do what more?”

“Viktor…” he furrows his brows.

Viktor stops his strokes, leaving Yuuri’s cock twitching in his hand.

 Yuuri groans. If it’s one thing he had to realize after living with Viktor for so long, is that he tended to tease him more during sex, especially since they were much more comfortable around each other at this point. Yuuri didn't...dislike the teasing, he didn't mind it at all really. “Don’t stop! Do it harder Viktor.” He finally lets out the words Viktor wants to hear.

“As you wish.” Viktor slams into him, grinning when Yuuri lets out a scream. He loves every moan, every single noise that comes out of the omega’s mouth. He loves seeing him come undone beneath him, panting and whimpering. It only makes him want to fuck him harder. Which he does.

Yuuri’s breath is lost as Viktor pounds into him, pushing him against the desk, knocking over picture frames and books as he does so. “V-Viktor!” He couldn’t focus on the falling items, he was too engrossed by the feeling of Viktor’s cock inside him.

“Yuuri…” he moves his hands to his hips, pulling him back to meet his thrusts.

Yuuri’s legs shook, it was a bit difficult to keep the position.

“Maybe-ah- we should move…. to the bed after all.” Viktor suggest when he notices Yuuri wobbling. He goes to pull out but Yuuri reaches back and grabs at his pants, holding him in place.

“No! Don’t stop!” Yuuri pushes back against the thrust. Viktor was pressing so hard against his prostate he was melting. If Viktor had stopped, he might just die from the loss of pleasure. "Don’t stop! Right there Viktor, please!” Viktor gives him what he wants, continuously thrusting till Yuuri is a mess: cock leaking and eyes watering. He can feel slick dripping down his thighs and that only heightens his arousal. He was so close to coming. Just a bit more. He reaches between his legs and strokes himself. 

“You’re perfect…” Viktor whispers into his ear, and that’s all it takes to send him over the edge.

He comes in his palm, whimpering as his body goes limp against the desk. He’s still reeling from his own orgasm when Viktor thrusts once more into him, grunting as he comes, leaning onto Yuuri’s back. They stay in that position a few beats, until both of them are back to breathing normally. Viktor pulls out slowly, rubbing Yuuri’s back as he straitens up.

“That was wonderful Yuuri!” he smiles as he pulls off the condom, tying it up and tossing it onto the trash. “I feel so refreshed and awake now.” He heads over to the bathroom to wash his hands and fix himself up. 

“That makes one of us.” Yuuri sits up, rubbing his lower back. “And I still have to take a shower.”

“You better hurry then, Yuuko is not gonna be happy if we are late.” He winks at Yuuri. “I’ll get our bags ready while you shower and make us something quick we can eat on the way over there.”

 Living with Viktor was an experience. Sometimes a tiring one, but always a wonderful one.

* * *

 

Yuuri and Viktor, with Makkachin trailing behind, arrive quickly at their destination. Yuuko’s house isn’t far from the rink so they had walked.

“Yuuri! Viktor! I feel like it’s been a while.”

“It’s been maybe four days since we last saw you.” Yuuri laughs. Sitting his bag down on the floor. Yuuko embraces him, then Viktor.

“I know, I’ve just been so spoiled since you’ve been stopping by so often lately.” She smiles brightly.

It was true, for the past month Yuuri had pretty much been visiting her every day to talk and get advice about child care. Yuuko was the only friend Yuuri had that had children. Other than his mother there was no one to really ask. They talked about an array of things, from diaper brands to sleeping schedules. Pretty much anything. She was a wonderful mother and Yuuri really did look up to that aspect of her. She was a kind mother, who spoiled her children a little too much, but the relationship between her and the triplets was absolutely beautiful. The girls loved their goofy mother.

“I have been over a lot huh?” he scratches his head.

“I don’t mind, it’s nice to go down memory lane and remember how the girls were when they were born. Have you set up an appointment with your doctor?”

“Y-yeah, my physical is in two weeks.” It wasn’t exactly necessary, but Yuuri wanted to know if he was even in good enough health to have children. Well, he knew he was but…he needed the certainty. If he and Viktor were going to do this then he wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be major complications to his or the baby’s health.

“Good!” she smiled at him. “Come sit you guys!” she motions to the family room.

Yuuri and Viktor follow, taking a place on the couch across from Yuuko. Makkachin scurries around the floor till he finds a comfortable to spot to lie in. 

“So it’s really happening huh?” Takeshi smiles walking in the room carrying his and Yuuko’s travel bags. “Little Yuuri really is settling down.” Yuuri laughs at the man.

“I’m not so little anymore you know.”

“That’s true. One minute you were crying every time I came near you and now you’re preparing to have a child. I bet you’re more excited about _that_ right? Baby making with THE Viktor Nikiforov, your loving idol.” He teases him, walking over and patting his head.

Yuuri blushes. “Do you have to always say that?”

“What, when we were younger that’s all you ever talked about doing.” He laughs.

Viktor turns to Yuuri and smiles. “Is that so? What all did you talk about Yuuri?”

“N-nothing.”

Takeshi lets out a loud laugh. “Your room was decked out in posters of this guy. You were head over heels for him. Who would have thought you’d be dating him now.”

“How long has it been since you two have gotten together?” Yuuko asks.

Yuuri has to think for a moment. They had been together so much he could barely remember a time when Viktor wasn’t there. “Almost ten months maybe longer I think.”

“Wow!”

“I’m very lucky.” Viktor smiles, throwing his arms around Yuuri. “He spoils me far too much.”

Yuuri scratches his head. “It’s amazing really. Even in high school I wasn’t very popular. I had maybe one girl friend, though I’m not sure if you could call it a relationship.”

“Ah, I remember that!” Yuuko adds. “You found out she was only dating you on a dare. It was really awful.”

Yuuri nods. “They all thought it would be fun to tease the omega, wanted to see how desperate I really was. When I refused to have sex with her she got mad and broke it off. Said the dare was stupid and if I was an omega I should have been begging for her.” It’s a serious topic but he laughs. It’s something in his past and it doesn’t hurt him anymore. After all, he was sitting beside the love of his life. “The me back then had no confidence. Yuuko was always there to comfort me but I just cried. It was so pointless you know. Crying over someone like her.” He looks to Viktor. “Now I know though, how precious I can be to, and how…how I deserve love just as much as anyone else.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor smiles at him.

“I went overseas soon after that for skating though. I’m not sure if that girl’s even living here still.” He laughs.

Yuuko clasps her hands together. “I hope she is, and I hope she sees how happy you are and regrets every cruel word she’s ever said to you!”

“I’m not too worried about it if I’m honest. All I want to do now is focus on Viktor and our b-baby.” He blushes. It’s so strange to say.

Viktor beams at him. “My heart pounds every time I think about it!”

“You two are going to be wonderful parents.” Takeshi says as he leans against a wall. “Now come on Yuuko, we got to get going.”

She pets Makkachin before standing up. “Thank you two so much. We know the girls are in good hands. If you need anything at all don’t hesitate to call me. I left some money on the counter for food so, feel free to go out. They’re well behaved.” She smiles, hugging both of them once more. “I’ll see you soon okay!”

Yuuri follows them to the door and waves as they leave, shutting the door when they’re packed and in the car.

 “We should take a trip sometime soon to.” Yuuri smiles.

“Another fancy hotel?” Viktor asks as Makkachin jumps on the couch, cuddling on Viktor’s lap.

“Mmm, how about somewhere in the country?” Somewhere where just the two of them could be together.

“That sounds romantic…ooo how about one of those cabins by a lake, like in all the romance movies! We could swim and fish and do all sorts of things!” Yuuri can hear the excitement in his voice. “Though I don’t think it matters too much where we go. Just us being together is enough. For me the destination isn’t as important as just spending time with you.”

Yuuri blushes, walking to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the kids. “You always say such…romantic things don’t you?”

“What can I say, I’m the epitome of romance.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “I don’t think I’d call this morning very romantic”

Viktor laughs in response, petting Makkachin gently. “You got me there. But I did succeed in making your heart race now didn't I?”

Yuuri lets out a sigh. "S-stop it." He grabs everything he needs from the fridge. Typically it was Viktor who would do the cooking, not that Yuuri was bad at it, Viktor just preferred to handle everything in the kitchen. Every now and then though, Yuuri would prepare breakfast or lunch for the both of them whenever he could. Some days he would be working with his mother running the onsen, while Viktor was either at home or in the rink. Viktor had continued with coaching, though it wasn’t at all what people expected. Instead of taking a job with a big name skater he chose to remain local, coaching people of all ages at the Ice Castle Yuuko ran. He had brought so much business to the rink they were making more money than they knew what to do with.

More importantly, from what Yuuri could tell, Viktor was thoroughly enjoying himself. Especially when he was able to introduce the world of skating to younger kids. Though in the past his coaching methods had been less than perfect, his charm and utter love for the sport had put smiles and determination on many children’s faces. To Yuuri, it was like seeing his past.Seeing himself be won over by Viktor all over again. 

“Yuuri!” he heard small voices calling and little feet running down steps.

“Yuuri and Viktor are here!”

“And Makkachin too!”

Axel, Loop, and Lutz ran into the Kitchen.

“What are you three doing up so early?” Yuuri leans down to hug each of them.

“We smelt food!”

Yuuri laughed. “Well I just started so it may take a minute, do omelettes sound good?”

“Yeah! Can we watch t.v while we wait?” They say in unison, an eager look in their eyes..

Viktor steps into the kitchen. “T.V. so early? Have you three even brushed your teeth?”

“Hey! If anyone needs to brush their teeth it’s you two!” Loop says. “You were probably kissing and stuff while we were sleep right?”

“H-hey now.” Viktor stoops down to their level. “We wouldn’t do something like that here. Besides, Uncle Yuuri made me promise not to do something so scandalous as kiss in front of you three.”

“But if we get a picture of you two kissing, it’ll be a big hit on the website!” Loop pulls out her phone.

“Website?” Yuuri turns his head to face them. “I thought your mother wanted you to delete that.”

“That was our Youtube account Yuuri!”

“Yeah Yuuri.”

Viktor laughed. “Hmm maybe you guys will get some good photos for your site while we’re here. We can be all lovey dovey right?” he stands, stepping behind Yuuri and hugging him. The triplets don’t hesitate to snap a few pictures.

“V-Viktor, I’m trying to cook.” He blushes. “Now please go set the table and get the drinks ready.”

“Fine, fine.” He kisses him on the cheek before walking to the cabinets.

“And you three, brush your teeth and change out of your pajamas before you eat.”

“Sir yes sir!” They salute him before racing up the stairs to their room.

“How do they have so much energy?” Viktor laughs as he sets the table.

“You’re asking me? You’re the one who gets up early every day with a huge smile on your face.”

“That’s because I get to wake up beside you, my love.” He sets down the last plate. “Just seeing your cute sleeping face is enough to fuel me all day long.”

 Yuuri can’t even respond. He stares down at the pan he’s cooking in, a light blush on his cheeks.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. The triplets play all sorts of games with Viktor, running outside and chasing each other in a game of tag. They even played a round of kickball, which Viktor had convinced Yuuri to join in on. He had lost horribly. As good as he was on the ice, he really didn’t have the talent to even kicking a ball.

They eat lunch out front since the weather is nice. It was almost like a picnic with chips and sandwiches. Yuuri had even made some cookies for desert that the kids could decorate. After, Viktor and Yuuri took them to a nearby park.

Yuuri sat on the bench watching over both the triplets and Viktor. He couldn’t help but laugh at just how innocently childish his mate could be. The world had him pegged as some regal celebrity. A real smooth playboy as the magazines put it. A serious heart-throb. But they didn’t know his true nature. They didn’t see how much of a silly guy he really was. A guy that wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty playing in the park. They didn’t see how sickly sweet and all around cheesy he could be. They didn’t see how much he laughed and smiled, how much he whined like a kid. They didn’t see the real Viktor, and even in the beginning, Yuuri hadn’t either. But now he saw it all, what an amazing and energetic and just pure hearted guy Viktor was. He watched as Viktor snagged the ball from the triplets resulting in all three of them tackling him to the dirt. He could hear Viktor’s laugh from the park bench. Seeing Viktor play ball with the kids only clarified what Yuuri already knew. Viktor would be a good father.

Yuuri smiles to himself, putting a hand across his stomach. He wondered just what it would be like…To have their child growing inside of him…What would it feel like? He couldn’t even imagine it really, carrying a baby inside of him for months, giving birth, and raising them. It was a surreal concept. He had never met a male omega who had given birth before so he didn’t know what to expect emotionally. But whatever it was…he would get through it with Viktor at his side.

* * *

 

“Viktor, don’t even think about it?” Yuuri mutters, eyes not even open. It’s late, well early. “It’s like 3 a.m. Go back to sleep.” He pulls the covers up to his chin. After putting the triplets to bed they had retired to the guest bedroom in the house. They were supposed to be sleeping but Yuuri had been stirred awake by Viktor who had his arms around his waist and was rubbing against him. 

“Yuuri…” he breathed against the back of his neck.

“No, Viktor, we’re not even in our house, and the kids are down the hall.” He turned on his side so he was facing Viktor. “G-go to sleep.”

Viktor whimpers. “I can’t help it okay. Every time I think about…us having a child together my body just reacts. It’s desperate okay.”

“I know.” Yuuri laughs. “But your body had to wait. I won’t go into heat for another 2 and half weeks. And even then….it may take a few tries. At least that’s what I read. We’ll be able to learn more when I meet with my doctor.” He brings his hands up, caressing Viktor’s face with his fingertips. He knew all of Viktor’s instincts as an alpha were kicking in. It probably wouldn’t even be long before he went into heat as well. “I’m impatient to you know. Seeing you earlier…playing with the kids…” he blushes. “You….you’re going to be really good at it. Being a father I mean.”

Viktor smiles at him tenderly. “So are you Yuuri. You have such a kind heart and determined attitude. Let’s hope our future baby takes after you.” He places a kiss on his forehead

A soft knock on the door has them both sitting up and staring.

“Viktor…Yuuri…can we come in?” It’s the triplets

“Of course “ Yuuri answers and they come shuffling in holding blankets and pillows.

“Can we sleep in here with you guys?”

“Lonely without your parents?” Viktor teases as they pile on the bed.

“N-no! Loop was just scared since it’s been a while since we’ve been here without them.” Axel says.

“Hey! You are to, don’t even blame me for everything.” She mutters. The three of them slip between Viktor and Yuuri. It’s a tight fit, but the bed is big enough to fit all of them on it.

“Sorry for interrupting your lovey dovey time.”

Viktor laughs. “Lovey dovey time?”

“Yeah, like you said earlier. You guys were probably kissing or something before we came in.”

“Hey now! We were sleeping. Just like you three should be okay.” He pats their head

“Hey Yuuri, can we go skating tomorrow? We wanna see you skate that free program of yours!”

Yuuri smiles. “Sure, we can go in the morning after breakfast. If you three get to sleep that is.”

“Fiiiine!” all three of them groan and Yuuri can’t help but laugh.

They spend the entire morning skating together. Though Ice castle is closed to the public, Viktor had a key and was able to get in pretty much any time he wanted. It was nice to have the entire place to themselves. Both Yuuri and Viktor had performed a bit for them before the girls joined them on the ice.  

Just like at the park, Yuuri couldn’t help but observe the clear happiness written on Viktor’s face. It was a sight that made his heart sing.  

After they finish skating and showering, they head out to town. They visit an assortment of stores, not really buying anything, just window shopping. The girls seem to enjoy it at least. They even stop by an arcade, where Viktor takes a moment to pull him into a quiet corner and kiss.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day, seeing you with such happy look on your face.” Yuuri had kissed him back to, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Yuuri and Viktor are kissing again!” the girls say in unison catching the attention of everyone in the room. Yuuri hushes them while Viktor laughs.

After the arcade they head out to dinner, the triplets choose to eat pizza and then head to a bakery to buy a cake for desert. They eat it together at home in the family room while watching a skating documentary. When the girls drift off Viktor and Yuuri carry them to their beds. They actually stay there throughout the night. Viktor even manages to sleep fully instead of waking up early. Yuuri is thankful for that. He wasn’t sure how he would keep resisting his own body’s need to be with Viktor.

Yuuko and Takeshi return home close to noon the next day. The children are excited to see them home though they are still upset to see Viktor, Yuuri, and Makkachin leave. Yuuri tells them that they are more than welcome to visit any time they wish.

When Viktor and Yuuri finally make it back home, they can’t keep their hands off each other. They barely make it up the stairs and to their room before Yuuri was on his back with his legs wrapped around Viktor’s waist. Every breath, every touch, every thrust deep within his body was hot. They didn’t leave the room for the rest of the day, fucking as if they hadn’t touched each other in weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks go by far too quickly for comfort. As the day to his appointment nears Yuuri grows nervous. He knows there is nothing to worry about. He knows his body is healthy and more than capable of bearing children. He knows that no matter what happens Viktor would be there for him. He knows and yet the anxiety is still there.

He fidgets nervously in the chair, as the doctor jots down notes on a slip of paper. His throat is dry and his heart is racing in his chest. He can’t even gage what the doctor is thinking. Viktor puts his hand on his knee but it gives him little comfort. He just want this to hurry and be over. He wants the doctor to tell him everything is going to be fine.

The man clears his throat, crossing his legs before speaking. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you Yuuri. Usually we’re just chatting on the phone.” He smiles. “Can’t believe this is the same guy who caused all those problems so many months ago. Now look at you two.” He jots a few more notes down. “I’m really happy for you Yuuri.” He hands him the paper. “Everything looks good as far as your health goes. You’re in the green.”

“So it’s okay if…I can have children?”

“You’re in perfect health.” He smiles. “You stopped taking your birth control a few weeks ago like I asked?”

“Yes.”

“Well, your heat will be here in the next few days. You two can plan it out how you wish. Just remember, it doesn’t always work the first time. It may take a couple of tries till you get pregnant. When you are, you’ll know. Morning sickness for omegas comes quickly, especially in males, around the fourth or fifth week. Then there is fatigue. You can confirm your pregnancy with a test, or me, which I recommend. Then we can talk about the vitamins and necessary actions you should take during your carrying period.”

Yuuri swallows. It’s a lot to take in but he’s overjoyed. His eyes are practically shimmering at the news.

Viktor takes his hand in his and squeezes. Yuuri turns to see him smiling at him. The doctor stands and stretches. “Well, if you have any questions at all let me know. I’ll be happy to talk to you, both of you.”

Viktor and Yuuri both stand. “Thank you so much. Thank you for everything.” Yuuri is floating right now. He wants to jump and leap. He settled for wrapping his arm around Viktor’s waist, holding in his excitement until he is outside the building.

They leave the doctor’s office with the wind under their feet, smiling and laughing as they hold onto each other.

“I can’t believe this is happening….I…” Yuuri has to take a moment to breath. “We can…we can start our very own famil-“ he’s interrupted when Viktor takes him in his arms and kisses him deeply, smiling against his lips. He picks him up off the ground and spins. “V-Viktor, let me down.” He laughs as Viktor releases him.

“Yuuri, I love you dearly you know that?”

Yuuri nods eagerly before kissing him once more. “Let’s eat out and celebrate.”

“That sounds wonderful Yuuri. I’m feeling katsudan, what about you?” he grabs Yuuri’s hand.

“Sounds perfect.”

They pick a nearby restaurant to eat at one that isn’t too crowded so they can get their food quickly and return home.  

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri’s heat comes it hits him like a truck, hard and sudden. The worst part of it all, Viktor wasn’t even home when he had woken up. The bed was empty and soaked and Yuuri cursed himself for not laying down towels before he went to sleep. He hadn’t expected it to be so bad. Yuuri pulled himself off the bed, shaking as he made his way to the bathroom. “Viktor?” he called out. No answer. He splashed cold water on his face before heading down the stairs. “Viktor?” he called once more but only Makkachin was present, sleeping on the couch. He walked to the kitchen and leaned on the counter. His body was throbbing with arousal and he was burning up. Glancing over he saw a blue piece of paper with a pen on it. He picked it up and examined it.

> **Yuuri,**   
>  **Went to get fresh donuts and coffee. Be back soon.**   
>  **Love you <3 **   
>  **Viktor**

  
  
He sighed. Hopefully Viktor would be back soon, till then he would lay down and try to calm his nerves, nerves that weren’t even just about the heat. It was about them trying to have a baby. This was their first time trying after all. Sure the doctor said it didn’t always happen the first time around, but Yuuri wanted it to. Uncertainty had always been scary to Yuuri, and that included now. He was afraid of the disappointment he would feel if they failed to conceive this time around. Of course Viktor wouldn’t blame him, but the guilt would still be there for Yuuri. But to conceive on their first try was ideal. He wanted to, he really did. And he knew Viktor would to.

 He grabbed a bottle of water before heading upstairs, stripping off his clothes and throwing himself on the bed. His whole body was covered in sweat, something Yuuri really hated about his heat. His erection was already half hard and twitching between his legs. Even his nipples, so accustomed to Viktor’s constant teasing, are hard. Yuuri groans, taking the nubs between his fingers and pulling. A shiver runs through his body and his cock jumps at the sensation. He moves one hand to his cock, eager for more, and strokes himself slowly. He doesn’t want to come just yet. He wants to save himself for Viktor to pleasure, but he needs the relief. Plus, he was sure his mind would cloud soon and he wouldn’t even be able to stop himself from getting off.

“Viktor…” he turns his body and mutters into the pillow, closing his eyes. His cock is already slick with pre-come allowing his hand to slide down the shaft with pleasurable ease. He tosses and turns again, burying his face in Viktor’s pillow. He could smell his scent in the fabric, and he took it all in, stroking himself as he envisioned his lover beside him. The familiar fog was returning, clouding his head with erotic thoughts. Viktor’s hands caressing his thighs, tongue against his own, his cock entering him fast and hard. He wants it all. He strokes himself faster, while his other hand plays with his nipples, squeezing the hard nubs. “Viktor.” He moans again with more urgency. He rolls his hips, pushing his cock through his hand with more force. “V-Viktor.”

“Do you miss me that much?”

The sound of Viktor’s voice has Yuuri sitting up quickly in bed. “Viktor, I’m- I was.” He can feel his face heat up. If it hadn’t been for his heat he might just die with being caught in such a state.  

Viktor smiles, as he walks over to him. “You’re in heat, I know.” he puts a hand to his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You know what that means Yuuri?”

Yuuri leans into the touch grabbing Viktor’s hand before bringing his fingers to his lips. He wraps his tongue around the digits, pulling them into his mouth and sucking. He knew what being in heat meant. The omega part of him was practically screaming it. It was time for Viktor to fill him, time for their first attempt at conceiving. Yuuri’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He and Viktor, this was it. This was what they had been planning on for weeks, months! Now it was happening.

“Let’s take it slow okay.” Viktor pulls his fingers free. “I’m going to really pleasure you today Yuuri so you better be prepared.” He steps away for a moment and begins undressing.

Yuuri can’t help but stare as he slowly pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the ground. Viktor really is going slow, but Yuuri can’t wait anymore. He needs him. “H-hurry.” He flushes, hand going back to stroke his cock as he watches Viktor slip out of his pants and underwear. Viktor’s body was beautiful, and Yuuri could stare at it for hours on end if he could. He thumbs the head of his cock, mouth practically watering at the site of Viktor’s large cock hardening before his eyes.  

“Don’t rush, love,” he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, hand going through Yuuri’s hair. “I’m going to take very good care of you.” He brings his lips to Yuuri’s, kissing him softly at first before slowly deepening it.

Yuuri’s body knows what it wants. His hands go to Viktor’s shaft, stroking it while his tongue laps at Viktor’s lips. “I want this inside me.” He pants against his lips. “Breed me Viktor.” The feeling of Viktor’s cock twitching in his hand drives him crazy and pulls Viktor on top of him, between his legs. “Put it in me.”

Viktor has to calm his heart down before he speaks. Yuuri in heat was always throwing him off his game. How could he focus when the man he loved talked like that? “I know you want it Yuuri but we’re going to take our time.”

Yuuri doesn’t understand why, he’s too far gone in the fog of his heat to understand why Viktor would want to take it slow. He fingers the tip of Viktor’s cock, smiling when Viktor drops his head and moans. “I don’t wanna wait for it, and neither do you.”

Viktor collects himself quickly then repositions them to the middle of the bed. He tugs at Yuuri’s shoulder, giving him a sign that he wants him to flip over. Yuuri groans but does as he’s asked, balancing himself on his hands and knees.

“How appetizing.” Viktor says, leaning forward to nuzzle into the nape of Yuuri’s neck. You smell so good to, the pheromones you’re giving off are amazing. Really amazing.” He reaches between Yuuri’s legs, grabbing his hard length. He strokes down gently. “My heart is honestly beating so fast.” He trails kisses down his spine while his free hand rubs at his thighs.

Yuuri can feel every touch like it’s on fire, and when Viktor’s hand creeps up his thigh and his fingers rub between his cheeks, he takes in a sharp breath. “Right there Viktor, put it in please. I’m ready for you.”

“You’re really dripping back here too, Yuuri.” He eases a finger past his entrance rubbing against the walls of his wet insides.  He can feel Yuuri clench around him. “Hey now.” He laughs.

“I can’t help it, I want it so bad.” Yuuri has to close his eyes to hold back tears. The teasing was almost too much for him to bear. “Viktor, please.” His cock twitches in Viktor’s hand when he feels another finger sinking into his heat. He pushes against the mattress with his hands and feet as Viktor brushes his fingers against his prostate.

“I must have hit a good spot huh.” He places a kiss on the middle of his back. The small whimpers coming from Yuuri’s mouth had his own cock jumping. Add that to the fact that he couldn’t calm his heart beat and he was a complete mess.  He was beyond excited, and it was more than just the sex getting to him, it was the fact that this would be the first time they were having sex to conceive. Their own baby. Anyone would be a mess with that in mind.

“Viktor….I can’t anymore…I’m gonna come please…please.”

Viktor ignores him, adding a third finger to his soaked hole. He fucks him with them slowly, torturously slow. He draws moan after moan out of Yuuri who is a sobbing mess at this point, lifting his hips s the stimulation becomes too much. Yuuri comes easily after that, his cock emptying onto the sheets below. His legs quiver as Viktor continuously thrusts his fingers into him, audible squelching noises making him whimper and drop his head between his shoulders. It was all too much for his body to bare. He moves forward slightly, trying to escape the relentless and unbearable thrust of Viktor’s fingers, but the alpha only follows.

“Where are you going Yuuri?” he asks with laughter in voice. He moves his other hand from Yuuri’s cock to his hips to hold him in place.

“Feels..too much Viktor.” His toes curl as every part of his body tingles with immense pleasure. Just as his cock starts to harden again, Viktor pulls his fingers out. He can’t help but whimper at the empty feeling. He takes the chance to calm his breathing.

“Can’t stop now Yuuri.” Viktor positions himself lower and uses both hands to spread Yuuri’s ass. He leans forward, dragging his tongue across the ring of muscle.

“Viktor!” Yuuri’s eyes go wide, pupils blown. The feeling of Viktor’s tongue in such an intimate place has moaning into the pillows. He clenches the sheets as Viktor’s thumbs spread him open, allowing his tongue to slip inside. He can’t stop from touching himself as it happens.

Viktor could come from the taste of Yuuri alone. It was sweet, just like his scent. Something floral. It was driving the alpha side of him wild. He hadn’t even touched himself and already he was so close to exploding. His will was slowly breaking with every noise that came from his mate’s mouth.

Viktor sits up, licking his lips as he strokes himself. He can’t take much more of this.

“Viktor, please!” Yuuri looks over his shoulder. “Fuck me already! Fill me up with your seed. Impregnate me Viktor. I can’t wait anymore!”

Viktor shudders at the words, before taking a hold of Yuuri’s hips and easing his cock inside him. Yuuri lets out a cry as Viktor buries himself in him. It’s not a foreign feeling, but somehow it has his legs shaking more than usual.

Viktor leans over Yuuri resting his hands on top of his. “I love you.” He pants in his ears as he thrust into him slowly. The feeling of his bare cock inside Yuuri was overwhelming. “I love you so much.” He picks his pace up, listening to Yuuri’s moans to gage when he’s hit a good spot, and when Yuuri squeals and tightens around him he knows he’s found it. He thrust harder and quicker, his own moans joining Yuuri’s in an erotic exchange.

“Viktor…more!” Yuuri writhes beneath him, hips rolling to meet Viktor’s every thrust. “Fill me please. I need it all inside me!”

“Yuuri you’re- ah- really clenching me tightly you know. I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.” He pants into Yuuri’s ear.

“M-me too, I-I…” Yuuri can barely get the words out before he’s coming again, Viktor’s name on his lips.

“Yuuri...” Viktor let’s out a shaky breath as he comes hard inside of Yuuri, filling his mate to the brim with his seed. It's a euphoric feeling. He presses against him tightly, he wants to keep as much of it inside as he can. “Don’t move Yuuri okay, stay just like that.” He kisses the back of his head before easing him onto his stomach at a more comfortable position. “I read that you should stay this way for at least ten minutes okay.”

Yuuri nods, face bright red as he comes down from the high he was on. The fog of his heat was clearing, though he was sure it would return in the next few hours. He was far too focused on the present moment to worry about the future. Everything was spinning: his head, his heart, everything. Feeling Viktor inside him like this…it was everything he had imagined, and more. He felt a certain completeness he had never felt before. It was a feeling he never wanted to let go of for as long as he lived.

“God I love you.” Viktor whispers, kissing the back of his head.

“I love you to.” Yuuri blushes

The next four days go similarly. They rarely leave the comfort of their bed, and when they’re not tangled in each other’s arms, their holding each other tightly, laughing together in the kitchen or in the bath. His heat had never been more enjoyable. He couldn’t count the number of times they made love over those few days, how many times Viktor came inside of him, how many times they exchanged “I love you” to each other. They spent the days like the rest of the world didn’t exist, drowning in only each other. When his heat is over, Yuuri spends the day resting in bed while Viktor waited on him hand and foot. Yuuri felt absolutely spoiled.

“Viktor, I don’t think all this is necessary.” He laughs when Viktor brings him dinner on a tray.

“I made Katsudan, though it might not be as good as your mother makes it, I tried.” 

“We could have ordered out, or, I could have made something for us.” He suggests taking the tray.

“It was rough on your body wasn’t it?” Viktor says, referring to the constant sex.

“It was rough on yours to.”

“I’ll be fine, let me spoil you more Yuuri. You’ll be carrying our child so you must get used to it.” He smiles.

“But what if…what if it doesn’t work this time around?” he averts his gaze.

“Hey now, don’t talk like that.” Viktor rubs his cheek. “If it doesn’t work, we’ll try again. We’ll keep trying until it happens Yuuri.”

“I’m just…”

“I know…you’re anxious, and it’s okay. We will know in a few weeks right? Till then, I’ll spoil you even more to keep your mind clear.” He smiles, kissing him.

"I um, I guess I wouldn't mind being spoiled till then, thank you Viktor." There wasn't much they could do but wait. It was only a few weeks, right? They could do it. They'd been patient thus far and they could hold out a little longer. It would be hard but...in just a few weeks they would find out if they would be parents. Yuuri smiled at the thought, eagerly hoping and looking forward to the first sign of their baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all your comments and kudos! Your kind words really help motivate me!(though im always super nervous before i post a new chapter)
> 
>  
> 
> As a side note, since a lot of you are panicking about the the omen(which most of you were right about), i want to clarify there will NOT be any main character death, and there will NOT be rape.


	8. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor hope to conceive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter completed!! Ahhh, I think you guys may really enjoy this one. (At least my hope is you do)  
> Thank you all for the support as usual and your kind words!! I also enjoy reading you guys interacting with each other! it makes me very happy.  
>  I love writing this series!

It’s two weeks in that Yuuri begins losing his patience. He paces down the hall, down the stairs, through the kitchen and living room, back up the stairs, numerous times. It’s all he can really think of to do. He knows he can’t rush things, knows that he can’t control how his body decides to react, but still... His doctor had told him that similar to the way females who missed periods would know they were pregnant, he would miss his heat. A heat that should start up in the next few days. It had him on edge, fidgeting as he made his way through the house. He was glad Viktor was out doing some shopping for the day, he didn’t want his mate to see just how anxious he was.

He manages to calm himself enough to sit on the couch with his laptop and video call Phichit. If anyone can calm him during this time it’s his best friend.

Phichit picks up almost immediately, his face popping up on the screen. He was sweating, and from what Yuuri could tell he was at his rink. 

“Yuuri! How are you?”

“Hey Phichit. I’m…okay. Hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Not at all, I was just messing around with a friend.” He scratches his head. “I’m happy you called, but you look kind of down.”

“Not down…more like…nervous.”

“About what?”

“Ah, well remember I was telling you about me and Viktor trying to, um…”

“Conceive?”

“Y-yeah. Well, we um, we had sex a few weeks ago and my nerves are just getting to me.” He blushes. “I know I should try to relax more but, I just can’t.”

“Yuuri, it’s okay. Have you thought of just taking a pregnancy test if you want to find out?” he smiles at him.

“I have, I even bought a test a few days ago b-but…I’m nervous. What if-“

“Yuuri, even if you’re not pregnant now, you’ll have lots more chances. It’ll be like in the beginning right? Going into heat every few weeks till you conceive.”

Yuuri nods. “I know that but still…how long will that take?” He knew his heat would be coming again soon, but how many would he have to go through before it worked? He hated this waiting game. “I’m nervous not knowing but I’m also scared to take the test. Does that make sense?”

“It does. You’re eager to start a family with Viktor but there is a lot of pressure you’re feeling to right. You probably feel like everything is riding on you Yuuri, but that’s not the case. You can’t always help how your body reacts.”

He did feel that way. His body was going to be the one carrying the child after all. He just felt so responsible. “Maybe I should take the test.”

“When is the next time you should be going into heat?”

“Within the next few days.” He leans back onto the couch pressing his fingers against his temples. “I must be so silly for worrying about it right? Am I overreacting?”

Phichit laughs. “Yuuri, you’re not silly. It’s okay to be worried with this type of thing. But don’t worry to the point that the stress wears you down. Just give yourself another week. If you don’t go into heat then you know you’re pregnant right? I mean, I don’t know much about omega heats other than the little info I’ve looked up and the stuff you’ve told me. Whatever happens, you’ll get through it together. I’m sure you and Viktor will have a baby in no time.” He smiles at him. “You can do it Yuuri, and I’ll be here to support you the whole way through it.”

“Thank you Phichit. You always make me feel better.”

“I’m glad I can help, though I’m sad I can’t be there in person.” He lets out a heavy sigh. “You have to promise me that you’ll keep me updated okay!”

“Of course!”

Phichit gives him a wave. “I have to get back to practice now, but call me if you need anything else or just want to chat.”

“I will.” He waves back. “Bye.” He clicks off the call a bit more relaxed and relieved than we he had started it. Phichit had that effect on people. He could walk into a room and Yuuri would instantly feel ten times lighter.

He closes his laptop and heads back upstairs, putting it away before walking into the bathroom. He pulls the pregnancy test box out from its place in the medicine cabinet and examines it. He could very well take one now. Figure it all out in one go and be done with it. But he chooses not to. He returns the box to its place in the cabinet. All he had to do was wait. If he went into heat again, he would know that he wasn’t pregnant. If he didn’t, well then he knew he was. He just had to wait.

* * *

 

 

It’s a few days later that Yuuri awaken in the middle of the night in a hot sweat. He jolts up from bed, sweat trickling down his forehead. He wipes it away with the back of his hand, staring out into the dark room. He pats at the bed only to feel the dampness in the sheets.

“Damn it.” He clenches the sheets, brows furrowed as he closes his eyes.

He hadn’t gotten pregnant.

The realization hit him like a bus. He leans forward, letting out a small frustrated cry as he pulls the blanket to his face. Would his body ever cooperate with him? Why couldn’t it listen for just this one time? Just one time! He clenches his teeth. 

He has to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. There was no need to panic, everyone had been reassuring him. He takes another deep breath and another, and another, till he manages to ease his mind. But the sound of heavy breathing doesn’t stop.

Yuuri blinks, turning to look to where Viktor laid on the bed. He was on his side, curled in on himself, eyes closed and mouth open. He was panting.

“Viktor?” he put a hand to his face, he was practically on fire. “Viktor!” Yuuri throws the covers off of him hoping to cool him off. He examines Viktor’s bare body, it’s covered in sweat ad he can feel the heat radiating off of him. His scent wafers through the air and Yuuri freezes when he sees the prominent erection between Viktor’s legs. He knew Viktor’s own heat would be coming soon as well so he shouldn’t have been surprised, but the sight had his heart jumping in his chest. Though that may have been his own heat talking.

He swallows as he reaches out to move the bangs from Viktor’s face and the man winces in response. His face was so hot, Yuuri was actually quite worried. He forced himself to stand, wobbling to the bathroom to wet a rag with cold water. He returns to the bed as fast as he can placing the rag against Viktor’s forehead.

The silver-haired man stirs, eyes fluttering open at the sudden cold touch. “Y-Yuuri?”

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Y-you just felt really really warm and-“

Viktor sits up and the rag falls to the bed. He puts his hand to Yuuri’s cheek and strokes him gently, eyes scanning Yuuri’s face.

“Do you want some water?” Yuuri asks, his hand touching Viktor’s wrist. He struggled to keep his eye on Viktor’s face, if he looked down he knew his heat would take his mind. With both of them gone into heat, things would be hard to keep under control. Though as much as he hated to admit it, part of him wanted that.

He shivered at the memory of Viktor’s last heat.

“I’ll go get us water.” He goes to move but Viktor grabs his wrist and pulls him back. He meets Viktor’s gaze. He can still see the sleep in his eyes but beyond that is something feral, something needy. Something he had never seen in Viktor's eyes before. It makes Yuuri’s entire body quiver in anticipation. It’s a look that makes Yuuri itch for the feel of Viktor’s hands on his body.

“Don’t go. I need you now.” He moves closer to Yuuri, moving his hand to his thigh and rubbing small circles.

“F-first we should really get you some water Viktor.” He stutters, turning his head away from a kiss. Once they started, he knew they wouldn’t stop. He could barely stop when he wasn’t in heat.

Viktor gives him a dangerous look, one that clearly states: ‘no’. It makes Yuuri redden. Viktor was rarely forceful in any aspect of his life. He was always very careful and gentle, never doing anything without Yuuri's explicit permission. But his eyes today…Maybe it was because Yuuri had woken him up so suddenly. Or maybe it was the thought of conceiving that had Viktor so riled. Either way, the omega in him was begging for it. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but it was useless. The more Viktor stared at him with hungry eyes, the more he wanted to serve himself up on a silver platter.

“Yuuri…” Viktor moves his hands to the end of Yuuri’s shirt and pulls it up and off of him quickly, tossing it to the side. “You want it to right? I can smell it all over you.” His lips curl into a smile. “Your body is letting off such a sweet aroma.” He runs his hand down Yuuri’s chest. “You want me to fuck you right?” he pushes him back onto the bed. “Want me to breed you?” he positions himself between Yuuri’s legs.

“Viktor…” Yuuri allows himself to be led, parting his legs further as Viktor gets situated. He's not sure how much longer he can hold out. Viktor’s words…his words had him melting. They were igniting flames inside the omega, hot searing flames that made his cheeks flush and his cock ache. The fog of his heat was quickly approaching.

Viktor pulls at Yuuri’s sweatpants now, and Yuuri lifts his hips to get them and his underwear off. “Good boy.” He stills, staring down at Yuuri, making the other boy blush.

“Don’t just look, touch, Viktor.”

“Look at you, you’re getting hard without me even touching huh?” he presses against the tip of his cock with his finger. He trails the finger south all the way down to his ass where it stops on his twitching hole. “Even down here you’re leaking. God, I want to fuck you till you’re dripping with my seed.” He strokes his own cock, swollen and leaking pre-cum down the shaft. Yuuri finds it absolutely mesmerizing to watch.

“Viktor, knot me. I want it inside me now.” He hooks his legs around Viktor’s waist and that’s all the motivation the Russian needs before he’s thrusting his cock inside Yuuri. He grips the other man’s shoulders, nails digging into flesh as Viktor enters him repeatedly. He wants to call out Viktor’s name but his voice is lost in the pleasure.

“That’s my little omega, you’re taking me inside you so easily.” He slips his hands under the back of Yuuri’s knees, pushing them back to his chest. “I’m gonna make sure to fill you really well.” He grunts, fucking down into Yuuri’s heat in a brutal barrage of both pleasure and pain.

Yuuri clenches his eyes shut, mouth hanging open as Viktor picks up his pace. Every part of his body was screaming in satisfaction. “M-m-more Viktor, please.” He manages to choke out between pants.

“More?” Viktor smirks “I’ll give you more.” He releases his hold on Yuuri’s legs, leaning over him and putting his hands on either side of his head. He crushes his lips violently against Yuuri’s, making the younger man moan as he bites at his lips, nibbling till he tastes blood in his mouth.

Yuuri hooks his arms under Viktor’s, palms resting against the man’s back. His hips roll against Viktor, meeting the deep thrust at just the right angle to make his back arch, pleasure shooting through his entire body. He comes hard between their bodies, come spilling down his stomach and pooling on his chest.

“That’s a good boy, come more for me.” Viktor nuzzles against Yuuri’s neck, dragging his tongue across the sensitive flesh before sinking his teeth in. He bites hard, hard enough to break the skin. 

“Y-yes!” Yuuri scratches against Viktor’s back, nails dragging against pale skin leaving long red welts. He smiles as Viktor hisses at the stinging pain.

“It’s not nice to hurt your alpha Yuuri.” He grabs Yuuri’s face roughly. “I’ll have to punish you for that.” He pulls out from Yuuri, grabbing his arm before forcing him on his stomach. Yuuri lets out a muffled scream as Viktor pushes his hand against the back of his head, holding him down, cheek against the pillow.

“That’s a good look for you Yuuri. My sweet omega face down and ass up. I love it.” He rubs the tip of his cock against his entrance. “But you still need to be punished Yuuri. How about I make you beg for it, like a good little boy.” He laughs and Yuuri groans. “Come on, let me hear it.” He rubs harder, almost slipping in. “Beg for my cock like a good omega should.”

Yuuri whimpers. He wants it so bad. He needs to feel Viktor fill him. “Please Viktor, put your cock in me. I want to feel you inside me.”

“You can beg better than that can’t you?” he pushes him harder into the bed.

Yuuri groans, spreading his legs farther apart and letting his arms fall to his side submissively. “Please Viktor, alpha, fuck me. I want to feel you now inside me. I’ll be a good omega I promise. Just put your cock in.” He cries into the pillow, rubbing his cock into the mattress below. “My alpha please…please breed me. I need it. Need you to put a baby inside me. Keep fucking me hard until I’m full and swollen”

“I’ll do just that.” He growls, licking his lips before thrusting into his mate quickly and without mercy. He grabs one of Yuuri’s arms and pins it behind his back almost painfully. He holds him tight enough that he knows he’ll leave bruises, but he can’t stop himself. He’s far too gone to control himself now, and Yuuri is too far gone to care. It only makes Viktor fuck him harder, fucks him until he’s breathless, till he’s so far gone in pleasure that he can’t control his body, till he’s begging him to stop, for one moment of rest. But Viktor doesn’t let up, not even when he releases himself deep inside Yuuri, shoving his knot in him without any sort of time for adjustment. Not even when he’s locked inside does he let up. It’s not until Yuuri stills beneath him, passed out from the onslaught of pleasure, that his body calms itself. He falls against Yuuri’s back, breathing against his neck until his own eyes flutter shut and he drifts off.

 

* * *

 

 

They both awaken late in the afternoon covered in a sticky mess. Yuuri can feel pain throughout his body the moment he comes to his senses. He stirs, but Viktor has him pinned, his cock still inside him. “V-Viktor.” He groans. His throat is unsurprisingly sore, dry from the constant cries. He coughs to clear his throat. “Viktor!” he moves his shoulder, nudging him until his eyes flutter open. When Viktor finally opens his eyes and comes to his senses he lets out a sharp gasp.

“Yuuri!” he sits up, pressing a hand to Yuuri’s back. “Yuuri! Oh my god. Yuuri I’m so sorry.” He puts his other hand on Yuuri’s waist and pulls out of him slowly. Yuuri hisses at the pain. “I’m sorry!”

Yuuri shakes his head. “I-It’s okay.” He bites his lip as he goes to sit up, body shivering when he feels a cold substance dripping down his leg. His cheeks burn and his whole body turns red with embarrassment. He looks to Viktor who appears just as shocked and just as embarrassed as he does, maybe even more so.

Viktor covers his mouth his hand before reaching out to touch Yuuri’s face. “I am so sorry Yuuri!” his voice is panicked and Yuuri can see the glistening of tears in his eyes.

Yuuri grabs his hand gently. “S-sorry?”

“Those things I said! The way I treated you I-I.” he looks to the spot on Yuuri’s neck that he had bitten so harshly. It was already turning an ugly purple color with dried blood stuck to the skin. “Oh god Yuuri…I couldn’t control myself, I’m…I’m usually better at keeping at least a little in control but…”

Yuuri had to admit, he was in a lot of pain. Not just the wound on his neck either. His lips were also swollen and scabbed, and his back and ass were in unimaginable pain. Just standing still everything was stinging. “Don’t worry, it’s not your fault.”

“The things I said, I’m sorry. I said belittling things and…” he trails, holding back tears.

Yuuri puts a gentle hand to his cheek. “Viktor, I know you didn’t mean it. I’ve been with you long enough to know you’d never say anything to hurt me. And it was your heat doing the talking. I said some vulgar things to.” He looks down. “God this really is embarrassing.” He laughs.

Viktor smiles down at him but Yuuri can still see the worried look in his eyes. “Viktor, it’s okay, I’m not hurt too bad. Nothing a first aid kit can’t cure.” He smiles at him reassuringly. He didn’t want Viktor to feel bad or regretful about what happened. After all, as much pain as he was in now, Yuuri had thoroughly remembered enjoying the roughness.

Viktor sighs. “Still…how about we get a bath ready, then I can treat you.” He stretches his arms up, wincing as he slides off the bed. “Damn.” He tries to look over his shoulder. “You really must have scratched my back up.”

“S-sorry!” Yuuri follows him off the bed and examines his back. Sure enough there were a multitude of red welts dragging against his skin.

“It’s okay.” He gestures to the bathroom. “I’m gonna get the laundry so you get the tub started.”

Yuuri fills the tub and waits while Viktor takes their blankets, sheets, and even pillows to be washed. When he’s done he meets Yuuri in the tub.

Yuuri hisses as he lowers himself into the water, sitting himself between Viktor’s legs, facing him. The water stings his body but it also offers relief and a clean feeling. He watches as Viktor takes a rag and pats at the wound on his neck.

“I hope it doesn’t leave a scar.” Viktor pouts. “I’m so sorry.” He says as he washes Yuuri’s body.

“Don’t apologize it’s not your fault. Besides…I scratched you up pretty good.” He blushes.

“At least I can cover mine.” He furrows his brows before planting a kiss near the purple mark.

“We can put a bandage on it and it’ll be fine, don’t worry too much.”

“I can’t help but worry about you Yuuri. You’ve looked like a zombie these past few weeks.”

Yuuri stares down into the water. “Y-you noticed huh?”

“Of course I did.” He rubs his head. “Is it about the pregnancy?”

Yuuri averts his gaze. The whole reason all this had happened was because he wasn't pregnant.“Viktor I’m not pregnant, I’m in heat. Who knows how many times I’m going to go through this…” He knew they were both eager for a child but...who knew how long they would end up waiting. 

Viktor wraps his arms around him. “We’ll keep trying then okay. We’ll keep trying until it happens. I have faith Yuuri, that we’ll be blessed with a beautiful baby.”

Yuuri feels giddy at the thought and appreciates Viktor’s effort to cheer him up and keep him comfortable. He leans forward into his chest and looks up at him. “I love you…”

“And I love you very much Yuuri.” He kisses his head. “Now let’s get cleaned up so we can treat you.” He smiled

 

* * *

 

 

  It happens when Yuuri’s helping his mother fold towels at the onsen, almost four weeks after Yuuri’s heat. He’s just finished folding the last towel when a wave of queasiness hits him. It’s sudden and immediate and he has to practically run to the bathroom. He figures he must have eaten something that didn’t agree with him and tells his mom he should probably leave for the day.

“Want me to give you something for it? You should at least drink fluids.”

He smiles at her. “I’ll be fine, it’s nothing really. I might have eaten too much dinner. I’ll come back tomorrow to help out with the chores okay.” He slips on his shoes. “I’ll take something for my stomach at home.”

“Okay Yuuri, be careful now. And tell Viktor to come by soon, your father wants to challenge him to another drinking game or something.” She giggles.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea but I’ll tell him.” He gives her a hug goodbye and heads out the door. Once he reaches the house, he throws up a second time, barely making it to the bathroom in time.

“Yuuri are you okay?” Viktor knocks on the door.

“I-I’m fine. I think I may have eaten a little too much or something.”

“I’ll get you a glass of water. Go ahead and get into bed love.”

“O-okay.” He rinses his mouth before heading to bed. He doesn’t think much more on it, figures he’ll feel better once he sleeps it off. But when the sun rises the queasiness returns. He spends the morning going back and forth to the bathroom, and though he keeps his body full of fluids, he’s tired and weak. He calls his mother, there is no way he can go help out today in his condition.

“Hello Yuuri!”

“Hey mom, I don’t think I can come in to help today. I’m still feeling pretty bad.”

“Is it worse than before?”

"Yeah. I’ve been throwing up all morning. Maybe I caught a bug.” He sits on the edge of his bed before taking a sip of water.

“Are you sure it’s just a bug?”

“I mean, I don’t think it’s food poisoning or anything like that, and I’m not in pain so to speak. I’m just really tired.” He laughs. “Then again, it could be my heat. I’ve heard some people get sick before their heat.”

“Maybe you should go to the doctor Yuuri.”

“I don’t think it’s anything too serious, I’ve had stomach bugs before.”

“They’ll at least be able to give you some proper medicine. Do me a favor and stop by okay, or I’ll worry about you. Don’t worry about helping out here just get to feeling better.”

As much as Yuuri didn’t want to leave the house, he didn’t want his mother to worry. “If I can make it to the doctor without throwing up everywhere.”

“Okay, keep me updated sweetheart.”

“I will, love you.”

“Love you to.”

Once he ends the phone call he throws on some clothes. He doesn’t bother making an appointment since the town isn’t big and it's easy to do walk ins. It’ll be a quick stop. He walks down the steps to find Viktor sitting on the couch with Makkachin.

“Still feeling bad?”

“Yeah, and it’s gotten worse. My mom says I should see the doctor.”

“Is it that serious?” Viktor stands and walks to him putting a hand on his head. “You don’t feel like you have a fever or anything.”

“I don’t think it’s serious or anything. It’s just queasiness and fatigue. I told her it could just be my heat. Though I feel like I should have started my heat already.”

Viktor stares at him, eyes wide. Yuuri blinks.

“What?”

Viktor grabs his shoulder, eyes sparkling. “YUURI!”

“Eh?” He squeals out as Viktor shook him.

“We need to go to a doctor immediately Yuuri! “ he tugs Yuuri toward the door.

“W-wait Viktor, calm down, what’s the rush?”

“You could be pregnant!” he practically cheers. “Those are some of the symptoms right?”

Yuuri stares at him, eyes widening in realization. How had he not connected the dots, especially when he hadn’t gone into heat as he should have. His heart leaps in his chest and they both hurry to throw on shoes. The entire time Yuuri curses himself for not paying attention to his own body’s signs.

 They take a cab to the doctor’s office which is thankfully more or less empty. It doesn’t take long before they’re called back for an exam. It’s a simple urine test, and Yuuri is thankful he had drank a good amount of water before he came because waiting was not an option. He was so very eager to know. The test is done easily and quickly and Yuuri and Viktor don’t have to wait long for the results.  They’re both jittery as they wait though, holding each other’s hands, tapping their feet against the tile floor. Yuuri has never been more anxious in his life.

“Yuuri.” Viktor calls him to get his attention. Yuuri stares at him with worried eyes. “Hey now, it’s gonna be okay. No matter what happens we will be fine. If it’s a negative we’ll try again. No problem.” He kisses the back of his hand. “It’ll be okay, love.” he tries to ease his mind, to reassure him as he always does.

Yuuri nods, smiling at man beside him. 

When the doctor enters,, papers in hand, Yuuri about passes out. He could barely breath he was so nervous. The doctor sits on his stool, spinning around to face them both. He smiles at them both before handing Yuuri the folder. “Congratulations you two. You are one month pregnant!”

Everything around Yuuri stills. Had he heard correctly, had he REALLY heard what he had said? He was pregnant? He and Viktor would… He grips the papers tightly in his hand as a big smile forms on his face. Yuuri turns to face Viktor, who is just as awe-struck as he is.

The doctor laughs. “I take it you two are very happy with that news”

“More than anything.” Yuuri has to keep himself shedding tears. He clutches the folder to his chest. “I’m so happy…” All the waiting had been worth it. They had done it. All the stress and anxiety that Yuuri carried on his shoulders had lightened and vanished from that one sentence. He would be a father. Viktor would be a father. They would be parents to their own child. His smile grows. 

“Well before you two lose your minds and jump through the office we should talk about the proper care you need to take.” he laughs. 

Yuuri grabs Viktor’s hand and squeezes.

“Now first things first, there is a prescription for a medication you should start taking next week listed in the folder there. It’ll be once a day for five months before we switch you over to the next step. You’ll also have to schedule a series of appointments once every three weeks for checkups.”

Yuuri nods, opening the folder to see a calendar.

“You’re still very early on in the pregnancy so the queasiness will probably last a few more weeks. You may want to take that time to rest. Don’t do anything too strenuous or stressful for your mind or body. Now I’m not saying you’re confined to the house but you do need to be weary. Though omegas tend to have very strong bodies for child bearing, males are still at a higher risk for miscarriages.”

Yuuri swallows. He didn’t want to even think of that outcome. “So what should I do?”

“Spend the next few weeks eating healthy food and drinking at least 7 glasses of water a day. The next few weeks are very sensitive so, like I said, you’re going to want to take it easy and stay away from stressful situations. You’re also going to start to have more signs of pregnancy. Being more tired, sore breast, having to go to the bathroom more. There is a week by week play by play in your folder of what’s going to be happening to your body. You can also call me if you have any questions or concerns. Your first trimester is always the hardest but you have plenty of people to lean on Yuuri.”

Yuuri and Viktor listen intently as the doctor goes through each and every page in the folder, making sure they understand the journey they are about to embark on together. He gives them dates for appointments and all the other information they would need before sending them off with a smile.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Yuuri covers his mouth as they exit the building. “I can’t believe this…” He turns to Viktor quickly and leans into his chest. It doesn’t take long for tears to form in his eyes. “I c-can’t even describe how happy I am.”

Viktor throws his arms around him, squeezing his tightly and burying his face in his shoulder. “My sweet sweet Yuuri, my love, my life. I couldn’t be happier than I am at this moment.”

“We’re going to have a baby.” Yuuri cries against Viktor’s shirt. “We’re going to have a baby.” He can feel his own shirt dampen as Viktor cries quietly into his shoulder.

Yuuri has no idea how long they stand there, just holding onto each other. Crying in sweet bliss. They take a cab to the Onsen. Yuuri is beyond eager to tell his parents. Even with such an early time in his pregnancy he wanted his family to know, wanted to share with them the complete and utter happiness that was coursing through his body.

“Yuuri, Viktor!” his mother smiled as they entered the house hand in hand. “You two look like you’re in a good mood. And you’re just in time for a little dinner. I cooked steak!” they followed her into the dining room where his father and sister were already sitting and eating.

“Actually.” Yuuri started as he and Viktor took their place at the table. “We um, w-we, came with good news.” He grabbed Viktor’s hand under the table, a smile was written on both their faces.

“Good news?” his father questioned.

Yuuri nodded before taking a deep breath. All eyes were on him and Viktor, but he wasn’t nervous, he was only excited. “I’m…uh what we wanted to tell you guys was that, well.” He takes another breath. “We’re going to have a baby.”

His family practically drops everything their holding to stare at them, their eyes going wide. His mother is the first to react, letting out a small shrill and slamming her hands on the table. “Yuuri! You’re pregnant?”

“Yes.” He nods smiling.

“We actually came straight here from the doctor’s office.” Viktor adds.

“Apparently all that throwing up was morning sickness.”

Everyone at the table stands, with Viktor and Yuuri following suit, and his mother rushes to embrace him. “My baby boy is going to have a baby of his own!”  There are tears in her eyes as she cradles his face in her hands. “My heart feels like it’s about to explode!”

Yuuri’s father comes up behind him and rubs his head. “I can’t believe my son is going to be a father. It seems like just yesterday you were too scared to go to the bathroom because you though the toilet man was going to get you.” He laughs.

“Dad!” he blushes when he hears Viktor snicker.

“Toilet man, Yuuri? You’ve never told me about that.”

“Forget you even heard that!”

Mari smacks him on the back. “More like, it seems like just yesterday he was begging me to buy him the newest Viktor Nikiforov poster. Special edition as always.”

“You guys are so embarrassing!” he hides his face in his hands.

“What did you expect little brother.” She pulls him in for a quick hug. “No seriously, I’m super happy for you two. Let’s just hope the little guy or girl takes after Viktor.”

“No way!” Viktor pulls Yuuri back into his arms. “They need to get their looks from Yuuri because he’s so adorable.”

“You’re insane.” Mari laughs.

“I’m just being honest. My Yuuri is so cute.” He kisses his cheeks.

“H-hey!” Yuuri blushes. He wants to turn and hide his face but Viktor keeps him locked in his arms.

“Normally I would roll my eyes and gag at you two and your PDA.” Mari laughs. “But today I’ll make an exception.”

“Sorry to disturb dinner with all this.” Yuuri says looking to his mother. “But we wanted to tell you as soon as we found out.”

“Yuuri, dinner is nothing compared to this news.” His mother stares at them both tenderly. “I can see it on your face…just how happy you are. You’re practically glowing Yuuri.”

“Am I really?” he smiles back at her.

“You are. You don’t understand how happy it makes me to see you.”

“Viktor has…he has made me the happiest man alive.” Even he’s embarrassed at his own words. “What I mean is, what I mean is I’m-“

“We all know what you mean.” Mari scoffed. “You two are madly in love we get it. Now can we get back to eating dinner?” she laughs.

They stay for hours, chatting away and just talking until Yuuri suggests they head out. He’s getting tired and he still wants to video chat with Phichit to tell him the news. Viktor agrees and they say goodbye to his parents.

“I can call us a cab.” Viktor says as they exit the house. “There is no way I’m having you walk.” He pulls out his cell. “They’re pretty quick in this neighborhood so it won’t be long, I know you have to be exhausted from all this excitement going on.”  

Yuuri glances around. It’s so late there is almost no one out, other than a few teenagers and men in in suits who looked like they had just gotten back from the party of a life time. The streets are almost empty, but Yuuri spots a cab not far off in the distance. “Viktor, there’s one there.” He points out and Viktor follows his finger to the direction.

“Good, that saves us time.” He waves his arms high, trying to get the cab’s attention and smiles when its lights flicker on. “You do realize I’m going to spoil you even more than before the moment we get home right?”

Yuuri shoves his hands in his pockets, sighing. “Don’t you think you spoil me enough?”

“Oh I haven’t even begun to spoils you.” He pulls his head in for a kiss just as the cab pulls up. He goes to open the door and pauses. Yuuri can’t see his face with him turned around like that, but he can see his body tense and shoulders still. He knocks on the passenger window and the man rolls it down slightly. “Ah, actually sir, we’re not going to need a lift, I forgot about something.” Yuuri sees the man nod and roll his window back up before speeding away quickly.  The moment he does, he grabs Yuuri’s hand tightly.

Yuuri gives him a look of concern. “Are you okay? What did you forget? We could have just run in and got-“

He goes to say something but pauses momentarily. “I decided we should stay the night here with your parents. I’m sure your mother would like to talk to you more anyway. You’re carrying her first grandchild after all.” He puts a hand to Yuuri’s stomach. “Let’s stay here and relax okay?”

Yuuri nods as Viktor leads him back to the house. He’s happy to spend more time with his family before heading back to their house. He’ll call Phichit first thing in the morning. He’s sure his friend would be more than ecstatic no matter what moment he decided to tell him.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks are anything but quiet. Yuuri and Viktor both had gotten around to telling all their close friends and family of the news. They were met with nothing but congratulations and well wishes. They received a constant stream of phone calls from everyone on the daily asking what they would need, what they already had for the baby, and when they could visit. Even family member Yuuri hadn’t talked to in years.  Chris and Phichit both had said they would book a flight to visit but Viktor insisted they wait until Yuuri was a bit farther along in the pregnancy. He didn’t want too much excitement going on in the house while he was in such a sensitive state.

Yuuri couldn’t argue against that logic. He refused to allow anything to threaten the baby he was carrying. He kept to the house most days, cuddled up on the couch with Makkachin watching t.v, or trying out recipes in the kitchen. There wasn’t much housework to be done other than laundry but Viktor took care of that when he came home. Truth be told, Viktor hadn’t wanted to leave the house for work at all, but Yuuri insisted he go a few more weeks till they found a new instructor. Viktor had agreed to it only because he didn’t want to stress him out, Yuuri was sure. And when Viktor was home, he didn’t want to leave Yuuri’s side, waiting on him hand and foot. Yuuri enjoy every moment of it. He loved being close to Viktor, loved simply sitting at his side and taking in his warmth. He loved the subtle touches against his skin and the trail of kisses Viktor would leave against his neck. At times when Viktor was out to the store or at work, Yuuri found himself clinging to items of Viktor’s. Whether it be his shirt or pillow he would cling on to them as he relaxed on the bed. It gave him a sense of comfort.

Their happiness only increases when they go to their next few appointments. They learn the baby is developing well. There is nothing to fret over, and Yuuri is able to relax a bit more. He is even given the green light to go out more and walk a bit. He doesn’t do much walking, and he never goes far without Viktor, but they do walk to the rink every other day. Viktor would skate while Yuuri would chat with Yuuko. As much as he wanted to get on the ice he wouldn’t dare risk a fall. He was content enough to simply watch.   

In between all the happiness there was also the awfulness of the pregnancy symptoms. Yuuri threw up a lot. He tried to keep his stomach full but it was so difficult to keep anything down. Then there were the constant bathroom trips and stomach pains as his body prepared itself for the baby. But even all that was nothing compared to the sensitivity of his breast. Even simply pulling on a shirt had him wincing. He hated it. When it got too bad Yuuri had to actually call Yuuko for advice. He was embarrassed and flustered but he couldn’t take the pain. She had suggested band aids, as her doctor had suggested to her. They were helpful, though when Viktor saw them he busted out into laughter.

“S-stop laughing! I have to use them or it hurts!” Yuuri had whined.

“Are they really that sensitive? Should I kiss them better?” he had chased Yuuri around the room teasingly while Yuuri shielded his chest. When Viktor caught him he pulled him onto the bed, holding him close to his body, chest against his back and hand pressed against his stomach. It was a gesture Viktor did anytime he had the chance to. Even in public he would reach out just to feel him, where their baby was growing inside Yuuri. Growing fast at that, and at 13 weeks when Yuuri began to show, Viktor took any chance he had to admire it. When Yuuri would pull on a baggy shirt Viktor would groan and insist he change into something that would be a tighter fit.

“Viktor, it’s embarrassing!” Yuuri wasn’t used to the physical change yet. He needed time to adapt and to mentally prepare for the public's prying eyes. “Plus we haven’t made my pregnancy public! We should at least make an announcement first. You know how the media is.” He sighs. Omegas had a bad enough rep already, who knew what they would cook up with this.

“I know...” he leans against the wall as Yuuri continues to dress. “I want to wait until your second trimester though. All that stress of a press conference won’t be good for you right now. Plus who knows what I might do if someone even looks at you the wrong way. I’m constantly on edge.”

“I know, I can feel it.” Yuuri responds pulling on a pair of jeans, they just barely fit. “You’re so tense when I’m not beside you.”

“Sorry If I’m being a bit overbearing.” He smiles furrowing his brow.

“No I don’t mind at all actually. I’m carrying our child Viktor it’s understandable to be protective. Besides, even I’m like that.” He sits on the bed and pulls on socks. “I hate not being around you. I practically sleep in a pile of your things when you’re gone.”

Viktor lets out a small laugh. “Are you nesting in my things Yuuri?”

Yuuri can’t help the blush that comes to his cheeks. He had never thought about it that way before. Nesting was something pregnant omegas who were mated did. They would start surrounding themselves with their mates things in order to feel a sense of comfort and security when their mate was away. Now that Viktor had said it out loud he was a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t blush Yuuri! DIdn’t you read the paper your doctor gave us? It’s totally normal. Next time just call me and I’ll cuddle up with you instead.” He winks.

“No way! Every time I try to sleep close to you you touch my chest!” he squints at him accusingly. It seemed to Yuuri the farther along he got in his pregnancy, the more sexual Viktor was getting. Yuuri had confided in his doctor about it, and found it was normal for alphas to respond in such a way, and that even omegas would find themselves having urges. Sex during pregnancy was harmless, he had been told. Even though he knew that, he had constantly pushed aside all of Viktor's advances, mainly out of embarrassment of his changing body. "You always try to touch m-my nipples."

“I can’t help it! They’re so cute!” he smiles brightly. "And perky all the time!"

“They’re sore!”

Viktor walks over to him and sits beside him on the bed. “And what are you going to do when they get bigger huh, and start lactating?” his eyes look far too eager. "It makes me excited if i'm being honest."

“VIKTOR!” he pushes at his chest, face red. “S-stop talking about that, I’m beginning to think you might have a-“

“Fetish?” Viktor says with such an innocent voice Yuuri wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly.

“Stop!” he shielded his face in his hands.

“If they’re ever too sore I’ll massage them for you okay!” he pushes Yuuri down on the bed softly. “I could give you full body massage now if you want Yuuri.” He looks down at him seriously as he leaned down to kiss him.

“H-how can you be horny at a time like this?” Yuuri asks quietly. “And with my body changing so much.”

“You think you can change in front of me and I won’t get that way?” he laughs. “Yuuri I’m just as attracted to you now as I’ve always been. I don’t care how much weight you gain you know. You’re beautiful.” He moves the kissing to his neck, using his leg to part Yuuri’s own. “Everything about you is beautiful. If anything, seeing you grow with our child inside of you turns me on even more.”

“Viktor, we’re supposed to meet Yuuko at the rink.” He tries not to let the feel of Viktor’s lips against his skin get to him. He pulls at the back of Viktor’s shirt.

“We have time.” He rolls his hips, his erection evident against his jeans.

“Isn’t that what you always sa-ah!” he lets a moan slip out as Viktor rolls his hips again. It feels dangerously good after going weeks with no sort of sexual activity. But now is not the time. “No, Viktor, and I mean it.” He says bluntly enough to get the message across.

Viktor sighs but listens and sits up. “Fine. But let me touch you a bit when we get home.”

“Only if you behave.” Yuuri says not really paying attention as he straightens out his clothes. “Ah, I mean no. Viktor can you focus a bit please.” He blushes.

“Don’t worry, let me just go to the bathroom. We’re not gonna be late okay.” He smiled warmly at him.

Of course they were late.

 

* * *

 

 On the third appointment they are able to hear the baby’s heartbeat.. It’s a moment that brings tears to both Yuuri and Viktor’s eyes. So much so that Viktor physically collapses, knees hitting the ground before Yuuri can even get to him. He stands and throws his arms around his mate, pressing his lips against him passionately. He doesn’t care if the nurses are there staring at them, Yuuri leans into the kiss eagerly. Once he pulls away he wipes the tears from Viktor’s cheek. “If you cry like that I’ll definitely cry harder.” He laughs, pressing another kiss to Viktor’s cheek. It was the first time Viktor had ever shown such a side in front of others. Yuuri cradled him in his arms, barely registering the nurse’s words as she talked. It was a moment Yuuri would never forget for as long as he lived.  

When the doctor came in to talk to the two, he was happy to announce that everything was going smoothly with the pregnancy.  The baby was in perfect health and Yuuri’s body was in good condition. From what the doctor could tell, they were looking at a very smooth and easy pregnancy.

Yuuri felt blessed to hear the news. For so long he had been met with disappointment, worry, bad luck, and all around unfortunate circumstances. So to learn that their baby, their very first baby they would bring into this world, was healthy and growing without any complications made him rejoice.

The biggest challenge would still be remaining stress free. Though he was in the green light, stress could make things take a turn for the worst. And Yuuri was easily pronged to stress with his anxiety. He was glad Viktor would be by his side to prevent too much from stressing him out. He was more comfortable with the alpha around.

They leave from their appointment and head to the store. Viktor wanted to make a big dish for dinner to celebrate the health of the baby and Yuuri wanted to buy a more comfortable pair of pants. As usual when they go in public, Viktor doesn’t stray from Yuuri’s side. Yuuri pushes the cart while Viktor walks close behind, carefully watching him. Every now and then he would put his hand against the small of Yuuri’s back and rubs.

“You know you don’t have to guard me at the store?” Yuuri laughs.

“I know but I can never be too careful.”

“Don’t worry Viktor.” He stops, moving to the side of the cart. “You go ahead and take the cart for groceries.”

“What about you?” he gives him a worried look.

“If you haven’t noticed I’ve gained a few pounds. I need to buy a few new pairs of pants, preferably ones with elastic.” He motions for Viktor to take the cart. “I’ll be fine I promise. I’ll just try on a few pairs and meet up with you.”

“Are you sure you’re okay by yourself.”

“I’m sure.” He smiles. The store isn’t that crowded and it’s relatively small. He knew nothing bad was bound to happen but if it did Viktor wouldn’t be far off. “I’ll be quick. I have my cell phone on me.”

Viktor practically pouts at him and Yuuri can’t help but laugh quietly.

“Viktor, I’m fine.” He tilts his head up to kiss his cheek and Viktor takes the moment to put his hand on his belly. He rubs it slightly before Yuuri pulls away and heads off to hunt for clothes.

It took Yuuri longer than he thought to find a pair of decent pants. There were plenty of jeans but Yuuri knew they wouldn’t last long. He needed to find clothes that would be comfortable, clothes that would suit his growing belly. He grabbed a few joggers and t-shirts of various colors.  He ends up going back to grab one pair of jeans and a nicer shirt so when they did announce his pregnancy to the public he wouldn’t look like a complete slob. It was a day he was looking forward to surprisingly. Now that he was officially in his second trimester, the honeymoon period as the doctor called it. He and Viktor had decided to make a public announcement next week. Viktor had left his coach Yakov in charge of handling the media invites and Yuuri had gotten in contact with both Phichit and Chris, encouraging them to both come stay for a while. They had eagerly agreed. 

 

Yuuri was happy to finally reveal the pregnancy, though he did have his concerns. But with his stomach growing so much they wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy for much longer anyway. He lets out a sigh, looking to the clothes he now carries across his arm. He hadn’t expected his stomach to stretch so quickly, or at least not this big at such an early time. But his doctor had said everything was fine, the baby was simply big. Yuuri could have predicted that though. Both he and his parents had been heavy babies.

He walks down the aisle heading toward the back of the store where the food is kept. The longer he is away the more he knows Viktor is worrying. He scans the aisles, smiling when he sees a flash of silver hair.

“Viktor.” He calls out holding out his arm of clothes.

Viktor practically glides over to him with the cart. “Find what you were looking for?”

He nods, placing the items down. “I found a nice outfit for the announcement as well.”

“I’m not looking forward to it.” Viktor admits passing the cart to Yuuri so he can lean on it. “All those people staring at you…”

“I won’t leave your side.”

“I know but I’m still a bit nervous on how I’ll react to such a crowd around you.”

“Will there be a lot of people?”

“Yeah, Yakov is flying down with the Russian media on his tail. He contacted a lot of sports networks to.”

“Why?” Yuuri was curious as to why Yakov had contacted so many people.

Viktor laughs. “He was eager to get the news out when I told him. After he called me an idiot of course. He said he would handle it and I trust whatever it is he’s doing. Besides…I’m sure the moment we make the reveal the media will be all over it. They'll go crazy when they find out that Viktor Nikiforov is expecting with his mate, and recent gold medalist, Yuuri Katsuki” he smirks. "We'll be on the front of every paper you know?"

Yuuri smiles. “I-If I’m honest…I think I’ll be happy when we make the reveal.”

“Is that so?” Viktor eyes him curiously.

“Yeah, um. Well even though it’s a bit scary, I’m happy to show the world just how much you mean to me. How much we love each other. This baby is proof of our strong love for each other Viktor and I…I want the world to see.” He flushes, pushing the cart slowly back to the front toward check out. “I know that, there are people out there that don’t approve of our relationship. That there are people who don’t like omegas and don’t think they’re capable of real love. But…I think even with those types of people, I won’t be scared away because I’m with you. I love you and I love our child and I won’t let anyone shame me for those feelings or tell me those feelings aren’t real.”

Viktor stares down at him, completely taken in by the man who had stolen his heart from the moment he had laid eyes on him. He had grown strong over the past few months, Viktor could see it. His mate was strong, even though he himself was often unaware of the fact. Even more so, Yuuri gave Viktor strength. Strength he would use to protect the love of his life and their child.  “You really are amazing Yuuri.” He says smiling. "Now let's get home and celebrate, shall we."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! I'm so excited to write more pregnant Yuuri. Viktor is going to be very protective of his mate. Also next chapter will include Chris and Phichit who have come to support their friends, along with the public announcement. 
> 
> Some of you asked if there would be angst. Let's just say something will happen in the next to chapters that gets a bit scary. 
> 
> If you don't follow me on tumblr than you don't know but, I plan on extending this omegaverse. I want to maybe write oneshots focusing on the other characters and couples. One of which may be Phichit and a yoi oc i have. What other characters/couples would you guys like to see written about so i can start jotting down ideas =)
> 
> my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri   
> I'm friendly (though shy) so if you wanna chat or send headcanons or tag me in anything feel free to!


	9. Laughter and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor finally announce the pregnancy to the world.  
> But a shadow looms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind messages you've been leaving me! I really appreciate it!  
> This chapter and the next one will have a bit of angst in it so be warned. Despite that, I hope you enjoy reading anyway!  
> Again, You guys are amazing and I love you <3
> 
> not beta'd, apologies for any mistakes.

Yuuri closes his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves as he sits in anticipation. Chris stands behind him, pulling a brush through Yuuri’s dark hair.

“Hey now, you’re gonna get wrinkles with that face.” He taps the back of Yuuri’s head with the brush. “You need to relax okay. Especially since I’m moving your hair out of your face, everyone will see the worry lines.”

Yuuri relaxes his shoulders a bit. “S-sorry. I’m just a bit… I’m a bit nervous, more than I thought I would be.”

“That’s normal isn’t it? You’re about to announce your pregnancy to a room full of cameras.”

“That’s not helping at all Chris!” he whines.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to show the world your love?” He finishes combing his hair and sits the brush down on a nearby counter, grabbing can pf spray before spritzing it through his hair. 

“I did but did you see the crowd out there?” Viktor had said Yakov invited a large number of people, but Yuuri hadn’t expected so many to fly to Japan just to hear the announcement of Viktor Nikiforov.

“Both you and Viktor are celebrities Yuuri. Hell, Viktor is an Olympic gold medalist. Of course any new announcement from him is going to draw a crowd.”

Yuuri swallows.

“Hey, Viktor is going to be up there with you okay. No need to worry your pretty little head. He’ll take care of you.” Chris aids Yuuri up. “Look at you! You’re beautiful.”

Yuuri blushes before turning and looking in the mirror. The fitted shirt was nice, a beautiful dark blue, almost velvet looking, button up. The fit wasn’t tight but it did bring attention to his swollen belly, making his pregnancy quite obvious. “Do I really?” he laughed. “I feel so strange. I mean, I’m used to weight gain but…this is different.”

“Size has nothing to do with beauty.” He rubs his head. “Besides, Viktor is head over heels in love with you and your belly.”

Yuuri laughs at that. He was glad Chris had stayed with him, it calmed his nerves. He's about to say thank you but pauses as the distant sound of clapping enters the room. Viktor must have started greeting everyone.

“You hear that? It’s about time we head over there as well.” Chris takes Yuuri’s hand and guides him from the room. They had decided to hold the press conference in the same hotel they had stayed at long ago, right in the top floor restaurant that Yuuri had fallen in love with. Viktor was able to rent the place out, paying for a nice meal and even entertainment for those who attended. He spared no expense, of course Yuuri knew Viktor had a flair for the dramatic.

At the moment, he and Chris were in the bathroom, waiting for Viktor’s signal to walk out. The plan was for Yuuri to join him on his signal as he announced the big news.

“That Viktor is so dramatic.” Chris snickered, “Of course he’s always been that way. He likes to make a statement.”

They peek around the corner. It’s even more crowded than Yuuri had first seen. Every seat was filled. There were even people standing. He scanned the crowd for familiar faces. At one table sat his family and Phichit, who was ready and waiting to capture photos. At another table were a few skaters he knew, including Yurio. It was nice to see people he recognized in the crowd, would make it easier not to freak out from all the cameras that would surely be pointed at him.

His eyes then went to Viktor, who was sitting at the front behind a long table with Yakov. Yuuri blushed at the sight of him. Even from such a distance, Viktor looked beautiful. He wore a slick black dress shirt and slacks, simple, but elegant on him. Around his neck was a silver tie, a gift Yuuri had given him a few weeks ago. There was a mike in front of him that radiated his voice throughout the room. He listened as Viktor welcomed and thanked everyone for coming to support him. He talked about his career a bit leading into when he had first seen Yuuri. Yuuri blushed violently at the mention of his name.

Viktor smiled warmly to the room. “As you all know, I’ve spent the past year with Yuuri. Not only as his coach but as his mate as well. I think we’ve always been honest with our feelings. We’ve made it clear that we love each other dearly.” He stands. “I know many of you are waiting for my return to skating, I’m sure some of you came here in hopes that I would be announcing my return, but I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you.”

Yuuri can hear the crowd whispering as cameras click and flash. Of course people were expecting his return. A skater like him suddenly disappearing was unheard of. There would probably be a lot of angry people

“I’m sorry but my return to skating, if any, will have to be put on hold. I want to focus on something far more important to me.”

Yuuri watches with a flushed face as Viktor slowly makes his way over to him. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest and he has to squeeze Chris’s hand for comfort.

“Yuuri, my mate and the love of my life.” He holds out his hand and Yuuri loses his breath.

Chris gives him a slight push. “Remember to smile Yuuri.”

Yuuri swallows before stepping forward and making his way toward Viktor. As soon as he steps into view, the media loses it. The flashing of cameras lights up the room and Yuuri can hear the crowd chatting amongst themselves. He can feel eyes on him, burning into him as he walks.  But he doesn’t focus on them, he only sees Viktor, and when he’s in reach he takes Viktor’s hand in his own.

Viktor smiles at him brightly. “I love Yuuri more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life. He has given so much to me this past year and has blessed me with unimaginable happiness. And now…he’s giving me a miracle. “ he turns to Yuuri, and is met by a tender smile. “Yuuri and I are expecting our first child.” He says simply, his eyes lighting up. “We wanted to make the official announcement today in front of our peers and fans. I hope you will continue to support us and our family.” He squeezes Yuuri’s hand and guides him back to the table at the front while the crowd practically implodes. The sound of conversation grows louder and the cameras never stop flashing.

 “How are you?” Viktor whispers against his ear as they both sit, his hand reflexively going to Yuuri’s stomach.

“We’re both perfect. Yuuri smiles with a slight blush on his cheeks. The crowd gets restless, their chatter growing and Viktor stands once more, his rise hushing the room in an instant. Yuuri really admires how Viktor can lead an entire room with just his presence alone. The way he commands the crowd makes Yuuri’s heart flutter in his chest. The way he stands with a serious look on his face…it’s almost enough to turn Yuuri on.

“If you have questions, please refer to Yakov or myself after the dinner. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from bombarding Yuuri with too many questions. Thank you all please enjoy this dinner, on me.” With that, he sits back down.

“Thank you.” Yuuri mutters to him. “But I don’t mind talking to people.”

“I know, I just don’t want you to get overwhelmed.”

“I promise I won’t stress out.” He pats Viktor’s knee. “But promise you won’t either. I can…I can tell you’re on edge.”

“And here I thought I was hiding it well.”

“Viktor, we’re bonded, I can tell when something is bothering you.”

“I guess I’m just…so many people are in here and…I’m sorry, you’re probably getting annoyed with me trying to-“

“I told you before Viktor. It’s okay to be protective.” He leans forward and kisses him softly, completely forgetting where they are until the flashing of cameras reminds him. “Ah, s-sorry.” He flushes hiding his face.

“Again!” Viktor encourages, kissing his mate on the forehead. “I hope they got good pictures.”

After everyone has been served and finished eating the real mingling begins. Yuuri stands close to Viktor for the most part smiling happily as reporters come to chat. Everyone is very respectful, thankfully, asking about what it’s like living together and how they felt when they learned of the pregnancy. Viktor was more than eager to answer those types of questions. Whenever it came to his career however, Viktor would avoid them and direct the person to Yakov.

When Yuuri got tired of standing he wandered off to where Phichit sat.

“Are you done already?” Phichit laughed. “There still a whole room of people wanting to take your picture.”

“I know but I’m too tired to stand there.” He lays his head on the table.

“What happened to all that stamina you had?”

“I think the baby took it all.” He laughs “but no really, my feet feel so swollen. I just need a minute.”

“I’m so excited for you Yuuri! I cried when you told me. My best friend is going to be a dad! With Viktor Nikiforov of all people. It really makes me think back to that day at the rink. When we were standing out in line.”

“We’ve come a long way since then. I practically ran from him that day and now…” he blushes. “Now I’m carrying his child”

“We have to do some shopping this week while I’m here. You guys still have things to get right?”

“Yeah, we have a lot we need to buy.” Though Viktor had told Yuuri’s family they didn’t need to worry about buying anything, they insisted on it. They wanted to spoil their first grandbaby. As far as bigger items went, they wanted to buy the stroller for them.

“Have you thought of a theme for the baby’s room?”

“We’ve been tossing around ideas: dogs, zoo, the ocean, we have so many ideas but can’t decide.”

“Well we can always all go shopping for a few clothing items and blanket, you can never have too many. Oh and bottles! Unless you’re breast feeding.” Phichit ponders.

“Breast feeding? I don’t know about that.” He could barely handle the tenderness in his breast before. “Not all male omegas can produce enough milk to breastfeed anyway.”

“Your body is full of surprises though.” He pokes the top of Yuuri’s head. “Anyway, how much longer is this going to-“

“YUURI!” Yuuri sits up and turns to see Yurio stalking his way. He smiles at the boy, it had been a while since he had last seen him.

“Yurio how are you?”

“Don’t how are you me? I haven’t heard a thing from you and Viktor in months and when I see you you’re pregnant? How are you supposed to skate now?” he slams his hands on the table and Yuuri jumps slightly.

“Uh, Yurio, you know I retired. I’m not skating competitively anymore. Sorry for not contacting you about the baby sooner, Viktor wanted to wait to tell you since he figured you may not keep the secret”

“Then how am I going to kick your ass next season.” He says completely ignoring the last part.

Yuuri can only respond in a laugh. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Yurio gives an angry pout before his eyes dart downward to Yuuri’s stomach. “I can’t believe that idiot is going to be a father. How do you even put up with him?”

“He is a bit…air headed sometimes.” Yuuri admits before glancing over to where Viktor stands, still talking to reporters. “But he’s a good man.”

“Tsk.” Yurio grabs a chair and takes a seat next to Phichit, face blushing as he stares.

Yuuri smiles at him. “Is this your first time seeing a pregnant male omega?”

Yurio darts his eyes in another direction. “Yeah…”

Yuuri rubs his stomach. “It’s my first time to you know. Chris is really the only other omega I’ve ever met. It’s a bit scary sometimes, and a bit lonely. B-but I have good people around me. And Viktor.”

“You scared?” Yurio says in a soft tone, eyes turning back to him curiously.

Yuuri nods. “I just… I hope I can always protect this child, and when we meet them…I want to be a good father.”

“You will be.” Yurio says, putting his elbow on the table and leaning into his hand.

“Y-you think so?”

“Yeah, I mean, If you can handle Viktor you can handle anything. He’s the biggest child I know.”

Both Phichit and Yuuri laugh at that,

The three are later joined by Chris, they talk happily with one another as the crowded room slowly dies down. When it does, Yuuri takes to his feet to wander the room and join in with Viktor. He’s talking to a tall women in an expensive looking black dress and heels. She’s decked out in diamonds, from the pin in her platinum blonde hair to the necklace that hung against her dress.

When Yuuri approached them they were speaking in Russian, but Viktor paused to smile happily at him before continuing.

Yuuri glances around, he feels a bit awkward now standing here and wishes he would have stayed at the table. But, hearing Viktor speak in his native tongue made him happy. He didn’t get to hear it much only a few phrases here or there and when he was on the phone with Yakov, but that was about it. Perhaps he should try to teach himself some…

“Are you excited about having your first baby?” the woman says, and it takes Yuuri a second to realize she is talking to him.

“Oh! Very excited. “he blushes.

“Viktor told me you’ll be the perfect father. He speaks very highly of you to everyone. In fact, he never stops talking about you.” She giggles, but Yuuri can’t help but see the annoyance in her eyes. His mood immediately drops but a smile remains on his face.

“Is that so?”

“Even when he calls home you’re all we hear about.”

“Inna don’t tell him that I’ll be embarrassed.” Viktor puts an arm around Yuuri.

“Embarrassed, you? Nonsense. I mean look at this. You went through so much effort for something like this, really Viktor you’re so dramatic.”

Yuuri catches the quick glance she throws at him. He can’t fully read what it is but…he feels like she’s mocking him, insulting him for whatever reason. He looks away, but tries to remain relaxed. With all these cameras around, he didn’t want Viktor to cause any sort of scene.

“Something like this? What do you mean?” Viktor is smiling, but his tone stiff, almost harsh.

The woman cocks a brow looking to Yuuri before saying something to Viktor in Russian.

When she does Viktor pulls Yuuri back, taking a step in front of him, spouting back at her. Yuuri looks back and forth as they converse in a tame yet tense tone. When he sees Viktor frown and glare at the woman he knows he needs to step in.

“V-Viktor.” He tries to keep his tone even. “You should talk to Yurio since he came here as well.”

The woman glares at him. “I can’t believe you Viktor honestly. You leave Russia, your career, me, all for your little omega whore.”

Yuuri’s heart stops, taken aback by the woman’s sudden harsh words. He looks to Viktor, his face is dark. The smiling façade has disappeared. “Inna, those are dangerous words.” He warns in a low tone.

“I’m only speaking honestly. They say sex with omegas is the best you can have. Was this plain boy such a good fuck you had to breed him?” she scoffs eyes never leaving Yuuri. "Or was it an accident? Was he so desperate for your cock he threw himself at you? You should know better than to sleep with fans by now."

"How dare you." Viktor takes a step forward but Yuuri pulls him back, not wanting attention drawn over to them. "Who do you think you are to talk to him like that?"

"Why be with this boy when I offered you-"

"You offered me nothing that I wanted. I don't know why you even came today Inna."

"To see in person the omega bitch that stole you from the world." she turns her glare to Yuuri.

Yuuri thought he had prepared himself enough to handle someone like her. Thought that words could do nothing to him now that he and Viktor were together. He had thought wrong. He wasn’t even sure how to respond to the woman, he didn’t want to. Didn’t want to entertain her disgusting attitude with a reaction. He keeps his face calm and meets her eyes, he won’t show weakness to her. Even if he’s not brave enough to say something, he won’t show her what she wants: to see him broken by her words.

Viktor is another story. He steps closer to the woman, eyes locked on her. Yuuri can feel the air heavy with his presence, just like before. The scent of a powerful alpha fills the air around them. The pressure of it all sends shivers down Yuuri's body, and he has to hold himself back from giving in to his omega self that wants to offer himself to the alpha.

The woman is forced to look away, dropping her head as she does so.

“You will never speak to Yuuri in such a way again. Never in my presence, and never in his. Unless you want to lose your career I suggest you take yourself back to Russia.” His voice is anything but calm, it’s angry. It even has Yuuri shivering.

The woman grits her teeth, scoffing once more before turning on her heels.

Viktor’s face immediately softens when he turns to Yuuri. “She should not have said such things in front of me.”

Yuuri isn’t able to respond before Viktor’s mouth is on his, kissing him deeply while his arms snake around his waist. Yuuri grabs at his shoulders to steady himself. Viktor’s tongue pushes its way past his lips and into his mouth. When he hears the shutter of cameras he pulls away gently, face beat red. “V-Viktor!”

“That woman, don’t you dare listen to anything she says.” he stares into his eyes directly. 

“O-of course I wouldn’t. I know you love me Viktor.” He reassures him. “Her words were hurtful but, I know I’m not just an omega to you.”

Viktor guides him by the waist toward Phichit and the others.

“Who was that woman anyway?”

“Don’t worry about her Yuuri.”

 “I’m not worried about it, I’m just curious.”

“She’s just a jealous woman who thinks every man she takes interest in owes her something.  She’s another skater, a beta but has the attitude of an alpha.” He sighs. “She’s the type of woman who doesn’t like it when things go her way. She’s harmless, though annoying. She won’t risk her career for dirty tricks so don’t worry about her.”

“I’m not.” Yuuri smiles. “A woman like her, she couldn’t even dream to be with you.” He glances up at Viktor with mischievous eyes.  “Though I can’t really blame her for wanting to. I'm very lucky.”

“Are you bragging?” Viktor laughs pulling him closer.

Yuuri relaxes even more at the touch. “A bit.” He says earnestly. “There are so many people here who are dying to be close to you…but.” He flashes a smile. “You said that you love me the most right. So, someone like her saying hurtful things won’t break me.”

They join the others at the table where they talk and laugh for a short amount of time before Yuuri’s had enough. He’s exhausted and he wants to go home and put his feet up. Viktor closes the conference, thanking everybody who showed up in attendance before he escorted Yuuri and the others back to the house. Both Phichit and Chris would be staying with them for a few days, and Viktor had made sure to set up their guest rooms accordingly.

The moment Yuuri got to the house he practically collapsed on the couch.

“Tired Yuuri?” Phichit asked walking in behind him.

“A bit, I think I’ll take a quick shower and head on to bed actually. After I rest my feet.”

Viktor sits down beside him , pulling him close and rubbing his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to go on so long.”

“It’s fine, I enjoyed talking to everyone, and watching you brag about me.” He laughs.

“Everyone was talking about how lucky I was.” Viktor relaxes against the couch. “But they can’t even comprehend it.” He plays with Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri can’t help but lean into the touch.

“Do you two ever get tired of flirting around?” Chris smacks the side of Viktor’s head. “I have a feeling me and Phichit may regret staying here with you two. You can barely keep your hands off each other.” He teases.

Yuuri laughs. It’s nice to have more people in the house. To be able to see his friends he hasn’t been able to see in a long while. In a way, they were like a little family.

Chris hops down on the couch on the other side of Yuuri, pulling the omega into his arms. “How about I massage your feet when you get out of the shower?”

Viktor pouts. “I’ll massage your feet Yuuri, I’m good at it. I took lessons!”

“You never took lessons.” Chris raises a brow.

“Okay maybe not, but I’ve gotten plenty of massages.”

Yuuri laughs. “Viktor that doesn’t count.” He stretches his toes. “They do hurt pretty bad…”

Chris smiles. “Don’t worry Yuuri, I have a whole kit I brought especially for you since I knew you’d be sore.”

“Thank you Chris.” He smiled. “You guys really look out for me.”

“Of course we do!” Phichit calls from the kitchen.

“Maybe with you two here Viktor can have a break from taking care of me.”

“But I don’t want a break!” Viktor leans into him. “I like taking care of you Yuuri.”

“I know but, even you need a day of rest.” He puts his hand on his chest. “I don’t want you tiring yourself out or anything.”

“You can leave it to us.” Chris says taking out his phone. “Me and Phichit will do the chores and shopping tomorrow morning so you two can rest easily.”

“We really appreciate it.” Yuuri is thankful to have such good friends at his side that he can rely on.

“It’s the least we could do.” Chris responds, patting Yuuri’s head before standing. “Now why don’t you take it easy for the rest of the day Yuuri, you’ve had an eventful evening.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri feels ten times better after a shower and quick foot massage by Chris. He practically falls into the soft cushion of the bed. He lays on his side eyes falling shut until the door squeaks open.

“Getting comfortable?” Viktor asks shutting the door behind him.

“Very.”

“Well I hope today wasn’t too hard on you.”

“Not at all. I..I had fun watching you. You really like those types of events don’t you Viktor.”

“Of course I do.” He smiles brightly.

Yuuri sits up on the bed and watches as the alpha slowly changes out of his clothes. Despite being together for so long, he blushes and looks away. He doesn’t dare look at him, doesn’t want to tempt himself. Not having sex for so long was…actually almost unbearable for Yuuri. Though he himself was the one who resisted Viktor’s advances in the beginning, his sex drive over the past week had been at an all-time high, especially after today.

Viktor climbs in the bed with nothing but underwear on as usual, snuggling close to Yuuri before placing a hand on his stomach and rubbing. He looks up at Yuuri with a smile. “Our baby is very lucky to have so many supporters. And even luckier to have you.”

“Are you trying to embarrass me?” Yuuri laughs.

“You know me so well.” He winks and Yuuri can’t stop his heart from jumping in his chest. He turns to face Viktor, stretching his neck to kiss him softly on the lips. His body…he wanted Viktor so bad, he had wanted him for a while.

“Yuuri…” Viktor kisses him back just as gently and Yuuri groans when he pulls away, looking up at him with an eager expression. “My my Yuuri, you wouldn’t happen to be asking me for something would you?”

Yuuri doesn’t respond only lowers his head so it’s resting under Viktor’s chin. He wraps his arms around the alpha. “S-sorry, I’m a bit…I want to. I know we have guests but…” he didn’t think he could wait another week for them to leave. He needed his mate, his alpha, inside of him.

Viktor’s hands glide up his hips and waist, hiking up his shirt. His hands are warm against Yuuri’s body. “Is it really okay? Are you sure?”

“Yes…” Yuuri moves his hand between their bodies, palm caressing Viktor’s crotch.

Viktor needs no more encouragement. His hand slides up Yuuri’s shirt gently caressing his chest. “They’re not too sore today are they?” he says lightly brushing his thumb against a perky nipple.

“T-they are but…it’s okay.” He squeezes Viktor’s cock through his pants, rubbing the member until he can feel it begin to harden under his touch.

Viktor moans at the stimulation, pinching Yuuri’s nipples between his fingers. Yuuri winces at the sharp pain.

“Sorry.” Viktor sits up, pushing Yuuri’s shirt up and over his head. “I’ll make them feel good now.”

Yuuri braces himself as Viktor leans down and drags his tongue across his nipple. Yuuri has to bite his lip. They’re still sore but he doesn’t want Viktor to stop. Slowly, the sharp pain eases and Yuuri is humming as Viktor wraps his lips around the hard nubs. He sucks gently, while caressing the other with his fingertips. Yuuri lets his head fall back into the pillow, breathing in sharply as the pain eases completely now into pleasure. Yuuri can’t help but moan softly, cock jumping as Viktor laps at his nipple.

“Mmm, Viktor…feels good.” He wraps his arms around the alpha before parting his legs wider.

Viktor is careful not to put all his weight on him as he slots between his legs, rolling his hips. “Someone is very eager now.” He licks his lips before fondling Yuuri’s breast again.

“Ah! T-that’s because it’s been too long. I-I want it so bad.”

Viktor crushes their mouths together, licking at Yuuri’s lips. “Shh, I’ll take care of you now okay." He re-positions himself, laying on his side and spooning behind Yuuri. “Relax for me okay, I’ll make you feel good.”

Yuuri relaxes against Viktor’s gentle touch, heart rate increasing as the man’s fingers fondle his chest before sliding down to his stomach. His hands pause there, and Yuuri blushes as he does so.

Viktor presses his lips against the shell of Yuuri’s ear, kissing him gently.

“Viktor hurry…” he moans, closing his eyes as Viktor’s pulls down his pants and underwear and Yuuri moves his legs to kick them down and off. He bites his lips as the cool air hits his leaking erection.

Viktor smiles at the sight. “Look at this.” He says taking Yuuri’s cock in his hand gently. “You really are eager now.”

Yuuri has to hold back from a loud moan as Viktor strokes him slowly.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Viktor giggles. “We do have guests.”

Yuuri doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that there are other people in the house, he doesn’t care if they hear him or not. All he really cares about right now is Viktor’s breath on his neck and his hands on his body. He turns his head to face Viktor and kisses him eagerly. “Touch me more”

Viktor swallows before letting go of Yuuri’s cock. “Spread your legs for me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri does so shakily as Viktor raises himself up slightly and reaches between Yuuri’s legs, fingers rubbing against his entrance. Yuuri opens his legs even wider, hands gripping on to the alpha’s arm.

Viktor smiles at the reaction, pushing his middle finger past the ring of muscle. He’s met by warm slick that trickles past his finger. “It’s been a while since I’ve been inside here, huh?” he moves his finger in a small circle. “I’m a bit more excited than usual.”

Yuuri feels giddy hearing that. He’s even more turned on by the feeling of Viktor’s hard cock pressed against him. He wants it in him so bad.

“You’re clenching down Yuuri.” Viktor says as he adds another finger. “You’re so cute.” He presses a kiss against his neck before rubbing his clothed cock against him. He fingers him open slowly, leaving Yuuri a moaning mess.

“V-Viktor, please. Enough.” Yuuri can’t help but begin to slowly stroke himself. “P-please. I need you inside me.” He blushes.

“If you say things like that I’ll find it hard to hold back.” He pulls his fingers out before pulling his own cock free eagerly. He lines himself up with Yuuri’s entrance before guiding himself in. He slides in easily, and Yuuri almost loses his breath at the feeling.

It had been so long since he had been filled like this, so very long, and the feeling of Viktor’s cock twitching inside him, had him coming immediately. He shivers as he comes in thick white streaks between his fingers and across the sheets. He moans Viktor’s name, toes curling when the alpha begins to roll his hips.

“Already?” Viktor grunts. His hand now moving to Yuuri’s leaking cock. “It really has been a while.” He lets his fingers slide between Yuuri’s own, fingering at the sticky substance coating his member. “You’re still dripping.” He smiles before kissing Yuuri’s temple.

Yuuri can feel Viktor’s cock growing even larger inside him, stretching him as he thrust into him gently. He rolled his own hips back, pushing back on the thick member. He wanted more, he needed more. He rubs his hands up his stomach and to his chest, pinching at his own nipples. Still, he needed more. “V-Viktor…”

“What is it, love?” he grunts into his ear. “Feel good?”

“M-more.H-harder. “

“I don’t want to be rough with you.” He strokes Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri groans, he doesn’t really register what he’s doing till he’s pulled away from Viktor, turning, and pushing the man onto his back. He can only think of the pleasure as he straddles the man.

“Yuuri!” Viktor looks at him with surprised eyes.

Yuuri lowers himself slowly, breathe catching in his chest as Viktor’s cock slides into him with smoothly. He rests his hands on Viktor’s chest as he begins to move himself up then back down, slamming his hips down a little harder each time.

Viktor’s hands reach for him, hands going to his hips. “Y-you’re really going to drive me crazy like this.” He grunts, thrusting his hip upwards sharply.

Yuuri cries out, head dropping as the pleasure builds in him once again. He watches Viktor’s face. The alpha’s eyes are closed now, head tilted back in pleasure. Yuuri smiles at the sight, he knows Viktor is close to coming. He rolls his hips, loving the sound it draws from Viktor's lips. He grabs Viktor's hands, moving them from his hips to his chest, whimpering when Viktor's thumbs rub his nipples. 

"F-fuck, Yuuri."

It doesn’t take long for Viktor to come after that, panting Yuuri’s name as he releases inside in. Yuuri stills his movements, closing his eyes at the feeling of being so deeply marked by his mate after such a long time. He comes again almost immediately after, legs shaking as he releases across Viktor’s stomach and chest.

It takes a bit for Yuuri to come down from the high, but when he does he feels Viktor’s hands rubbing his back.

“Are you satisfied?” Viktor smiles, sitting up and kissing him gently on the lips. “Because that was amazing” he breathes heavily. Viktor lowers Yuuri backwards onto the bed before slowly pulling out of him. He waits for Yuuri to catch his breath before bringing his hand to his cheek and pushing the bangs from his face. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri nods. “More than okay. I feel amazing.” He felt…refreshed, relieved, happy. To be one like that with Viktor again…he loved it. Even with his body changing, it was comforting to see that their sex life wouldn't change. 

“I hope we didn’t disturb anyone’s sleep.” Viktor slides off the bed. “You got pretty loud there.” He teases, walking over to the bathroom, grabbing a rag and wetting it with warm water. “Not that I minded much.” He returns to the bed.

“Was I really?” Yuuri blushes red, “I wasn’t even thinking if I’m being honest. Everything felt so good I kind of lost it for a moment.” He explains as Viktor cleans himself up. “Why are you cleaning up? I want to go again.” He leans toward him.

“Already?” Viktor laughs.

Yuuri nods. “One more time okay.” He doesn’t even want to know how whiny he sounds. But he really did want more.

Viktor agrees, on the condition that this time Yuuri relax and let him do all the work.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Viktor and Yuuri spend the entire morning and afternoon relaxing on the couch and watching movies. They cuddle while Phichit and Chris are out shopping for groceries. Yuuri really appreciates them doing so since he knows doing so much work must be a lot of weight on Viktor’s shoulders.

Yuuri looks over to his mate, he’s fallen asleep, leaning against Yuuri’s shoulder. Makkachin snores happily on his lap. Viktor looked like an absolute angel, as cliché as it may have sounded.

He touches Viktor’s face, pushing silver strands out of his way. He really was lucky to have Viktor at his side. He may not have been perfect, but he was perfect for Yuuri.

He kisses the sleeping man gently, before sliding off the couch carefully to get a drink from the kitchen. He’s just pouring himself a glass of water when the buzzer of the doorbell rings. He looks at the time, Phichit and Chris should be back. He sets down his glass before heading out and down to let the two in. When he opens the door to the complex he pauses. No one is there. He looks on either side, still nothing.

He figures someone must have had the wrong address, thinking no more on it before heading back inside.

Phichit and Chris return soon after with groceries for dinner. They make an amazing pasta dish and they all eat together in the family room watching cartoons, laughing hysterically when Chris brings up the ‘mysterious’ moaning from last night.

The week carries on more or less the same. They all go out one day to shop for the baby. Yuuri is ecstatic the entire time. He holds Viktor’s hand tightly while rubbing his belly with his other hand as they browse. Even though they don’t know the sex of the baby, they figure they can buy some blankets, towels, hats, and onesies for them. Both Yuuri and Viktor get even more excited looking at the cribs.

“Some of these are really beautiful.” Yuuri says, hand sliding across the shiny white wood.

“How are we supposed to pick just one!” Viktor whines. “Oh, I know, we can get one for the baby’s room and one for our room.”

“Viktor we don’t need two cribs.”

“Okay how about one for upstairs and a small one for downstairs.”

Yuuri sighs. It’s not like they couldn’t afford it. “Is that what you want?” he smiles and Viktor nods eagerly. “Then we can buy two.”

Phichit snickers at them. “You two are adorable.”

“They are unbearably cute.” Chris smiles. “Are you two planning on buying the whole store?” he points to their cart full of items.

They really did have an insane amount but…they couldn’t resist. “We’ll just buy some bottles and we’ll be done, promise.” Yuuri laughs. Of course he can’t really promise anything since every time he turns a corner he sees something he needs to buy.

“Bottles?” Viktor cocks his head to the side.

“Yeah, for the baby, though I don’t know what kind of formula the doctor will suggest till the baby’s born.”

Viktor throws his arms around him. “Yuuriiiii.” He groans. “Don’t you want to breastfeed?”

Yuuri blushes as Chris and Phichiit both cock a brow at them. “Viktor!”

“What?”

“Don’t just blurt out things like that in public.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “Besides, isn’t it you who really want to do it.” It’s not that he doesn’t want to breastfeed, he was just, a bit unsure of how it would feel.

“Fine. We can buy bottles.” He leans into Yuuri’s neck and the omega can’t help but pat his head.

They end up spending way too much and return home right after, finishing off the evening with board games and sweets and plenty of pictures taken by Phichit.

When the week comes to an end Viktor and Yuuri accompany Chris and Phichit to the airport to say goodbye. Yuuri was going to miss having his friends here, and he was sure Viktor felt the same, but they had to get back to their everyday lives. It was a teary goodbye, at least for Yuuri but he blamed the pregnancy. They both made promises to visit in another few months and Yuuri promised to keep them updated on the baby’s development.

“I’m gonna miss having other people in the house.” Yuuri says as they head back out.

“Is that so? Am I not enough for you anymore.” He teases, tickling his side slightly.

“Stop!” he laughs. “No, I’m just saying that the noise…it was nice.”

“In a few months we won’t have to worry about a lack of noise.”

“Very true.” It’s something Yuuri is very much looking forward to. “Want me to call a cab?”

“No!” Viktor say abruptly. “We’re gonna take the bus, I don’t want you calling cabs okay.”

Yuuri gives him a confused look.

“Unless I’m with you, please don’t use a cab okay.”

“Why?”

Viktor takes a deep breath, pausing to look at him. “I’d just feel safer okay, love.” He grabs Yuuri’s hand tightly. “That day we first met, when I was taking you home during your heat. There was a cab driver he…he said some really vulgar things and I’d just feel more comfortable if you never met up with him again.”

Yuuri had to think back. He was really out of it but he could remember bits and pieces. He remembered the man’s cough, the smell of smoke. He remembered crying into Viktor’s chest. “I’m sorry, I..I’ll stay away.” There had been so many times he carelessly hopped into a cab. His heart dropped a little.

“That’s why I’m going to buy a car soon okay. Then you won’t have to worry about it.” He squeezes his hand. “If something were to happen to either of you I’d die.” Viktor says, Kissing Yuuri’s head before placing a gentle hand on his stomach.

“You’re not going to lose either of us Viktor. I’ll be careful, I promise.”  

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri hits 16 weeks, he has to completely toss aside most of his clothes. Where as before he could hide his pregnancy behind a baggy shirt when he wanted, now was impossible. His doctor had told him the baby was about the size of an avocado in its development and Yuuri had laughed. His stomach was so round he looked farther along than he actually was. Though he couldn’t complain much considering the baby was still healthy and developing, and that’s all he cared about.

But his stomach wasn’t the only thing developing. Sure enough Yuuri’s breast had begun to swell, much to his discomfort. They were a lot less sore than in the beginning but now Viktor’s hands were all over him, not that he really minded too much.

Viktor had also finally gotten around to buying a car, which they drove around everywhere. It made trips to the store much easier since they didn’t have to lug armfuls of bags on a crowded bus. Though Viktor refused to let Yuuri carry too much.

Even now when they had just bought not only a car seat, but enough groceries to restock the whole kitchen.

“Viktor It’s ridiculous for you to have to carry all these bags in. Let me help.”

“It’s fine, I don’t want you straining yourself too much. “ he pulls the car over in front of their home. “I’ll drop you off in the front and go park okay.”

“Viktor.” He gives him a hard look.

“Fine, Yuuri, you can carry…the bread.” He reaches into the back and pulls forward a bag.

Yuuri rolls his eyes and laughs. “You so realize I’m pregnant, not useless.”

“You’re never useless, love.” He steals a quick kiss from him. “But I do want to take good care of you. Your doctor doesn’t want you doing too much physical activity so you get to carry the bread.” He smiles.

Yuuri takes the bag. “I get it, I’ll take the bread.” He steps out of the car carefully, thankful that it sits high enough to where it’s easy to move in and out of. With his belly growing, he’s finding it more and more difficult. 

Just the short walk into the house has him out of breath. Never in his life has he felt so out of shape. A few months ago he was a gold medalist and now he was barely able to walk up the steps without exhausting himself.

He heads to the kitchen, kicking aside clothes that Viktor must have dropped from the laundry earlier. He wouldn’t say that Viktor was a slob, on the contrary he usually kept things clean. He was just a bit clumsy every now and then.

An almost trail of clothes goes into the kitchen and Yuuri sighs. He would stoop down to pick them up, but his stomach prevented most of any bending. He ignores them, he can scold Viktor later for it.

When he walks in he’s hit by the strong scent of smoke, cigarettes, and he freezes in his steps. There are clothes everywhere, tossed around on the floor and counter. Yuuri’s heart drops, he knows for sure this wasn’t Viktor’s doing. The door had been locked, he was sure. He had to unlock it to get in so how?

He doesn’t want to think on it anymore, the smell in the room is nauseating and the feeling of danger had him turning frantically to leave, only to be met by the face of a man he didn’t know.

Yuuri lets out loud shrill, stumbling backwards into the kitchen counter.

“Get out of my house!” Yuuri yells. The man in front of him is tall, with dirty brown hair that hangs to his shoulders. “Get out now!” this had to be the same man in the cab, there was no way it wasn’t.

“Get out? Do you know how long I’ve been trying to get in? I’m not getting out, at least not without you.” The man laughs. “Wow, I can’t believe I can see you again. It’s been so long.”

Yuuri moves around the counter quickly, putting space between the two of them. Nothing could compare to the fear that was going through his body. He was shaking, all over. How had he gotten in? Why? He puts a hand to his stomach. Was the man here to hurt him, to hurt his baby?

“Damn!” the man coughed, a smile on his face. “Even leaking out fear your scent is amazing. I’ve been thinking a lot about you ya know. Since you stepped in my cab. You’re the only male omega I’ve gotten off thinking about.”

Yuuri felt sick. This man, for so long had been….stalking him? Since that first night? That was months ago!

“Even now.” The man stepped around the table toward Yuuri. “even when you’re full with that man’s child, I just wanna fuck you over this table.” He takes a breath. “But I won’t because I’m ready to wait for you. I’ll wait till you’re ready. Okay Yuuri, I can be a gentleman to, you'll see. Once we go home.”

“You broke into my house.”

“I didn’t mean to run into you, I was just going to grab some things and leave okay. No harm done right?” he steps closer. “Hey I’ll tell you what, why don’t you come with me! We can clear this whole thing up between us.”

Yuuri bolts from him, running as fast as he can out of the kitchen, screaming Viktor’s name, but the man grabs him tightly by the arm, pulling him back. “Help!” Yuuri screams at the top of his lungs, as loud and hard as he can. Someone has to hear, Viktor has to hear.

“Is your mate close by? I saw him out the window in the parking lot before I came down. Your neighbors stopped him you know.” He yanks at Yuuri who struggles with all his might to break free. “Should give me enough time to have a little taste and leave. Just a kiss, nothing more. Once you kiss me, I’m sure you’ll see I’m a good mate to have.”

“Please no!” Yuuri cries. “Please, I’m begging you, please, just leave.” Where was Viktor? Couldn’t he hear him? Couldn’t he feel the fear and panic?

“Crying and begging? Just like a good little omega.” Yuuri shrieks when the man leans close to him, smelling him. “Stop with the struggling, Don’t want that baby getting hurt right?

“Please don’t hurt my baby!” Yuuri begs harder. He didn’t know what the man wanted from him, but he had to protect his child. No matter what. “I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t hurt my baby. Please don’t hurt them.” He’s blinded by his own tears. His heart is pounding in his ears.

The man laughs. “I’m not gonna hurt your baby. I’m not heartless you know. See I’m a nice guy. I’d even help take care of it if you ditch that asshole. Of course, I’ll have to fill you with one of my own.” He laughs, hand going to Yuuri’s belly. “How far along are you now? It must not have taken long for him to put one in you. Just look at how beautiful you are, nice and round.” He slips his hand under Yuuri’s shirt to feel the stretch of his stomach.  

Yuuri turns striking the man as hard as he can across the face. He curses before shoving Yuuri back into the ground.

“You little bitch.”

Yuuri can see blood trickling from the man’s nose. “Stay away from me!” He cries moving back, arm over his stomach protectively. As scared as he was, he wouldn’t let this man touch him, wouldn’t let him touch his baby.

“I don’t have time for this, get over here.” He reaches for Yuuri, grabbing his shirt and yanking him back on his feet. Yuuri hits him again, harder this time, and the man scowls. He reaches into his pocket as he shoves Yuuri into the nearest wall. His head hits with a hard thud and Yuuri sees stars. “Just come with me quietly. If you won’t be still, I’ll force you sti-“

Before the man can finish his sentence, the door swings open and Viktor runs in. “Yuuri!” there is nothing but rage in his eyes when he sees the sight before him. He doesn’t remark, doesn’t say anything, just rushes forward and tackles the man to the floor. Yuuri falls to his knees, as the man shoves him before impact.

His heart is racing too fast for him to comprehend what all was happening. His vision was blurred from tears and the pain of his head being hit against the wall. He had to focus, had to do something. He pulls himself up, reaching into his pocket with shaky hands and pulling out his phone, he pushed the red emergency button. This would at least notify the police. He held his head as his attention went back to searching for Viktor. He and the man were on the ground struggling with one another, but something wasn’t write. Yuuri could smell it in the air. Pain, leaking off Viktor. His eyes dropped to the floor where sure enough there were beads of red.

Had the man had a knife? He had seen him reach into his pocket but…

Yuuri panics even more, and does the only thing he can think to do. “I called the police!” he shouts. “They’ll be here soon! You need to go!” he knew the man would be afraid of being caught, of being arrested.

The man wiggles free from Viktor’s grasp, screaming. Yuuri can see him wipe blood from his eyes before bolting from the kitchen and out the front door. Viktor stands, fuming, eyes glaring as he clenches his bleeding arm. “I’ll kill him.” he makes a dash to the door but Yuuri throws his arms around him.

“Please don’t leave me here.” He can’t stop the flood of tears. “Please Viktor, don’t leave me. I was so scared.” He can feel Viktor shaking in his arms, just as much as he was. The alpha turns to him, enveloping him in arms and scent. “I’m scared, scared.” He repeats over and over. “Don’t leave me alone please, don’t leave.”

“It’s going to be okay Yuuri. I promise you. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I won’t let anyone touch you like that again. I won’t leave you my love so please, breathe okay, breathe in and out. In and out.”

Yuuri could barely comprehend it. Was he breathing funny? He couldn’t tell. But the pained look on Viktor’s face said it all.

“Yuuri, I’m gonna pick you up and take you to the couch okay. Keep breathing.”

Yuuri’s chest felt tight as Viktor lifted him. His vision was darkening now, and the situation became clearer. He was having an anxiety attack, and a bad one at that.

“Yuuri, remember, it’ll pass okay. Almost done.” He can see tears in Viktor’s eyes. His mate was trying so hard to stay strong, to ease him through the attack. But Yuuri couldn’t stop the fear, the anxiety. The man had been so close to him, so close to his baby. And Yuuri could see clearly now, there was a wound on Viktor’s arm, blood oozing from it.

Yuuri couldn’t calm himself, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, and couldn’t hear anything. And as he loses control of his senses everything goes black and silent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger but it had to be done. The next one will be out soon though!  
> Like before, I have a question for you all: would you like to read about a Viktuuri baby boy, or girl? 
> 
> my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri  
> I'll be posting lots of updates and other fics on there. You can also leave requests or message me to talk or tag me in things!


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Viktor and Yuuri cope after the invasion of their home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update is here!   
> Thank you all as always for your kind words! It really motivates me and makes me feel good to know so many people are enjoying the story. <3 It's been so much fun to write this series.
> 
>  
> 
> *not beta'd sorry for any mistakes

Viktor’s hands shake uncontrollably as he watches Yuuri’s eyes slowly close shut. “Yuuri?” he leans over him, bringing his hands to his face. “Yuuri…” he stares down at his unconscious lover. His face was pale, his body was shivering, and his breath was uneven. His chest was rose and fell in an uneven pattern and Viktor nearly had a heart attack.

Viktor was lost. Seeing his mate in such a state was heart wrenching. Yuuri’s body was already frail, weakened as he carried their child inside him. He knew stress, of any level and especially of this caliber, could be fatal for their child and even Yuuri. He wanted to help but…what could he do?

“Please Yuuri…” he grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly. “Please be okay.” He couldn’t stop his own body from shaking furiously, emotions of anger, worry, and disgust, flooding through his body.

He knows he needs to stay calm, for Yuuri, but he wasn’t prepared for this, to watch the man he loved eyes flutter closed. It was almost too much for his heart to bare. But he needed to bare it, he needed to be strong. Yuuri needed him, their baby needed him. As much as he wanted to chase after the bastard who did this, he couldn’t. Yuuri had asked him to stay. He couldn’t leave him alone like this. He just couldn’t…

The police come soon after, followed by an ambulance. Viktor finds it hard to let them take Yuuri away, he doesn’t want anyone to touch him or be near him. But he knows he has to let him go.

They let him sit in the ambulance beside him, but the sight of the medics taking Yuuri’s vitals almost does it for him. His blood boils and he feels sick. It takes all he has not to lash out protectively. The feeling only gets worse when they get to the hospital. Viktor’s heart was aching as they watched the nurses check for the baby’s vitals.

There was so much going on and his head was spinning from all the beeping and shouting as he watched. Everyone was talking and no one was listening to him. They were barely paying attention to him. He could only watch their faces scrunch in worry as they stared at the screens. It only made him panic more.

“Is our baby okay?” Viktor looks at the nurse with worry on his face and tears in his eyes. One of the other nurses tries to guide him to a chair but he can’t sit now, doesn’t want to sit. “Just tell me please. Please tell me my baby is okay!” he’s practically yelling now but he can barely breathe. Hi chest feels tight and his stomach is in knots. He thinks he’s going to be sick. He tries looking at the monitors for an answer but he doesn’t understand. “Please, please…” Why weren’t they answering? Why were they standing and not saying anything? “Answer me!” he yells! 

The nurse wraps an arm around him, rubbing his back as he drops to the floor in tears. He can’t hold them back, not anymore, he’s not strong enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri doesn’t know how long he’s out for, he awakens slowly to the sound of subtle beeping in a white room, unfamiliar to him. He blinks a few times, eyes adjusting to the bright lights beaming down on him. His head hurts and he feels a bit dizzy but he can breathe easily now. He looks to his right, where silver monitors sit. He sees lines and numbers, but nothing he can really understand. He must be in a hospital.

Hospital?

He sits up immediately, heart jumping in his chest. “Viktor!” he shouts, turning his head to see his mate flying over from the nearby chair to his bedside. He looks worn and disheveled.

“Yuuri!” Viktor grabs his hand. “Yuuri it’s okay, you’re in the hospital. Calm down love.” He kisses his hand. “God Yuuri, you’re alright.”

Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief, but still, his mind is full of worry. That man had broken into his house. His place of safety, his and Viktor’s home. He…he had…he had try to take him. Take him away from his home, his life, Viktor. Yuuri had been so scared, not even for himself but for his baby.

His hand goes to his stomach. “Is our baby okay?” he chokes out, holding back a cry. “Please tell me our baby is okay.”  He remembered clearly what his doctor had said. Stress could be deadly for unborn children of omega males. And so far, that was the most stressful event of Yuuri’s life. If he had…if he had hurt his baby…if he had killed…

Tears sting in his eyes as he cradles his stomach in his arms. It was still a bit too early for Yuuri to feel the baby’s movements, and that had him even more scared.

Instead of responding Viktor holds him in his arms, burying his face into Yuuri’s neck. “The baby is fine Yuuri.” He breathes against his skin, kissing him softly. Viktor sits at his side, holding his hand. “Right now I’m worried about you okay. You scared me.” He brings his hand to his mouth and kisses it gently. Yuuri can see now his eyes are red and puffy. “I couldn’t get you to wake up, even when the police came. They had to call an ambulance. You weren’t…you weren’t breathing right.” Viktor clenches his eyes shut, tears falling. “I was so scared.”

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to pull him into another embrace. “I’m so sorry Viktor, for scaring you. I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” He lets Viktor cry into his shoulder.

“I’m such an idiot, I couldn’t do anything to help you. I felt so useless… I thought…I thought I would be able to-“

“Viktor don’t say that please. You did plenty. You’re always there for me, always protecting me. You were even hurt.” He hand goes to Viktor’s arm. “You got hurt protecting us.”

“Don’t worry about me, it wasn’t that deep of a wound. The doctor stitched it up quickly.” He runs his hands through Yuuri’s hair before leaning down to kiss him. “He even gave me some pain medication.” He smiles, finally, allowing Yuuri’s heart to rest easy.

“That man…he’s the same one from the cab all those times. I’m such an idiot. How could I not notice?”

“Even I didn’t think he would try anything. But it’s not your fault Yuuri, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Neither did you! So don’t say that you’re useless or you can’t protect me. You protected both of us.” he puts his hand against Viktor’s chest. He can feel his lover’s heartbeat pounding wildly against his chest. “Viktor…thank you.”

A knock on the door interrupts their moment. They both turn as a police officer enters the room, followed by Yuuri’s parents who immediately rush to his side. Viktor backs away to give them space, but even Yuuri notices the uncomfortable look in his eyes. He knows Viktor doesn’t mean anything by the stare, he’s just concerned for his mate, and protective over others being near him, even his parents. After that incident, he couldn’t blame him.

“Yuuri, baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?” his mother holds his face in his hands. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you baby.”

He manages a smile. “We’re both fine, thanks to Viktor. It was just scary.” It was more than scary but he could see the fear in his parent’s eyes and he wanted to reassure them he would be fine.

“You don’t have to worry.” The policeman says smiling. “We got the guy who did it. Caught him running a few blocks down the street. Says he broke in through a window on the second floor. Do either of you know the man, because he talked as though he knew you well?”

“All we know about that bastard is that he’s a cab driver. He was stalking Yuuri and tried to..he tried to.” Viktor growls, clenching his fists.

“He was trying to get me to leave with him.” Yuuri says, and his mother wraps her arms around him. “He had a knife but…Viktor got to him before he could threaten me. I remember getting into his car before…before I knew.” He downcast his eyes. “He was always there…I just never connected the dots.”

The policeman nodded, furrowing his brows. “You’re very luck Yuuri. I’m sorry you had to experience something like that. I’ll give you some space and we’ll take a statement later. You won’t have to worry about him anymore okay. If you need anything just give us a call, I can also recommend someone to put locks on the windows if it would make you feel better.” He pulls a card from his wallet and Viktor takes it. “Another officer will escort you both home once the hospital releases you. For now, try to relax.”

“Thank you.” Viktor smiles warmly.

“No problem.” He nods. “Get some rest now.” He waves before leaving.

His mother runs his fingers through his hair. “Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? Anything?”

He smiles at her. “I’m just glad to see your face. You don’t have to worry so much though.” He tries to sound convincing, like he’s not still scared out of his mind.

“My baby was in danger and I couldn’t help him, of course I’d worry. I know you have Viktor to protect you but…but I’m your mother. And I’m angry and sad and feeling all sorts of things right now. If something were to happen to you Yuuri…I’d…I’d.”

Yuuri can’t say anything as his mother cries quietly, only watch as his father puts a comforting arm around her.

Viktor steps forward. “I’m sorry.” He puts his hand on the shoulder of Yuuri’s mothers. Yuuri can see guilt written all over his face.  In turn, she lunges forward and embraces him.

“Viktor, you have nothing to be sorry for. If it weren’t for you...” she trails, taking a breath. “Thank you…thank you for taking care of my precious son.” She hugs him tightly. “And for taking care of our precious grandchild as well.”

His father moves closer to the bed, hand going to Yuuri’s stomach. Now that Yuuri thinks on it, this was the first time his father had ever done that, actually felt the baby. “You sure you’re okay? Don’t you put on a brave face for us. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach when Viktor called us.”

“I really am okay.” He lies, lightly touching his father’s arm. “I’m just thankful everyone is alright.”

Yuuri can see in his father’s face that he doesn’t believe him, that he knows Yuuri is chocking back the tears and distress. He’s thankful he doesn’t press him further on it.

* * *

 

The doctors keep an eye on Yuuri throughout the rest of the evening. His parents try to stay the whole time but Yuuri sends them away. He knows they’re worried, but he can’t have them tire themselves out because of him. He knows for sure his mother needs rest. It takes a while to convince them to leave but they eventually do, though Yuuri’s mother promises to come by the house as soon as he feels up to it.

Viktor never leaves his side, not to eat or go to the bathroom or anything. He doesn’t let Yuuri out of his sight. And Yuuri is thankful for that. He doesn’t want to leave Viktor’s side either, doesn’t want to be alone. At the moment, he was afraid.   

They’re released later that night after their statements are taken and a nice policeman escorts them home. Viktor immediately guides Yuuri upstairs to the bedroom.

“Viktor we should clean up.” Yuuri says, remembering the mess from downstairs. His chest feels tight just thinking about it.

“We’ll worry about that tomorrow okay. I want you to sleep and relax. I’ll be right by your side okay.”

Yuuri doesn’t want to sleep. Knows that if he closes his eyes, he’ll see the man’s face staring down at him.

“C-can we take a bath. I feel…I want to be clean…”

“I’ll fill the tub for you then okay, stay on the bed, I’m only a few feet away.” He kisses his forehead before making his way to the bathroom.

Yuuri watches him go. Viktor leaves the bathroom door open wide enough for Yuuri to be able to see him. He watches closely, doesn’t want to take his eyes off him for a moment, as if he would disappear and leave him all alone if he did. He didn’t want that.

A creaking noise from his left startles Yuuri and he jumps off the bed, head turning to face the window. It was dark out and Yuuri could make out only shadows. He backs away slowly, heart racing as he recalls the man’s forceful grasp on his arm.

“Viktor!” he calls, eyes wide as he stares into the darkness out the window.

He doesn’t need to call his name twice, Viktor is at his side in seconds, pulling him into his arms. “Hey hey, I’m here, I’m right here.”

“I thought I saw something, out the window.” Yuuri closes his eyes tight. “What if he comes back? What if he-“

“Yuuri, you’re safe okay. You’re safe. I’m right here with you.”

Yuuri knows his mind is playing tricks on him, he knows he’s safe. The fear however, the worry, the anxiety, it was getting to him. He was thankful for Viktor’s patience as they stood in the middle of the room holding each other tightly.

After a few minutes of comfort, Yuuri finds the strength to get in the bath. Viktor gets in with him, washing him down, and giving him comfort as he did so. The two bathe quickly and change before climbing into bed. Despite his anxiety and fear of closing his eyes, the comfort of having Viktor’s arms around him has him drifting off to sleep. The only time he stirs awake is when he feel Viktor get up and go downstairs. Yuuri knows he’s going to clean everything up, so he won’t have to see it in the morning.

Viktor is too good to him.

He lies awake until he feels the bed dip under Viktor’s weight. He feels the man wrap his arms around him, hand going to his stomach as he gently rubs it. Yuuri falls asleep soon after, relaxing into the soothing touches of his mate. 

 

* * *

 

It takes a few weeks for Yuuri to feel comfortable being by himself again, but after locks are put on the window and locks on the door are all changed Yuuri feels a lot better. He’s still a bit jumpy, but that’s to be expected.

Viktor on the other hand refuses to leave Yuuri by himself. As protective as he was before, he’s even more so now. Even going to the store is difficult. Anyone who dares near Yuuri suddenly, is met by a dissatisfied glare. Where before Viktor contained his presence as an alpha, now it leaked from him wherever he went. Anytime they walked into a room, heads would drop, almost bowing to him. It’s embarrassing at first, but Yuuri knows he means well. Every now and then however he has to remind Viktor that not everyone is a threat.

When Viktor is particularly antsy Yuuri would pull his to the side and hold his hands in his own, staring deeply into his eyes until the alpha was calm.

They helped each other through it all.  

Yuuri hopes that at their next doctor’s appointment things will go back to normal, that they would find comfort in good news about their baby.

As the days progress, Yuuri finds himself in more pain than ever. Especially his back. He finds it hard to even lay down without crying out in pain.

“Is there anything you can take for it?” Viktor asks, handing him a warm mug of tea. “Drink this, it’ll relax you.” The two are standing in the kitchen, leaning back against the counters as they talk. It’s early, really early. Yuuri would typically be sleep during this time, but he was forced awake by the pain coursing through his body.

Yuuri takes it. “I don’t know, I’ll ask the doctor about it when we see him. It’s normal, but…it still hurts.”

“Our baby is really growing huh?” Viktor smiles before stretching his arms up and yawning. “You’re 18 weeks along now, almost halfway there.”

Yuuri sips at the drink. “It’s so…strange, watching and feeling my body change.” He can see Viktor watching him as he drinks. “What?” he laughs

“Ah, I was just thinking about our baby.”

“What about them?”

“Whether they would have your looks and personality.” He looks at him thoughtfully and Yuuri can’t help but blush.

“Wouldn’t it be better if they looked like you? You’re beautiful Viktor. You have pretty hair and skin and eyes. Everything about your appearance is admirable.” Viktor’s appearance was…godly. He had always thought so, even after being together for so long, Yuuri always found himself getting lost staring into Viktor’s eyes. In comparison, he was nothing so enticing.

“I think you’re the beautiful one Yuuri.” Viktor says taking the mug from his hand and setting it aside. He then holds Yuuri’s hands in his own, caressing the top with his thumbs.

“You’re just saying that.” He almost laughs before seeing the serious look in Viktor’s eyes.

“You really don’t know how attractive you are.” He leans closer to him. “Your hair is dark, and beautiful, raven feathers... It’s soft to the touch and easy to run my fingers through.” He moves his hands to Yuuri’s hair. “It’s grown out a bit since we first got together. I like it.”

“You’re embarrassing me.” Yuuri blushes, hands covering his face.

Viktor laughs, moving his hands aside. “No no, You have to listen while I talk about how beautiful you are. Let’s see, what do I want to talk about next.” He stares him up and down a moment. “Aha! Your eyes.”

“My eyes? They’re brown Viktor, no one ever romanticizes brown eyes.”

“They’re not just brown eyes Yuuri.” He holds Yuuri’s face in his hands. “Beautiful bright doe eyes the color of sweet chocolate.” He presses a kiss against his nose as his fingers move down to Yuuri’s lips. “Soft lips, full and kissable…” He leans in to kiss him but Yuuri moves away slyly.

“Does that mean you’re finished praising me for my looks.”

“Not by far.” Viktor wraps his arms around his waist. “There is so much I could talk about. Your hands, your legs, your thighs, your stomach, your breast…I could talk about every single inch of you, Yuuri. I’ll praise every last inch of you.”

Yuuri’s face goes scarlet.

“I love you Yuuri Katsuki.”

At that moment Yuuri feels it. A movement inside him. Yuuri’s hand goes to his stomach, eyes going wide.

The baby had…”The baby moved.” He says aloud and Viktor’s eyes brighten in response.

“The baby moved!?” Viktor shouts, mouth wide.

Yuuri can’t stop himself from beaming as he feels it again. “I can, I can feel it. Our baby, Viktor. They’re moving!”

“What’s it feel like Yuuri?” he puts his hands to Yuuri’s stomach.

“Like, Like butterflies. Like a butterfly flying around. It’s strange but…It’s amazing.”

It’s in that moment that every negative and pessimistic feeling he had felt in these past weeks all but vanished. The horror of that day was pushed aside, making way for the reminder of the miracle he had growing inside of him.

“Our baby…”Viktor touches his forehead against Yuuri’s. “This is amazing Yuuri, I’m…I’m so happy.” He pulls him gently into an embrace. “I’m just so happy, how am I supposed to contain myself?”

“I can tell already they take after you,” Yuuri moans in pain.

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” Viktor asks and Yuuri laughs in response.

By the time their next appointment rolls around, things are back to normal with the two. That is, as normal as things can get after such an event. Yuuri still feels the slightest bit of fear when he’s left alone, but Viktor is never gone for long. 

This appointment is the one he’s been waiting for. The one he’s glad to have. The aches and pains of his body are almost unbearable. Especially his back and waist. The baby moves frequently enough that Yuuri is often kept awake at night, but he’s not complaining. He loves and cherishes every fluttering moment. Even more exciting, is that this appointment they would be able to see their baby in an ultrasound and find out the sex .

Viktor stares intently as the nurse places a cold gel on Yuuri’s exposed stomach.

“Is this your first child?” she asks, smiling warmly at the two of them.

“It is.” Yuuri replies. “I’m…I’m a bit nervous.”

“That’s to be expected. One thing is certain, your baby is in good health.” She pushes some buttons on a monitor before grabbing what looks like a scanner to Yuuri. “Since they are an active little thing we should be able to get some good pictures.”

“Will we know the gender?”

She nods, moving the instrument across Yuuri’s stomach. When the image flashes across the screen Yuuri’s heart jumps with joy. There they were, their baby. His and Viktor’s child, thriving inside of him, moving and alive and beautiful.

“Yuuri…” Viktor stares, eyes locked on the screen. “Look! Look!” He’s practically jumping up and down now, face beaming. “Look, it’s out baby!”

The nurse smiles before pointing to the screen. “Legs, hands, head, you can see it all, what a good baby smiling for the camera.”

“Look at their little hands.” Viktor squeals. “So cute, just like you Yuuri!”

“Would you like to know the gender of your baby?”

Yuuri nods eagerly. “Yes!” he grabs Viktor’s hands squeezing it. Neither of them had a preference, girl or boy, it didn’t matter. They would love the baby the same.

“Congratulations you two, you will be giving birth to a beautiful baby girl.”

Yuuri’s whole body trembles with joy, and he brings his hands to his mouth in awe.

“A baby girl!” Viktor beams. “Our beautiful baby girl! I want as many pictures as possible please!” he clasps his hands together.

“That’s no problem at all. I’ll get them printed right away.” After a few more minutes of examination, the nurse cleans up and heads out to get them their photos and doctor.

The moment she leaves Viktor pulls out his cell phone.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri laughs.

“Taking a photo.”

“A photo! Viktor why?” he blushes pulling down his shirt to cover his belly. He knew how much of a mess he looked, swollen and tired, his hair a mop on his head.

“Don’t cover up!” he hikes back up Yuuri’s shirt. “You look beautiful Yuuri, I want to capture this moment okay.”

Yuuri covers his face in his hands as Viktor snaps picture after picture. “Viktor! Not so many!”

“I’ll put them up on Instagram!” he smiles clicking away at his phone. Yuuri wants to stop him from doing something so embarrassing but one look at Viktor’s eagerly happy face stops him. His mate is almost shining he’s so happy, and Yuuri won’t interrupt that. He turns his head to the screen to get another look. It was…surreal. He had a beautiful baby girls growing inside of him. His and Viktor’s flesh and blood, the proof of their love for each other. Just one look at her and Yuuri was in love. He smiled, eyes sparkling, as he took in every inch of the image. He wanted her in his arms already. Wanted to smile at her and tell her how much she would be loved and cherished. How much both he and Viktor wanted to spoil and protect her.

Viktor finishes up, shoving his phone into his pocket before jumping to Yuuri’s side. “My whole body is tingling with excitement. A baby girl!” he sings, bringing his hand to Yuuri’s stomach. “She’s going to be beautiful, just like her father.” He closes the distance between them, kissing Yuuri passionately. “My beautiful Yuuri…” he nuzzles against Yuuri’s neck, his skin hot against him.

“V-Viktor! Stop.” He whispers

“I’m a little excited, sorry.” He rubs his lover’s belly just as the doctor comes in.

“Sorry to disrupt but I have your photos!” he smiles.

Yuuri blushes furiously. “S-Sorry.”

“No worries, it’s normal for alphas to have a spike in their sex drive with a pregnant mate even in…more public spaces, and it’s normal for you to want it as well. Don’t hold back on sexual urges, it’s safe and relaxing for the both of you. Just try to uh, wait till you’re at home.”

Yuuri internally screams while Viktor smiles. “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

The doctor laughs before handing Viktor a folder. “These are you baby’s photos, she’s in great health.”

“That’s good.” Yuuri is relieved by the continuous good news about their baby.

“You’re almost at that halfway mark Yuuri, how do you feel?”

“Everything is like a dream, no…better than a dream. And having Viktor at my side has made everything easier on me. He takes such good care of me, even when I’m being difficult.” He laughs. “I couldn’t have asked to be mated to a better man.”

The doctor takes Yuuri’s hand and guides him down from the bed. “I can see how much he cherishes you. Your daughter is very lucky to have such amazing parents.” He rubs Yuuri’s head.

“Our daughter…” Yuuri blushes, eyes shifting to Viktor. He loved the sound of it. Him and Viktor and their little baby girl.

 

* * *

 

 

As usual, they went to visit Yuuri’s parents after the appointment. When Viktor pulled out the photo of the baby and handed it to them, his father had to take a seat to contain the excitement he was feeling. His was practically weeping, smiling down as he caressed the photo of his granddaughter.

“Damn Yuuri, she’s beautiful.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Viktor smiles.

“She must be just as excited,” Yuuri smiles, “She’s been very active today.”

“She must take after Viktor!” Mari calls out from the kitchen. “He never settles down.” She brings out a tray of drinks which Yuuri takes happily.

“I think so to.” Yuuri smiles, taking a seat. Viktor sits at his side, hand going to Yuuri’s thigh.

“You two are seriously gross.” Mari says, eyes rolling. “But I’m happy for you both. A baby girl suits you, I can just imagine Viktor spoiling her to no end and being really annoying about it. I mean, he annoys us enough about you.” She nods her head at Yuuri.

“I can’t help but spoil Yuuri, he’s perfect, and our daughter will be perfect.” Viktor grins.

“We know, we know,” Mari waves her hand. “You love him so much and he’s perfect and beautiful.”

“Exactly!”

The room is filled with laughter. It’s music to Yuuri’s ears. They really were a happy family, and now that family was growing by one. He sneaks a glance at Viktor, who continues his river of praise about Yuuri.

Mari scoffs. “To think I thought it was bad growing up and hearing Yuuri talking and talking about his crush on you Viktor. Now I have to listen to you talking about him. Geeze, you two were made for each other huh?”

Yuuri blushes. He’d like to think that. That they were made like separate puzzle pieces, coming together and fitting perfectly in place with one another. The way they had met, how they had gotten together, how they had loved each other from a distance until fate brought them together. It was like a romance novel. Like everything had been composed and written together for them.

Yuuri watched the way Viktor talked, the way he listened, the way he moved his hands as he spoke. He watched each and every detail of the man. Viktor was everything he had wanted and hoped for, and even more. Even if at the beginning their relationship had been rocky and Yuuri hadn’t known what type of ‘like’ he held for Viktor, now it was clear they loved each other deeply. Yuuri loved the man beside him, loved him beyond all comprehension, loved him more than he had ever loved another person. He loved him and wanted to be with him for as long as he lived.

It’s clear to him now more than ever that he’s far less afraid of forever, far less afraid of the future, so long as that future entailed Viktor.

The world knew how much they loved each other, it was written in papers and online blogs, and sport magazines. Everyone knew their love, and Yuuri was happy for it. He wanted them to know. Even if he received hateful responses every now and then, it was worth it.

“I love you.”

Everyone stops what they’re doing and turn to face Yuuri, who doesn’t even know he’s said anything. When he catches their stare he blinks and gives them a questioning look. He turns to Viktor only to be met with the man’s flushed face. It’s then he realizes what he’s done.

“T-That was meant to be inside my head.” He flails, cursing himself silently as Viktor’s eyes lock on to his, glossing over. “S-sorry, ignore me.”

Viktor shakes his head, cheeks pink as he smiles, flashing pearly white teeth. “How can I ignore you when you say something like that Yuuri?” he says to him, touching his wrist gently before leaning forward and kissing him. It lasts a second too long and Yuuri has to pull away.

“Umm, Viktor…” he leans away when the alpha tries to close the gap between them again. “S-stop.” He blushes. He can see his parents and sister look away quietly, trying their best not to make any sudden movements to interrupt them.

“Yuuri,” Viktor purrs. “We should leave.” When he says it, he says it in such a deep and throaty moan it makes Yuuri’s blush deepen.

Yuuri has to put his hand on Viktor’s chest and push him gently. He turns to his parents, not really wanting to meet their eye.

“Maybe you two should go.” He mother laughs nervously.

“S-sorry, t-the doctor said.”

She holds up a hand. “You don’t have to explain, Yuuri. We understand, alphas get a certain way during this time.” Although she says it calmly he can see the aversion in her eyes. Especially when Viktor stands, gently pulling Yuuri up with him.

“Sorry,” Viktor says blushing. “I don’t mean to steal him away.”

“Don’t apologize Viktor.” She responds. “Thank you for the picture, come visit again soon okay.”

Yuuri nods happily before Viktor pulls him away, waving as they go.

Once they’re out of the house and to the car Viktor loses it. He presses Yuuri against the cool metal and kisses him deeply, hands roaming Yuuri’s sides as he does so. Even as people pass them by Viktor continues the kiss, the smacking of lips clearly audible to anyone near.

Viktor moans against his mouth hand grabbing at the front of Yuuri’s pants.

“Viktor!” Yuuri protests against his lips. “Can’t you wait till he get home?” he pushes at his shoulders, though Viktor is hesitant to give up.   

“S-sorry.” he says for the millionth time today. “I can’t help it. Everything today…it’s gotten me so excited. Seeing that ultrasound, my heart was pounding.” He moves away from Yuuri, doing his best to compose himself before opening the car door. “Let’s hurry home.”

The drive home is quiet and peaceful and Yuuri almost falls asleep right there. So much had happened today he didn’t even realize how tired he had become, not that he had a lot of energy now a days anyway. Of couse glancing at Viktor he could see the focus and want in the man’s eyes. He doesn’t know exactly what flipped his switch, but it was indeed flipped.

He can feel himself drifting off when car halts and Viktor’s hand is caressing his face.

“Shall I carry you princess style into the house Yuuri?”

Yuuri groans, stretching and yawning. “No way, I’m too heavy for that.” He says stepping out of the vehicle. He feels a slight flutter in his stomach. “She’s active again.”

Viktor holds his hand as they walk. “Maybe she’s excited to be home.”

“Or maybe she knows her father is about to do something tiring to me.”

Viktor throws his head back in laughter. “Yuuri, if you’re that tired I won’t do anything okay.” He winks.

“Liar.” Yuuri accuses, adjusting his glasses.

 Sure enough, the moment Viktor is out of the shower, he hops into the bed and wraps Yuuri in his arms. “I just wanna hold you okay, wrap myself in your scent.” He nuzzles against the back of his neck, kissing the mark he placed on his skin long ago.

“It tickles.” Yuuri laughs into the bed.

“Is that all?”

“Viktor, go to sleep.” He turns his head and kisses him gently.

“You can’t tell me to go to sleep then lead me on with a kiss.” He whines, a pout on his lips.   

Yuuri shifts and turns so he’s facing Viktor. “Just what exactly are you trying to do tonight Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Mmm, I want to touch you.” He says softly, dancing his fingers across the curve of Yuuri’s face.

“You are touching me.”

“This isn’t where I want to touch you.”

Their eyes never leave each other, despite the darkness and the visual difficulty their eyes stay on one another.

“Viktor…” Yuuri says

“Hmm?”

“Can we go out tomorrow, for umm, maybe for dinner or something?”

“Like a date?” he knows Viktor is smiling.

“Y-yeah.”  He says nervously, not because he’s asking Viktor out for the evening, but because he can feel Viktor’s hands rubbing his thigh.

 “Of course Yuuri.” Viktor replies. “I’d love to.”

They sit in silence for a few beats until Yuuri opens his mouth to say something again. “Where?”

“Where what?” Viktor asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Where did you want to touch me?” 

It’s only moments later the that Yuuri is stripped of his clothes and Viktor’s hands are all over him. He moves them wildly, as though he’s trying to touch him everywhere all at once. Yuuri can barely keep up with him, the pleasure was moving too fast, there one moment and gone the next. First on his thighs then on his chest followed by his stomach and sides and just everywhere. Viktor’s hands touched over every single inch of him. Everywhere except where he wanted it most.

Yuuri can’t stop his hips from shaking, his cock twitches against his stomach, begging to be touched, if only a little. “Viktor…” he brings his hands to his lover’s hair, gripping tightly as Viktor traces kisses against his jaw line before moving down to his collar bone. “Just hurry, don’t tease.” Yuuri groans.

“I’m not teasing you, I’m enjoying you. Every last inch.” He drags his tongue down his chest, resisting the urge latch on to one of the nipples he’s so fond of. The slight growth in Yuuri’s breast made them all the more enticing.

“Don’t!” Yuuri warns when he feels Viktor pause.

“Are they still sore?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “No, I just know you’ll spend all your time on them.” He blushes furiously. “You always do.”

Viktor laughs, breath hitting Yuuri’s skin, sending chills down his spine. “You always seem to enjoy it though.” He brushes the pads of his fingers against them, despite Yuuri’s warning.

It was true, Yuuri enjoyed it. In fact he enjoyed it a little too much. He was always afraid of coming just from that. “N-no!”

“Ah, Yuuri, you don’t know how much I enjoy this.”

 The omega closes his eyes, mouth slightly open as Viktor’s hands finally sink between his legs. His breath hitches, turning into a low moan as Viktor rubs his cock with the palm of his hand.

“I’ll make sure you feel really go-“

He’s interrupted by a loud bark and the weight of Makkachin’s body as he happily jumps on his owner. The dog barks happily as Yuuri laughs in surprise, pulling the blankets up to himself.

“Makkachin!” Viktor scolds. “You’re supposed to be sleep not disrupting me and Yuuri’s play time!” he can’t be too upset with him as the dog covers his face with drool. “Sorry for not giving you attention okay.” he turns to Yuuri as he pets the dog. “We may have to reschedule this Yuuri.” He says sadly, pouting. Makkachin barks once more at him and Viktor sighs.  “Well maybe we can still have fun if we put Makkachin in the living room.”

“No.” Yuuri says simply. The mood was lost, but they would have other chances. Lots of other chances.

Viktor lets out a heavy sigh once more, giving Yuuri a pleading look. At that moment, both Viktor and Makkachin looked the same, leaning into each other and staring at Yuuri longingly. Yuuri can only toss himself back in a fit of laughter at the situation.

What a wonderful little family he had. He was surely, and truly blessed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ahhh, it's so strange to think of how far we have all come in this journey. There are only around 2 maybe 3 chapters left unfortunately. I will however, write more omegaverse. (the next couple will be JJ/Seung as requested.)  
> Anyway, next ch. gets a bit steamy again B) plus Yuuri and Viktor date night, a surprise Visitor and a time skip!
> 
> My next multi-chapter fic I'll be working on is a college AU one! The first chapter will be posted in the next two weeks. 
> 
> you can reach me/tag me in things/send fanart to my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	11. This is What Happiness Looks Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor go on a date, Yuuri's due date quickly approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will hopefully heal your soul and make you forgive me for the long wait. This past weekend I went to anime crossroads so I didn't have time to do my read through and what not.   
> So here it is, the long awaited chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for the endless support, enjoy <3 
> 
> A/N: unbeta'd

Yuuri and Viktor begin their date with a trip to a large mall a few towns over, Viktor drives of course. He insists on buying Yuuri more comfortable clothes for the remainder of the pregnancy, and shoes that will be good for his swollen feet. Yuuri has learned by now to accept the gifts, even if he doesn’t necessarily need them.

He’s not against going to the mall though, he wants to do his own bit of shopping for the baby. They still had a lot they needed, well wanted. He was eager to buy clothes and shoes for her.

The mall in crowded, as expected, and Yuuri is worried at first about Viktor. “Stay close to me.” Viktor grins, taking Yuuri’s hand. “We won’t walk too much okay. Let me know if it’s too much for you and we’ll stop to rest.”

Yuuri nods shyly, looking around the venue. He’s not used to so many people being around, and he can’t help but notice the stares he’s getting. “Everyone is looking this way.” He laughs. “But I guess most people don’t see pregnant male omegas every day.”

“Wow Yuuri, how cruel, what if they’re looking at my charming good looks?” he tugs his hands and leads him on.

“Of course they are.” Yuuri replies. He loves how Viktor always does his best to make him feel comfortable in any given situation. Loves that Viktor knows how to lighten the mood and make him smile even if he’s feeling insecure. It was one of Viktor’s talents that he loved the most if he was honest.  

He’s led to maternity store, a cute little shop for both men and women. The moment he enters the workers are rushing over, they each give a greeting and smile, offering compliments to Yuuri before most of them scurry off to occupy themselves.

“Welcome! My name is Haruka!” a young girl with short dark hair beams, staring at Yuuri.

“H-hi.”

“Are you two looking for anything in particular?”

“Clothes.” Viktor smiles. “Something comfortable but stylish he can wear. No jeans or anything too tight fitting, he’s modest.”

“Step this way please.” She leads them across the floor to a comfy looking chair. “Please sit, we don’t want you to have to stand the entire time.”

Yuuri slides into the chair easily, it’s high enough that he doesn’t need assistance. He’s pleased to find how comfortable it really is and relaxes back, flashing a smile at the girl helping them.

“I’ll bring some things for you to look at and if you like them we’ll find your size and you can try them on.” She beams turning to go but halting before she takes a step. “Umm, also I just want to say that, you’re a really amazing skater and me and my brother watch all your programs.”

Yuuri flushes. He doesn’t even know how to respond to that.

“It’s just, I saw you come in with Viktor Nikiforov and got excited, sorry.”

“Oh, no need to apologize, I was just a bit stunned. I don’t have many people telling me things like that.”

She smiles. “Well more people should. It makes me even happier knowing someone is…is giving omegas a good name.”

“Are you an omega?” he doesn’t mean to pry but the question comes naturally.

“No, my brother is. It’s really hard for omegas but…it makes me happy to see you giving my brother someone to look up to.”

This only makes Yuuri blush brighter.

“You even have such a nice relationship with your mate. If you don’t mind me saying, it’s amazing to be able to see you in person and just…thank you.” She scurries off shyly before he can even respond to her.   

“What a sweet thing for her to say.” Yuuri breaths. “It makes me happy, this must be how you feel all the time Viktor.” He laughs. “You’re always inspiring people.”

Viktor shakes his head. “This is different, I may inspire people to skate but you inspire omegas to hope. There isn’t a lot of good omega representation now a days, so people like you and Chris are far more impressive than me.”

He’s elated to hear such praise from Viktor.

They’re not waiting long before the girl brings over a cart full of clothes. They go through everything one by one and Yuuri marvels at each piece, happy to see so much variety in style.

In the end he chooses a few long shirt styles that would hang to his knees, and very soft and comfortable pants. Viktor buys him whatever catches his eyes, in multiple colors.

“Thank you Haruka!” the Russian man beams as she packs the last of the clothes into a light purple bag.

“It’s no problem, I was happy to help.” Her eyes go to Yuuri. “Umm, is it okay if I take a picture of you two for my brother, he won’t believe it!”

“I don’t mind at all.”

Viktor quickly throws his arm around Yuuri and poses for the photo. She takes it with her phone and gives her thanks as she waves goodbye to the two of them.

 

* * *

 

They stop for food shortly after, choosing a small deli inside the mall to eat at. They eat at a booth but that doesn’t stop people from carefully eyeing them, some even have the courage to walk up to them and start conversation. Most are fans of one or both of them, while others, merely wish to congratulate them. Yuuri doesn’t mind the interruption but he can see and hear the uneasiness of Viktor.

“Viktor, it’s okay, let’s enjoy ourselves.” He smiles at his mate, hoping it will calm him and ease his mind.

Viktor looks to him, then back down at his food. “It must be tiring to put up with me, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to it’s just…” he sips on his drink bashfully.

“I know, you can’t really help it. How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about it? I enjoy your protective side, but it is tiring to hear you apologize for it.” Yuuri laughs.

Viktor covers his face with his hands. “Ahhh, Yuuri you are too easy on me.” He reaches his hand across the table, brushing his fingers against the back of Yuuri’s hand. “I’m lucky to have such an understanding mate in my life.” He flashes a bright smile and Yuuri feels himself melt.

“Where would you like to go next?”

Yuuri doesn’t have to think about where he wants to go, he responds immediately. “I want to shop for the baby!” he says excitedly and blushes when Viktor giggle sat him. “Umm, well, I uh, I want to buy her clothes and things.”

“You look so cute getting excited like that.”

“I really can’t express how excited I am if we’re being honest.” He admits. “My heart has been pounding all day.” Every time their baby moved in the slightest, Yuuri’s heart would sing. He wasn’t sure how he would contain himself over the next half of his pregnancy as their precious daughter grew inside him. He wanted so badly to meet her.

“Why don’t we head over then?” Viktor stands quickly. “Come on Yuuri!” he helps the omega to his feet, pays for their food, and practically skips his way to the baby’s clothing store.

They look carefully through each and every aisle. There was so much to choose from, so many beautiful clothes and blanket sets.

“How are we supposed to decide on what to buy? Everything is so pretty.” He picks up and examines a lavender jumper with white hearts on it. “I just want to buy everything.” He laughs turning to find Viktor placing an armful of clothing into the cart. “Viktor!”

“What? She needs these! Look how cute everything is!”

“You’re spoiling her already.”

“I can’t help it. I want her to have everything!” he pulls more clothes from the racks.

“Do you plan on buying the whole store?”

“I can afford it.” Viktor beams. “Should I?”

“No!” he glances around, he’s met by curious gazes. “Viktor…” he blushes but smiles, an offer of apology for his over excited mate. “People are staring Viktor.” He says quietly.

Viktor ignores him, moving down to the end of the aisle and browsing a tall shelf of small bathtubs. He can’t keep his hands from exploring the different types, picking up and examining the colorful items. He turns to Yuuri with a wide grin. “Look at this Yuuri, this one is shaped like a whale! Can we get it?”

Yuuri pushes the cart forward, laughing as Viktor practically dances in place. Sure enough, the small tub was shaped like a fat cartoon looking blue whale with a wide grin and big brown eyes.

“It kind of looks like you Yuuri!” Viktor holds it close to his face. “We have to buy it for her.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes but motions for him to put it in the cart anyway.

Yuuri grabs an assortment of brightly colored towels and rags while Viktor browses a shelf of small socks and shoes. They don’t spend too long in the store, partly because Yuuri’s feet begin to hurt and partly because Viktor loses himself in the moment of looking through the diaper section and tears up. He cries softly with a small smile, and Yuuri rubs his back to comfort him. He cries even as they checkout, rubbing his eyes and apologizing to the woman at the counter, who offers him a tissue.

Once they’ve paid they haul all their bags, piling most of them in the small whale tub and carrying them out to their car.

“We came out with a lot more than intended.” Yuuri laughs as he shoves the last of the bags in the back seat. “Of course I think I have to blame you for that.” He shuts the door, spinning around and staring up at Viktor with a smile. He can still see the faintest remains of tears on his cheeks. “My Viktor.” He says bringing a hand to Viktor’s face and swiping his thumb against the tear stains. “Don’t cry love.”

“I’m just…so happy, I got really overwhelmed and then I just couldn’t stop.” He shifts his weight forward, pressing his forehead against Yuuri. “God I want to meet her.” He brings his hands to the front of Yuuri’s belly. “I want to hold her in my arms, tell her how much I love her.”

As he rubs, Yuuri can feel the faintest of movements stirring inside him. “I think she knows her father is talking about her.” He smiles. “I can feel her moving around. She must like your voice.”

“I’ll have to sing to her when we get home then.” He smiles, giving Yuuri a light kiss before opening the passenger door and helping him in.

“We just have to make one more stop and then we’ll head home okay.” Viktor says to him as he climbs in on the other side. “It’ll be quick I promise.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” He winks before staring the car and driving off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They get to their destination only a few minutes later with Viktor parking the car on the side of the road near a small park. It’s not late, but Yuuri can tell evening is quickly approaching with the subtle change in the sky’s color.

“Where are we?” he questions as he and Viktor both exit the car. He doesn’t recognize the area, though from the looks of it, it appears to be some sort of public park. There are benches and lots of trees, he can make out a playground in the distance and a few areas where it looked like people were laying in the grass.

“Come come!” Viktor grabs his hands and pulls him onto the cement path that winds around the area.

Yuuri squeezes his hand as he’s led down the path, toward the park area. Now that they were closer, Yuuri could see just how big it was. There were slides of all sizes and colors, swing sets, sand boxes, and a bunch of other cute looking animal contraptions. There was even a small jungle gym with bars of multiple colors.

“It’s so cute.” Yuuri breathes, still a bit confused as to why they were here.

“Isn’t it!” I saw pictures of it online, a lot of parents bring their kids here, though there don’t seem to be any here today. It even lights up at night time.”

Yuuri laughs. “You were reading about parks? Viktor the baby isn’t born yet.”

“ I know that, but I was excited! I was even looking at schools and everything.” He sighs. “I’m a mess I know but this place was just too amazing.”

He guides Yuuri over to the swing sets, holding the chains still and motioning for Yuuri to sit.

“If this breaks on me I’m going to kill you, just so you know.” He sits down slowly, a bit nervous to put all his weight on the swing.

“It’s fine Yuuri, adults use these to, not just kids.” He grins as Yuuri sits. When he does, he surprises Yuuri by pulling the swing back, and letting go.”

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri stammers when the swing, well, swings forward.

“You can’t just sit on a swing Yuuri, you have to swing. Just relax okay, I won’t push you too high.”

Yuuri sighs but tries to relax anyway. It had been a long while since he had been on one of these. When he was a child he had always been afraid of falling off. Mainly because when his sister had pushed him that’s exactly what happened.

He let his eyes fall closed, gripping the metal chain tightly and leaning his head back as the air around him blew his hair around. He enjoyed the feeling, reminded him of the feeling of jumping on the ice. A feeling he surely missed but wouldn’t worry about. He would be on the ice again in the future, even if it wasn’t in the competitive world.

“Yuuri…” Viktor says after a few minutes of silence.

“Hmm?” His eyes are still closed.

“I love you.”

Yuuri’s eyes flutter open as Viktor gently guides him to a stop. He watches as Viktor makes his way in front of him, placing his hands atop Yuuri’s own.

“I love you to.” He gives him a questioning look.

“Yuuri…I know that I may be…difficult sometimes and overbearing and protective and I know I’m not the smartest person ever and that there are people way more clever and funny than me but I…I love you more than anyone on this earth. I love you so dearly, so deeply that…that I can’t…Yuuri I can’t imagine a future without you. You are my world Yuuri.”

Yuuri can’t help but blush at the sudden downpour of feelings. He swallows, staring into his mates eyes. “Viktor I…” how could he even put into words how much he loved Viktor, it was impossible. There were no words he could muster that could accurately describe the depths of his feelings for the man. Viktor was everything to him. “I feel so…s-so breathtakingly happy when I’m with you. My heart is always so very full of you. You’re everything to me to Viktor and as long as time allows, I want to be with you.”

Viktor smiles softly, hands caressing Yuuri before sliding down the chain as he drops to one knee. “Nothing compares to the time I’ve spent with you, nothing compares to the happiness that fills me to the brim when I’m with you, nothing compares, to the love we have exchanged”

Yuuri’s blush only intensifies and his eyes go wide behind his glasses as Viktor reaches into his pocket and brings forward a small black velvet box. Yuuri knows what it is before Viktor opens it, and he takes in a sharp intake of breath, heart dancing in his chest as Viktor opens the box to reveal a pair of beautiful golden rings.

“I know that….that we may be doing things out of order according to some people, and I know that we don’t need any sort of document that labels us, but I want to marry you Yuuri. I want to become your husband and for you to become mine.”

Yuuri can only stare in awe as he speaks, taking in every word that falls from Viktor’s lips.

Viktor takes a deep breath before opening his mouth again. “Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me.”

It takes a moment for Yuuri to collect himself enough to reply, chanting the work “Yes.” Repeatedly as tears swell in his eyes. He wipes them with his left hand as Viktor slides the golden band on his right hand.

With shaky hands, Yuuri does his best to remove the other ring from the box, blushing madly as he fumbles to slide the ring on Viktor’s finger. When he’s done, Viktor takes his hands in his own.

“Yuuri, my heart feels like it’s going to beat out of my chest.” He smiles tenderly.

Yuuri doesn’t respond, his mouth can’t form words at the moment. Instead, he leans down, wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s neck and kissing him passionately. Viktor lets the box fall from his hand, grabbing at the chains of the swing to balance himself.

The last thing Yuuri wants to do is pull away, but the cramp forming in his back forces him to. “I love you.”

Viktor stands, pulling Yuuri up gently and quickly guiding him back down the concrete path.

“V-Viktor!” he calls to him. “What’s the rush?”

“I need to get you home now.” His face was the faintest tint of pink. “I um, I thought I’d be fine but I can’t hold back.”

Yuuri laughs as Viktor’s ears redden from embarrassment. “I don’t think I can wait either.”

 

* * *

 

The ride home is brutal, but Viktor is determined not to give in and stop at a hotel, though Yuuri suggests it. He wants to make love to his omega in the comfort of their home. Wanted to drown himself in the scent of his now fiancé. Even as he drove he had one hand resting on Yuuri’s knee, caressing it gently. He can smell the arousal on Yuuri slowly building and, in the heat of the moment, moves his hand back, to Yuuri's thigh. He squeezes it gently as his lips curl into a smile. "It's taking all i have not to pull over you know."

Yuuri swallows, squeezing his thighs together as a faint blush colors his cheeks. He dares a glance to Viktor and spots the obvious bulge forming in his pants. 

"We have to be patient Yuuri." Viktor teases, fingers dancing across Yuuri's lap. 

When they finally reached the house they wasted no time getting inside, even leaving their bags in the car to retrieve later. The moment that they’re in the door Viktor is on him, crushing their lips together in a messy fight that was more teeth than tongue. If it weren’t for the fact that Makkachin was at their heels, Yuuri was sure Viktor would have taken him right there in the family room.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hold back.” Viktor whispers against the flesh of his neck. He guides him up the steps, hands trembling as he does his best to hold back till they reach the bedroom. “I’m gonna take such good care of you.”

Yuuri can only moan in response as Viktor kisses and sucks on his neck, pulling at his shirt to get access to his shoulder.

“Would you like that Yuuri, want me to take good care of you?” he pulls at Yuuri’s shirt, tugging it up and off before tossing it to the side. He slows down, dropping to the floor and placing a soft kiss on the center of Yuuri’s belly.

Yuuri blushes at the gesture, placing his hand atop Viktor’s head and running his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll give you sweet pleasure tonight Yuuri,…” he hooks his fingers into the elastic of Yuuri’s pants and pulls them down along with his underwear.

“W-wait Viktor.” Yuuri stutters stepping away. “I should shower first and, and-“

“It’s fine Yuuri.” Viktor grabs the back of his thighs and pulls him forward. “Let me please you.”

His hands move up till he’s cupping the round globes of Yuuri’ ass, squeezing them tightly. Yuuri moans again, unable to control his cock from jerking up.

“Last night we got interrupted.” Viktor smiles pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s hip. “I’ll make sure to finish what I start this time, make you feel wonderful.” His hands finally move to Yuuri’s front, fisting his lover’s hardening cock in his hand.

Yuuri’s legs shake in response and Viktor smiles. “Would you rather sit my love?”

Yuuri nods, biting his bottom lip as Viktor releases his cock and stands. He watches as the Russian man begins removing his own clothes. Viktor is beautiful, and Yuuri can’t help the sudden embarrassment that swells inside him. After all, his body had changed so much in the past few months. He sits at the edge of the bed, his self-consciousness getting the better of him.

Viktor must notice the sudden discomfort in Yuuri because he leans forward and cups Yuuri’s face in his hand. “Yuuri, you’re so beautiful, how many times must I tell you?”

Yuuri laughs. “Maybe one more time.” He flushes and looks away.

“I’ll tell you as many times as I need to for you to believe me.” He parts Yuuri’s legs, dancing his fingers across his thighs. “I want my future husband to love his body in all its wonderful forms. Especially this one.” He takes a moment to admire the entirety of Yuuri’s figure. He loves it all, his round belly and the stretch-marks that decorate it, his round cheeks and eyes, his supple lips. He loved it all.  He kneels again, placing his head between the omega’s leg, trailing his tongue across his inner thigh. It's hot against Yuuri's skin and the omega finds himself shaking with anticipation. But VIktor continue to ignore the one spot that needs attention, choosing instead to nibble on the sensitive area.

Yuuri's back arches and a whimper falls from his lips. "Viktor, I need more! Touch me more!"

Viktor rubs his cheek gently across Yuuri's twitching cock, decorating his face in pre-cum. It's a site Yuuri burns into his brain to the best of his ability.

"Yuuri..." Viktor says softly before opening his mouth and taking in his length. Yuuri clenches at the blankets as he’s engulfed in the heat. Viktor takes him in so deeply Yuuri’s mouth drops in a silent scream.

“Viktor…” he breathes, eyes falling closed as Viktor works him with his tongue, dragging it along the underside of his cock. Yuuri can feel Viktor’s breath against it as he laughs.

“So sensitive aren’t you?” he says to him eyeing the small bead of pre-cum that’s forming at the tip. He brings Yuuri into his mouth again, sucking eagerly on the head, drawing out as much as he can from Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s hand flies to Viktor’s hair, gripping silver locks between his fingers. They had only just started and he was already so close to coming undone. When Viktor takes him in deep again, Yuuri’s hips buckle without warning, hitting the back of Viktor’s throat.

Viktor pulls away briefly to meet his gaze.

“S-sorry.”

“No apology needed.” Viktor says softly, and Yuuri isn’t sure how he can look so sweet and lewd at the same time.

Viktor grins, stroking Yuuri’s cock with his hand. “I enjoy seeing you completely lose it you know, let’s me know I’m doing a good job.”

Yuuri can barely focus on his words as Viktor fingers caress him. He wants them inside of him, he wants Viktor inside of him. Viktor his love, his mate, his fiancé. He wanted to be filled.

“V-Viktor, umm, I can’t wait anymore so please.” He moves back farther on the bed and Viktor follows eagerly. He lies on his side as the alpha slides up behind him. He turns his head far enough for Viktor to kiss him. Yuuri knows he can take Viktor in without much preparation but he guides his lovers hands back anyway, eager to feel the long digits probing inside of him. Viktor obliges middle finger sinking into the wet heat of Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri moans into his mouth as he parts his legs farther. He prayed they wouldn’t be interrupted again, he wasn’t sure if he could handle that with the way Viktor’s fingers were opening him up. Viktor moved inside him slowly, rubbing against his insides so delicately Yuuri found himself clenching around them. He moans into Viktor’s mouth as another finger seeps deep inside him.

“I love you.” Viktor breathes against his mouth, his erection jumping at the lewd sounds that were spilling from his lover’s lips.

Yuuri wants to respond, wants to tell Viktor how much he loves him now and always, but Viktor crushes their mouths together before he can.

Viktor pulls his fingers free, hand going to Yuuri’s sides as he lines himself against his entrance. Yuuri loses his breath as Viktor enters him slowly, burying himself inch by inch until he’s fully enveloped in the wet warmth. The feeling has Viktor moaning- almost growling, into Yuuri’s ear. It makes Yuuri shutter, whimpering as he clenches his fists in the sheets. Just the fullness Viktor was giving him was enough to make his cock weep.

“Viktor…”he hums, grinding back against him, eager for more.

Viktor laughs, lightly kissing Yuuri’s neck. “Does it feel that good?” he rocks his hips slowly, only enough to tease his lover.

“Y-yes!” Yuuri pants, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “It feels good.”

“Good, tell me what you want me to do Yuuri, I’ll do whatever you ask of me. I want to please you, spoil you, make you melt in my arms.” He whispers before moaning quietly when Yuuri tightens around him. “Tell me what you want, love.”

Yuuri has to collect himself before he speaks. “Please Viktor, move, inside me. I want to feel you more and more.” He can feel Viktor smiling against his skin before he begins rolling his hips. Each thrust is followed by a loud moan from Yuuri, who in turn meets the thrust eagerly. He pants Viktor’s name like it’s the only word he knows, it only arouses the alpha more. He hooks his hand under Yuuri’s knee and lifts, thrusting into his lover quicker than before. He could feel the pleasure building rapidly in the pit of his stomach, like a fire suddenly igniting, sending a wave of heat through his body.

Yuuri bites his lip, trying to hold back the shout he was sure would escape if he opened his mouth. He brings his shaky hands to his mouth, biting down hard on his knuckle.

“Don’t hold back Yuuri.” Viktor voices when he sees. “Just let it all out.”

The omega nods before dropping his hand and letting himself go at the pleasure. His cock is twitching hard, standing wet and tall pressed against the bottom of his stomach. He can feel the combination of slick and semen seeping from his hole as Viktor stretches him thoroughly. 

“Y-Yuuri.” Viktor is practically melting at the sight of Yuuri falling apart in his arms. He couldn’t have asked for a better ending to this night, and neither could Yuuri, “My Yuuri, I love you. I love you so much.”

Yuuri flushes madly when he feels Viktor’s lips press against their bond mark. The spot was so intimate and sensitive now, Yuuri couldn’t handle it being touched. He tries to pull away but Viktor leans forward and lightly sinks his teeth into the soft flesh.  It sends a ripple of heat through Yuuri’s body that makes his toes curl and his cock spill untouched. He comes with Viktor’s name on his lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” he repeats as he continues to move his hips in time with Viktor’s thrusts.

Viktor comes soon after, pushed over the edge by the heavy breathing and soft moans of his lover.

The feeling of just being filled by his alpha has Yuuri coming a second time, whimpering as he does. Viktor trails kisses along his neck and shoulder as he recovers from the high, slipping his cock out slowly before rubbing small circles on his hips “You’re amazing Yuuri…beautiful.” He sits up, turning Yuuri on his side before kissing him on the lips.

Yuuri smiles when he pulls away. “I love you.”

“And I love you Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Yuuri Nikiforov.” Yuuri corrects, blushing as he wraps hands around Viktor’s neck.

Viktor laughs. “Ah, you’re right, future husband.” He leans down once more, pressing a kiss against the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “Now let’s go to sleep so we can wake up early to give your parents the good news.”

Yuuri reaches up and pushes the bangs from Viktor’s face. “M-maybe we should go one more time first…” he suggests looking up at Viktor behind thick lashes.

Viktor beams down at him, eyes sparkling as he examines every detail of Yuuri’s face. “Anything for you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri had told his family and friends about the engagement they reacted more or less the same: unsurprised. Though they were obviously excited, they were all very clear that they knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Yuuri and Viktor were mates after all. Mates and in love. It was obvious to everyone around them that they would eventually marry. Still, his mother spent hours talking to them about wedding types and locations and even pulled out her own wedding album to show Viktor. Of course they had a long way to go before marriage. For now, all they wanted to focus on was their baby girl.

As the weeks and months rolled by and Yuuri’s belly grew, he was forced to decrease his daily activities. The doctor had warned him that the end of the pregnancy would be difficult, but Yuuri hadn’t expected it to be so hard. His feet were swollen and his back was aching constantly. It was even starting to get difficult to walk for extended periods of time. And he couldn’t hope to do any bending or lifting. He was useless around the house, relying on Viktor to do most of the chores and grocery shopping. On the off chance that Yuuri felt well enough to go out he would end up having to rest for long periods of time. Viktor would assure him he was no trouble but he still felt like dead weight.

Still, he would have it no other way. Their baby girl was healthy, perfect. A bit big but still in good health. She was active to, kicking constantly during the night and keeping Yuuri awake. On nights when it was particularly difficult, Viktor would lie awake with him, pressing his hand against his stomach to feel their baby’s little kicks. He would try to calm her, singing her songs in Russian. He would beg Yuuri to sing to her in Japanese but Yuuri would shyly refuse.

“She wants to hear her daddy’s voice.” Viktor would encourage, but Yuuri qouls shake his head. Well he refused in front of Viktor at least. In private when it was just him however, he would often rub his swollen belly while singing softly in his native tongue. He would talk to her as well, about Viktor mostly but also about his friends and family. She would kick eagerly and Yuuri would smile at the interaction.

“She’s an active one.” His doctor said, holding a cold hand against Yuuri’s stomach. “She’s probably eagerly waiting to come out.” He laughs. This was one of Yuuri’s last appointments before he would be giving birth, and now more than ever he needed the good news.

Yuuri sighs, “I can barely sleep these days. I-it’s not just the kicking either. I’m…I’m a bit nervous.”

His doctor nods, pulling his hand away and fixing Yuuri’s long shirt in place. “It’s your first time Yuuri, it’s okay to be nervous.” He smiles at both him and Viktor. “I know it’s scary and it’s all settling in now but there is nothing to worry about. She’s a healthy girl, you’re healthy, and you have a wonderful support system. It’s all going to be fine.”

Yuuri swallows. He knows he should think that, that he should stop worrying so much but still…

His doctor puts a hand on his shoulder. “I know no matter what I say you’re still going to be scared. I just want you to know that it’s okay to be. That even if you are scared you have people around you who will help you through this. You’ll do great Yuuri okay.”

Yuuri fidgets in his seat for a moment. “Um, what do I have to expect?” he blushes, eyes glancing to Viktor for support before looking back to the doctor. “I mean, I know what to expect or at least, I know some things but I just…I’m not sure.” He takes a breath. “How do I know when it’s time?”

“Just like with a female omega, you’ll feel contractions, your water will break. There will be some dull pain at first. It’ll increase as you get closer to delivery. When you do feel contractions, you should go to the hospital.”

“How much will it hurt?” he gets to the point. The actual act of giving birth was terrifying. Sure the epidural would dull the pain but…how much would Yuuri feel? He had watched birth videos before. There was a lot of screaming, a lot.

The doctor laughs. “Yuuri you’re pushing a human out of your body, it will be a bit painful.”

“W-what if I can’t do it? What if I can’t do it that way?” he blushes and Viktor squeezes his hand in reassurance.

“There is nothing wrong with a C-section Yuuri, if you struggle giving birth anally then that’s what we’ll do.”

Yuuri nods.

“You can ask me anything Yuuri. Never be afraid to ask questions.”

He nods again.

“Now all we do is play the waiting game.” He smiles happily. “You two should be excited. Have you thought of a name yet?”

The two smile at each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They leave the doctor’s office only to find a surprising face waiting for them outside.

“Geeze, you’ve gotten fat.” Yurio stands, hands shoved in his jacket pockets.

“It’s nice to see you to.” Yuuri laughs.

“Yurio!” Viktor practically screams and embraces the boy in his arms. He squeezes him tightly against his chest. “It’s been so long!”

“Hey, hey! Get your hands off Viktor.”

“Yurio, what are you doing here?” Yuuri asks

“What am I doing here? You idiot. You’re about five seconds from dropping Viktor number two into this world.”

Yuuri blinks, staring at the blonde. “You’re here to support us?”

“Well Viktor is an idiot after all.”

“Hey!” Viktor whines. “I’ve been doing a great job thank you very much.”

“Whatever, I just didn’t want the pi- I mean Yuuri to suffer because of how childish you are.”

“We’ll be happy to have your help, Yurio.” Yuuri smiles.

Yurio scoffs in response, pushing Viktor off of himself and swatting the silver haired man over the head.

“Since you two are done here, can we go eat or something? I’m starving.”

“Where would you like to go?” Yuuri asks, putting a hand on the blonde’s head.

Yurio blushes in response. “Your family’s place…”

“Of course.” He smiles. He’s eager to see his parents anyway and give them the latest update.

 

 

* * *

 

The house is surprisingly quiet when they pull up. Usually his mother was already outside jumping up and down, eager to see them both.

“Are they here?” Viktor asks, noting the strange quietness of it all.

“Where else would they be?” Yuuri laughs, taking Viktor’s arm for support as they walked to the front door with Yurio trailing closely behind.

Yuuri pushes open the door and walks in. “Mom! Dad! Viktor and I have-“

“Surprise!” He is greeted by a brightly decorated room full of friends and family members, faces he hadn’t expected to see anytime soon. There were colorful streamers strung across the ceiling and walls, balloons spread about the floor and off to the side Yuuri could see a table piled with gifts.

He turns to Viktor who looks just as shocked as he is before turning to Yurio who has a grin on his face. “What is this?”

“What’s it look like.” The blonde smacks him on the shoulder. “A baby shower. They made me go and get you two.”

Yuuri is honestly stunned, he and Viktor hadn’t even planned to have a baby shower. He looks back to the crowd of people. His parents, Phichit, Chris, Yakov, Yuuko, everyone important to him was here. Even his grandparents were there, and he hadn’t seen them since he and Viktor had gotten together.

They crowded around the couple and his mother took his hands and guided him through the room.

“Yuuri you’re beautiful.” She grinned up at him. “You’re glowing!”

He blushes.

“We know you and Viktor didn’t ask for a shower but I couldn’t resist, she’s my first grandbaby and I want to celebrate that.”

“Thank you mom.” He clenches her hand tightly. “This is beautiful.”

“Even your grandparents are here. I know they’ve been distant but they’re eager to meet your fiancé.”

He turns to see them approaching the Russian, he wanted to hear what their conversation was but chooses to follow his mother. She leads him to a comfortable looking chair which he is eager to sit in.

“You’ve gotten so big.” Chris walks up behind them as Yuuri sits. “Look at how full you are.” He presses a hand to Yuuri’s belly. “God I hope she has your personality.” He laughs. “The world is doomed if we get another Viktor.”

Yuuri laughs at that. “I’m so happy to see you Chris. It’s been too long.”

“I know, my company is the best company.” He winks.

His mother beams. “We relied on Phichit for the invitations. He knows so many people.”

Just as his name was mentioned his friend pops up in front of him. He has his phone in hand and quickly snaps a photo of Yuuri.

“Phichit!”

“I need to document every moment okay. The world needs this.”

“If I would have known all this was going to happen I would have dressed better.”

“You’re perfect Yuuri!” his friend leans down and embraces him.

“You are all great liars.” He laughs in response. “But thank you.”

A good portion of the party is just everyone taking turns to talk to Yuuri and feel how the baby kicked. Yurio had practically jumped when he felt the strong kick against his hand. Yuuri himself was surprised at just how calm and collected Viktor remained despite all the people in the room touching him. Though it could be because he was partly distracted by Yuuri’s family bombarding him with questions and what not. He didn’t seem to mind though. In fact, he looked as though he was really enjoying talking to his grandparents.

After everyone had gotten their fill of talking Yuuri’s father brought out a huge cake for them to enjoy. It was cute, a vanilla cake decorated to look like a frozen lake with small ice skaters decorating it. Viktor had melted at the sight of it, hand clutching over his heart as though it was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. He almost didn’t want to cut into it. But once he tasted it, he was eager for more.

“So,” Mari started, taking a huge bite of cake in his mouth. “We know you’re having a girl and all and we know you’re getting married but you guys have yet to tell us what you’re naming the baby.”

“Probably something ridiculously cheesy.” Yurio scoffed.

“Well,” Viktor beamed. “Since Yuuri is taking my last name we agreed that she should have a Japanese name.”

“Well what is it?” Mari raised a brow. “You’re killing us here.”

It was Yuuri who talked this time. “Well we had a bunch of names to choose from and we decided to go with Aiko.”

“That’s a beautiful name Yuuri.” His mother smiles.

“We just…we wanted her to always know that she was born out of love and that she will always be surrounded by love.”

“You two really are as cheesy as can be.” Yurio rolls his eyes.

Once they finish eating, they open the gifts. Yuuri can hardly contain his excitement as he opens each one. They receive an assortment of things from diapers to clothes to toys. Everything. They’re thankful for each and every one of them. As he opens them he can see Viktor getting emotional, eyes blinking back tears from all the excitement. He smiles at his mate, placing his hand on his lap in comfort.

“You two are so gross. Viktor why are you always crying?” Yurio says causing an uproar of laughter.

“I can’t help but get emotional. I want to meet our little princess okay.”

“She’ll be here soon enough.” Yuuri’s mother reassures. “You two are going to be wonderful parents.”

“I hope so.” Yuuri’s heart races as his eyes meet Viktor’s. “I want to give her everything.”

“We will.” Viktor leans in close to Yuuri and plants a kiss on his forehead.

The room fills with ‘awes’ and laughter, along with a sound of disgust from Yurio of course. Yuuri hides his face in his hands but it only encourages Viktor to shower him with more affection, peppering kisses across his face as his hand rests on the top of his belly.

They’re there for hours talking and laughing surrounded by people who love them. But as it gets later Yuuri begins to yearn to go home. Everything is beginning to hurt and he wants to get home.

Viktor must sense it because he rubs his back before announcing they both should head home and rest. They give their thanks to everyone, offering to treat for dinner tomorrow before gathering their things and heading back. On the way home Phichit sends Yuuri all the photos from the night and he looks through them happily. He had so much love and support around him. The coming days would be scary for sure but…he wasn’t alone. He had so many people he could lean on for support.

He looks to Viktor and smiles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s only a few weeks later that it happens. Both Yuuri and Viktor are washing dishes after a big dinner Viktor had prepared. Yuuri had just washed the last plate when he feels what seems like water running down his leg, slowly at first before turning into a heavy stream. Yuuri yelps, dropping the dish and rag into the sink and taking a huge step back.

“Y-Yuuri?” Viktor reaches out for him, grabbing his shoulder to keep him from falling. “Are you okay?”

“Uh.” He blushes, hands going behind him to feel the wetness that has formed. “V-Viktor!” his eyes go wide as the obvious realization surfaces. “I think my water just broke.”

The look on Viktor’s face is a mix of joy and fear. He practically falls over himself. “A-are you sure.” It’s a stupid question but he’s panicking.

“Yes, I’m sure!” Yuuri blushes madly. He wants to change clothes immediately.

“Oh my god Yuuri. It’s happening! It’s really happening” he holds Yuuri’s hands tightly.

“Our baby…” Yuuri’s eyes are glistening now. “Our baby is coming, she’s coming.”

Viktor works quickly, grabbing clothes for Yuuri to change into as he packs a bag for the hospital. Once he’s done with that, he calls Yuuri’s family so they can meet him there. It doesn’t take but 20 minutes for him to have everything together and the car all packed and ready.

Yuuri’s stomach flips inside him, fluttering wildly from nerves. Even Makkachin is pacing around rubbing onto Yuuri’s leg, as if he knew exactly what was happening around him. He wants to bend down and pet the dog, but his stomach prevents it. Instead he smiles. “Makkachin, your little sister will be here soon.” He rubs his belly as he talks. “You’ll have to take good care of her when she’s here.”

He paces across the floor, mind racing a mile a minute. So this was it, this was actually happening. Taking a deep breath, he attempts to calm down.

Yuuri holds his stomach as a sudden surge of pain washes over him. He hold the counter for balance before calling out. “Viktor!”

Viktor is at his side in moments. He’s panting and his hair is sticking every which way. “Are you okay?” he asks as he is adjusting a diaper bag on his arm.

Yuuri shakes his head. His lower half was aching and he could feel pressure on his lower back. “She is uh, she’ is definitely wanting to come out now.”  The omega pants heavily, trying to withstand the pain. Viktor guides him slowly to the car with Makkachin at their heels, jumping in the moment the door opens. They drop him off at Yuuko’s. As much as they want to take him along there was no way they would allow him in the room while he was in labor. Yuuko wishes them the best, placing a big kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

“You’ll do great Yuuri. It’ll be tough and you’ll be tired and hurting but let me tell you it will be so worth all the pain once you have her in your arms.”

“Thank you Yuuko.” It makes him feel better, it really does.

It’s not a long drive to the hospital but it feels like forever, especially with the onset of pain that was flooding his body. Yuuri tosses his head back into the headrest, closing his eyes and trying to breathe normally. He’s thankful when Viktor’s hand finds his, gripping it tightly.

“It hurts…it hurts a lot.”

“Just hold on Yuuri, we’ll be there soon okay. They’ll give you something to ease the pain so just hold on tight.”

Yuuri nods, comforted by just the sound of Viktor’s voice alone.  Lots of things race through his mind on the way to the hospital. He was going to give birth, bring a child into this world. His and Viktor’s daughter, their beautiful Aiko. The child that had been growing inside of him for the last nine months would be in his arms soon.

But first he would have to go through the pain, the sweat, and the tears.

He swallowed at the thought, a hint of fear snaking up through him.

He was scared.

Once the feeling was there it spread like wildfire.

He squeezed Viktor’s hand tighter, almost painfully so.

“I’m right here Yuuri. Everything is going to be okay. I’ll be with you the entire time okay. I won’t leave you for a moment.”

Yuuri believes him.

 

* * *

 

Once they’re at the hospital they find Yuuri’s parents. His mom is a mess, her face is a mixture of worry and excitement.  She stands with him as Viktor signs him in, and has them bring a wheelchair around.

Yuuri sits eagerly, rubbing his hand across his stomach to sooth not only himself but his but his baby as well.

“How are you sweetie?” his mother pushes his bans from his forehead.

“I’m…scared. But I’ll be okay. I have Viktor.” He manages a smile despite the pain he was feeling.

She smiles back at him before taking the glasses from his face and rubbing his cheeks. “You’re going to be okay.”

“You can do this.” His father adds. “You’re strong enough Yuuri.”

Viktor kneels down and cups Yuuri’s face in his hands. He can feel him shaking, Viktor was just as scared as he was.

“Yuuri, I love you and I know you can do this. You’re amazing. You carried our baby inside you, she grew inside you and it’s amazing and magical. You are the strongest person I know Yuuri. If anyone can do this it’s you.”

His doctor along with a handful of nurses show up only a few minutes later. They roll him into a room where he is put in a gown and settled in. Viktor is practically bouncing around the room, unable to settle in. Yuuri’s mother has to calm him and sit him down.

Yuuri isn’t sure how much time goes past. When he’s not writhing in almost unbearable pain he’s passed out. He’s beyond happy when they finally give him the epidural he needs. Though in the back of his mind he knows that means the time is close. They’ll have him pushing soon. 

When Yuuri is awake Viktor makes sure to talk to him softly. Even though he himself is panicked, he wants Yuuri to be calm. He rubs his stomach as he talks to him about random topics, anything to get his mind off the anxiety he was feeling. His mother keeps him occupied as well, showing him messages from friends and family because of COURSE she messaged everyone that her baby boy was going into labor, and of COURSE Phichit spread the news when he found out, blowing up his phone. Yuuri wasn’t even surprised to see reports from the press already making their way across the internet.

It was only a few hours later that the doctors came in, checking his body before announcing that they were ready to begin. His heart jumps in his chest and his hands begin to sweat at the words.

“My little Yuuri, my baby you just listen to the doctors. Do as they ask and rely on Viktor for support. And remember to breathe Yuuri. It will be okay.” His mother chokes back tears. His parents embrace him tightly, kissing him all over before he was wheeled away to another room.

He had been calm, cool, and, collected until they had propped his legs up. That’s when his heart raced and his mind went crazy. He clenches the sheets beneath him in a panic. One doctor rubs his leg to calm him, assuring him it would all be okay, but he can’t stop himself from jumping when he feels gloved fingers at his entrance.

“Yuuri, it’s okay.” Viktor grabs his hand. “They’re just checking the position of the baby, okay.”

Yuuri nods, wide eyes locking onto Viktor.

“I’m not leaving you. I’ll be right here.”

After being examined he is given the okay to begin pushing whenever he is ready. But he’s scared. So very scared. The pain was back and though it wasn’t as intense as before it was still there, making him break out into a cold sweat.

“Yuuri…” Viktor kisses him, swiping his thumb across his bottom lip. “You can do this love. Don’t be scared. Just focus on my voice okay. You can do this, I know you can.” 

It takes a solid 10 minutes and an excruciating wave of pain for Yuuri to work up the courage to say he was ready. Not that he had a choice really. The pressure in his lower half was building and the baby was coming whether he was ready or not.

And then it begins.

It’s pain like Yuuri has never felt before, burning and stinging pain from his waist down. He feels like he’s on fire. Sweat is dripping down every inch of his body and he can feel his hair sticking to his forehead. He tries to focus on Viktor’s voice, the soft encouragement and gentle strokes of his hand, but it’s hard. He’s almost drowned out by his own grunts and cries of pain. Pain that makes tears streak down his cheeks. How had his mother gone through this twice? How had Yuuko gone through this three times in one visit? It was impossible. This was all too much.

He felt like he was splitting in half and he was sure he smelt blood, should he be smelling blood? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted her out of him. Wanted the pressure and unbearable pain to stop. He pushes when they ask and breathe when they tell him to, but it’s hard to keep a rhythm. He tosses his head from side to side, letting out a loud wail.

He forces his eyes to open and looks up to Viktor, whose face is in as much pain as he it. He knows how protective Viktor is of him, so he knows how bad it must be hurting his mate to see him in so much pain.

“You’re almost there Yuuri.” Viktor tries to reassure. “So close baby.” He has an iron grip on Yuuri’s hand. He won’t let go of him.

The doctors repeat the same thing, tell him he needs one more big push, but he’s exhausted and hurt and he just can’t. They give him only a moment it seems like of rest before they tell him he needs to push. He shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. “I can’t! I can’t do it!”

 Viktor kisses him on the head then the cheek. “Yes you can Yuuri.”

“I really can’t.” he heaves. “It’s so hard! It hurts.”

“You’re so close, love. You’ll be able to hold our little girl soon. She wants to see her daddies.” He says with a smile. “You just have to give one more big push okay, just one more and she’ll be in your arms.” Once more he kisses him, and Yuuri takes a bunch of deep breaths before squeezing his eyes shut and pushing as hard as he can.

His mind goes white for a second as the feeling of relief washes over him. The pressure and pain is gone and he feels suddenly very empty. And then he hears a loud cry piercing through the room.

As sore as his body is, he shoots up in the bed, eyes locked on the doctor as he wipes clean and swaddles the baby. His baby.

Emotions pour out of him as tears fall harder and a smile forms on his face. He feels Viktor’s arm around him, rubbing his shoulder.

“You did so good Yuuri.” He can’t look away from the baby but he can hear a chocked cry in Viktor’s voice. "Look at what you did, you're amazing."

“Congratulations.” The doctor beams before walking over and placing the baby in Yuuri’s arms. Her cries stop almost immediately and Yuuri’s heart sings.

He smiles down at her, bringing his hand to touch her small face. She was beautiful. She was more than beautiful. He studied every detail of her face, each and every line and crease. Her face was round, cheeks big and full. Her small mouth opened and closed in silent coos.  He has never felt so much joy in his life. His heart is full and thudding in his chest. His and Viktor’s baby. She was in his arms at long last. “Viktor our baby!” he sobs with a smile. “Our little girl.”

“She’s beautiful! She’s everything!” his hands follow Yuuri’s. “Look what we made! She looks just like you Yuuri!”

“You think?” he laughs between tears.

“Yeah! Just look at her chubby little cheeks.”

“Viktor!”

“I like your chubby cheeks.” He smiles. “Do you hear that Aiko, you have chubby cheeks just like your daddy.”

“But look how light her hair is. “ Yuuri notices, and sure enough, she has almost a full head of silver hair. “She definitely gets that from you.”

“That means she’s going to be perfect. Both of her parents are perfect after all.” He says smugly.

“You should hold her Viktor. She loves your voice most of all remember?” Yuuri laughs.

Viktor swallows before taking her in his arms. She’s so small compared to him, so frail, and Viktor can’t help the tears swell in his eyes. “She’s everything I ever dreamed of and more. Yuuri…I-I’m just so happy.”

Aiko stirs in his arms he holds her closer to himself. “We've waited so long to meet you princess. So very long.I'm your daddy, you know that?” he smiles, talking in a child like voice. "We love you very much."

Yuuri laughs. “We're gonna spoil her.”

Before they get to comfortable, the nurses have to take Aiko so that she can be examined and cleaned. They also have to tend to Yuuri and get him cleaned up. They tell Viktor he can wait with Yuuri’s parents but he refuses. He isn’t leaving his mate.

Once Yuuri is all cleaned up they move him back to the room with his parents. His sister is here now and she throws her arms around him and Viktor both. They all wait for what feels like forever until the nurse brings Aiko in. Yuuri smiles as his family melts around her.

His mother holds her close to her chest with a huge grin. “She looks just like Yuuri when he was born.”

“No way, she’s too cute.” Mari laughs. “Geeze how did you two manage to make something this adorable.” She winks.

“Oh hahaha, very funny.” Yuuri rolls his eyes, heart finally calm.

“Look at all that hair! God she’s gorgeous.” His father laughs. “We’re so proud of you two.”

Yuuri beams, he’s glowing even though he’s exhausted. His mother stands and puts the baby in Viktor’s arms.

“I never thought….I never ever thought I’d be holding my very own baby girl in my arms. I just didn’t think it would ever happen.” He rocks on his feet. “I’m going to give you the world you know that.” He presses a kiss against her forehead. “My sweet Aiko and my sweet Yuuri. I love you both so much.”

The smile never leaves Yuuri’s face.

* * *

 

The doctor comes in soon after to talk to Yuuri about caring for his new bundle of joy, including feeding her.

“You did say you were breast-feeding right?”

Yuuri nods, glaring when a sly smile crosses Viktor’s face.

“Just a warning, your chest and nipples will be sore for a while. Not just from the sucking but from the milk building up as well. If it’s ever too much and you feel too full even after you’ve fed the baby you can use a pump to get the rest of the milk out.”

Yuuri nods. “Okay.” He had no idea what it was going to be like but…he wanted to at least try. He had read how healthy it was for the baby so…

“She should be ready to eat now actually.” He smiles, handing a small towel over to Yuuri. “If you need assistance just let me know okay. I’ll be back to check on you in a few minutes.”

Yuuri blushes as he undoes the first few ties on the front of his gown, letting it fall open. The shirts he usually wore hid his swollen breast well. They had grown quite a bit. Still small, but definitely noticeable. They were heavy as well, he had started lactating at 8 months, which was hell for him. It had made him even more sensitive and sore and every now and then they would leak and force him to change his clothes.

But, as painful as it would be at first, he was willing to give it a try.

Viktor places Aiko in his arms, smiling down at him.

“Do we have to make you leave the room?” Yuuri warns with another glare.

“No! Sorry, I’ll behave.”

Little Aiko stirs, a faint coo falling from her lips. Yuuri is shaky, not really sure about what he’s doing. Noticing this, his mother comes to his side and shows him how he should hold her and what he should do.

Sure enough, his baby girl is nudging against him before latching on to him.

It hurts a bit, but the doctor had said It was to be expected the first week or so. He was only momentarily shaken when his milk began to flow. It was a strange feeling.

“She’s just too cute.” His mother says and Yuuri smiles at her. “And she fits in your arms perfectly.”

“I agree.” Viktor says, tussling Yuuri’s hair. “It’s a beautiful site.”

“I feel so…so strange.” Yuuri can’t take his eyes off his daughter. “I feel like I’m in a dream. Everything is just so…perfect.” Yuuko had been right, every ounce of pain had been well worth it. All those months of his body changing had all led up to this. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. His baby was here. She was in his arms just as beautiful as he imagined she would be.

He looked to Viktor, his face absolutely smitten, and smiled.

“We did good.” Yuuri blushes. “She’s perfect.”

Viktor brings his hands to Yuuri’s face, stroking it slowly before tucking strands of dark hair behind his ear. “Our little family has grown Yuuri. We’re parents!”

Yuuri nuzzled into the touch. He would have never thought it would happen, that he would be here in the hospital cradling his and Viktor Nikiforov’s child in his arms. That he and Viktor, after that first meeting, would fall in love like they did. Fall in love and start their own family. If someone would have told a younger him what his life would become, he never would have believed them.

Yet here he was, holding the proof of his and Viktor’s love against his chest. Their baby Aiko. The beloved daughter.

“I love you both, so so much.” Yuuiri sniffles, eyes tearing up slightly.

When Aiko was finished eating and dozed off, his father took her in his arms. It was almost immediately after that Yuuri realized just how tired he was, head falling back onto the pillow as his eyes closed slowly. He needed to sleep, to regain all the strength he had lost during labor. He felt Viktor’s hands on him, rubbing his head gently until he drifted off.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! I know i loved writing it =)  
> And I have some updates aka good news for you all!  
> 1) There may actually be 2-3 more chapters of this, judging by how the next chapter is going  
> 2)College AU chapter 1 will be posted this weekend  
> 3)more omegaverse in the works: I've been requested to write jjseung and otayuri!   
> So yeah, lots of things I'm working on, so I just have to figure out a schedule and what not. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the messages and kudos, it means a lot to me and is always super motivating!
> 
> contact me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	12. What Family Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri bring home baby Aiko.  
> Viktor opens up about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a roller coaster of emotions. Still, I enjoyed writing it!  
> I'm gonna apologize in advanced for the angst.  
> Thank you for the support, please enjoy <3 You all are amazing 
> 
> WARNING: trigger warning for a scene of verbal abuse/harassment later in this chapter!  
>  
> 
> A/N: Not beta'd, sorry for any mistakes.

 Yuuri spends two days in the hospital. Viktor never left his side, sleeping on a cot they provided beside Yuuri’s bed. He was happy to have Viktor there. With his body still weak it was difficult to get up and out of the bed to care for Aiko, who honestly he never wanted out of his arms. She was an absolute gift, an angel, and the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

She was active all day, moving about and cooing loudly while Yuuri held her. She clearly took after Viktor, a happy and energetic personality clearly showing through.

She was also always hungry, and when she was, she let it known with a shrill cry. It was difficult for Yuuri, but after the first day he got used to how to hold her without it feeling awkward.

When Yuuri wasn’t holding her, Viktor had her in his arms. He would walk around with her talking in a childlike voice. He would even wander the hospital halls with her, showing her off to any and everybody he came across.

“Look at my gorgeous daughter! Isn’t she the cutest?” Yuuri would hear him say all the way from the room.

So much for trying to remain low-key.

Viktor had brought so much attention that patients and doctors alike who recognized their names would come visit, offering their congratulations. Yuuri didn’t mind too much but every now and then someone would wander in while he was breastfeeding Aiko and he would get embarrassed.

Other than that his stay went well. They took good care of them.

Despite that, Yuuri was happy when he was finally given the okay to go home.

“We finally get to take you home princess!” Viktor presses light kisses across Aiko’s head while fastening her into the car seat. “You will finally be able to meet Makkachin to! You’re gonna love it!”

Yuuri pulls his shoes on. His body is still sore, but he feels so much better after two days of bed rest. “Mom, dad, and Mari are supposed to meet us at the house.”

“I think you mean the whole neighborhood is going to meet us at the house.” Viktor laughs as he continues to play with Aiko. “After all, little Yuuri has had a baby with that handsome foreigner. Isn’t that what they all said?”

 “Hmm who is this handsome foreigner? I don’t think I know anyone like that.” He smiles while grabbing the diaper bag.

“Papa is so cruel!” he says to Aiko, kissing her once more across the nose before lifting the carrier from the bed. “Are you ready?” he speaks to Yuuri this time.

“More than ready.”

 

* * *

 

Just as Viktor had guessed, it was like the whole neighborhood was there waiting for them. Including the paparazzi who wasted no time in snapping pictures of the couple carrying their baby inside.

They were greeted by friends and family and strangers alike. People his parents knew were there, people from Viktor’s job, even old classmates had somehow made their way in. But Yuuri ignored those people, because he saw Phichit. He drops the diaper bag and runs to his friend throwing his arms around him tightly. A gush of happiness ran through him. “Phichit! I was so scared, it hurt so badly but, I did it! I really did it!” he rambles

“I’m so proud of you Yuuri!” Phichit squeezes him tightly. “I want to meet her. I was dying the whole way here, shaking with excitement.”

Yuuri is giddy. He had just talked about Viktor’s behavior in the hospital but now he understood. He wanted to show off his precious daughter to all those who were important to him. He grabs Phichit’s hand and guides him over to Viktor, who is just pulling little Aiko out of her car seat, cradling her in his arms.

“She’s beautiful!” Phichit beams, tickling the little one’s belly as she stares. “Her eyes are like honey. What a beautiful baby.”

“We did well.” Viktor brags. “Want to hold her?”

Phichit nods eagerly as Viktor places her in his arms. “Her face is so round, like Yuuri’s.”

“H-hey!” Before Yuuri can say anything else, Viktor is throwing his arms around him. “V-Viktor!”

“Sorry, I just feel like it’s been a while since I’ve held you in my arms.” He nuzzles against him before kissing him gently.

“Not in front of the baby you two. Geeze.” Mari walks over, drink in hand, and smacks Viktor on the head. “Don’t get handsy with my baby brother, his body is not ready for whatever is going through your mind.” She rubs Yuuri’s back. “How are you doing?”

“I’m a bit overwhelmed.” He admit, “But I feel so happy so it doesn’t even matter.”

“Well you should be proud of yourself. It couldn’t have been easy.”

“It wasn’t.”

“But you could do it because you are strong.”

He gives her a suspicious glance. “Are you sick or something, why are you saying such encouraging things right now?”

Mari just laughs before sipping at her drink. “I figured I’d take it easy on you since the next few days are gonna be full of changing diapers, a crying baby, and , more than likely, your fiancé trying to get in your pants every five minutes.”

Viktor gasps dramatically. “I have great self-control thank you!

“Of course you do.” She rolls her eyes.

Aiko lets out a cry and Yuuri turns back to her. “She may be hungry.” He says as Phichit hands her over. She stops crying immediately. “Or not, it’s really hard to tell.”

“It’s okay Yuuri, with time I’m sure you’ll be able to identify each and every cry.”

“I hope so.”

“Looks like she just wanted her papa.” Viktor beams. He can’t take his eyes away from his husband and daughter.

“I’m gonna find a place to sit.” Yuuri says, smiling as he makes his way to the couch. “Sorry it’s a bit crowded today baby girl.” He kisses her head. “I promise it will quiet down.”

“Katsuki?” a girl sits down beside him. He doesn’t recognize her but he smiles anyway.

“Actually Nikiforov now.”

“Oh, I had forgotten you two are getting married. Um, actually we used to go to school together. High school that is.”

“Is that so? Sorry but, I don’t recognize faces very well and, high school wasn’t really a great time for me.” He plays with Aiko as he talks.

The girl is silent. “Really. Well it doesn’t matter anyway. I just, wanted to say congratulations and, I hope you’re happy.”

He doesn’t hesitate to give a wide smile. “I think I’m the happiest man alive.”

She leaves soon after, and her spot is taken by Yuuko who practically jumps down. “Look at you!” she grins poking Aiko’s cheek. “She’s so so cute Yuuri. I’m so proud of you.”

He blushes. “Thank you. Of course, I don’t know how you managed to give birth to the triplets. One was hard enough.” He laughs.

“You can do anything when it comes to your child.” She grins. “I saw you talking with Hotaru.”

“Oh, that girl, she said she was a classmate of ours.”

“Yuuri, you used to date her.”

His eyes go wide. “What?”

“Yeah, she was that asshole you used to date in high school. You know the one.”

“I didn’t even recognize her.”

“That’s because your head’s full of Aiko and Viktor right now. Though don’t feel bad. She was the worst and treated you horribly. She probably only came to see if it was all true. Probably jealous you caught yourself such a good looking guy like Viktor. Either that or she was hoping she could start up some drama with her appearance.” She smiles. “But she doesn’t know how the love between you and Viktor works.”

“I just…I want to hold on to him so tightly. Him and Aiko both.”

“Well, hold on tightly then.” Viktor’s voice sounds behind him. He looks up as Viktor leans over the couch and kisses him deeply. He pulls away with a wide grin.

“Viktor, behave.” Yuuko laughs, there’s a child present.

“Can’t I kiss my husband without all the accusations?” he rubs her head and she sticks her tongue out at him.

“Not when you’re leaking your alpha pheromones everywhere.”

“Sorry, It’s been a bit more difficult to control these last few months. Plus there are so many people here that I don’t know and-“

Aiko lets out a loud cry.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Yuuri mutters to her, rocking her in his arms

“Hmmm, maybe it’s all the noise.” Viktor ponders. “You’re not comfortable with all the people around either.”

“Y-yeah. I’m super thankful for the support but I think I’d prefer it if only close friends and family were here.”

“I’ll tell your mom and we’ll start getting people out.”

“Thank you Viktor.”

Viktor kisses him once more before heading back over to his mother.

Yuuko rubs Yuuri’s shoulder. “I know we all say this a bunch but, he really loves you and I’m just so happy to see you with him.”

“I agree.” Phichit hops up on the arm of the couch, draping his arm over Yuuri. “I mean, when I think about how you used to gush about Viktor Nikiforov and how all you wanted to do was skate on the same level as him, I can’t help but laugh. You two are engaged Yuuri. You’re engaged to the man you loved since you were a child. And you have a beautiful daughter with him. It’s beautiful and amazing and I have never seen you happier in my life.”

“And you deserve that happiness, Yuuri.” Yuuko chimes in.

Yuuri blushes deeply, staring down at his small child who looked so much like the both of them. He holds her clothes, tears welling in his eyes as he’s overcome with pure and utter joy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After almost a month of being born, baby Aiko has become a wonderful addition to their daily lives. She was a playful and vocal baby, cooing and making small noises throughout the day. She hardly cried, only when she was hungry, but she smiled often, at least Yuuri thought she was smiling. As far as care went they never fought over it. Yuuri would handle her during the early mornings for feeding, and Viktor would hold and care for her during the evenings to give Yuuri rest. Makkachin helped as well, keeping their daughter company as she took her naps in the bassinet. When she would stir awake, Makkachin was quick to alert Viktor or Yuuri and let them know.

Yuuri was in love with being a parent. In love with holding his little girl in his arms, holding her close to his heart. He was in love with her small smile, and her large honey colored eyes and the silver tufts of hair that Yuuri would blush carefully with the soft brush he was given. He loved dressing her in the mornings in the cute onesies that they had bought her. And he loved giving her baths in the small whale tub. He loved it all. Even the diaper changing. Never in his life did he think he would be here in this moment. Staring down at his sleeping child as he rocked the bassinet slowly.

He thought he would never have children, he had never wanted to, didn’t want that stigma of being an omega sticking to him. But this wasn’t about him being an omega, this was about him loving each and every part of Viktor. About loving a man so deeply he wanted to start a family. He desired it. He desired to become one with Viktor, to accept him inside of him. To bear his child, their child. And he would never regret that decision.

Aiko was a gift, a blessing, everything he had hoped for. She was everything he imagined, everything and more. He could gush about her for hours if he was allowed. Hell he could gush about Viktor.

He missed him when he was away at work, but he knew it was something he loved and he would never ask him to give that up. Even so, during Aiko’s naps, Yuuri would get lonely. He would occupy his time by watching T.V or calling Chris or Phichit, but he would still miss Viktor. He missed his voice, his touch, and his eyes on him. Everything. It didn’t really help that since Aiko’s birth they hadn’t really been intimate. There were two main reasons: one being that neither had time nor energy when they had time. The other reason being that Viktor wanted Yuuri to heal completely from the wounds of giving birth. But Yuuri thought he was too careful, he was fine now.

He would be happy with just a little private time.

Yuuri turns when the front door opens, smiling as he makes his way downstairs to see Viktor pulling off his jacket.

“Welcome back.” He skips over to him, throwing his arms around him before he can even kick his shoes off. “We missed you.” He kisses Viktor once deeply, then trails small kisses across his face. He welcomes the return of affection, when Viktor kisses him back.

Viktor laughs, dropping his bags, before cupping his hands under Yuuri’s ass and lifting him. “What’s gotten into you?” he smiles against Yuuri’s lips, walking forward. “I don’t normally get such and affectionate greeting. Not that I’m complaining at all.”

“I’ve just been thinking about…about you and Aiko all day.” He flushes. “And I just wanted to hold you.” He leans into the crook of Viktor’s neck. He can smell soap on his skin, he must have showered before he came back home. “I um, I just…”

“And how do you want me to hold you, hmm?” he grins, kissing him again, and Yuuri feels the lower half of his body react quickly. “Your expression looks so eager.”

Yuuri wraps his legs around Viktor’s waist tightly, rolling his hips ever so slightly.

“Yuuri, you know we can’t.” he groans, furrowing his brow as he stares at him.

Yuuri rolls his hips again, ignoring Viktor’s words. He places a kiss against his neck.

“Yuuri, love, you’re killing me here.”

“Aiko is sleep, she just went down.”

“But you’re not-“

“I’m fine, Viktor. I’ve been healed for a while now and I don’t want to wait.” He blushes at his own words. “It’s been too long…please…make love to me.”

Viktor swallows, letting Yuuri down gently onto the couch. “Are you sure?” he asks, but he’s already pulling his shirt off.

Yuuri pull off his own. “I’m sure.” His hands move to Viktor’s jeans, fingers shaking with excitement as he unbuttons him.

“Whoa, Yuuri, someone is moving a little fast.” But he can’t really complain, not when he sees such eagerness in his lover’s eyes.

Yuuri wastes no time in unzipping him, reaching down his boxers and pulling his cock free. He was desperate and eager and he wanted it inside him. He had for a while now. “I really want it.” He strokes him slowly in his palm, but his hand is dry and he stops. “Viktor you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this these past few weeks.” He opens his mouth and drags his tongue along the underside, tracing a vein the pulsed against his touch.

Viktor’s mouth falls open and he groans at the sudden wet touch of tongue. Yuuri was right, it had been too long.

Viktor’s cock twitches in his hand and Yuuri once again drags the flat of his tongue across it, coating it generously in saliva. He can feel it hardening now, and that only makes him more eager. He tilts his head, sucking at the side. Viktor was just as thick as he remembered, thick and long, and made to fit perfectly inside him. His lower body quivers at the thought, and Yuuri can feel the twitching of his hole as slick begins to leak from him. He sucks harder, pulling away momentarily so he can wrap his lips around the member, sucking vigorously on the head, pulling forth another deep moan from Viktor.

The alpha brings his hands to Yuuri’s hair, carding his fingers through it as he sucks him off. “Y-Yuuri…” he hums, as the warmth encloses farther around him. The things Yuuri did with his mouth, with his tongue, it had Viktor melting.

Yuuri can feel his whole body catch fire, not just his lower half now. His nipples hardened and Yuuri felt more slick trickling down his body, seeping into his pants. If he continued like this, he would ruin their couch. He pulls his mouth off of Viktor with a loud pop, lapping gently at the head before licking his lips.

“Fuck.” Viktor grunts at the site. He had never expected to see Yuuri so…erotic so soon.

Yuuri stands off the couch, pulling Viktor down for a kiss before switching their places and pushing the alpha down to sit. “Wait right there.” He says before scurrying off. He returns quickly, tossing Viktor a condom. “Put it on, hurry.” He slips out of his own pants, cock already hard from tasting his lover.

“Wow! Yuuri, you’re really something right now.” He grins, rolling the condom on. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a better welcome home surprise!”

Yuuri straddles him before pulling him in for another deep kiss. Their tongues brush against each other, wrapping around one another as Viktor’s hands snake around Yuuri. He presses his finger between round cheeks, feeling the steady stream of slick fall free. He coats his fingers in it, smiling when Yuuri’s body quivers at the touch. Gently he rubs his finger against his lover’s entrance. “Are you sure you’re all healed? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me Viktor.” He presses his forehead against his. “I’ll tell you if you need to stop okay.”

Slowly, Viktor lets a finger slip inside, it’s warm and tight, just how he remembered. He moves it in small circles, taking his time to prepare him, just in case.

When he adds a second finger Yuuri clenches around him, gripping his shoulders and tossing his head back. Viktor takes the opportunity to drag his tongue across the exposed flesh, nibbling on it slightly before moving to another spot, and another, until Yuuri had small marks decorating him.

“Viktor…touch me more, please. My chest.” Viktor’s breathe catches in his throat as his free hand travels up Yuuri’s stomach. He drags his fingers across his skin, tracing the newly developed stretch marks Yuuri had gotten from carrying their child. “Beautiful.” He breathes rubbing at the spots.

Yuuri blushes. “I-I think so to.” He stares at Viktor. Long ago, he would have shied away from the marks, ashamed. But now he was proud of them and what they signified.

Viktor presses another kiss against his neck, letting his hands go up to his chest. Yuuri’s breast are round now and stick out slightly, full of milk. They would be like that for a while now until it wasn’t necessary.  “It’s not sore here anymore is it?” he says pushing a finger against his nipple.

“Ahh!” Yuuri closes his eyes at the touch. “No, they don’t hurt.”

“Good.” He brings his tongue forward and drags it across a hard nub.

A thought hits him.

 “Can I Yuuri, please?” He circles the nub with his finger.

Yuuri can’t stop his blush from intensifying. He knows what Viktor wants to do but that doesn’t stop how embarrassing it is. “W-why are you so eager.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know really.” He pushes his fingers deeper inside Yuuri and the omega whimpers. “I just, I want to taste every bit of you, Yuuri. All of you. So can I?” he drags his tongue once more against the nub.

Yuuri can’t look at him, even though his cock jumps, pre-cum leaking from the tip onto Viktor. “F-Fine. You can but…only a bit okay.”

Viktor’s eyes practically sparkle with excitement. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around one of the nipples and sucks.

Yuuri moans, despite himself, he moans and he moans loudly, hands going to Viktor’s hair. The alpha sucks gently at first but Yuuri can feel him increase in intensity.

Viktor pulls away momentarily. “You’re really feeling it aren’t you?” he laughs, casting his eyes down to Yuuri’s member, twitching wildly.

“S-shut up-ah!”

Viktor sucks on him again, sucks until he feels the trickle of Yuuri’s milk hit his tongue. It’s a sweet taste, sweeter than anything he could have ever imagined. It makes him ache with want. He presses his free hand against his breast, pushing on it slowly to bring more milk to his mouth. When a steady stream of it fills him, he swallows without hesitation. It makes his body hot as it goes down, and his cock twitches against Yuuri.

“Viktor!” Yuuri hums. The feeling is strange and erotic, it makes him melt against his lover’s touch. He grinds back against Viktor’s fingers, desperate for something more. He gets it when Viktor adds another finger, pushing the three of them in as deeply as they can go.

Yuuri moans continuously, grinding his hips against the fingers inside him while Viktor moans against his chest, suckling milk from his breast. He had never felt more lewd.

Viktor pulls away for a moment, watching the liquid trickle down. “Look at it Yuuri. It won’t stop flowing when I press on it like this.” He flicks his tongue across the nub. “It’s warm and sweet.” he blushes. “I want more of it.” He licks again before wrapping his lips around the darkened nub. He sucks hard, letting the milk fill his mouth once more and swallowing. “I love it.” His cock is throbbing now, but he needs more of the sweet liquid.

“Viktor, I need it now, please. Please.” Yuuri raises his hip and Viktor finally unlatches from him, milk drizzling down his chin as he swallows the last of what was in his mouth.  Yuuri’s face turns red and he wants to look away, but Viktor kisses him, tongue grazing across his lips. He can taste himself on Viktor.

“I love you so much.” Viktor says, holding his cock in place so that Yuuri can sink down onto it. When the warm heat of Yuuri’s hole engulfs him, he tosses his head back in pleasure.

“I love you, I love you so much!” Yuuri grinds down on the member, body craving for more. He moves quickly, bouncing on Viktor’s lap, gripping the alpha’s shoulders as he did so. “F-feels good. Viktor, you feel so good.” He moans.

Viktor meets his thrusts eagerly, biting down on his lip as he watches the pleasure in Yuuri’s face. The omega had his eyes closed, mouth open, face flushed, and it makes Viktor buckle his hips up harshly.

Yuuri welcomes the sudden roughness, nails digging into his lover’s flesh. “Viktor, I’m getting close.”

“M-me to.” Viktor swallows. “You feel amazing inside Yuuri.”

Yuuri brings his hands down to his throbbing cock. He strokes himself quickly, the burning in his belly reaching its peak. It’s not much longer before he’s coming between his fingers in a thick load. It had been so long since he experienced this pleasure that his vision goes white. He calls Viktor’s name over and over, pure ecstasy written on his face.

Viktor comes soon after, Yuuri squeezes him so tightly he couldn’t hope to hold back any longer. He wraps his arms around Yuuri tightly,

Yuuri relaxes against Viktor’s, bringing his head to rest on his shoulder, a small smile forming on his lips as he catches his breath.

“You okay?” Viktor pants.

He nods. “Yeah, just…let’s just stay like this for a bit please.”

“We can stay like this as long as you-“

He’s interrupted by a loud cry that makes both of them sigh heavily. Sure enough, soon after, Makkachin is running down the steps. The dog jumps on the couch, staring at the two, waiting for them to check on the little one.  

“We should uh-“  Yuuri blushes.

“How about you get cleaned up, and I’ll check on princess okay?” Viktor winks, guiding Yuuri up slowly. He pulls the condom off and ties it, taking it to the bathroom to throw away. He stretches before fastening his pants and washing his hands.

Yuuri enters the bathroom as Viktor leaves and runs up the stairs. He glances at his reflection in the mirror and blushes madly. His neck and chest are covered in kiss marks and there are still the remnants of milk leaking down his chest. He covers his face with his hands. “I can’t believe I let him do that!”

Once Yuuri is all cleaned up and little Aiko is happy, the four of them head out for a walk. Viktor pushes Aiko’s stroller as they make their way downtown. They are stopped by numerous people on the way. Yuuri used to think that the fuss about them having a baby would die down as far as the media was concerned, but it didn’t. In fact they had even more people than ever approaching them or calling them for interviews. Viktor had refused them all, making it known that he had no intention of bringing his baby on camera until she was a bit older. Though that didn’t stop people from asking.

They walked to the park, which Makkachin was more than happy to be in. He and Viktor ran around through the grass while Yuuri sat on a nearby bench holding Aiko. Everything just felt…right, like his whole life had finally fallen into place. All that pain and heart ache he had gone through had been worth it. All that loneliness and depression he had felt so long ago, he would go through it all again if it brought him back to this moment.

After an hour of the park they go to visit Yuuri’s family. They all sit in the common room, sitting on the floor with Aiko laying down on a mat between them.

“So about your wedding…” his mother starts. “Have you decided on when you’ll have it?”

“We’re thinking around the winter time.” Viktor smiles, looking to Yuuri at his side.

“A winter wedding, how very you.” She laughs. “Are you having it here? Or,”

“Of course, where else could I possibly hope to marry Yuuri?”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to fly somewhere, I know Russia has beautiful churches.”

Yuuri watches as the look on Viktor’s face turns solemn. “I don’t think that would work out very well.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I have family there I would rather not show up.”

“You never really mention your family Viktor. Not that we mind, there are plenty of people who don’t stay in touch with their family for their own reasons.”

“Thank you for understanding. It’s just…my parents are very closed minded people. They think alphas are gods on Earth and…” he gives Yuuri a sad look. “They don’t think well of omegas”

“Oh my. I’m so sorry Viktor.”

“Their opinions on omegas, especially my father’s, pushed me away from them. My best friend was an omega and they never allowed him to come to our house. And when they did my dad…he was cruel.”

He must have been referring to Chris, Yuuri thought.

“Once I was old enough I took Makkachin and left. It was a toxic environment.”

Yuuri’s mothers furrows her brow. “You poor thing. A parent shouldn’t instill such hatred and prejudice in a child. But I have to ask Viktor, why keep your last name. We would gladly have you become a Katsuki.”

“Because of my grandparents…they…they took me in. They always took me in when my heart couldn’t take the words or actions of my father. When the indifference of my mother was too much for me to bear. They took care of me.”

Yuuri couldn’t even imagine what sort of horrible things went on in Viktor’s home as a child.

“I was so close to them. My grandfather was an alpha but my grandmother was an omega. He loved her so much, so deeply. They were bonded for years, longer than anyone I’ve ever met. I learned a lot from them. About alphas and about omegas. Just how beautiful the relationship could be. My father was so cruel to them, even till their death, even though they had raised him he had turned into someone with a horrible personality. While he was trying to teach me hate, they taught me love and acceptance. I’m who I am today because of their kindness and….I want to honor THAT Nikiforov name. Their name that represented true love to me, that’s what I want to share with Yuuri.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri smiles at him.

“I haven’t spoken to them or my brother since I left Russia to come here. Though, they know everything going on in my life since the media never leaves us alone. They’ve tried to call but I just…I don’t want them in my life, or my daughter’s life. I must sound horrible…”

“No, Viktor, it’s okay.” Yuuri’s mother puts a hand on his shoulder. “Just because they’re your parents doesn’t mean anything. Just because you’re related to someone doesn’t mean you have to force yourself to have a relationship with them. Especially those with such harmful views.” She offers a smile. “Besides, you have parents here that love you very much.”

He blushes.

“You’re a good son Viktor, a good husband, and an amazing father. And you deserve to live in peace and happiness.”

“M-mom.” Viktor turns away, eyes tearing up. “Yuuri is supposed to be the one that cries easy not me!”

Yuuri laughs, placing a hand atop his. “What are you talking about, you’ve always been the one to cry at the drop of a hat.” He’s happy to see Viktor grin at the response. He didn’t know much about Viktor’s family, never had the interest to ask since he knew Viktor would tell him when he was ready. It made sense as to why Viktor hadn’t been excited to return to Russia for the competition so long ago. Yuuri was glad he would never have to meet them, wasn’t sure how he would handle two very hateful alphas. But he would protect his family from them. He would protect Viktor, and he would protect his daughter.

 

* * *

 

As weeks and months roll by, Yuuri and Viktor spend their time planning out the wedding with the help of Yuuri’s mother and Minako. There was a lot to plan and unsurprisingly Viktor and Yuuri found themselves arguing about various things. The first was the size. Yuuri wanted something small and personal, nothing too fancy or expensive. Viktor on the other hand wanted an extravagant wedding. One with a full band and cameras and people from all over the world. He wanted it to be a big event. They had argues about it back and forth for the longest time, until Viktor finally gave in to Yuuri, agreeing that they would keep the wedding small and personal.

 The town isn’t that big, but Yuuri and Viktor do find a nice, small, church that will allow them to have the wedding. What’s more, they offer to let them use it for free so long as their location is mentioned in any photos.

They also decided to have the onsen be the location of the after party, where there would be food and drinks, and rooms for everyone to stay in.

Then came all the invitations to send out. They would invite close friends and family, making sure to include their old coaches and skating friends.

The second thing they argued about was cake. Yuuri wanted something simple, something made local, but Viktor wouldn’t have it. He wanted to bring in famous chefs to handle any and all catering. Yuuri complained, but he had went with Viktor’s plan in the end. The cake they ordered would be enormous, tiers upon tiers, both vanilla and chocolate. Yuuri had to admit that the pictures of their work did indeed look amazing.

The process of preparation was long and tiring. Yuuri hadn’t expected planning a wedding to be so difficult.  Especially when you had a small child in your arms.

“What’s wrong princess?” Yuuri rocks Aiko gently in his arms, patting her back as she cries against his shoulder. “I know you’re not hungry again.” He paces the room with her. “Do you miss daddy? He’ll be back soon okay. He has to work.” Yuuri takes her downstairs, hoping the change in location will ease her crying, it doesn’t. “Sweetheart I have to fill out these invitations you’re making papa’s job very hard.” He kisses her head softly. “Want me to sing for you? Hmm?” he holds her tightly, walking slowly around the room as he sings her a song in Japanese. The same one he would sing to her in the womb.

Aiko calms, her cries fading out, and she relaxes against Yuuri more.

“That’s my sweet girl, it’s all okay now. There nothing to worry about, see. I don’t know what made you get so upset. How about we go for a walk.”

Yuuri bundles her up, fall is closing in and he wants to keep her warm. He puts her in a thick knit sweater and matching hat. He puts a hat on his own head to, pulling on his jacket before calling Makkachin down to join them. He only plans on walking down the block and turning around but he feels better with the dog at his side. Plus Makkachin needed the fresh air. And so did he after being cooped up in the house all day filling out invitations.  

Yuuri is fastening Aiko in the stroller when a silver car rolls up in front of their home. The back window rolls down and an older looking woman, older but pretty, sticks her head out. She’s got red lips and dark sunglasses on her face, light blonde hair falls down her shoulders.

“Excuse me young man, we’re looking for the Nikiforov residence.” She says bluntly.

Yuuri wants to ignore her, there’s a strange feeling coming off her and it makes him uncomfortable. If this was another journalist, he wasn’t interested.

“Sorry, umm, Viktor isn’t here at the moment and uh we’re not really doing interviews or anything if that’s what you’re here for.”

“Interviews? And who are you? Do you know Viktor?”

Aiko stirs in her stroller, even she looked uncomfortable, brown eyes staring up with concern.

“Sorry, I have to go.” He says quickly, taking the locks off the stroller. The fact that the woman didn’t know who he was meant she wasn’t a journalist. If that was the case he wanted nothing further to do with her.

“Look, we are not journalist, we’re looking for our son.”

Yuuri freezes where he stands.

“We need to speak with him immediately.”

Yuuri definitely doesn’t want to look her in the eyes, didn’t want her to know who he was. He’s about to respond when he hears the car doors open.

A wave of pressure fluctuates around him. The scent of alphas fill his nose and make his head spin.

He’s scared.

They were both alphas and he was terrified.

As if on cue, Makkachin lets out a loud bark in the couple’s direction, followed by a growl. He had never seen the dog react in such a way. Yuuri stops what he’s doing and picks his baby up. He doesn’t even bother with the stroller, leaving it in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Isn’t that Viktor’s silly little dog.” The woman says.

Yuuri turns on his heels calling Makkachin as he heads back to the building.

“Hey!” a man’s voice sounds loudly, deeply, commanding, and Yuuri hates his body for responding. Hates that his legs stop moving, the omega in him heading to the call. Even though he was bonded this man had such control.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help you.” Yuuri says as strongly as he can. By now Aiko has her eyes opened, and Yuuri can hear the start of a cry. “Shhh, it’s okay, love. It’s okay, papa is here.”

“I think you can. You’re Katsuki right? That Yuuri Katsuki kid my son knocked up?”

Yuuri turns to face them. The man looks like Viktor, a lot like Viktor, but his build is bigger and his hair is cut shorter.

“You’re that omega?” the woman looked surprised. “I couldn’t even recognize him, he’s a lot more…plain in person. Usually omegas are a lot more impressive looking.”

“Viktor isn’t here!” Yuuri yells, holding his baby closer. “He’s at work and won’t be back for a while.”

“No need to shout boy.” The father gives him a glare. “So, he’s off working while you’re here playing housewife I see.” He pauses. “Well it’s only proper manners for you to invite us in don’t you think?”

Yuuri shakes his head. He may have been over reacting, but he would trust the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Did you just say no to me you omega brat?” the man steps closer and Yuuri backs away. Makkachin stands in front of him, growling. Yuuri swallows, pulling the keys from his pocket and pushing them through the door.

“Don’t you dare ignore me.” the man’s voice echoes in Yuuri’s ears and he drops the keys to the ground. He can feel tears.

“Please go!” Yuuri says again, and when Aiko starts crying, his heart drops. The pressure from this man rivaled Viktor’s own, it was terrifying, and Yuuri couldn’t keep a grasp on his own body. It was reacting strangely, it told him to turn around, to submit to the man, to drop to his knees in front of him.

It terrified Yuuri, absolutely terrified him. His body was betraying him again, ignoring his will.

“I will not have my son’s omega whore order me around.”

“You’re scaring the baby!” Yuuri says, in hopes that it will make him stop.

“Ah, so that’s my granddaughter. Of course the only pictures of her I’ve seen have been from the media. Viktor hasn’t bothered to send us one photo of the girl. Well let’s see her now, come.”

“No!” Yuuri shouts. He absolutely would not let that man touch his child. Never.

“Be a good omega and listen, bring the child here.”

Yuuri’s body aches, his body quivers. This was the power an alpha had, complete control. Viktor had never been like this with him. Had never ordered him against his will. And this man dared to?

He hated it, hated him.

And still he turns, eyes wide as the man steps closer, casting his eyes down upon Aiko, who’s staring back with tears in her eyes.

“Look at her sweetie, she’s got Viktor's hair.” Ice blue eyes lock on Yuuri. “But everything else belongs to this little cunt that took him from us.”

He reaches for the baby but Yuuri moves back, holding her close.

“We’re her grandparents, we have the right to hold her.”

“No!” Yuuri cries, backing up against the door. "I won't let you touch my baby!" his heart was pounding wildly in his chest.

“Why are you acting so terrified?” He’s closer than ever and Yuuri only feels more fear when the man presses a hand on the door above Yuuri’s head. "You act like I'm gonna hurt you." He pulls off the hat Yuuri is wearing and drops it to the ground.

Yuuri shrinks in on himself. What did he want? Why wouldn’t they leave? Panic was beginning to consume him. He thought back to the cab driver, the man who had tried to take him. It was the same kind of fear. Heart-wrenching.

“Please go. I’m begging you.” he pleads. 

“Look at me.” The man says harshly, and Yuuri does. “That’s much better. Viktor hasn’t trained you at all. Even the dog is better behaved.”

Makkachin barks madly, growling.

Yuuri feels the man run his hand through his hair. It makes him want to vomit, to be touched like that by someone who wasn’t Viktor. He holds Aiko tightly against him, shielding her.

“On closer inspection, you’re not as plain I thought. Nice eyes and lips.” He casts his eyes downward. “The rest of you isn’t bad either. A good body for bearing children.” His hand drops lower, the back of his palm touching Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri can’t take it, he moves his head, dropping down to the ground to pick up the keys he dropped before.

“On your knees for me with my wife present? You really are a little slut aren’t you? Just like Inna had said.”

Yuuri’s fingers tremble as he stands and turns his back to the man, he fumbles to get the keys in. His breathing is erratic now, if he doesn’t get inside he’ll have a panic attack, and he couldn’t afford one with Aiko in his arms. She was his first priority.

The man places both hands on the door, towering over Yuuri, who refuses to turn and meet his eye. Why wasn’t the damn key going in?

“That idiot son of mine marked you with his bite. Too bad. I wouldn’t have minded putting a few kids in you. At least till you gave me a nice alpha child like the little one here. Probably wouldn’t take too many times either.”

He was going to be sick. How could a father speak to his son’s mate in such a way? And what about his wife? Why was she just standing there letting it all happen? Now it all made sense, why Viktor wanted to keep his family as far away as possible.

“I guess I still could if I wanted.”

Yuuri’s heart falls into the pit of his stomach when he feels the man press against his back. He wants to scream, to run. The feeling is only amplified when he feels something hard pressed against him.

“Damn, look what you’ve done.”

“Sweetie…” Yuuri hears the mother pipe up finally.

“Hush, don’t act like this isn’t the first time.” His attention goes back to Yuuri. “We can put the girl to sleep and I can put another one in you before my son even makes it home. You’d like that right? Want me to fill you up? It’ll be a bit hard since you’re marked but, I’ll put you on your hands and knees and you’ll just have to bare it.”

Yuuri clenches his teeth as the man smothers him in his pheromones. He really was going to be sick. “How could you say something like that? I’m your son’s husband, and your wife is right there.” By now Aiko’s cries have gotten louder and Yuuri presses his lips against her head to calm her.

“She’s used to it. I have one or two omegas back home anyway. What’s another one?” his hips buckle forward, and Yuuri whimpers in fear when a hard length rubs against him.

His body felt hot and it began to ache, like a warning. It was how omega bodies worked. Once bonded, having sex with someone else was near impossible. The omegas body would suffer the whole way through in almost unbearable pain. It could even make them sick to the point they would throw up.

The man continues to rub against him. “I don’t wanna fuck you outside if I don’t have to so open the damn door and put the baby down.” Yuuri feels a hand on the nape of his neck. A hand that’s not Viktor’s pressing its fingers against their bond, and that’s it. He turns, bringing a hand up quickly and powerfully, slapping the man hard across the face. The force is enough to make the man stumble back, cursing as he does.

Yuuri glares. “How dare you come to my home and disrespect me and my husband in such a way. How dare you touch me with those dirty hands of yours. I am not some object to be passed around and used. Alpha or not, you will NOT touch me again.” His heart thuds in his chest. The fear, it had melted into anger, into rage. Rage at the man who dared to come and put his family at risk, who had frightened his daughter to the point of tears. “Viktor is ten times the alpha you wish you could be, you’re nothing but a filthy old man who has to rely on his status to get what he can’t have. I may be an omega but you’re much lower than I am, you’re nothing without that alpha status of yours, you’re nothing without your threats, you’re nothing at all. I would NEVER submit to someone like you, and you will NEVER lay your hands on me again, do you understand? ”

The man regains his balance, bringing a hand to his cheek, red from the hit. Hatred sets in his eyes as he looks to Yuuri. “You filthy little whore how dare yo-“

Dad!”

Viktor’s voice cutting through the air sharply has Yuuri snapping in his direction. He had not even heard the car pull up.

His mate stalks down the street toward them. Face dark, feral, frightening. But not to Yuuri. Yuuri had never been happier to see him.

“Viktor, son, you need to teach him some respect, how dare he strike me, call ME filthy when-“

“Shut your mouth.” Viktor spits, hands grabbing ahold of his father’s collar. “Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can speak to my mate in such a way? Think you can frighten my daughter?”

“Viktor!” his mother tries to intervene, but Viktor hushes her with a glance before releasing his grip. He pushes passed them and goes straight to Yuuri, hands going to cradle his face gently.

“Yuuri, I am so sorry. I am so so sorry my love. I didn’t know they were coming. I really didn’t. Our neighbor called me after hearing Makkachin barking. Are you okay? Did he touch you?”

Yuuri looks away, embarrassed. How could he tell Viktor that his father had tried to….had touched him like that…The tears come before he even realizes.  

“What did he do…” he trails before turning back to his father. “What the hell did you do to him you bastard?” he growls.

His father adjust his shirt, a cocky look crossing his face. “I made him an offer. Thought the omega might be lonely without a full belly. I offered to fill it up for him.”

The look that crosses Viktor’s face is horror. Horror and disgust. He looks over his father’s appearance. “You pig!”

“I needed to see what got you so hooked Viktor, what made you turn foolish. Was it the sex? Is his little hole so tight you can’t get enough of it?”

When he takes a step forward Yuuri knows things are bound to turn violent, and he grabs Viktor’s arm to stop him.

“Aiko wants you!” he cries pleadingly. As much as he wanted the man to stop, to leave, to have the words beaten back into him, he wants more for Viktor to take him inside. “Aiko want you to hold her, so….”

Viktor turns to face him again. “Yuuri…”

“Please…” he wanted to go inside, to go inside and forget all this was happening.

 Viktor touches his shoulder gently before taking a crying Aiko from his arms and holding her in the air. “Look Aiko, Dada is here! You don’t have to be scared love!” he brings her down and covers her in kisses. “I’ll protect papa so you don’t have to worry anymore okay.”

Makkachin barks beside him and Viktor stoops down to pet the dog. “And you did so good protecting Yuuri, you deserve a big treat.” The dog wags his tail happily.

“Viktor!” His father yells. “We came to stop you from-“

“I don’t care why you came.” Viktor’s voice is calm, the rage from his face faded away. “I don’t care what brought you here or what you want to tell me. I don’t care about your opinions of me.” He stands back up. “I will never allow you to be a part of this family. You are not welcomed near my home, child, or husband. I will have no further contact with you, do I make myself clear?”

His father visibly shook with rage.

“If I have to call the police I will.” Viktor warns.

“If that’s how you feel, then don’t you dare come back home. Live here with your little omega boy, but don’t expect to be welcomed in this family ever again.”

“I couldn’t have asked for a better trade off,” he throws his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder, turning him to guide him back inside the house.

 

* * *

 

Once inside Viktor clicks the lock shut, bouncing Aiko until her cries stop. He looks to his mate, who collapses onto his knees and cries uncontrollably.

Viktor sits beside him, pulling the man into his arms. “It’s okay to cry Yuuri, cry as much as you want okay. I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you. Just promise me that once you’re done, you will never cry because of that man again.”

Yuuri hears him but he doesn’t. Everything around him is muffled as he sobs into Viktor’s chest. He wasn’t sure what he was even crying out. Was it anger? Sadness? Frustration? Did it even matter why? That man was a damn monster, touching him like that. How were those people related to Viktor? His Viktor was so kind, so loving. Yet his father was a disgusting pervert that wanted to rape his own son in law.  The man was vial, and the woman was just as vial for letting it happen.

He feels Viktor rub his head and it snaps him free from his angered thoughts. “Aiko needs her papa, Yuuri. She knows how strong you are, how brave you are to stand up to an alpha for her. You protected her, and I’m proud. I will always be proud of you. You are strong, you are fierce, you are powerful Yuuri, and a man like that will never break you. “Viktor presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I-I love you to.” He sniffles, wiping the tears from his eyes. Viktor was right, he was strong, he wouldn’t let that man hurt him. He refused to. There would always be people like that in the world. There would always be cruel and horrible people who thought that they could control him, that they were entitled to him. But he would not allow himself to be broken by them.

Yuuri puts a hand on his daughter’s back and rubs. “I’m sorry if I scared you baby, I’m all better now.” He smiles at her as Viktor puts her in his arms.

“I have an idea on how to spend the rest of the evening. Stay put love, I’ll call you up when I’m ready.” He gives Yuuri another kiss on the lips before jogging upstairs.

Yuuri spends the next few minutes holding Aiko while Makkachin rests his head on his lap. When Viktor calls, all of them head up the stairs. Yuuri walks to the bedroom to see Viktor at the bathroom door. He laughs. “What’s the surprise?”

Viktor opens the bathroom and guides Yuuri in. “Tada! I filled the tub!”

Yuuri wants to burst out laughing but holds it in knowing Viktor is sincere. “Yes you did.”

“Well, we have yet to take a family bath so…” before Yuuri can respond he is stripping off his clothes. “Hurry Hurry,” he grins, as he steps into the water.

The gesture makes Yuuri’s heart melt. He undresses Aiko, handing her over to Viktor before taking off his own clothes. He sinks into the warm water letting out a breath as the warmth envelops here.

“You feel so far away.” Viktor pouts. “Oh!” he hands Aiko to Yuuri. “Come sit like usual.” He grins.

Yuuri laughs, turning in the tub so he was resting against Viktor’s back, as he did so many times before. Only this time, little Aiko rests on his own chest.

“I have never seen anything more beautiful.” Viktor says, stroking Yuuri’s head. “You two make every day well worth living, you know that?”

Yuuri blushes. “Thank you Viktor…for today, for every day.”

“About today…Yuuri I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. His actions are his own.” He rubs his daughters back, cupping water in his palm and letting it fall down her body. “I…I was scared…but now I’m…I can’t keep letting people like that get to me.”

“It’s okay to be scared sometimes Yuuri. You can’t control every situations forced on you. Just know that…I’ll always protect you. So if…if it hurts too much, just rely on me.”

“You really are amazing Viktor.”

“I am huh!” he gives a heart shaped smile before kissing Yuuri gently on the head. “But you are far more amazing, my love.”

Yuuri relaxes completely now, closing his eyes as he soaks in the water with those who matter most to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support and kind comments! They are so very motivation. Now to mention some updates for anyone interested:  
> There are officially only 2 more chapters left of this series =( But dont worry, I've already started the JJSeung and now I've been requested for a Otayuri as well, which I plan to have take place a few years after Viktor and Yuuri's story ends. In addition, I'm also still writing the college AU: Behind Closed Doors, which you can find the first chapter of on here. (It will be about five chapters i believe)
> 
> If you're interested in something a bit more serious and darker I've started plotting out another Viktuuri story called Of Life and Love, which you can read the first couple hundred words on my tumblr (iceprincess-yuri)  
> You can also leave drabble or fic requet/ideas in my ask box.  
> Thanks again for reading, you guys are the literal best!


	13. "I do"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Viktuuri wedding is quickly approaching!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Let me start off by saying I'm so sorry for delays in getting chapters out. Unfortunately, my laptops hard drive died from damage and I lost every single item on my computer. All my drafts, all my art, everything. It really took all motivation from me and had me upset for a very long time. I've finally got my motivation back and am currently borrowing my sister's laptop to work on things because I can't afford a new hard drive atm. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience, reading your comments really helped motivate me. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter I put a lot of work into it. There is fluff and smut, and just so much happiness in it!
> 
> I received a super cute fan art of Aiko: https://iceprincess-yuri.tumblr.com/post/158647754470/allasynne-victor-and-yuuris-baby-aiko-from
> 
> A/N: No Beta

“Yuuri, look, look!” VIktor sprints into the kitchen just as Yuuri had finished putting up the dishes from breakfast, in his hand is a white piece of paper. “Look, look! Yakov said he is going to be able to make the wedding, and he’s bringing along the others as well! Yurio is coming!”

 

“That’s wonderful news!” Yuuri turns grinning and pulls the paper from his hands. His eyes scan the page. “He’ll be here a week early it says. That means he and the others should be arriving next week. I’m so excited!” he laughs as Viktor pulls him up and into his arms. He lets himself be held, leaning into the man’s chest.

 

The past few weeks had not been easy. So much planning and organizing had been going on that Yuuri’s head was constantly spinning. Cake orders, decorations, invitations, music, photographer, and so much more had finally been taken care of. Everything was set and planned. They had even finally brought their tuxes home after one final fitting. Beautiful white ones, western style like they had both agreed on. Tuxes that cost more than Yuuri had ever paid for clothes in his life. Viktor had also ordered beautiful flowers for the glorious occasion. Flowers of blue and violet, the colors they had carefully chosen for themselves. 

 

Everything was falling into place perfectly. Yakov’s letter of confirmation meant that every single invite had been officially accepted. It made Yuuri beam with joy. His family, his friends, they would all be there to witness the special day between him and Viktor. 

 

The only real setback they experienced was the constant calls from Viktor’s family. Though his father had talked a big game about excluding Viktor as family, he had continued his attempts at stopping the wedding. At first there was no contact, but when a week passed they had gotten an angry and demanding voicemail, which Yuuri promptly deleted. The calls they ignored, the letters they shredded. Viktor would have nothing to do with them. They had ruined their chance when they had flown in and harassed Yuuri. 

 

Other than that, everything was perfect. Yuuri was happy, more than happy. He spent his days with Aiko and Yuuko, figuring out the small details of the wedding and after party. His nights were spent relaxing with his future husband in front of the tv or under the covers. After their first break in being intimate, they both decided lack of contact was bad. Not that Aiko let them indulge themselves all the time. Rather, her cries interrupted them more often than not. Not that either of them really minded. They had all the time in the world. 

 

Viktor sets him down gently, kissing his forehead. “Yuuri, I don’t know if I can wait two weeks. I want to get married now!” he whines and Yuuri laughs in response. 

 

“There is no way we’re having a shotgun wedding after all that work we’ve put into this one.” he brushes Viktor’s bangs from his face and smiles. “But I’m eager to. I want to share your name Viktor, and...I want to be tied to you in every meaning of the word. As a mate, an omega, and as a husband. I want to be it all to you.” he flushes. 

 

“And I’ll accept each and every version of you. I always have, always will.”

 

“Are you two done exchanging vows?” An angry voice growls at them. 

 

They both turn at the same time to see Yurio dropping a suitcase to the floor. 

 

“Y-yurio?” Yuuri blinks. “What are you doing here? How’d you get in?”

The blonde shoves his hands in his pocket. “Your door was unlocked.”

 

“I thought you were coming with Yakov?” 

 

“Nah, we decided to come ahead of the other, figured we could crash here till the wedding.”

 

“We?” Yuuri raises a brow. As he does, a slightly taller male enters the room carrying a duffle bag and pulling another suitcase. He has dark hair and a flat expression. Yuuri doesn’t recognize him, but clearly Viktor does because he points eagerly.    
  


“Otabek! It’s been forever!” Viktor grins as he walks over to the man, holding out his hand for him to shake. “I can’t believe Yurio is still dragging you around everywhere.”

 

“Shut the hell up!” Yurio growls, smacking their hands apart. “I shouldn’t have come here, to think I even brought a gift for the piggy.” he looks to Yuuri who smiles. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a slip of paper, shoving it into Yuuri’s hands.

 

Yuuri examines it. It’s a reservation receipt for a restaurant it seems. And it looked as though there was a hotel reservation as well. Looking at the price, Yuuri’s mouth gaped open. To pay so much for a gift, Yurio must have really cared for them. Which Yuuri knew full well, even though the blonde would argue against it. “Wow! Yurio, thank you so much.” 

 

“It’s for that place you guys announced your pregnancy at. You know the one with the huge windows?” he gestures. “And the hotel on the floor below it, a suit.” he says it like it’s nothing but Yuuri is astounded.

 

“Y-you paid for this?” 

 

“Yeah, what about it? It’s not like I have much to spend my money on.” 

 

“B-but.”

 

“It’s your dumb wedding gift okay. You have no say in what I can and can’t give you.”

 

Yuuri can’t really argue against that logic. He’s thankful, really thankful for the kind gesture. He examines the receipt closer. 

 

“Wait, it says here this is for tomorrow night.” he holds it up, and Viktor leans over to examine it. 

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“Uh, well, finding someone to watch Aiko so last minute is-”

 

“What you don’t think i can handle a baby?” Yurio states before Yuuri can finish. He looks to the ground.

 

“Wait!” Viktor grabs the small boy’s shoulders. “YOU want to babysit, you’re a baby yourself!”

 

“I’m 16! I’m not a baby you asshole!” 

 

Yuuri gives him a soft smile. “You...you’re really willing to watch her?”

 

“Me and Be- Otabek can handle an infant for a day or two. Besides, there are plenty of people we could call for help. Your family is a phone call away. And so is Yuuko.” 

 

“You put thought into this.”

 

It’s otabek who responds this time. “Yuri figured you two would be stressed from all the planning and taking care of Aiko. He wanted to do something that would take the stress off, even for only a night.”

 

The blonde blushes, cheeks puffing out as he purses his lips and avoids eye contact. 

 

“So you wanted to give us time for a break.” Yuuri feels his heart fill with happiness. This was the same boy who had shown him such animosity in the past. The same boy who had threatened to take Viktor away from him at one point. The same boy who had awkwardly walked in on him after a particularly private moment between him and Viktor. Their relationship had grown and improved so much since those times. Yuuri was happy to call him a friend, and it was clear that Yurio, despite his aggression, felt the same way about him. 

 

“Yurio!” Viktor beams, eyes sparkling as he pulls the boy into a tight embrace. Yurio fights it, but Viktor’s hold is tight on him. “We love you! I can’t believe this. Little Yurio has given us such a precious gift.”

 

“Get the hell off me!” Yurio pushes against the bigger man. 

 

“But are you sure?” Yuuri questions. “I mean, what I mean is. You don’t seem like the type that likes children if I’m honest so-”

 

“Who says I don’t like kids? I’ve never once said that. Look, you can take the gift or shred it for all I care.” he blushes finally wiggling out of Viktor’s grasp. He grabs his suitcase and turns. 

 

Yuuri grabs his shoulder. “No, it’s just…” if he was honest he was worried. He had never left Aiko with anyone but his mom. Not that he didn’t trust the blonde. Even if he was a bit unpredictable at times, he knew when to take things seriously. “Thank you Yurio, we really appreciate it.” he hugs him from behind, squeezing just as tightly as Viktor had. “Thank you for thinking of us.”

 

“Whatever.” He allows Yuuri a few more moments of closeness before shrugging away from him. 

 

“Me and Viktor will take your bags to the spare room.”

 

“You sure?” otabek says as Viktor takes his bags from him.

 

“AIko is sleeping upstairs and we don’t want to wake her.” 

 

Yuuri takes Yurio’s things from him. “Make yourself at home okay.” 

  
  
  
  
  


After Yurio and Otabek are all settled in Yuuri fixes some drinks and they relax in the family room. They all manage to squeeze on the couch and Viktor flips on the T.V. , not really for them to watch but just to fill the air with some sort of atmosphere. 

 

“So your name is Otabek?” Yuuri asks, setting a glass down in front of the younger man. “Are you a skater?”

 

“Yeah, though I haven’t really accomplished much in comparison to Yuri.” He’s not really sure what to make of the serious looking man. In all honesty, he didn’t appear the sort that would befriend Yurio and his fiery personality. But there was seriously something comfortable between the two of them. 

 

“You’re both young. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to catch up to him.”

 

“Are you saying you want me to lose competitions!” Yurio crosses his arms. “Not likely. I’ve got a new near flawless routine so I won’t be losing anytime soon.” he grins.

 

“How are you two even friends again.” Viktor leans back in his chair laughing. 

 

“We trained together when we were younger.” Otabek answers and Yuuri notices the subtle change in expression in his eyes. “Though I was never really that talented when it came to flexibility or ballet.”

 

“You just have to make it up with other skills.” Yuuri smiles. 

 

“Enough about that!” Yurio interjects, changing the subject. “What about you two?”

 

“What about us?”

 

“I don’t know. How is everything? I heard you got a visit from Viktor’s asshole dad.”

 

Yuuri lets out a sigh. “Yeah, it wasn’t a pleasant surprise.”

 

“I remember him showing up to practice a few weeks after you two announced that you were having a baby. He stormed in and started demanding Yakov give him your address. Of course he refused so the guy threw a fit. We had to threaten to call security on him.”

 

“I didn’t hear about that!” Viktor frowned. 

 

“Yakov didn’t want to upset you. You never had a good relationship with your father right. Yakov didn’t seem thrown at all by the guy, like he was used to dealing with him.”

 

“Yeah,” Viktor casts his eyes to the floor. “When I started skating it was in secret really. My grandparents paid for it all. When my parents found out they went crazy. They were so angry, until they realized how good I actually was. And when I started getting paid they acted like skating was the only thing I was good for.”

 

“Were they taking your money?” Yuuri asks, knowing exactly where this was going. 

 

Viktor confirms with a nod. “Yeah, even with all the money they made on their own they wanted as much control over me as possible. Until Yakov intervened. He got me my own account so they couldn’t have acess to my funds.”

 

“They must have been pissed.”  Yurio leans back into the couch. 

 

“Livid.” he crosses his legs. “They came to the rink during a practice and went in on Yakov, threatening him, screaming, it was all so embarrassing for me. We got them to leave eventually, but my relationship with them never got any better. They even..” he lets out a sad laugh. “They cut my hair off. Told me it didn’t suit an alpha, that it was to feminine too much like a...”

 

Omega. He doesn’t say it out loud but Yuuri knows. 

 

“So that’s what really happened.” Yuuri remembered that in interviews VIktor had always simply said he wanted a new more mature look. Yet this was the reality. It was his parents. They really did try to take everything from him.

 

“What a bunch of assholes.” Yurio takes a sip of his drink. “If i ever see the guy I’ll kick his ass for sure. Especially after hearing about what happened to you.” he looks to Yuuri. “You don’t deserve that kind of treatment.”

 

“Thank you Yurio. In all honesty I just want to put the whole thing behind me. I wish he would stop trying to contact us. It seems like no matter how much we block him he keeps coming through.”

  
“Have you thought of putting a restraining order on his ass?” the blonde smirks. “Bet that would just make his day.” he laughs. 

 

“Let’s not talk about him anymore.” Viktor places his hand atop Yuuri’s. “I don’t want him to ruin the mood.”

 

“Yeah!” Yurio sets his drink down. “If we’re going for a mood why don’t we talk about the rules in the house while we’re staying.”

 

“Rules?” Yuuri cocks his head to the side. “We don’t really have any ru-”

 

“Rule number one!” Yurio crosses his legs. “No talk about that asshole dad of Viktor’s. This is supposed to be some lovey dovey time for you two and I don’t wanna hear whining and sob stories.”

 

Viktor and Yuuri stare at him, brows cocked. 

“Rule number two, good food every day. No take out shit. I know you both can cook so don’t go slacking on that.” 

 

“You’re being just a little bit extra right now.” Viktor laughs, rolling his eyes.

 

“Shut up and listen because this next rule is the most important rule of all. Rule number three, no sex. I don’t want to hear it, see it, smell it, or anything.”

 

“That’s not possible, me and Yuuri have a very active sex life.” Viktor says seriously, frowning. 

 

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri protests, as the russian snakes his arms around his shoulders, 

 

“Just this morning we-”

 

Yuuri clamps a hand over his mouth. “Stop!” Not that Viktor was wrong. Having a child had not stopped them from being affectionate, maybe not as long and often as they wanted, but that didn’t stop them from trying. If anything, having a child increased Yuuri’s sexual urges, especially on nights when he watched Viktor rock Aiko to sleep. Seeing such a parental side of Viktor made the omega in him quiver with want. A want he often took advantage of. 

 

“You two really are disgusting.” Yurio rolls his eyes. 

 

“And what about you?” Viktor removes the hand on his mouth as a sly smile forms on his face. “You and otabek have always been close. Should we give you the same warning, hmm?” 

 

Yurio’s face goes red with anger and he leaps out of his chair. “What the hell VIktor!” He grabs his cheeks and pulls them, glaring. 

 

“What? I think it’s a great match up. He’s always been fond of you.” he winks in Otabek’s direction and the other man shifts in his seat. 

 

“Yuri really is amazing and talented.” the dark haired man says flatly. “He’s a good friend.”

 

“Little Yurio is such a handful, I’m honestly surprised you can handle him. He’s like a cat.” 

 

“I’m really about to kick your ass you know.” He tugs harder and Viktor whines till he lets go. 

 

Yuuri sighs. “Stop teasing him Viktor.” he looks to Yurio. “We’ll make sure not to do anything that may make you two uncomfortable.” He smiles, though in all honesty, he’s not sure if he can keep the promise. 

 

A shrill cry has them all turning in the direction of the stairs. 

 

“Looks like the little one’s up.” Viktor hops to his feet and Yuuri watches as he runs up the stairs. 

 

“You two must be used to the whole routine by now.” Yurio finally sits back and relaxes, picking up his drink once again to sip on it. 

 

“Yeah. It’s been hard at times but...I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” he plays with his thumbs. “I really do love having a family with VIktor. He may be a bit of an airhead but, he’s a wonderful father.” he gives a wide smile. 

 

Moments later Viktor is down the stairs holding Aiko in his arms. Her crying had stopped and now she was going through fits of laughter as Viktor pressed kisses to her cheek. The sight sent a wave of happiness through Yuuri’s body. His husband and his child were so undeniably perfect, he couldn’t look away. Aiko seemed to fit perfectly in his arms and Viktor looked so natural standing there with a child, a bright smile plastered on his face making Yuuri blush.

 

“Look at how cute she is!” Viktor beams, sitting next to Yuuri. 

 

Yurio moves to the floor, crouching in front of Viktor to examine the child. He’s quiet for a while, finger poking at the baby’s cheek. When she stirs, Yuuri can see Yurio jump a bit. 

 

“It’s okay.” he reassures. 

 

Yurio leans closer. “S-she’s actually really cute.”

 

“Of course she is!” Viktor brags. “She’s mine.”

 

“No way, she totally looks more like the pig- er - Yuuri.” he flushes and Yuuri finds his own smile growing. 

 

“Want to hold her?” Viktor asks. 

 

Yurio almost falls back. “S-sure.” he stutters. 

Yuuri moves aside, allowing space for the blonde to squeeze between him and Viktor. He shows him how to hold his arms as Viktor places her gently. “Just like that.” Yuuri smiles. “She’s a bit heavy.”

 

Yurio is silent. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He nods. 

 

“You sure?”

 

He nods again. “It’s just...strange you know. You and that idiot, you guys..” Yuuri can see the pink blush on his cheeks. “You two made her and it’s just really..”

 

“Amazing?” Otabek offers and Yurio nods in agreement. 

 

“Y-yeah. I mean. I guess what i’m trying to say is, congratulations and shit. You’re pretty strong I guess to be able to do something like this.”

 

“I had a lot of support. You included, even though you might not admit it.” he laughs before turning to Otabek. “Do you have any experience around kids?”

 

“Yeah, I have a younger sister, and I used to babysit for my neighbors. You won’t have anything to worry about.” he gives him a simple thumbs up and it makes Yuuri laugh. 

 

“Well, I’ll make up a list of information and contacts just in case. I’ll also make up some bottles for her.” Despite his nervousness, he’s excited. Being able to step out of the house and spend a romantic evening together without having to worry about watching the baby had his heart jumping in his chest. Of course, he knew once he stepped out of the house his mind would go straight back to worrying about his child. Though he hoped he could enjoy the evening he just knew his anxiety would get the best of him. 

“Let’s make the most of this chance!” Viktor grins. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Even though Viktor had said that, now, as they carried their bags to the car he was a complete and utter mess. He had started crying, holding Aiko close to his chest and smothering her in kisses. Yuuri had to almost pry her free before handing her over to Otabek. 

 

“Viktor, come on.” He pushes gently against his back. 

 

“But I can’t leave her! She needs me! She wants her daddy to stay! We have to stay Yuuri. Let’s cancel.”

 

“No, Viktor!” he pushes him to the car, where they both sit for about fifteen minutes until Viktor finally calms down and stops crying. Yuuri is surprised to find himself more collected than he thought. He figured he would be in Viktor’s place, sobbing and begging to stay. 

 

“It’ll be okay!” He reassures. “We can call and skype and I asked them to send us lots of pictures to keep us updated.”

 

“I can’t help but worry. My little girl…”

 

Yuuri changes the topic during their drive, keeping Viktor’s mind occupied with things other than Aiko. They talk a bit about the wedding music, and then express their excitement for their honeymoon, which they’ll be taking a month after the actual wedding. They choose to go to Hawaii, a place neither of them have been despite all the traveling they both have done for skating. Yuuri is excited for the weather, the food, the water, the music, everything. Viktor had went the whole nine yards with planning the trip. He rented a house with a private beach and everything. They planned on staying two weeks, drinking in the sun and just spending time hand in hand in their own little world. Something Yuuri was excited to do today as well. 

 

They get to the hotel a few hours later, taking their things to their room before getting changed into formal attire and prepping for dinner. Beforehand however, they checked in with Otabek, Yurio, and Aiko. The three were just eating dinner themselves, sitting on the floor in the family room watching cartoons. They send them a photo, one of Aiko drinking from one of the bottles Yuuri had prepared, nuzzled against Otabek’s chest. She looks comfortable and happy and both Viktor and Yuuri are pleased. The second picture sent is of the food Yurio had prepared, with the blonde giving a middle finger to the camera. 

 

“God, we left our child with him.” Viktor holds his face in his hands. 

 

“She’ll be fine, Viktor. Let her enjoy her new company.” he smiles, taking Viktor’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “And we have to enjoy each other's company.” he smiles, leading Viktor out the room and to the elevator. 

 

Viktor smiles at him. “You’re right. How can I forget to give my Yuuri attention?” he squeezes his hand before pulling it up to his mouth for a kiss. 

 

The dinner is just as good as Yuuri remembered. They both get a gorgeous seafood dish, grilled salmon for Yuuri and crab for Viktor. They eat a lot including dessert which has Yuuri almost falling out of his chair with how good it is. 

 

“I can’t believe I’ve eaten at this place three times. I’ve lived nearby my whole life and have never been here until I met you.” Yuuri says taking a mouthful of the moist cake. 

 

“You really like it?” Viktor grinned. 

 

“I do, I feel like I’m being spoiled every time I’m here.”

 

“Maybe I spoil you too much.” Viktor sips at his wine. 

 

Yuuri puts his finger to his lips in thought. “Hmmm, I think you could spoil me a bit more.” Especially if he was getting food as good as this. 

 

“And what do you have in mind?” Viktor laughs, setting down his glass and leaning forward onto his hands. 

 

Yuuri bites his lip, not on purpose, but he rolls with it when he sees Viktor’s eyes widen slightly. “A massage maybe?”

 

“A massage? What kind, foot, back, shoulder?” he plays along. “There are many types of massages Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice drops and it’s Yuuri’s eyes that widen this time when he feels a foot brush against his ankle. 

 

“Maybe not a massage.” Yuuri laughs, eyes locking with Viktor. His heart rate starts to increase. 

 

“No massage?” Viktor pouts. 

 

“No massage.”

 

“How else am I supposed to get my hands on you?” He picks up his drink once more, and again Yuuri feels Viktor’s leg rub against his. “You’re blushing Yuuri.” Viktor points out.

 

“S-shut up.” Yuuri looks back to his plate. He takes another bite of cake. He closes his eyes momentarily when Viktor’s foot rubs higher, gently caressing his inner thighs. “Viktor!” he says quietly. “Don’t do that.”

 

“But how else am I supposed to get you to want to leave.”

 

“Shouldn’t we enjoy our dinner?”

 

“I’ve been enjoying it for a while now, a little too much.” he whines. “There’s only so much of watching you wrap your lips around something that’s not mine that I can handle in one sitting.”

 

Yuuri chokes on his food, coughing before chugging some water. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

 

“You can’t?”

 

“No actually I can.” he blushes despite himself.  “We have all night Viktor.”

 

“And I plan on spending every moment with my arms around you.” 

 

In all honestly, Yuuri himself was slowly becoming restless, well maybe not slowly. It was rapid, and the things Viktor was saying were just catapulting him along. 

 

Viktor decides to get the bill and the wait for the waiter is brutal. Viktor reaches across the table, grasping Yuuri’s hand, and running his thumbs across his palms. Neither say anything, just stare. 

 

When the receipt finally comes around they can’t get out soon enough. Viktor practically drags him to the elevator, hands slamming on the buttons before he’s pulling at Yuuri’s blazer, crushing their lips together in a fury of tongue and teeth. Yuuri moans, mainly out of surprise, but he wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck anyway to pull him closer. 

 

It’s all fast, and messy, and Yuuri’s vision is spinning, but he doesn’t care. He wants him. Wants Viktor now. Wants him inside him fast and hard. He pushes Viktor against the elevator wall and the taller man yelps when Yuuri wedges his knee between his thighs. 

 

“Y-Yuuri.” Viktor pulls away from the kiss, dropping his head back as he rocks his hips against the contact. Yuuri busies himself with Viktor’s neck, nipping at skin while his fingers work on undoing his shirt buttons. “Fuck, Yuuri!” the moan is louder than intended and it sets Yuuri on fire. 

 

“That’s the plan.” Yuuri breathes against his collarbone trailing his tongue across warm flesh.

 

The ding of the elevator has them both scrambling around, making themselves descent before rushing hurriedly to their room.

 

Yuuri can barely shut the door behind him when Viktor yanks him close and shoves him against the nearest piece of furniture, the plush couch. Their lips are on each other again. Yuuri hums as Viktor invades his mouth, hands yanking his shirt open, causing buttons to fly across the room. 

 

“Hey! I like this shirt.” Yuuri grumbles, biting Viktor’s bottom lip and pulling. 

 

“I’ll buy you a new one, a better one.” Viktor bites back, rolling his hips so suddenly it makes Yuuri lose his balance and the two topple over the couch they had been leaning on. 

 

“Ow, “ Yuuri laughs, glasses hanging off his face. He was half on the couch and half on, with Viktor looming over him. “I’m blaming that on you.” 

 

Viktor pecks him with kisses. “Sorry, I’m a little excited.” he removes Yuuri’s glasses, setting them on the couch carefully. “I mean, it’s just us tonight so...I can barely contain myself.”

 

“I can tell.” Yuuri blushes, the feeling of Viktor’s excitement weighing heavily on his stomach. “We should take care of that.” Despite the uncomfortable position he spreads his legs, reaching between them to undo Viktor’s buttons. 

 

“I love when you’re like this, love, but I’m going to crush you in this position.” he smiles, kissing Yuuri’s head before rolling off of him. Once he does, Yuuri is on him again, pinning him to the floor and straddling his waist. He feels brave tonight, confident. Like when he first mastered his eros routine, there was a fire burning inside him. A fire of lust. 

 

Yuuri presses his palms against his lover’s chest and begins to rock his hips slowly. 

He doesn't really know what he’s doing, but his body won’t stop and he doesn't care to try to stop it. 

 

“Y-Yuuri, you’re killing me!’

 

The omega ignores him, closing his eyes from the pleasure he gets from the friction. He knows he should stop, that he should be taking off clothes, that he should take advantage of skin to skin contact. But he doesn’’t. The feeling of Viktor’s hard bulge against his ass, rubbing against him through their clothes had him losing his mind. He wanted to feel more of it. 

He ground down harding, low moans falling from his lips as his own cock hardens, straining against his slacks. He can feel himself getting wet, slick pooling in his underwear, soaking through his pants all the way down to Viktor’s. But neither of them mind, too focused on the current pleasure to care about the stains they would be leaving in their clothes. 

 

“Slow down, Yuuri..” Viktor groans, despite the fact that he’s rutting just as hard as Yuuri is. “I’m gonna burst-ah, fuck!” He drops his head to the floor, hips buckling up as Yuuri changes his pace.

 

Yuuri rocks faster, chasing the orgasm that’s slowly budding up inside him. His cheeks flush as he pants, gripping the front of Viktor’s shirt tighter between his fingers. “Can’t. Stop.” he moans, biting down hard on his bottom lip. He’s close, but he needs more. He watches Viktor’s face with a smile. The man below him is coming undone, mouth opening and closing with desperate calls of pleasure. Yuuri moves his hands up, brushing across Viktor’s chest and rubbing his thumbs across the man’s nipples, which harden quickly against the contact. 

 

“Yuuri, oh god, Yuuri” Viktor repeats, hands snaking up Yuuri’s sides, gripping him tightly as the roll of his hips get more wild, needy. 

 

“You feel good, Viktor? You like that?” Yuuri says breathlessly rolling his hips in circles. The confidence in him keeps growing, and he bites his lip before speaking. “I want you to come like this for me.” he can’t believe he says it, can’t believe anything he’s saying, but he doesn’t stop. 

 

“Y-Yuuri, wait, I can’t anymore. I can’t-fuck!”He squeezes his eyes shut as his orgasm rolls through him. Yuuri can feel the spasm of his cock beneath him, can feel the cum soaking between them. “Yuuri….” 

 

Yuuri continues to rock his hips, smiling down at his lover, who’s face is flushed and coated in a thin layer of sweat. His bangs are sticking to his forehead and there are tears sitting at the corner of his eyes. He looks beautiful that was, Yuuri thinks before leaning down and kissing him softly. “Good boy.”

 

Viktor meets him with wide eyes. “Yuuri, you’re really amazing.” he can barely get the words out, bringing his hand up to push Yuuri’s hair out of his face. “Though now we definitely are going to have to toss these pants out.

 

Now he blushes. “S-sorry, I couldn’t think.”

 

“I can’t believe you made me come in my pants.” VIktor say once he’s caught his breath. He smiles. “I think you need to be punished.”

 

Yuuri smiles down at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he rolls his hips once more, slowly this time, taking in the smell of their scents mixing beneath him. He can feel the dampness and it only makes him harder, more needy. 

 

“I bet you don’t.” Viktor grunts as he flips their positions, pinning Yuuri to the floor this time. “I’m gonna get you back for that you know.” he smirks. “I’m gonna fuck you hard and slow until you’re begging under me.”

 

Yuuri shivers. Dirty talk was not something common between the two of them, mainly because Yuuri was too embarrassed and Viktor was too considerate. But there were times, like today, when they would let loose, both in and out of heats. Every now and then Yuuri would get so desperate to be filled with his alpha that the words would just topple out on their own. And when that happened both he and Viktor knew that they couldn’t be pried from each other. That’s what was happening now, neither of them could deny that. 

 

They kiss again, if it can be called that. It’s more teeth than anything. Desperate tongues fight against each other as the two open their mouths wide, trying their best to touch each other as much as they possibly can.  When they finally break away it’s only because Yuuri had forgotten to breath. 

 

Viktor takes the time to pull off his shirt and toss it away. He pulls down his soaked slacks and slips them off as well. “Come here.” he says pulling Yuuri up to his feet. “Why don’t we shower before we continue, he suggests but Yuuri shakes his head. 

 

“Why shower when we’re just going to make a mess again?” he shrugs off his own shirt now before moving to his pants. “Besides, do you really want to stop?” Yuuri knows by now what it takes to bait Viktor. He runs his hands down his body, letting out a whimper as his hand brushes against his own throbbing cock, gripping it tightly in his fist. He strokes himself slowly, dropping his head and closing his eyes as his other hand explores Viktor’s chest, He moves the hand south, touching each and every part of Viktor he can, He licks his lips as his fingers drag against hard muscle, stroking himself when his hand brushes against Viktor’s hardening cock. “Ah, Viktor, I gotta get you hard for me.” he slides the head of Viktor’s cock between his fingers, and it makes the alpha groan, leaning forward to nip at Yuuri’s neck, sucking on the flesh until it’s red.  

 

Yuuri strokes him slowly, paying extra to the sensitive heads to elicit more moans from the alpha’s mouth. “I want you inside me soon, don't think I can take much more “ 

 

He doesn’t have to say anything more before Viktor is on him, pushing him back against the nearest wall and attacking his chest with tongue and teeth. He lets his fingers work Yuuri’s cock slowly, while he mouths at a perky nipple, still as dark and as swollen as before.

 

Yuuri runs his hands through silver hair, gripping tightly as Viktor fingers his cock, rubbing the palm of his hand across the head. Pre-cum beads at the tip and Viktor runs his fingers through it, making Yuuri hum with pleasure. “V-Viktor, please, just fuck me,” he pulls at his hair. 

 

Viktor responds with an almost throaty growl. It’s feral and wanting and Yuuri loves the sound and feel of it reverberating off his skin. 

 

Viktor wastes no time in picking Yuuri up, and pushing him against the wall, cupping his hands under his ass. 

 

Yuuri wraps his arms around him, hooking his legs around his waist for balance. All he wants is Viktor inside him, now. He’s practically dripping for it. He doesn’t even want to waste time with the usual preparation. He just wants Viktor to take him raw and hard. “C’mon, Viktor, please. I want it.” He brings their lips together, pulling him closer. 

 

Viktor obliges, pushing his cock passed the wet ring of muscle. 

 

It stings only momentarily, as he slides himself in, but once he’s full, once Vi ktor is bottoming out inside him, he sees stars. He comes right there, shooting hot streaks between his and VIktor’s body. 

 

But it’s not enough to satisfy him.  

 

Viktor doesn’t allow him time to recover as neither of them have the patience for it. Instead he pulls out slowly before snapping his hips upward, He does it again and again, slow at first, then rapidly enough to have Yuuri panting, filling the room with shouts of “Yes!” and “More!” and “Harder!” It drives Viktor crazy with lust. He can barely stand as he presses Yuuri hard against the wall, moaning in pleasure at the slick ease of sliding his cock in and out of his lover. 

 

“B-bed.” Yuuri pants, noting Viktor’s struggle, and Viktor nods, kissing him as he carries him over to the large bed. He tosses Yuuri down and the omega bounces, smiling and spreading his legs. Viktor falls on top of him, slotting himself in place before guiding his cock back inside him. He hooks his arms under Viktor’s, nails digging into the man’s back. “More, Viktor!” he begs. He knows Viktor is still holding back, but he doesn’t want him to. He wants him bad. 

 

Viktor pulls out of him before flipping him to his stomach. Yuuri doesn’t have time to respond as Viktor slams back into him. He grinds deep inside him before pulling out again and then thrusting deep once more. He adjusts his angle, chest touching Yuuri's back as he gives him hard and quick thrusts. 

 

Yuuri grips the sheets below, knuckles turning white as Viktor quite literally fucks him senseless. He can't think. Can't move, can't even breath. It’s brutal and honest and everything Yuuri wants at the moment. His whole body is numb with pleasure, and when Viktor bites down on their bond, Yuuri cries. His head drops and he lets out a throaty whimper as he comes once more against the sheets. Viktor fucks him through it, not letting up even when Yuuri begs for it to stop. 

 

“Please! I can't! It's too much, too much Viktor! Wai- ah!” his eyes go wide as Viktor wraps a hand around his sensitive member. 

 

He can't move, the pleasure is absolutely unmanageable as he's teased from both ends. 

 

“Viktor please!” he moans, drool dropping from his lips as he struggles for control. But the alpha bites him harder, moving his hand over the head of his cock, rubbing against the sensitive flesh. 

 

Yuuri whispers as his stomach tightens. He can feel another orgasm rushing through him, something stronger than before. “W-wait, please. S-stop!” 

 

His toes curl as pleasure ruptures through him and he's releasing again, spurts of clear liquid spraying from his cock into Viktor’s hands and onto the bed. He collapses, unable to prop himself up any longer. 

 

“WOW! Yuuri, you're amazing!” Viktor laughs, kissing the top of his head. 

 

Yuuri turns red. Not even he is sure what just happened, but he’s embarrassed and literally feels like he just peed himself. “I hate you! I told you to stop- ah!”

 

He's cut off as Viktor thrusts back into him. 

 

“we’re not done yet Yuuri, don't get too comfortable.” He grins.

 

Yuuri isn’t even sure how long they go for or how many times he comes undone in Viktor’s hold. All he knows is that Viktor fills him repeatedly. First on the bed, then the floor, then the couch. He even bends him over the small kitchenette counter, hiking his leg up as he fucks him repeatedly. And when they finally decide to shower, Viktor enters him again, holding him against the cold tiled wall. By the time they finally settle down and actually relax on the large bed, it’s almost five in the morning. 

 

“Holy shit.” Viktor breathes, snuggling up against Yuuri as he flips through his phone. “I didn’t even realize what time it was.”

 

Yuuri can barely manage a response. He’s so tired, so worn out that he could probably sleep for the next week. His throat aches and his body is throbbing all over.

 

“Are you okay? Was it too rough?” 

 

“Viktor we just had sex for literally hours on top of every single piece of furniture in this room. My entire body is aching.” he groans, closing his eyes as he leans into Viktor’s chest. He feels the alpha playing with the tips of his hair. “But, yes, I’m alright. I enjoyed it, a lot.” he smiles. “More than a lot.”

 

“I’m glad. I enjoyed it to, though we may regret it when we wake up in the morning.” Viktor continues to flip through his phone. “Yurio sent us a bunch of photos, I didn’t even hear the phone ring.” he laughs. 

 

Yuuri opens his eyes, watching as Viktor’s eyes scan the screen, face lit up by the small light. 

 

“You really are beautiful.” Yuuri says and Viktor practically drops his phone on his face. Yuuri cups his face before guiding his hands back and carding through his silver hair. “You know...I always thought your hair was beautiful Viktor, especially when you grew it out.”

 

“You don’t like it now?”

 

“What? No, I love your hair any way you wear it but…” he thought back to the story from yesterday, how Viktor’s parents had been the one to force him to change his image. “I just wanted you to know that if you decided to grow out your hair it would be really beautiful.”

 

“Are you telling me you want to see me up close and personal with long hair?’ he smiles, clicking off his phone and setting it on the bedside dresser. 

 

“Maybe.” Yuuri laughs, playfully tugging at the silver locks. 

 

“Then maybe I will.” Viktor kisses him gently before wrapping him in his arms. 

 

Yuuri could stay like this forever, wrapped in Viktor’s warm embrace. He’s never felt more comfortable, more at home and at peace than when he’s with Viktor. 

 

He was lucky. Sure, he may not have been there for Viktor’s past, but he would be here for the present, and for the future. 

 

Always.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yuuri’s heart is beating a mile a minute. He can feel his heart trying to burst out of his chest, LITERALLY feel his heart trying to burst free. He was doing everything he could to calm himself, he tries taking deep breathes, tries counting back from ten, but all it seems to do is make him panic more. How could he not?

 

“Yuuri! You have to breathe.” Phichit holds his shoulders, guiding him to take a seat. “You need to calm down and breathe!”

 

“I’m gonna throw up!” Yuuri holds his head in his hands and leans forward. “Phichit, I can’t! I mean, I can, I want to but, i can’t stop shaking!”

 

“Yuuri you’re getting married not having surgery.”

 

“But all the cameras!”

 

“You’ve skated in front of the world Yuuri, surely you’re used to that.” Phichit laughs. 

 

“But, what if I trip or make myself look stupid?” 

 

“You won’t!”

 

“What if he says no!”

 

“Yuuri, Viktor literally asked you. He’s not going to say no, he loves you.”

 

“Phichit I can’t!” 

 

He watches his friend roll his eyes before sitting beside him. “You’re nervous, okay, I get it.”

 

“I’m way more than nervous! Me and Viktor are, we’re…”

 

“You’re going to marry him Yuuri. You’re gonna take a deep breath and everything will be okay. You’re going to walk down the aisle together,” he smiles brightly. “Thirty bucks says he cries.” 

 

Yuuri furrows his brows. He feels like he is the one going to cry. After all they had been through together, even having a child together, he was shivering from his nerves. 

 

“Yuuri, I promise you, once you step through those doors it will be okay.” he pulls his friend up and guides him to the long wall mirror. “Look at you!” 

 

Yuuri dares a glance. 

 

The white suit, it fits him well, makes it look like he’s draped in snow. It’s simple, but elegant, exactly what Yuuri had wanted. His skin is clear, thankfully, and his hair is pressed back out of his face. He goes without his glasses, and for the first time ever he wears contacts.

 

Phichit wraps his arms around him slowly. “You look amazing Yuuri, really beautiful. Viktor is going to fall in love all over again.” He rubs his shoulders gently. “You can do this.”

Yuuri closes his eyes. He imagines Viktor’s face, every detail. Imagines his bright blue eyes, his wide grin, his hair falling across his face. He imagines his laugh, the one that Viktor saves just for him. He imagines his hands, lightly touching his face as he leans close and presses their foreheads together. 

 

“Yuuri, you’re smiling.” Phichit, hugs him tightly. “That’s a much better expression for your wedding day.”

 

“I can do this.” he says it out loud but mainly for himself, because he can do this. He had already done so much more.

 

“Yes, you can.” his friend agrees with a smile. 

 

He takes one last deep breath and turns, facing the white door he would soon be walking through. He would walk out and across from him, he would see VIktor. They would meet in the the middle, turn, and they would walk arm in arm down the aisle together. 

 

He tries to imagine it, what everything would look like, what if would sound like, feel like…

 

The sound of a piano forces him from his thoughts.

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit says, grabbing his camera from the room’s dresser. 

 

This was it, it was happening. 

 

He listens to the melody, the same one he had skated to for the free skate of his final skating performance. It made sense to use it, to use the song that represented his life, his love…

 

“It’s time.” Phichit gives him one last embrace, petting his hair and pressing a kiss against his cheek. “I’m so happy for you Yuuri.”

 

With that, he opens the doors and steps through.

 

He’s engulfed in white. The small church transformed into something out of a winter fairytale. He has never seen something so beautiful. The flowers, the streaks of gold and blue, and lavender. It’s surreal. 

 

But Yuuri could only focus on decor for a moment because when his eyes meet Viktor’s...he looses his breath. 

 

His suit is just as white, just as well cut as Yuuri’s own, but there is something slightly more regal about it. In his arms sits a large bouquet of lush flowers, vibrant. Blues and purples and whites all mixed into one.

 

Yuuri is almost to taken in by the site of his mate to walk, but he catches himself and takes slow strides toward him. The closer he get, the easier it is to see Viktor’s expression. And it’s just as Phichit has said. Viktor is smiling, the bright smile that Yuuri has fallen in love with time and time again. In his eyes are tears.

 

Yuuri smiles at him when they meet in the center, staring into his eyes like he’s the only other person in the room. And really, he is at this moment. 

 

“I can’t stop myself from crying.” Viktor laughs, wiping his tears. He sniffles before placing the bouquet in Yuuri’s hands. “You just...you’re, you’re beautiful.”

 

Yuuri holds the flowers tightly, blushing as he brings them close to his chest. “I can barely breath, my heart’s beating so fast.” He feels Viktor’s arms slide around his. 

 

“It’s the same for me.” Viktor reddens. “It’s like something from a dream.” he says before he guides him down the aisle. 

 

Yuuri is staring straight for the most part, but every few moments he shoots a glance over to those who have gathered to share in their special day. He sees his parents, his mother holding little Aiko. He sees Yuuko, Chris, Yuri and Otabek. He sees Phichit manning a camera, smiling brightly as he records every moment. He sees every seat in the room filled. He holds Viktor tighter, glancing up at him. Their eyes meet, and for a moment, Yuuri fully believes Viktor is going to halt everything just to kiss him. But the Russian maintains his control, though inside, Yuuri doesn’t want him to. 

 

The rest of the ceremony comes in almost a blur, simply because there were just so many pleasant emotions running through his body. He can barely concentrate as the officiator speaks, he and Viktor stay focused on each other. Yuuri smiles shyly behind the flowers. He wants so badly to kiss him, to pull him close and hold him tightly in his arms. To express their love to everyone in the room, everyone watching behind the camera.

 

When the time comes for him to say I do, it rolls off his tongue with ease, there is no question in his mind. No doubt when it came to whether or not he wants to spend the rest of his life with the man before him. He loves Viktor. It’s as simple as that. 

 

“I do.” he says, confidently and he watches Viktor melt, holding back tears to the best of his ability. 

 

And then it’s Viktor’s turn and before he says anything he takes Yuuri’s hand, squeezing it gently. 

 

“I do.” 

 

Yuuri melts this time, eyes suddenly filling with tears. He can barely contain himself as they exchange rings, fingers shaking as he slides the golden ring on his husbands finger. Viktor is shaking to, face flushing furiously as he eyes watch Yuuri’s every move, every expression. 

 

Yuuri stares back, eyes not wanting to leave Viktor’s gentle gaze, and before he knows it, Viktor is leaning forward toward him. Yuuri realizes that he is about to kiss him, and he closes his eyes, moving forward until he feels their lips press together. 

 

It’s not a long kiss, but it’s perfect for him. Soft, gentle, everything. He feels Viktor’s hand cupping his face, and he leans into the touch as the sound of cheering, clapping, and whistling fills the air around him. He pulls back with a smile, using his free hand to grab Viktor’s. 

 

The two turn to the applauding crowd, both overwhelmed by the moment as their friends and family rush them in congratulations. Yuuri’s mother makes her way to them, passing little Aiko to Viktor who holds her close. When Yuuri sees the flashing of cameras he doesn’t mind, he wants this moment to be captured at every moment from every angle available.

* * *

 

His happiness only continues at the after party. Everyone crowds around them at the onsen offering gifts and more congratulations. 

 

“I can’t believe it.” Yakov says, placing a gift in front of the newlyweds on the table. “Viktor, this may have been the best decision you’ve ever made. And here I thought you were stupid.” he smiles, and it’s the first time Yuuri’s really seen it. 

 

“Well I can’t argue with you there.” Viktor laughs. “Being part of Yuuri’s life is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” he blushes and so does Yuuri. 

 

“Well just try not to forget to stay in contact with the rest of us. Or I’ll have to send Yurio here to remind you that you’re not the only two people in the world.”

 

“I’ll try not to be too stingy with him.” Yuuri says. “Thank you so much for coming, and for the gift.”

 

“It’s no problem at all, just stay happy and that’s thanks enough.” he gives them a nod before walking off. 

 

Chris approaches them next, and the small smirk he wears makes Yuuri a bit nervous. 

 

“I don’t like that look!” Viktor says eyeing his friend.

 

“What look? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he puts a bag on the table. “I just wanted to give you your gift.”

 

Yuuri hesitates. “I have a feeling we shouldn’t open this anywhere in public.”

 

“I feel like you’re right.” Chris winks. 

 

“There is a baby present young man!” Viktor scolds, rocking Aiko. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything. All I’m saying is you should definitely open it when the both of you have some time and are alone.”

 

“Thank you, I think.” Yuuri laughs and Chris gives him a thumbs up. 

 

The next hour is pretty much the same. It’s a loud and joyous occasion, and Yuuri has never laughed so much in his life. His cheeks actually begin to hurt from all the laughter and smiling that he was doing. For once, he didn’t mind all the excitement, all the people. 

 

When the after party comes to an end many of the guests go home, others stay at the onsen renting rooms. Yuuri and Viktor take a moment to change clothes, to get into something more comfortable and to feed Aiko and put her to bed. Once she’s sound asleep they return to the main room where their friends are sitting around and drinking. It only takes a few drinks before Viktor and Chris are acting ridiculous. 

 

“So how do you two plan on spending your wedding night?” Chris, of course, asks. 

 

Yurio groans, rolling his eyes. “You just can’t resist can you?”

 

“I’m just curious.” the blonde smiles. 

 

Yuuri blushes as he sits. “I think we’ll just be going home later and sleeping.”

 

“How boring.” Phichit says, pulling out his phone. 

 

“Hey now, just because Yuuri says we’re sleeping doesn’t mean we will.” Viktor snakes an arm around him and Yuuri shivers at the touch. 

 

“Don’t you two even start!” Yurio stands. “I’m not sitting around for this.” he says, grabbing his drink and walking away. Yuuri watches as Otabek silently stands and follows him. 

 

“Well I know i’ve said this a million times today,” Phichit starts. “But congratulations on your wedding! It’s literally insane to think that I got to watch my best friend walk down the aisle with his childhood celebrity crush. I mean, Yuuri you had posters of the guy decorating your room!” he laughs. 

 

“Can we not bring that up please!” he covers his face with his hands. No one was ever going to let that go. That Yuuri was such a fanboy when it came Viktor. 

 

“Okay but,” Chris adds, “Not only did you walk down the aisle with him, you mated with him and have a child together. You’ve basically done what people dream or write fanfiction about.”

 

“Fanfiction?” Viktor smiles. “People write fanfiction about me?”

 

“Well duh, you can’t expect people not to. You’re a babe Viktor, and rich, and talented, and according to Yuuri you’re great in bed.”

 

“Chris! I never said that!” Yuuri face reddens even more. 

 

Viktor pouts in response. “You don’t think I’m good in bed?”  he leans close enough to Yuuri that they’re noses are touching. “How cruel.”

 

“That’s not what I meant!” 

 

“So he is good in bed?” Phichit asks, holding his phone up to them. “The people want to know Yuuri!”

 

“Oh my god, stop, don’t record this!”

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor coos, hand going to Yuuri’s chest. “Are you saying I don’t make you feel good? Don’t I make you moan with pleasure Yuuri?” Viktor nuzzles himself in Yuuri’s neck. 

 

“Wow you two, how expressive.” Chris takes a sip of his beer. 

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but pats Viktor’s back anyway. “Don’t start moping now!” 

  
“Well now we have to go home so I can confirm that I’m good in bed.” Viktor says against his skin before biting him gently. 

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri pulls away, letting his husband fall to the floor. 

 

“So cruel!” 

 

Yuuri can hear Phichit snapping photos. “You two are about to get many so many new followers.”

 

“I’m glad you two are enjoying this.” Yuuri sighs. 

 

“I can’t help it!” VIktor has his arms around him once again. “I just married the love of my life and I can’t stop myself from wanting my hands all over you.”

“Maybe you two really should go home.” Suggests Chris. “I can already smell Viktor’s scent running loose.” 

 

“I said I can’t help it! I’m so bad at controlling myself around Yuuri now.” 

 

“That’s because you know you don’t have to hold back.” Yuuri smiles, but he soon regrets the words as Viktor pulls him into a very deep and very intimate kiss. “W-wait!” he pulls away when Phichit clears his throat. 

 

“Yuuri, i want to spend the rest of my life with you.” he beams. “I want to make you and Aiko the happiest people alive. I want to live an amazing and beautiful life with you both.” he lays his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder. “I love you.”

 

“I love you to Viktor, always.”

 

They return home later that night. They don’t make love like Chris had thought they would. No, they choose to lay in each other’s arms just to hold each other Viktor holds him close against his chest, just holds him tightly as if Yuuri is going to disappear any moment. As if this amazing reality was just a dream. But it wasn't, it is real and it is beautiful. They can’t even see each other in the darkness, but their eyes are locked, their hearts are one. There is so much love, so much emotion between them, so much pure and unfiltered devotion it literally radiates from them.  

 

Yuuri could not be happier than he was now. He could not imagine a happier life than this. He leans closer into Viktor’s chest, taking in the scent that so long ago had started all of this. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading! There is only 1 more official chapter in this and possibly a chapter of Yuuri and Viktor's honeymoon. =) Then I will be starting more! I promise I won't stop writing <3 Thank you all for all the wonderful support you have given me. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under: iceprincess-yuri,


	14. Love That Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Yuuri, Viktor, and Aiko's life four years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the final chapter of the main story line. You all have been wonderful to me and I appreciate each and every comment, kudo, subscription, view, all of it. It means the world to me. 
> 
> So please, enjoy!
> 
> A/N:Sorry for any mistakes my friend.

“Papa! Papa Look!”

 

Yuuri turns from making his bed to give his daughter his attention. She runs in quickly, silver locks bouncing in big curls, a beautiful blue bow sits on her head. 

 

“Daddy did my hair!” She spins, her white and blue floral dress spinning with her. “Look how curly it is, I feel fancy.”

 

“You look beautiful sweetheart.” Yuuri grins, crouching down to her level. “Daddy did a good job.”

 

“Yup! And he only burned himself three times!” 

 

“Did he now?” Yuuri laughs. “Well he’ll have to be more careful next time now won’t he?”

 

“It was only two times!” Viktor protests, running in the room, long hair bouncing just as much as Aiko’s. “Daddy did his best okay.”

 

“I’m gonna be the prettiest girl at the party!”

 

“Of course you are! You take after your daddy after all.” Viktor picks up the child and holds her high. 

 

“Nu-uh, I look like Papa! He’s the most beautiful person I know.” 

 

“I agree, papa is really beautiful.” Viktor smiles, eyes meeting Yuuri. 

 

It has been four years today since little Aiko had been born, and what a wonderful four years it has been. She is a happy child, always laughing and smiling. She enjoys the outdoors and is particularly fond of sports, always eager to play ball or go running in the mornings with her parents. 

 

Everyone has commented on just how much she looks like Yuuri, the only exception being her silver hair that cascades down her shoulders. That is all Viktor. And now that Viktor has grown his hair back out, they look even more similar. 

 

Her personality is a lot like Viktor’s as well, she is dramatic but sweet, she likes being the center of attention, and probably the most similar trait is the fact that she is always all over Yuuri. She clings to him constantly, no matter where they were. She loves being in his arms and would pout if he wasn’t paying her enough attention. When she would meet people for the first time she would always talk about how beautiful and perfect her papa was. Much to Yuuri’s embarrassment. Of course he knew a lot of it was Viktor’s influence, he never held back his affection for Yuuri even when Aiko was near.

 

“If you two don’t get ready, we’re going to be late to your own party.”

 

“Noooo!” Aiko frowns, leaning against Viktor dramatically.

 

Yuuri steps closer and pinches her cheeks, “Then you have to let daddy get dressed okay.”

 

“Okay.” She hops down from Viktor’s arms and scurries off to her room to play. 

 

Once she’s out of site Viktor leans forward and kisses Yuuri gently. “Today is going to be wonderful.”

 

“I hope so.” Yuuri grabs a brush from the dresser before motioning for Viktor to turn. “Mom sent me a picture of the cake and it’s beautiful.” he begins to brush through Viktor’s hair.

 

“And Chris told me he and the others have finished decorating.” Viktor says.

 

“Good.” Yuuri is more than excited about the party. They decided to host it at the ice rink, renting out the entire place for their personal use. Aiko loves to skate, they had started teaching her a few months ago, though no one could have guessed. She has a talent for it and learning came easy to her. She was skating without pads and cushions in less than a month. 

 

“It’s gonna be magical.”

 

Yuuri sets the brush down. “All done.” Viktor turns and captures his lips again.

 

“V-Viktor!” he laughs when they go tumbling onto the bed. “I just made this.”

 

“I know.” he grins mischievously.

 

“Viktor, NO!” he barely manages to turn before VIktor is pulling the blankets and rolling them into a cocoon. “I hate you!” Yuuri laughs.He can barely move, stuck under Viktor and tightly wrapped with him in the sheets. “I’m not making this bed again.”

 

“It’s fine, we’re just going to mess it up again tonight anyway.” he shifts, leg slipping between Yuuri’s. “Aiko is spending the night at Minako’s remember? Her and her friends are having a girls night.”

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri warns.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I’m gonna kill you if you don’t get off me.” he can barely get the words out as Viktor sucks against the sensitive flesh on his neck. 

 

“No fun!” he kisses him again, tongue lapping against his lips before slipping inside his mouth. They stay like that for a few moment, tasting each other, before Viktor finally pulls away. “I guess I can wait till tonight-” he’s cut off by Aiko jumping on his back.

 

“That’s no fair. You get to kiss papa even though you’re supposed to be getting ready.”

 

“Sorry, sorry, princess. Daddy just couldn’t resist.”

 

Aiko moves off, allowing Viktor to unroll both him and Yuuri. The moment Yuuri is free Aiko is on him, kissing his cheek.

 

“My kisses are better!”

 

“H-hey!” Viktor groans.

 

“Viktor, go get ready.” Yuuri sighs. 

 

“But i wanna kiss you more now!”

 

“Viktor!”

  
  


/X/

  
  


They end up being ten minutes late.

 

“What the hel - heck took you so long?” Yurio glares, keeping mind of his language around the little one. 

 

“These two are killing me.” Yuuri laughs, setting Aiko down. Her eyes sparkle as she takes in each and every decoration. The room is beautiful. Lights are strung across the ceiling and ribbons and streamer decorate the walls. Pink and yellow, her favorite colors, can be found everywhere. 

 

“It looks so cool!” she jumps. “I wanna skate, daddy can i go skate?”

 

“Why don’t you go say hi to your friends for a little bit and then we’ll all skate together, okay princess.” Viktor smiles, kissing the top of her head. 

 

“Okay!” she goes to leave but stops, turning and looking up at Yurio. She holds out her arms. “I wanna hug.”

 

Yurio doesn’t hesitate to stoop down and hold her. “Happy birthday.” he says and Yuuri laughs when Aiko’s face goes bright red. It was obvious to everyone how much of a crush she had developed on Yurio. Whenever he was around she would go quiet and shy and blush deeply. After the hug she scurries off quickly.

 

“I can’t believe you two were late for your own party.” he says as he stands, folding his arms across his chest. Yurio had gotten taller these past few years, he is taller than Yuuri now, and his golden hair is long and full, pulled back into a messy bun. He’s beautiful. 

 

“It’s like having two Viktor’s around.” Yuuri laughs. “It took them both forever to get focussed and ready.”

 

“God I hope this next one is more like you.” Yurio says with a slight laugh, tapping Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

Yuuri freezes at the words, looking at him with wide eyes. “You know?” It’s supposed to be a secret of course. That after being sick for a week a trip to the doctor had informed them that they are expecting once again. He’s already almost a month and a half along, and he never even knew it. 

 

“Well yeah.” Yurio blushes. “I can smell it all over you. Besides, Viktor can’t keep his mouth shut about you if his life depends on it.”

 

Yuuri gives Viktor a look.

 

“I couldn’t help it! I’m too excited.”

 

“I thought you wanted to announce it together in a few weeks.”

 

“It slipped.” he throws his arms around the omega. “Yuuri I’m too excited! We’ll be having our second child together.”

 

“Can you two, i don’t know, act a little less gross.”

 

Viktor raises a brow at him. “Is this coming from the same boy we caught-”

 

“Shut the hell up and get the party started.” The blonde tries to keep his voice down before turning and stomping away.

 

“Stop teasing him about that.” Yuuri turns in Viktor’s arms, kissing him quickly. “Let’s go make our little girl’s day, okay?”

The rink is full. Viktor, as usual, has invited basically everyone he knows for the event. Plus there are Aiko’s own guests. She is outgoing and has plenty of friends in her pre-school that she wanted to invite, though most couldn’t skate.

 

Which is where Viktor came in handy.

 

Yuuri watches as the parents help their kids into their skates and pads. Viktor is beaming, eager to teach the little ones the basics.

 

Once everyone is ready, Viktor takes them to the ice. Most of the kids fall down immediately, but the rink is full of laughter. Aiko tries to help, pulling some of her friends along as she glides across the ice. She looks like a professional out there. The mini lesson last around an hour, until the kids are panting and exhausted. They take a break for food, which Yuuri’s mother has prepared for them all.

 

“Katsudon!” Aiko cheers. She rushes to Yuuri’s side and grabs his leg. “Papa, I want to eat with you!”

 

“The birthday girls wants to eat with me? I’m honored!” he smiles, picking her up. They walk over to join the others.

 

“Everyone this is my papa!” she says to her friends. “He’s the prettiest in the room!” 

 

Yuuri sits with the kids as they enjoy their food. To be surrounded by such joy and laughter has Yuuri’s heart fluttering. He loves it, loves his life, loves everything about it. He’s happy, and his daughter is happy, and his husband is happy, and he could never have asked for a better life. 

 

“I wanna see daddy and mommy skate! And all my friends wanna see to!” Aiko beams look up at Yuuri from her place on his lap. “Can we see please?”

 

Yuuri laughs. “Well papa won't be able to right now, but I think daddy will “ he gives Viktor a grin. 

 

The Russian runs his hands through Yuuri s hair. “I wish we could show them our wonderful pair skating. But better to be safe, right?” 

 

Yuuri watches as Viktor sits to put his skates back on and tie up his hair into a ponytail. With his long hair he looks just as he had when Yuuri first started following his career. He is beautiful, a work of art, and Yuuri finds himself staring, admiring the view. 

 

“Yuuri love, I don’t think I’ll be able to focus with you looking at me so heatedly.”

 

Yurio yanks back Viktor by the hair. “There are children here can you watch your mouth?” he growls.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” he laughs. “Okay kids. Watch carefully and I’ll show you my favorite program!”

 

Aiko’s eyes light up as she runs to the small entryway to the rink. “Yuri on ice! Yuri on ice! Papa come on!”

 

Yuuri follows behind her, along with the other children. It isn't that hard to believe Viktor still remembers that routine even more than four years after he had skated it. After Aiko was born they had turned the program into a pair skate. Yuuri had been rusty at first, not having skated for such a long time, but he quickly refound his balance and skill worthy enough to skate beside Viktor again. And they had continued to skate together. Though Yuuri officially retired to care for Aiko, which he was eager to do, he continued to skate. 

 

“My papa won gold with this!”

 

“Gold!?’” The kids look at Yuuri with shocked expressions. “You won gold? Like a real gold medal?”

 

“My Yuuri is talented isn’t he?” Viktor winks and Yuuri blushes in response. “I think I’ll need a good luck kiss from mister gold medalist so I don’t fall.” he says, leaning over the divider expectantly.

 

Yuuri looks away bashfully.

 

“You have to kiss him!” one of the kids shouted. “We don’t want him to fall and hurt himself!”

 

“The kids are right, Yuuri.” Viktor closes his eyes and waits.

 

Yuuri leans forward and kisses his husband quickly, “Just go skate.” he laughs.

 

Viktor gives him one last wink before skating to the middle and giving a signal for Yurio to start the music.

 

The kids go silent as he begins, eyes never leaving the rink as Viktor glides across the ice. He’s absolutely stunning and elegant as he skates and Yuuri finds himself smiling, rubbing his stomach as he watches. Seeing his program performed four years later makes him think on his life up to this point. He wonders how he would have skated to convey this new chapter of his life. What steps would symbolize the birth of their first child? What jump would he use to show his overflowing love for his new and small family? What about his love for his husband? How would he convey to the audience the best day of his life, the day he and Viktor were officially wed in front his friends and family? How would he show the world the passion he felt when they shared that first night together on their honeymoon? And what about the current moments in his life? How could he convey his elation at having found out he was pregnant with his and Viktor’s second child?

 

“Papa!”

 

Aiko wakes him from his daydreaming. “Yes, princess.”

 

“Daddy really love you!”

 

Yuuri drops down to his daughter’s level, and strokes her cheek. “He does, he loves me very much. And I love him.” 

 

The more he watches Viktor skate, the more he wants to join him, to move as one on the ice with the love of his life. But he settles for watching from afar.

 

Viktor goes into the last few steps of the performance, before spinning and coming to a stop, hands stretched out, fingers reaching for Yuuri. Applause echoes through the building and the children jump in place squealing as Viktor glides back to them.

 

“Oh my gosh! That was so cool! Aiko your parents are the best! Can your dad teach me the jumps?” Questions and comments were thrown at both Aiko and Viktor.

 

Chris strides over with a bottle of water for him. “I can’t believe you can still pull off a flawless routine. You’re basically an old man.” he mocks, and Viktor squints at him.

 

“You know how Viktor feels about his age.” Yuuri laughs. “Don’t tease him or the stress will make his hair fall out even more.”

 

“Yuuri!, you’re so cruel to me.” Viktor leans back on the divider dramatically. “And after I just skated the beautiful routine for you to convey my love.” He throws himself on Yuuri, draping over his body.

 

“I’m just kidding, you’re perfect, always.” he kisses the top of his head only to blush when he hears an echo of “awes”.

 

“Speaking of watching that performance.” Chris starts, folding his arms. “Did I imagine it or were you subconsciously rubbing your belly in a particular way while watching your dear husband.” he says it loud enough for the room to hear and suddenly all eyes are on them.

 

Leave it to Chris to be observant.

 

“Yuuri, honey?” his mother walks toward him with wide and eager eyes.

 

“Looks like the cat’s out of the bag. And it wasn’t even my fault this time.” Viktor says with a laugh as his hands travel to Yuuri’s stomach. “We might as well announce it here while everyone is around.”

 

Yuuri smiles and nods. “We’re having another baby.” 

 

“I get to be a big sister!?” Aiko shouts, jumping up and down as the rest of the room offers their congratulations. “This is the best birthday present ever!” She grabs on tightly to Yuuri, kissing him on the belly. “Hurry up and be born so I can teach you how to skate!”

 

“I think it may be a while before then.” Yuuri laughs.

 

“Oh sweetie, this is wonderful!” his mother pulls him into an embrace before holding his face in her hands. “I’m so happy! You’re little family is just growing and growing.”

 

“And how many more do you two plan on having?” Mari glares in Viktor’s direction.

 

“At least four more!” Viktor says immediately, beaming.

 

“Four more?” Yuuri whips his head around to stare at him but Viktor only smiles.

 

“Ahg, why are you two always like this?” Yurio groans. “Stop hogging all the attention. Today is Aiko’s special day, right? You’re making her wait on the cake.” The blonde scoops Aiko up into his arms and she blushes, going quiet. “So let’s cut the cake.”

 

Aiko sits between Yurio and Otabek at the children’s table as she eats and Yuuri can’t help but snicker as the girl shoots the dark haired man sharp glances. 

 

“Oh god, she has it bad.” Viktor laughs. He and Yuuri, along with the other adults are sitting separately. 

 

“She must get that from you.” Yuuri takes a bite of cake and raises his brow at Viktor who looks insulted.

 

“From me?”

 

“Yeah, the whole jealousy thing.” Yuuri points out.

 

“Me jealous? I never get jealous.”

 

Phichit nearly chokes on his drink. “Wait, Yuuri, didn’t you say Viktor made some guy piss himself because he scared him so bad?”

 

“What?” Chris questions with a mouthful of food. “You did what?”

 

Viktor rolls his eyes and gives a stern look. “That guy deserved it?”

 

“Well what the hell happened?” Chris inches toward him. 

 

“This guy was totally all over Yuuri. He had his hands on his hips and was trying to get him to leave with him. He had the nerve to tell Yuuri he would have him back before his husband worried.”

 

Yuuri laughs. “You did cause a huge scene though. The room practically dropped to the floor.”

 

Viktor leans into Yuuri. “I would have happily fought the guy but Yuuri pulled me away.”

 

“I’m certain Yuuri made sure to distract you enough though.” Chris laughs. “None of us heard a word from you guys your entire trip.” 

 

“Why of course, I barely let Yuuri leave my arms.” Viktor winks and Yuuri sighs.

 

“You guys are ridiculous.” Phichit says, then grins. “You didn’t even take any scandalous photos, I’m a bit disappointed.”

 

“Correction, “ Viktor interrupts. “We didn’t  _ post  _ any scandalous photos.”

 

Yuuko covers her mouth with her hand. “Oh my.”

 

Chris raises his fork. “I will pay you for those photos.”

 

Yuuri is nudged by Phichit. “Come on best friend, throw me a bone here. I think I at least deserve to see one or two.”

 

“No!” Yuuri exclaims. “No way am I letting you guys look at those pictures!” his face has gone completely red.

 

“What’s this about photos?” Yuuri’s mother comes up behind him and offers another piece of cake which he takes happily.

 

“Uh, nothing.” Yuuri blushes madly, praying his mother hadn’t overheard. It was true. Their honeymoon had been - exciting to say the least. The two had thoroughly explored each other and...did things Yuuri never would have thought he would do. Even thinking about it had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Of course, what went on in that hotel he can never reveal to anyone. And those photos were, hopefully, safely tucked away where no one but Viktor and he could find them.

 

“Well after cake Aiko says she wants Yurio to skate.” his mother smiles.

 

“T-That sounds like a plan.” he tries not to blush.

 

The rest of the party goes on as planned. Yurio ends up skating a program he’s been working on and once he’s done the kids join him on the ice for a few more minutes of play. While they do, the parents talk amongst themselves and Yuuri and Viktor thank each and every person for attending. By the end of the event everyone is exhausted and full from food and cake. Viktor and Yuuri begin the cleaning process while Minako gathers the kids in preparation to leave. Before they do, Aiko runs to her parents.

 

“Daddy, Papa, thank you, thank you!” She jumps into Viktor’s arms. “This was the best party ever. All my friends want to learn how to skate now!”

 

“That’s great, princess. They’re more than welcome to join our class.”

 

She grins in response. 

 

“Are you going to be a good girl for Minako?” Yuuri asks, stroking her hair. 

 

“Yes! I’ll be good I promise.” 

 

“I know you will.” he gives her a kiss on the head. “Your daddy and I love you so much! We want you to enjoy every moment of your special day. But if you get homesick, we will drop everything to come and get you. Don’t be afraid to call us.” Yuuri knows she’ll be fine, but he wants to let her know anyway. At times she could be very headstrong and not want to admit when she wanted help or was scared. 

 

“I will! I promise.” she smiles brightly. 

 

Viktor hugs her tightly. “Oh my princess is growing up too fast for me. I change my mind you can’t go!”

 

“Daddy! You’ll have papa to keep you company. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

Viktor rubs his cheek against her. “But I hate having you away from me!”

 

Yuuri snickers at Viktor’s reaction. “She’ll be okay. Let her enjoy the rest of her day with her friends.”

 

Viktor covers Aiko’s face with kisses before finally gathering the strength to set her down, even if he doesn’t want to. Yuuri takes the opportunity to bend down and embrace her. “We love you so much, you know that. So very much. You are our pride and joy and I’m so proud to be your papa.”

 

“You’re the best papa in the whole world, and I can’t wait for the baby to meet you!” she smiles 

 

Yuuri holds his stomach. “I can’t wait to meet them either.” 

 

Both Yuuri and Viktor give her one last hug and kiss before handing her over to Minako.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your princess safe, and update you every moment. I’ll even send pictures to give you some peace of mind because I already know Viktor is going to cry like a baby the moment you guys get home.”

 

“I’m already crying!” Viktor sobs, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Honestly, Yuuri,” Minako starts, putting a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “, I’m not sure how you’ve lived with this guy for so long. Plus Aiko is like a clone of him. Let’s cross our fingers about the next one.”

 

“Or two!” Viktor stops sobbing immediately. “We could always be having twins. Oh how amazing would that be, Yuuri.” he wraps his arms around him and squeezes. “I want to have a big family!”

 

“Now I see why Yurio hates being alone with you two. Years later and you still can’t keep your hands off him I see.”

 

Yuuri smiles and blushes. “Take care of Aiko.”

 

“You know I will.” she grins, giving him a thumbs up. “You two relax for a night.”

 

“We will.” Though in his heart Yuuri knows he won’t be relaxing at all. He was more than eager to let Viktor have his way with him the moment they walk through the door.

 

After Minako leaves they continue to clean up. Yuuri is gathering trash when Phichit approaches him, taking the garbage bag from his hand. “Don’t worry about the mess, leave it to us. You two can head home.”

 

“No way, I can’t let you guys do that. You all set up so it’s only fair if we clean.” They do so much for him already.

 

“I insist.” He smacks his back. “Besides, the sooner you guys get home and have your way with each other, the sooner the rest of us can hang out with you.”

 

Yuuri goes red. “Is that what everyone is saying?”

 

“Well, yeah. It’s pretty obvious. You two being alone for the first time in a while plus the way Viktor is looking at you is a total give away. Even your parents were talking about how you two would have some alone time.”

 

“Are you kidding me? Ah, this is so embarrassing.”

 

“No need to be shy.” Phichit teases him, tickling his side. “Just get out of here before Viktor jumps you.”

 

Yuuri laughs shyly before giving his friend a hug. “Thank you for helping today.”

 

“No problem. You know how much I love you all.”

 

Yuuri turns to find Viktor only to bump into him.

 

“Shall we go?” Viktor presses his lips against Yuuri’s head. The omega can feel his alpha’s pheromones wafting through the air around him.

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiles, grabbing Viktor’s hand and pulling him toward the door.

 

/X/

 

Yuuri can barely contain his excitement as Viktor pushes him onto the bed. He bounces, licking his lips as Viktor climbs on top of him slowly. The Russian man is gentle, sliding his hands up Yuuri’s stomach, pushing his shirt up to his chest. He runs his fingers across the smaller man’s belly, rubbing it gently.

 

“This is everything I could have ever wanted.” Viktor leans down and brushes his lips against pale flesh. “You’re everything I could have ever wanted.” he kisses him again.

 

Yuuri brings his hands to Viktor’s hair, carding his fingers through it slowly.

 

“This life I have with you, I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” another kiss. “I have never loved anything or anyone more than I have loved this life with you.” His hands squeeze his mates sides before sliding down to his hips. “I love you. I love you so dearly.”

 

Yuuri moans at the words, legs widening. “I love you.” he breathes out, tightening his grip on Viktor’s hair.

 

The alpha smiles, bringing his hands to the front of Yuuri’s pants and tugging at them. “Tell me how much.” he says softly nosing at the hem of his pants.”I want to hear your voice more.”

 

“Don’t tease me.” Yuuri begs, his arousal twitching as Viktor presses so dangerously close to it.

 

“After all this time, you are too shy, love.” Viktor’s laugh is deep, throaty, and addictive. “Tell me, Yuuri.” he opens his mouth, taking in Yuuri’s clothes erection and sucking.

 

“I love you!” Yuuri closes his eyes. “God, I’ve always loved you. You are everything to me. You mean everything to me. You and Aiko, our unborn child. I love everything about this life with you.”

 

Viktor releases him from his mouth, climbing up to him and kissing him gently again. “You really make me lose myself you know?”

 

He grabs at the alpha’s shirt, pulling him by the collar into a rough kiss. “I need you inside me now.” Yuuri wraps his arms around the man’s neck and pulls him close, drinking in his scent. “Fill me, please.” He feels Viktor shiver beneath him, before sitting up and pulling his shirt over and off. Yuuri marvels at the man’s chest, bringing his hands up and running his fingers across muscle.

 

  
Viktor slides off of Yuuri, pulling him up and helping him dispose of his shirt. “It’s just us tonight...so…” the taller man blushes. “We can do whatever you want.”

 

“Whatever I want?” Yuuri smiles, taking a moment to really think about what he wants. “I want, “ he moves closer to Viktor, nuzzling into his neck while a hand works it’s way down to Viktor’s jeans. “I want to taste you.” he conjures up the most erotic voice he can when he says it, proud when Viktor reacts with a small moan. 

 

Yuuri lowers himself onto his stomach and positions himself between Viktor’s legs. Already, he can see the large bulge waiting to be freed from it’s confines. He’s quick about, hands moving eagerly to undo the button and pull down the zipper. He swallows at the sight of the tented cloth, already soaked through with pre-cum. His eyes flicker up to meet Viktor’s. “I’m surprised you lasted this long.” he smiles. 

 

Viktor furrows his brow. “Yuuri, c’mon, I can’t wait anymore.”

 

“Oh so you can tease me but I can’t tease you?” he laughs, repeating Viktor’s earlier action and mouthing at the man’s clothed cock.

 

“Yuuri~.” he whines.

 

He’s ignored as the omega drags his tongue across the salty tasting fabric. As much as he wants to tease the man, his own need to fill his mouth is too strong. He places a kiss on the bulge before finally tugging down the underwear and letting the hard member spring free. It stands tall, shiny head leaking as it twitches. Yuuri would never get enough of the sight. Especially when Viktor was watching him. 

 

Yuuri feels hands in his hair, edging him on gently. “Hey now, I thought you said I can do what I want.” he laughs.

 

Viktor sighs, hand reaching down and holding the base of his cock. “I know I said that, but...I’m not going to last long if you take your time.”

 

Yuuri ignores him once again, taking his time to drag his tongue up along the underside of the leaking member until he reaches the tip. He laps at the head, tasting the sweet and salty mix of his lover’s pre-cum. He parts his lips, wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking.

 

Viktor practically explodes right there, body quivering with pleasure as his Yuuri sucks him off. They’ve been together long enough that the omega knows every inch of his body, and every one of his sweet spots. The spots that drive him crazy, make him go wild with lust. “Yuuri.” he breathes, biting his bottom lip.

 

Yuuri answers with a hum, taking more of the man’s cock into his mouth. He takes him deep, hollowing his cheeks and letting the member slide to the back of his throat. By now he is an expert at this and knows just what to do to make Viktor come undone.

 

“W-wait Yuuri.”

 

“I thought you wanted to rush me.” Yuuri giggles, popping off his cock momentarily to stroke it slowly. He swallows him again, taking the full length in his mouth once more. He bobs his head quickly, his own cock twitching at the lewd sound. He reaches between his legs to touch himself through his pants, rubbing against his hard length.

 

Viktor’s mouth falls open in a silent moan as he lowers his head, overtaken by pleasure. Yuuri can feel the man’s member spasming before hot liquid fills his mouth. Viktor comes a lot, and Yuuri actually has to pull back to keep from choking. He swallows what’s in his mouth, licking his lips as he stares up at his alpha. “I want more, Vitya.” He sits up on his knees and wraps his arms around his mate. “I want more of you.”

 

Viktor can barely breath his heart is beating so fast. He kisses Yuuri, tasting himself on his lips and smiling. “I’ll give you whatever you want.” he reaches down, pulling at Yuuri’s pants. The omega is quick to react, pulling both his pants and underwear down and off in one quick motion. Viktor watches, pulling his own boxers all the way off before laying back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He knows exactly what Yuuri wants, can see it in the hungry look he’s giving him.

 

Yuuri is silent as he climbs over to Viktor and straddles him. He leans forward against him, raising his hips to allow Viktor access to his body.

 

Viktor moves slowly, hands traveling up and down his lover’s side just to feel every inch of him. He slides his hands to his back, trailing his fingers down his spine while Yuuri kisses his neck. “No matter how many times I see you like this, I never get tired of the view.” his hands dip lower, fingers sinking between plump cheeks. “I’ll definitely never get tired of this.” he mutters, pressing a finger against Yuuri’s wet entrance.

 

“Viktor...” Yuuri moans his name, digging his nails into the other man’s shoulders. He can feel Viktor’s fingers rubbing against his hole, slowly putting pressure a little bit at a time on the ring of muscle. He grinds down against the touch, gasping in pleasure when a finger finally slips in. Heat builds in his stomach and he finds himself squeezing against the digit.

 

“Don’t tighten so much, love. I won’t be able to put another in.” Viktor laughs as he pushes the finger in and out. He adds a second, growling when slick drips down his hand. He feels himself harden again almost immediately.

 

Yuuri moves his hips, helping the fingers slip deeper inside. He can’t stop the moans that fall from his lips, or how his cock jumps as Viktor stretches him. When he adds a third finger, Yuuri quivers, nails digging harder into his lover’s flesh and leaving crescent shaped marks. “Vitya…” he whimpers into the alpha’s neck, knowing full well what it does to him when he uses it.

 

Viktor pulls his fingers free rapidly, desperate to be inside his mate. “That’s cheating Yuuri.” he responds as he presses the head of his cock against his entrance. He doesn’t even have to do anything else because Yuuri sinks down onto the member, hissing as he’s stretched wide. “You okay, love?” Viktor asks, rubbing the other’s back.

 

“Y-yeah.” he smiles. He feels perfectly content. “I feel better than okay.”

 

“We don’t have to worry about interruptions tonight. Which means you can get as vocal as you want.” Viktor runs his hands through Yuuri’s hair. “I know you want to let yourself go tonight don’t you?” he rolls his hips. “Want to fuck yourself on my cock till you can barely move, right?” Viktor smiles, loving the blushed reaction of the smaller man.

 

“I do.” Yuuri admits, crushing their lips together before he finally starts to move.

 

As rushed as they both had been, the sex is slow. Yuuri allows himself to feel every inch of Viktor slide in and out of him. He lets his eyes close, one hand behind him, the other on Viktor’s shoulder as he lifts and lowers his hips. He feels all of Viktor. Every curve, every vein, every twitch of the cock stuffed inside him. The fire in his belly burns hotter, but he keeps the pace slow. He knows Viktor is enjoying it because his eyes are half-lidded as he watches him intently.

 

“I’m getting close.” Viktor barely manages to get out between his heavy breathing. “I’m so close.” he holds Yuuri’s hip, thrusting up to meet Yuuri’s movements.

 

Yuuri reaches forward, gripping the headboard tightly as he rolls his hips in small circles. Even he can feel himself tightening around Viktor’s cock greedily. “M-me too.” Yuuri mewls, wrapping a hand around his throbbing member. “Vitya, please, fuck me now.”

 

Viktor lowers him back against the bed, happy that Yuuri is giving him control again. As much as he loves the slow build, he craves for something a bit rougher.

 

Yuuri wraps his legs around Viktor, locking his ankles. He pulls the alpha down for a quick kiss before Viktor begins to pick up the pace. The angle makes the alpha’s cock hit deep inside him, head nudging against his prostate. Yuuri sees stars, back arching as Viktor fucks deep inside him, grunting at every thrust as he approaches his orgasm.

 

Yuuri chants his lover’s name loud, calling for him in an exasperated voice. It has been a long time since he was allowed to be loud, and he takes full advantage of the situation. It’s not long before his body trembles, and he’s coming hard between their bodies. He sees white, toes curling as Viktor relentlessly thrust into his heat with abandon. Yuuri cries out in pleasure, letting his voice echo through the house, filling each and every room. He was sure his neighbors could hear him, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is letting his alpha know just how good he’s making him feel, just how good he’s fucking him. He makes sure to pant Viktor’s name, calling for him, edging him on for more. He clings to him, pulling him close so he can bury his face in his neck, in his scent. And then he bites, nibbling at his lover’s flesh before kissing the wound. He does it again and again, marking the other man down his throat and onto his shoulder. Tomorrow the marks will be noticeable, but neither he nor Viktor will care.

 

“Yuuri…” 

 

The omega moans at the sound of his name said in such a needful way. He tightens his legs around Viktor’s waist, lifting his hips to meet deep thrusts. Viktor’s hair cascades around him and he doesn’t bother to move it. He loves the way it falls around him, the way Viktor’s face looks framed by the long strands. He’s grateful to the man for growing it out again.

 

It’s not long before Viktor stills, busting inside him and filling him with a steady flow cum, Yuuri’s name leaving his lips.

 

Yuuri’s heart is pounding as Viktor gives a few more light thrust, taking his time to listen to the squelching of his seed inside his lover as he comes down from his high. He pulls out after, watching the stream of while pour from Yuuri’s hole, which twitches trying to keep the liquid inside. The sight is almost enough to make him hard again, to make him want to thrust right back inside and fuck him a second time, but he refrains, taking deep breaths to calm his fluttering heart.

  
“That felt so good.” Viktor smiles, pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s forehead. “I wasn’t too rough was I?”

 

Yuuri holds Viktor’s face in his hands. “You were perfect. You’re always perfect.” he pulls him in for a deep kiss. “It felt wonderful.”

 

Viktor rolls beside him, relaxing back into the pillows. “It’s been awhile since I’ve heard your voice like that. I almost forgot how absolutely erotic you can be.”

 

Yuuri laughs, turning and rolling on top of him. He runs his fingers through the alpha’s hair. “Want to hear it again?” he smirks.

  
  


x/x

 

Yuuri awakes the next morning a complete mess and utterly tired. His body aches and his stomach hurts, and the last thing he wants to do is roll out of bed and get ready for the day. He looks at the clock on the nightstand, it’s still early and he and Viktor don’t have to pick up Aiko until later on in the evening.

 

Still, he sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. He looks to where Viktor is still sleeping peacefully and snug under the blankets. He looks just as bad as Yuuri with his hair in knots and from what Yuuri can see, spotted with love bites. There was no shirt in Viktor’s closet that would be able to hide those marks.

 

A small bark grabs Yuuri’s attention and he stands slowly, walking to the door and letting Makkachin into the room. The dog barks, running in circles and waiting for pets from Yuuri. The omega obliges and runs his hand through thick fur. “Good doggy, sorry we had to keep you out last night.” he smiles. “You keep Viktor company while I shower.”

 

He’s quick about it and by the time he’s finished Viktor is up and combing through his hair.

 

“Good morning.” Yuuri sings walking over and kissing him. “Did you sleep well.”

 

“I did.” Viktor smiles back, running a hand through Yuuri’s wet hair. “Want to fix some coffee while I’m in the shower?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll make us something to eat to.” He stretches before heading downstairs and starting up the oven. He fixes some biscuits and eggs to go along with the coffee. Viktor comes down just as he’s poured him a cup. 

 

“Smells good.” He comes up behind Yuuri and places his hands on his hips. “You smell good to.” he smiles, kissing the mark on the back of the other man’s neck. His hands move forward to Yuuri’s belly, which he rubs gently. “I want to hurry and meet them.”

 

Yuuri laughs. “Viktor I'm still in the first trimester. We have a while to go.”

 

“I know, i’m just really excited. I’m crossing my fingers for twins. Two beautiful boys. Oh! Can we give them russian names?”

 

“We don’t even know if i’m having twins.”

 

“But I want twins!” he wines and Yuuri rolls his eyes before turning to him.

 

“You can’t always get what you want, love.” he kisses him before handing him his cup. “Now drink up. We have lot’s of shows to catch up on before we go get our princess.”

 

They spend the rest of their morning sitting back on the couch and cuddling with Makkachin to watch television. They barely move, simply enjoy their time together until it’s time to pick up Aiko.

 

/x/

 

“Daddy are you okay?” Aiko asks when Yuuri and Viktor arrive at Minako’s the next morning.

 

Viktor smiles. “Of course I am, princess. Why do you ask?”

 

“You have bug bites all over your neck.” she points and Minako has to hold back her laughter.

 

“Yeah, Viktor,” the ballet teacher snickers. “It looks like a little bug had his way with you last night or something.”

 

“It did. The bug just wouldn’t stop biting me, it kept coming back for more. He must have been very very hungry.”

 

“Really?” Yuuri raises a brow.

 

Aiko raises her arms at Yuuri and he happily picks her up. “When we get home can we watch skating videos?”

 

“Of course we can.” Yuuri grins. “But first we have to stop by the store and pick up a few necessities. Plus things for dinner.”

 

“Oh! I want to eat Piroshki!”

 

“Piroshki!” Viktor beams, grabbing her from Yuuri’s arms and holding her high in the air. “My princess wants russian food for once! That makes me happy!”

 

“Yurio said it’s his favorite.” she blushes.

 

Viktor let’s out a whine. “It’s always about Yurio.” he hugs her tightly. “No matter, daddy will make you the best tasting piroshki in the world. We’ll put in potatoes and mushrooms and it’ll be just like my grandmother used to make them.” he looks to Yuuri. “We have to hurry now, I’m excited.”

 

They both thank Minako before heading out to town to the store. It’s a quick trip. Viktor knows exactly what he wants and Yuuri only needed to get some toiletries. They are home in less than an hour.

 

Aiko jumps on the couch, grabbing the remote and quickly clicking on the television.

 

“Hey now, cook first then T.V.” Viktor says, rubbing her head. “You don’t expect us to do all the work while you enjoy the program by yourself.”

 

“Okay, okay, okay!” she grins, clicking the remote again. “Can I help make the bread!”

 

“Of course you can my little princess.” Viktor takes a hair tie from his pocket and pulls his hair back and out of his face.

 

Yuuri watches them silently. How long ago it seems now since he first met with Viktor face to face. Since he tried to run from the man, terrified of the attractive alpha that seemed to take interest in him. The same alpha he had hesitantly shared his heat with not long after. Viktor had surprised him so much during those weeks. He was never forceful, always asking permission before he did anything. He had earned Yuuri’s trust, earned it enough for Yuuri to tell his deepest secret, which never changed the way Viktor treated him.

 

Viktor had not been all that he had imagined. He was nothing like the famous and beautiful alpha that Yuuri had been following his whole adolescence. Yet Yuuri fell in love with him anyway. He fell in love with his smile, his laugh, the way his eyes sparkled when he got excited. He fell in love with the way he walked, the way he talked, and the way he called his name. He fell in love with Viktor’s everything, even the silly and childish parts of him. He loved falling in love with Viktor, and just as well, he loved the way falling in love with Viktor helped him love himself.

 

That love he felt for Viktor and that Viktor felt for him, was nurtured and blossomed into something more beautiful than Yuuri or anyone else ever could have imagined.

 

To think that he has his own family now is mind blowing. Especially when he never in all his youth thought his life would be just as, if not more, beautiful that what he has seen in movies. He has not only his husband at his side, but his daughter as well, along with another child on the way. And he couldn’t forget about their loving dog Makkachin.

 

His family is perfect, more than perfect, and he can’t be happier.

 

He’s brought back from his thoughts with the feeling of lips against his own. He smiles against them, leaning into Viktor’s kiss. 

 

The alpha rubs his thumb across his cheek.  “You were staring into space for a few moments, I figured I could wake you with true love’s kiss.” he winks, finger resting against his lips.

 

“I think it worked.” Yuuri laughs.

 

Aiko rushes to him grabbing at his legs. “I want to kiss papa too!” she whines and Yuuri picks her up and kisses her gently. “Yay! I kissed papa!” she cheers, throwing her arms around his neck. “I love you.”

 

“I love you to.” he leans forward, bringing his body against Viktor’s. “I love you both so much.”

 

And Yuuri has never felt more complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed the main story line to signs of love!  
> I will be making a bonus probably 3 or 4 part series of their honeymoon.(mainly smut hahaha) There will also be a JJSEUNG and OTAYURI series in the same universe =)
> 
> I have thoroughly enjoyed the journey of writing this with you all and am so thankful to have such amazing support.  
> Thank you, and I hope you will enjoy my future works as well. <3 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at : iceprincess-yuri where you can share thoughts, ask questions, or just chat! You will also be able to learn more about Aiko and her siblings soon.


	15. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Viktuuri honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! I'm back with a little something I've been working on!  
> With a new job and new hours I have less time to write, so updates on my various series have slowed. BUT that doesn't mean i'm not working hard to bring you more content.
> 
> Anyway, the SOL series will have a 2nd part, which i'll go into more details at the end notes
> 
> Thank you for your endless support and enjoy!

The sight before Yuuri is breathtaking, like something out of one those home magazines he and his mother used to flip through before he and Viktor married. The ones that she would keep on her bedside table as they sought out different honeymoon locations. It looked like a scene from some foreign movie. A scene where the protagonists run across the sandy beach side into each other's arms. A type of view you may only get to see once in your entire life. Blue waters that melt into an even bluer sky, white sand, the serene sound of waves pressing against the shore. Yuuri isn’t sure what’s more impressive to look at, the view outside their honeymoon house or the house itself. The building stands two floors tall. It’s not huge, but it’s the perfect size for their stay, tall and the color of coral, complete with a wide deck that wraps around the entire house on both floors. It’s perfect for watching the sun rise over the ocean. It’s perfect in general.  

Yuuri’s mouth widens into a bright smile. “Viktor! It’s beautiful.” he turns to face his husband, clenching the handle of his suitcase tightly. “I love it!” His heart is fluttering in his chest and his stomach is in knots but he has never felt happier.

“I’m glad you approve.” The alpha digs into his pocket and pulls out the keys, jingling them. “Let’s get settled in, then we can eat and  walk the beach tonight.”

Yuuri is far too excited to function, his body practically shakes as they do a walk through tour. It looks just like the pictures online. Milky walls, high ceilings, a kitchen. The bathrooms are wide and beautiful and even include a hot tub.

But the master bedroom on the second floor is what makes his day. The round bed takes up the majority of the room. It’s even bigger than their one back home. It’s all in a very simple and ‘beach house’ style but that’s what makes it truly amazing.

Viktor sets down the bags he’s carried in before rubbing Yuuri’s shoulder gently. “I’m going to get the rest.”

“Okay.” Yuuri nods shyly. Not that he means for his voice to come out so small but it does.

Viktor laughs leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Don’t get shy now. We’re already married and on our honeymoon. No running away.” he teases before giving one last kiss and leaving the room.

Yuuri takes a deep breath. It’s not that he’s running away or anything of the sort. More like his heart is just beating so fast he feels as though it might burst out of his chest. 

He can barely focus on unpacking his bags as his eyes wander the room. 

This is really happening. He is in a foreign country, on an island, on his honeymoon with  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ . It’s a dream come true for him. So long he had dreamed of such a life. So long he had dreamed of meeting someone who could take his breath away just by walking into the room. Someone who knew each and every part of him, both good and bad, while accepting it all. Someone who made him strive to be a better version of himself. Someone who he wanted to cherish and guide and just experience life with.

How long did he live believing something like this wasn’t possible for him? How long had he been suffering, believing being an omega meant he would never find real love? That he would be alone...   
Now he’s here, on his honeymoon with a man who loves him more than words could ever possibly describe. And Yuuri loves him too. Yuuri loves his life with Viktor. Loves his daughter, loves their dog and their home. He loves it all. He couldn’t be happier.

He clenches the shirt he is unpacking in his hand before burying his face in it. He wants so badly to shout for joy. He and Viktor would have this place all to themselves for two weeks. An isolated beach house with a private beach for just the two of them.

At first he had been nervous about leaving their daughter behind. Afraid it would make him a bad parent to be away from her when she’s still so young just to take a vacation. But his mother and everyone else had promised she would not go unloved. They would watch her happily and be sure to send lots of photos updates. They even had plans to video call her before bed.

Despite how much he misses her, he’s glad he pulled himself together to be here. Sure he and Viktor both were a mess on the plane, but once they arrived, once they saw the bright colors and smelled the ocean, their hearts leapt.

“Just what are you doing?” Viktor laughs, bringing in the last of their bags from their rental car. He sits them on the floor beside the bed.

Yuuri blushes setting the shirt down on the pile of clothes. “I’m just thinking about how exciting it is. It’s unbelievable to think I’m here with you. I remember being young and staying over at Yuuko’s house.” he starts. “She was putting together some dream wedding picture from magazine scraps and convinced me to join.” He’s fond of those memories with his childhood friend. They would listen to music while cutting away at magazines to make the perfect wedding design. “It was this fun thing we did for like three days. We had to find our dream house, vacation, spouse, pet. Pretty much a map to our dream life.” he laughs.

“Oh really?” The alpha smiles, pressing a finger to his lips, and what did your picture look like?”

“A lot like this.” he responds, gesturing around the room. “In the spot for my honeymoon I put the beach. Just somewhere private I could be with the person I love most in the world.”

Viktor throws his arms around his husband’s waist pulling him close to his body until his chest is pressing against the omega’s back. “And what did you put in the space for your dream spouse.” The alpha kisses the back of his head before moving lower and kissing the bond mark on the back of his neck.

A brighter flush comes to the omega’s face. “What do you think?”

“Hmm, well I know what I hope.” he nuzzles into his lover’s neck, taking a deep breath and filling his nose with his sweet scent.

“Viktor I hardly knew you back then.” he laughs again, though in reality, Viktor’s picture had been the one in that place.

“Mmm, Is that so?” Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s sides before pulling him closer to his body. “I’m not sure if I believe you.”

“What gave me away?”

“I know you too well now.” he pauses. “Well, actually your mother showed the picture to me a while ago.” He gives Yuuri one last kiss on the head before stepping away. “And since you know me so well, you should know that if we stay in this room for too long, then we won’t get to do any exploring today.” he blushes slightly.

Yuuri can’t help but laugh out loud.

The omega has never felt more loved, more protected, more happy than when he is in Viktor’s arms. Viktor is his rock, his knight, his life and love. Viktor is everything. And he knows Viktor feels the same way. Knows that to his husband, he’s just as much a knight, just as much his everything.

“I love you.” Viktor beams when he notices Yuuri staring. “ I love you and I’m happy I can share in this dream with you.”

.

,

,

Once they’ve gotten the majority of their things unpacked and put away, they get dressed into nicer clothes. Viktor wants to take Yuuri out for a nice dinner and Yuuri is too hungry to say no. They decide to check out a buffet. A nice place they had scoped out on their drive.

Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand is his and guides him to the car. It’s a rental, nothing fancy, since Yuuri wouldn’t allow it, but it is a pretty silver color, though Viktor had wanted pink. The drive to the restaurant isn’t long, only about ten minutes. They drive with the windows down and Yuuri is happy that the weather was going to be good these next few days. No rain or storms, just sunshine.

After parking they walk quickly, almost running, to the front. There is only a small line, but when the waiters take one look at the couple they rush to seat them.

“Right this way.” A cute woman with thick blonde hair in uniform leads them. “Ah, I can’t believe it. I heard on the news that you two were going on a honeymoon. Who would’ve thought it would be here?”

“Your town is beautiful.” Yuuri says smiling. He felt pride bubbling at his and Viktor’s marriage being so well known and seen in such a positive light. Though he knows there are people out there that don’t think much of them and some even actively express their displeasure at the couple getting together, Yuuri tries not to let it bother him. He’d been through worse. Nothing would stop him from enjoying his life with his husband. Especially now of all times.

“Thank you. I really hope you two enjoy your stay.” she turns to leave but halts. “Do you think I could get a quick autograph?”

After signing autographs for the majority of the staff, the two are finally able to relax.

“My husband is so popular.” Viktor says, giving Yuuri a wink as he sips on his glass of wine.

“Oh please. You know as well as I do our faces have been on every magazine cover for the past month.” Yuuri laughs. He can’t say he fully hates the attention. Maybe on himself yes, but he loves that the world knows about their bond, their love. Despite their differences and how they came to be, they made it work. They found life and love and acceptance in each other and Yuuri was more than proud for that to be seen by the world.

“That last photo shoot we did was so much fun. Aiko had the cutest outfit.” There are hearts in the alpha’s eyes. “She was just the cutest little thing.”

“And the hat that matched the outfit made it all the more perfect.” Yuuri gushes as well.

“She looks just like you, Yuuri. Big brown eyes always looking so attentive.” the alpha eats a bit more of his food.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about her right now.” Yuuri pouts. “I miss her so much. I almost didn’t want to leave her.”

“Me either. But your family will take good care of her. And I heard Yurio and Otabek are going to help out with her next week.”

Yuuri swallows the food in his mouth. “Yuri and Otabek? Together?”

“Yup.” Viktor nods. “They haven’t seen each other since the wedding.”   
“Are they going out now? I think it’s pretty obvious they both have feelings for each other.” The two younger skaters were obvious in their affection for one another. At least to everyone else it was obvious. The way Otabek watched the young Russian, the way Yurio seemed to brighten when Otabek was around. There was a certain air between them. Something domestic feeling. Though the two had not really come out and said anything yet.

“Not official, but I definitely heard Yurio say I love you to his little friend. He doesn’t know I heard of course, but still.”

“Whatever the case, we’ll just have to show our support.”

Viktor finishes his his plate, sliding it to the side of the table. “Speaking of couples, have you heard anything about Seung-Gil and JJ?”

“Only rumours.” Yuuri recalls seeing some things on the internet, but nothing official. “Apparently there are some photos of them together but it’s not like just standing beside someone means you’re dating. I can’t really imagine the two of them getting together honestly.”

“I’m sure there were people who said the same thing about us.” The alpha smiles, reaching across the table and taking Yuuri’s hand in his. He runs his thumb across the top, before sliding his fingers between Yuuri’s.

The omega flushes, though the wine is partly to blame for that. “Well they were wrong.” he says, staring at Viktor. “They couldn’t have been more wrong.” He squeezes Viktor’s hand. “I think...I think we fit perfectly together. And I’m so happy that even though we are two very different people, we have this wonderful life together. We have a child together and I just— anyone who’s said that we couldn't make it work was wrong.”

The alpha’s eyes go wide before he gives Yuuri a heated gaze. “Mhmm…” he says and Yuuri feels the brush of a leg against his.

“Don’t you dare.” Yuuri pulls his hand away and begins to finish off his plate of food. He doesn’t know how else to respond as a waiter walks past them, thankfully not making eye contact. “Weren’t you the one eager to eat here?”

Viktor doesn’t say anything, simply keeps his leg pressed against Yuuri, a sly grin on his face.

The omega swallows, looking around the room nervously as his blush deepens. He can smell the alpha’s scent growing stronger, urging him to come close. Urging him to give into what Yuuri knows he wants. And then the feel of Viktor’s leg is gone, leaving only hot pressure.

Viktor sips on his wine knowingly as the omega shifts in his seat.

It’s time for them to go. Yuuri knows that look he’s been given,  knows it all to well.

“Seriously? Already?” The omega flushes. He isn’t sure what he said to flip the alpha’s switch, but he had done it, and there was no taking it back now.

Viktor only keeps his gaze.

The omega downs the rest of his wine quickly before calling for the check.

.

.

.

Yuuri practically falls through the doorway as Viktor crushes their lips together, pulling away only long enough to shut and lock the door behind him.  When he turns back around Yuuri is already pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside.

Viktor grins, grabbing Yuuri by the wrist and pulling him back against his body. “And you said I was the eager one in the car?” He laughs, sliding his hands up Yuuri’s arms before bringing their lips together once again. “So much for the night walk on the beach. Good thing we called Aiko on the way home.”

The omega smiles against his lips, hands going to Viktor’s pants and unsnapping the button. “You started this and you better finish it.” the omega yanks the fly down, pulling at the jean’s loops until their hips are pressed firmly together.

“Yuuri…” Viktor moans, as he slips his tongue inside his husband’s mouth. He can still taste the alcohol on his lips. “Yuuri, I need you.” he says quietly, rubbing himself against the smaller man.

WIthout another word from his mate he scoops him up in his arms, holding him bridal style as he carries him up the steps to their room.

Viktor drops Yuuri onto the bed, a laugh escaping both their lips as the alpha runs a hand down his lover’s chest. He pulls his own shirt over his head before tossing it aside, leaning over and attacking the soft flesh of the omega’s neck with teeth and tongue.

Yuuri feels heat. Each and every kiss and nibble sends a flare through him. The omega inside of him springs to life with happiness at the touch of his alpha. At the way his alpha moves against him. How he brushes his lips gently against his flesh before giving the spot a hard bite. He shivers, and his lower body buckles up, trying for a bit more friction against his growing erection. He had already been half hard in the car. With the way Viktor was emitting his pheromones Yuuri is surprised he had maintained control so far. Surprised he didn’t order the alpha to pull over so he could take his cock right there in the car. He wanted to try to keep control. To take a hot bath and have a little more wine before they dove into the bed.

But this trip isn’t about control and Yuuri no longer wants to wait. He only wants to lose himself in the pleasure and bliss of the night. He wants to give and receive pleasure. He wants to spend the night in the sheets, writhing until morning. Especially with the way Viktor was nibbling behind his ear so very close to his scent gland.

“You like that spot?” Viktor whispers, sucking on the sensitive area. One hand dips between Yuuri’s thighs, rubbing slowly against hot flesh before moving to his clothed penis. His other hand sits higher, cupped on a round breast still slightly plump from breastfeeding. His thumb rolls over a dark nipple. “What else do you like?” Viktor asks, voice low and deep.

Yuuri responds with a moan, legs spreading wider and mouth falling open. His pulse races as his alpha teases him. Long and slender fingers rub against his most sensitive areas and he can’t help but mewl. Can’t help but whisper Viktor’s names and lick his lips in anticipation for more. Can’t help but beg for more. He wants more  _ needs _ more.

“Tell me what you want.” The alpha smiles, giving Yuuri a small bite that feels more pleasurable than painful.

Viktor moves lower, leaving a wet trail of kisses down the omega’s neck and collarbone before latching onto a nipple.

The heat of his mouth makes Yuuri’s skin prickle. Makes the omega moan and shake. He has still yet to figure out Viktor’s obsession with doing it, but at this point he doesn’t even care. It feels amazing. It always feels amazing. Even just the roughness of the other’s tongue is welcoming. His nipples harden immediately, almost painfully. 

Yuuri rolls his hips absently, hands going to silver hair as the alpha sucks. His vision blurs as tears form in his eyes. Maybe it had been too long, or maybe it was just the atmosphere that had his body reacting far too quickly to his alpha’s touch. 

“Vitya!’” He barely gets the name out as his erection grows against Viktor’s working hand. He can feel himself dampening his briefs, a sticky wetness that feels cold against his skin. Slick trickling from his hole makes him shiver.

The alpha bites gently on the abused nipple before lifting his head. “If you want something you have to tell me, beautiful.” He gives the poor nub another bite before licking it softly.

Yuuri can only pant as his heart thuds against his chest, mouth falling open into a loud moan when Viktor gives a light squeeze to his bulge.

“You can tell me, I’ll do whatever you want.” Another bite, another lick, another hard squeeze. 

Yuuri knows what he wants. He’s wanted it since they left the restaurant, maybe even before. He lifts his hand, running his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “I want you inside of me, please.” he begs and the alpha smiles.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want.” Viktor wastes no time in sitting up and yanking at the omega’s pants. If the bulge and wet spot in the omega’s underwear is anything to go by, his lover was more than eager to pick things up, and Viktor was ready to give him exactly what he asked for. Especially when he begged with such an erotic look.

Once he’s rid of his boxers, Yuuri sits up, coming to rest on his knees. He kisses Viktor deeply, rubbing the alpha through the fabric until his hand is soaked from the amount of precum leaking through the material. “I want you to be naked too.” The omega purrs, placing his free hand against Viktor’s chest.

Viktor obliges, standing up momentarily so he can strip off both his pants and underwear. He’s away only for a moment before he’s back on the bed, guiding Yuuri to his back and slotting himself between his legs. His cock is achingly full and swollen, ready to release and Yuuri can’t tear his eyes away. He wants it inside him. Wants to feel the heat and thickness of the shaft as it slides inside of him.

Viktor’s hands are quick to move pushing Yuuri’s legs back in order to get access to the pink hole. The slick is practically pouring from him, releasing the most intoxicating of smells as it pools on the sheets below. 

Now it’s Viktor who can’t tear his eyes away. Can’t stop his eyes from watching the steady flow of the liquid. He’d never seen anything like it. 

“Amazing…” Viktor breathes with glazed over eyes as he brings a finger to the wet rim. He traces over the ring of muscle, taking in the way it twitches at his touch and how it glistens. He lets the tip of his finger slip in, smiling when Yuuri moans at the slight intrusion.

“No, no teasing.” the omega breathes.

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Viktor pulls his finger free before teasing around the entrance once more, licking his lips before slipping the finger inside again. He goes deeper this time, down to the last knuckle and happily watches as Yuuri squirms. He knows it won’t be enough to satisfy, but he takes his time anyway.

He’s slow about his movements, curling the finger and rubbing against Yuuri’s insides. His lover is hot, wet, and sucking the digit in greedily.

Yuuri lets out a frustrated sound at the gentleness. He’s not opposed to the careful preparation, but it’s not what he wants. Not now, not when his cock is throbbing and his hole is twitching for his alpha.

No, Yuuri doesn’t want gentleness. He wants to be fucked. He wants to be ruined by his alpha.

Viktor moans when he feels Yuuri tighten around his finger, as though his body was begging for more. WIthout a second thought he slides a second finger beside the first, quickly followed by a third. He’s gentle as he works the omega’s hole, loving the wet sounds it makes as he sinks his fingers inside. He takes Yuuri apart slowly, makes him moan and mewl until the omega is clenching the sheets so tightly his knuckle turns white.

“Viktor, it feels good.” Yuuri bites his lips. “I need more, I need more please.”

“Not yet, love.” Viktor crushes their lips together. He curls his fingers inside, searching for the sweet spot in Yuuri that he knows will take him apart.

The moment he hits it, Yuuri pulls away with a gasp, hips jerking reflexively to escape the sudden touch. It’s not that he doesn’t want it, because he wants it so bad his legs are shaking. He just wishes it was Viktor’s cock filling him instead.

Before he can even relax, Viktor’s fingers rub at the spot again, and again, and again. And Yuuri trembles. He tries to squeeze his legs shut but Viktor keeps them open, a dazed look on his face. The alpha quickens the movement of his wrist, thrusting his fingers quickly into Yuuri’s prostate until slick is dripping down his wrists.

The omega’s cock twitches and his toes curl as both the sensation and sounds of his own body bring him close to orgasm. He doesn’t want to come so soon, but the way Viktor abuses the spot hardly leaves him a choice. So he lets gasps and moans fall from his lips. Says Viktor’s name like a praise until the heat is too much for him to take and he’s coming in hot streaks across his stomach.

“That’s a good boy…” Viktor slows the thrust of his fingers.

“Vitya, please.” Yuuri reaches for the alpha’s hand, grabbing his wrist. His face is scarlet and his body is hot but he still wants more. He wants the alpha’s cock. Wants to feel him inside.

Viktor releases him with a laugh, bringing his slick-covered fingers to his lips and cleaning them off with his tongue.

Yuuri takes the moment to catch his breath, though the moment doesn’t last long because Viktor captures his lips. Their mouths move together until Yuuri can hardly breath and is forced to pull away.

“Vitya, please. Alpha. Inside.” he spreads his legs wider, hand reaching between his legs and dipping into the absolute mess he has made.

If Viktor had any less self control he would have come right there. Instead in growls. Growls before scrambling to reach into the nightstand they had stocked full of condoms earlier. He rips it open, eyes never leaving Yuuri as he rolls it on and aligns himself with the omega’s entrance.

Yuuri’s head falls back into the pillow and he closes his eyes as the alpha enters him slowly. The stretch is nothing but pleasure. Enough so that he wraps his legs around Viktor’s waist, keeping him buried inside his body. He doesn’t want him to move just yet, just wants to enjoy this moment. This beautiful moment of coming together.

In this moment, everything is perfect. Everything is good. Everything is where it should be.

He watches Viktor’s face. Watches as the alpha closes his eyes and breathes heavily, panting as he’s taken in by Yuuri’s heat. He watches how his husband’s face twist in pleasure. How his lips tremble and cheeks redden. He watches as Viktor slowly opens his eyes and stares down at him with such a loving look that Yuuri feels himself fall in love all over again.

“Y— Yuuri? Are you hurt? Was that too fast?” the alpha blinks.

It’s not until Viktor speaks that Yuuri realizes there are tears streaming down his own face. He flushes hard with embarrassment, scrambling to wipe his eyes.

“I’m sorry. It’s not that it’s just. “I’m just...really happy. I feel so full of emotions right now that I might actually burst.” he smiles though the tears and Viktor leans over to kiss him gently. “I just love you so much.”

Viktor brushes the bangs from the omega’s eyes. “And I love you. I love you more than I will ever be able to express with words. You are my everything Yuuri.”

Yuuri can smile with confidence because he knows.

They embrace each other, hold each other. For how long, neither of them are sure. They stay in each other’s arms even as Viktor begins to move his hips. He starts slowly at first, rolling his hips and giving a few shallow thrusts. And Yuuri loves it, he loves the slow push and pull of his insides, loves how Viktor’s length fills him inch by inch. But his body wants more. He wants Viktor to move more, to move deeper. He wants Viktor to let go.

Yuuri brings a hand to Viktor’s chest pushing against him gently. The alpha ceases his movements and Yuuri smiles. With a breath he moves further up the bed, feeling empty for only a moment when Viktor’s cock leaves his body. Then he turns, positions himself on his hands and knees for his alpha. “I want you...please. I want you to do more.” He can’t say the words he wants, but he hopes  _ this _ is enough to convey his wishes.

He feels Viktor’s hands on his back, feels his long fingers trace down his spine slowly. And then he feels lips as Viktor places a kiss on the back of his neck, right on their bond mark. He kisses it again and again and everytime he does, Yuuri lets out a small moan.

“You sure you’re ready?” The alpha asks, grinding against Yuuri’s ass. “If it hurts you can—”

“I know.” Yuuri interrupts. “I know, now hurry and fuck me.”

Viktor obeys, pushing his cock into Yuuri with such force the omega almost loses his balance. And he doesn’t let up. Once he starts thrusting he doesn’t stop. He  _ can’t _ stop. His Yuuri is so tight around him. The rougher and faster he goes, the tighter his hole clenches around him. Viktor gasps, pants, moans. He can barely think straight as rams into into the smaller male. “Yuuri!”

The omega moves his hips to meet each thrust, desperate to have Viktor deeper inside of him. The bed creaks, slams against the wall, the sound echoing through the room. The married couple pants, their hearts racing equally as fast.

Viktor takes him so hard Yuuri loses all strength in his body. He slips but Viktor hold him up, leaning back and taking Yuuri’s weight on himself. He bounces on the alpha’s cock, slams his hips down fast and hard as the thick member pulses inside of him. He can feel it twitching, feel how full it is, making him even more desperate for it to release inside of him.

Viktor kisses his neck, then behind his ear, before turning Yuuri’s face to his and kissing him.

Yuuri’s cock spasms before releasing once again without so much as a touch.

“Again?” Viktor chuckles, rubbing his hand across Yuuri’s stomach. “Do you like my cock that much?”

Yuuri’s face reddens more that it already has. “Yes!” He almost shouts. “Yes!” There are tears in his eyes now as Viktor’s hand fist his swollen cock. “Alphaaa~” Yuuri mewls, drool falling from his lips as he grinds his hips down.

And then he’s coming again. Only moments later and his cock is leaking again. His legs shake, and he’s not sure if he can take another moment. But he does, because Viktor gives it to him. Pushes him back down into the mattress and presses his chest against his back. Yuuri can’t even move as he’s overwhelmed with the unimaginable pleasure of being fucked senseless.

The omega lets his voice out, doesn’t hold back a single scream or shout or cry, and VIktor eats it up. It’s music to his ears. Makes his insides coil and his face flush. He loves Yuuri. He loves him so much. To be able to give him so much pleasure is all Viktor wants.

He fucks Yuuri until the omega is clamping down on him so hard he can no longer hold back the orgasm waiting to erupt. He releases hot and heavy inside his omega. When he sees the trickle of white dripping down Yuuri’s thighs, his eyes go wide. The condom must have broke. His seed is quick to fill the omega’s ass. It drips from his hole and onto the mattress. And once it starts it feels as though it won’t stop. Everytime he tries to pull away Yuuri clenches around him hungrily, greedily drinking in more.

“Y—Yuuri! Condom, the condom.” He can hardly get the words out. He almost panics, almost pulls out. If not for Yuuri’s whimper he would have.

The omega looks back at him, eyes wet with tears and face flushed almost beyond recognition.“Don’t care. Keep going!” Yuuri reaches back and grabs his arm urging him to continue. Not even in his heat and his desire was burning beyond a manageable capacity. “I need you to keep going please.”

And he does. Until the break of dawn the two remained entangled in each other's arms. Never looking away. Never breaking away. Only lust and love and everything in between. Only whimpers and moans and heavy breaths carried by both sweet and sultry words.

A night of endless pleasure that was sure to bring a morning of radiant happiness.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the smut!!  
> So here is the deal with this series!(this may get long lol) I have TONS of content fleshed out on my tumblr about all the SOL kids, but i have a few other things I would like to write out along with putting everything in order and organizing the series more. So I'll be starting by getting a few fun honeymoon chapters out (in between going back and editing and rewriting a good chunk of this series since i feel my writing has improved significantly haha)  
> *Spoilers ahead if you haven't been on my tumblr*  
> *  
> After that starts part 2 of the Signs of Love series. i'll go into Yuuri's second pregnancy and the birth. Then the chapters will mainly be like oneshots. Snippets of home life, some drama, all leading up to the third part of the series which will focus on the kids and growing up and their own love life =)  
> So there you have a rough layout of what's to come. Keep in mind, work is going to keep me busy through the holidays and I AM still working on like a million other series (damn my writing urges) but I just wanted to let you guys no this project is still going on, just slowly. I even have some short comics in the works.
> 
> So thanks again for reading and bearing with me through everything. You know i love you all and appreciate every ounce of support.  
> If you want to chat or check out those drabbles and bonuses for this series, head on over to my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I tried hard, it's my first time writing omega verse dynamics haha! The next chapter will gets steamy B)  
> find me on tumblr under iceprincess-yuri


End file.
